Conociendo al Nerd
by michelle de cullen
Summary: A Isabella la vida la ha vuelto fría y bastante indiferente a los sentimientos y problemas de los demás, pero no por eso, deja de ser una de las chicas más hot y deseadas de la preparatoria. Qué pasará cuando se vea en la necesidad de convivir con un chico cálido, sincero y sobre todo el Nerd de la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si es mía.**

**Capítulo I**

**Isabella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años, vengo de una buena familia, mi padre Charlie tiene grandes compañías, él esta etiquetado como uno de los mejores empresarios del mundo, tiene mucha suerte en los negocios, por lo tanto mi familia tiene una buena posición económica, lo cual nos permite a mis hermanos y a mi darnos los lujos que queramos. Mi madre se llama Sue, es toda una señora de sociedad, tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero lo sabe disimular para parecer una señora dulce y muy caritativa, por lo tanto vive preocupada del que dirán, le gusta que sus hijos sean un ejemplo en todos los aspectos. Mi hermano James, está siendo preparado para asumir el control de las empresas, ya que al ser el único hijo varón y el mayor tiene que ser el encargado de todos los negocios. Mientras tanto mi gemela Jessica, con la cual no tengo nada en común, nosotras tenemos que encontrar un buen partido, para casarnos y seguir los pasos de nuestra madre.

Hoy es una día precioso esta soleado que mejor para el primer día de clases, este semestre por fin terminaré la preparatoria y me podre largar a la universidad, mientras me miro en el espejo, me doy cuenta de que no estoy tan lejos de lo que mi madre quiere, en mi reflejo se muestra una chica muy bonita, alta, delgada con las curvas necesarias, cabello castaño que cae hasta la cintura, tés blanca que resalta mis ojos color verdes y mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente muchos me consideran bonita, no por nada soy una de las chica más hot de la preparatoria, ya que las populares son las del grupo de Jessica, que son niñas fresas.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que debido cavilaciones se me hizo tarde, al bajar veo que no hay nadie en la sala, solo se encuentra la sirvienta esperando que le diga si voy a desayunar pero ya no tengo tiempo, al ver los carros me doy cuenta de que Charlie, James y Jessica ya se fueron, a pesar de que Jessica y yo vamos a la misma escuela, no nos vamos juntas ya que no nos llevamos bien, la mayoría dicen salimos como dos polos opuestos.

Al llegar a la preparatoria veo que Victoria y Tanya se encuentran afuera fingiendo esperarme, pero en realidad están ocupadas coqueteando con los chicos del futbol, mis amigas son algo promiscuas aunque muchos podrían considerarme igual pero en realidad no soy para nada como ellas, al aproximarme Victoria por fin me mira y sonríe.

-Hola Bells, porque tan tarde-. Me saluda Victoria.

- Digamos que me entretuve en algunas cositas- le digo de forma sugerente. -Aunque por lo que veo aun no entramos. –le digo cambiando de tema porque en realidad no tenga una explicación para haber llegado tarde.

-Nuestro tutor todavía no llega y ¿En clases de cositas Bella? no me digas que te quedaste ligando algún bombón porque es muy temprano-. Me dice Tanya con suspicacia.

-Puede que no lo haya ligado temprano sino muy noche-. Le contesto de forma sugerente, en realidad soy bastante coqueta con las personas que llaman mi atención pero hasta ahí, no soy como ellas que se han acostado con la mayoría de la población masculina, pero eso es algo que ellas no saben, ya que piensan que soy igual o peor que ellas. Pero creen que yo lo tengo que guardar en secreto, por la importancia que tiene mi familia, ya que aunque ellas también son clase alta no se comparan con mi familia por eso pueden ser tan liberales como deseen.

-No me digas que tienes alguien a quien presentarnos Bells, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, mira que apenas te mire antier y no tenías nada que contar-. Me dijo Victoria intentando socarme información.

-Pues será en otra ocasión chicas porque allí viene el maestro y yo todavía no tengo con quien sentarme-. Les digo mientras camino hacia el salón.

Al entrar puedo ver que la mayoría de los asientos están ocupados, solo queda uno libre y al parecer no tendré compañero de equipo, pero para mí es mejor así, no tendré que aguantar a nadie y tampoco se darán cuenta de que en realidad soy bastante estudiosa, debido a que este es mi escape hacía la universidad, justo cuando la clase está a punto de comenzar alguien abre la puerta y puedo ver que es Edward Cullen, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual es concedido por el profesor. Que a pesar de ser tan estricto, no le puede negar nada a su estudiante estrella. Mientras entra me le quedo viendo y sé que será mi compañero, ya que no hay otra mesa desocupada, creo que desde esta mañana debí darme cuenta que no era mi día de suerte.

No existe otra manera para describir a Edward Cullen más que un total nerd, para resaltar sus atributos puedo decir que es alto, tiene ojos grises, pero se encuentran detrás de unos grandes lentes, por lo tanto no los puedes ver, si me preguntan cómo los mire fue un día que se los quito para limpiarlos, trae su cabello algo largo pegado con mucho gel, es demasiado delgado más bien debilucho y su ropa es un total desastre, en fin normalmente no soy muy crítica, ya que esa no es mi tarea sino de Jessica y su grupito de fresas, pero hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto.

En fin puedo ver que esta rojo de vergüenza por haber llegado tarde, por favor como si fuera la única personas a la que le ha pasado, todos hemos llegado tarde en algún momento, pero supongo que al cumplidor Cullen ese tipo de cosas no le suceden, lo veo escanear el salón esperando encontrar un lugar, al darse cuenta que al lado de mi es el único se acerca muy nervioso, tanto que tropieza con no sé qué la mayoría se burla, pero yo solo puedo rodar los ojos me estresa que la gente sea tan nena, no es como si lo fuera a morder o a golpear, aunque si la pienso no me extraña tanto porque la mayoría se burla de él.

Ya sentando Cullen, el profesor empieza con la clase dándonos una bienvenida, recordándonos que es nuestro tutor, por lo tanto la clase se utilizara para tener revisiones contantes y asegurarse que lleguemos lo mejor preparados a la universidad, mi mente se empieza a dormir, porque no puedo creer que se la pase diciendo eso ya lo sabemos. Regreso a la clase cuando me doy cuenta que su bienvenida por fin termino y está cambiando a varios alumnos de lugar, pero a mí me deja donde estoy junto a Cullen.

-Quiero que sepan que ya está decidido, es algo que ya tenía planeado desde antes así que no quiero quejas-. Nos dijo de forma seria, yo solo podía asustarme y preguntarme si me perdí de algo. -Todo este semestre trabajaran así como están acomodados, no pueden cambiar por nada y no solo en mi clase-. Se empezaron a escuchar quejas por todo el salón. Incluso Cullen estaba muy asustado a mí en realidad no me importaba, porque sé que al menos, no tendré a alguien que se la pase hablando todo el rato. -Ya les dije que no abra nada que me haga cambiar de parecer y más les vale que se vayan adaptando a su compañero, porque este semestre la mayoría de los trabajos serán en equipo-. Está bien ahora si me asuste, una cosa es tenerlo sentado a mi lado y otra es trabajar con él. -Así que por hoy finalizamos la clase y aprovechen el tiempo para ir conviviendo, ya que estarán así el resto del semestre-. Pude ver como Cullen volteaba a verme con expresión horrorizada, y yo solo atine a poner cara de lamento, porque al parecer este será un semestre muy largo.

**Edward POV**

Me levanto con un gran salto debido a que el reloj marca las 6:45am y yo entro a la escuela a las 8:00am y no es que tarde tanto en alistarme, si no que hago 45 minutos de camino y todavía tengo que desviarme para dejar a Bree en la escuela, no puedo creer que en mi primer día me haya quedo dormido, si no me hubiera quedado anoche viendo el nuevo Software que le quiero instalar a mi computadora, a lo mejor no me hubiera pasado, pero no yo siempre escojo los peores momentos.

Corro y levanto a Bree para luego meterme a bañar, me pongo lo primero que encuentro, al verme en el espejo me doy cuenta que la ropa me queda muy grande, pero no le doy importancia a eso, solamente a mi cabello que es un desastre, es casi imposible controlarlo, por eso me veo en la necesidad de ponerme mucho gel, al terminar me miro por última vez en el espejo y veo que no soy nada agraciado, no por nada soy uno de los Nerd de la escuela, pero ni modo, no sigo perdiendo el tiempo y salgo de mi cuarto. Veo que Bree ya se encuentra lista terminando de comer su desayuno, aunque sigue más dormida que despierta, es un ventaja que Esme la meta a bañar en las noches, nos apuramos para llegar a la parada del camión y al parecer todavía tengo algo de suerte ya que este pasa inmediatamente.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 18 años, vivo con mi madre Esme y mi hermana Bree, Esme es enfermera y es la persona más amorosa y desinteresada que he conocido, siempre ve algo bueno en las personas. Mi hermana Bree tiene 10 años y es la felicidad de la casa, ella es muy parecida a nuestra madre siempre le encuentra el lado bueno a las cosas, por lo que siempre está feliz. Hace 10 años mi padre Carlisle que era doctor tuvo un accidente, mientras acudía al hospital para atender una llamada de emergencia, un conductor alcohólico se estrelló contra su carro, mi padre quedo en coma y hasta la fecha no despierta, según los doctores deberíamos desconectarlo, pero mi madre aún guarda la esperanza de que despierte. Cuando fue el choque Esme se encontraba embarazada, por lo que mi hermana no llego a conocer a nuestro padre, por eso intento ser el mejor ejemplo para ella.

Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy precavido y tenía contratado seguros en caso de enfermedad, él siempre invirtió muy bien su dinero, antes de su accidente éramos clase media alta, pero con el accidente pasamos a hacer clase media, ya que la única que trabajaba era mi madre y el dinero que recibía de los seguros. A ella no le gustaba que yo trabajara ya que quería que me concentrara en mis estudios, decía que ayudaba más manteniendo la beca y ayudándola con Bree, pero por mi parte realizaba unas cuantas tareas para conseguir algo de dinero extra.

Llegamos pronto a la escuela de Bree, se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, espero a que entre y salgo corriendo a tomar el camión que me llevara a mi escuela, la pobre tiene que llegar muy temprano, ya que los dos entramos a la misma hora y Esme entra a las 6am pero ella dice que no le importa que gracias a eso, ya se volvió amiga de los cocineros e intendentes y que siempre le regalan comida rica para pasar el rato, si es una chica muy positiva.

Mientras estoy pensando veo que el camión no va precisamente rápido, estoy muy nervioso, el profesor es muy estricto y no puedo bajar mis notas, debido a que estoy en una escuela privada y la beca es la única forma de mantenerme ahí. Para nosotros es importante porque mi padre quería que estudiáramos en los mejores lugares, decía que era importante para tener excelentes oportunidades, por lo que mi madre haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que se cumplieran los deseos de mi padre, por eso prefiero esforzarme en tener las mejores calificaciones y así mamá no se sacrificara aún más.

El camión por fin había llegado, por lo que bajo rápidamente y corrí a la escuela, ya no había nadie afuera, me aproximo al salón y tomo una respiración antes de empujar la puerta, siento que estoy rojo mientras pregunto.

-Buenos días profesor, siento mucho llegar tarde, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, cree que me pueda conceder el permiso de entrar a su clase.- le digo rezando porque no me diga que no.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, por ser el primer día y debido a que todavía no comenzamos puedo entrar, pero espero que en verdad no vuelva a ocurrir.- Me dice muy serio por lo que yo solamente asiento, volteo a ver el salón para buscar un lugar en el que me pueda sentar, pero antes no puedo evitar ver a Tanya que luce muy bonita el día de hoy, intento no distraerme mucho hasta que doy con el único lugar que está disponible, el cual es a lado de Isabella, sabía de mi suerte, pero ahora creo que el de arriba me odia, ella en verdad es muy intimidante, no es que sea grosera conmigo como su hermana y la mayoría de los demás estudiantes. Ella solo se dedica a ignorarme y de vez en cuando a darme unas miradas de desprecio, resignado me acerco al asiento pero estoy tan nervioso, que tropiezo con mis propios pies, puedo escuchar como todos se ríen, pero lo que más me pone nervioso es ver la cara de fastidio de Isabella, sus miradas tan expresivas son las que me ponían más nervioso porque siempre demostraban un profundo desagrado.

Mientras el profesor da la bienvenida no puedo evitar ver a la chica que tengo aun lado, aprovechando que se encuentra totalmente distraída, solo espero que uno de los chicos del salón me quieran cambiar de lugar, sé que estarían más que dispuestos, tal vez puedo terminar sentándome con alguien que sea amable conmigo, como Ben o tal vez Ángela.

Estaba pensando a quién le podría pedir ayuda, cuando el profesor empieza a cambiar a varios de lugar eso me tranquiliza, porque estoy seguro que también me pedirá que me mueva, no abra manera de que me deje a lado de Isabella, la cual en estos momentos está muy confundida volteando para todos lados. Después de un rato sigue moviendo personas pero a mí no, lo que hace que me empiece a impacientar, hasta que por fin dice.

- Quiero que sepan que ya está decidido, es algo que ya tenía planeado desde antes así que no quiero quejas-. Estaba tan asustado porque el tutor no me cambio, estoy seguro que no podré sobrevivir un semestre sentado al lado de ella. –Todo este semestre trabajaran así como están acomodados, no pueden cambiar por nada y no solo en mi clase-. Mientras el profesor continúa hablando yo estaba horrorizándome cada vez más. -Ya les dije que no abra nada que me haga cambiar de parecer y más les vale que se vayan adaptando a su compañero, porque este semestre la mayoría de los trabajos serán en equipo-. Esto es demasiado yo no puedo trabajar con ella, yo tengo una calificación que mantener y no creo que ella sea muy buena en la escuela, se la vive de fiesta y en sus múltiples noviazgos y luego en las clases siempre se les ve distraída, no puede ser, no podré hacer todos los trabajos yo sólo, no me daré abasto, mientras pienso en esto volteo a verla y me doy cuenta que solamente me mira con cara de resignación, la cual no me gusta, porque parece que siente lastima por mí y creo que incluso yo siento lastima por mí.

Al salir el profesor veo que muchos se quedan platicando con sus compañeros como nos dijo el profesor que hiciéramos, pero no sé si voltearme para hablar con ella. Cuando por fin volteo.

-¡No!-. Fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Me quedo sentado, mientras ella se va con sus amigas, Tanya y Victoria. Las tres son muy bonitas, he escuchado a varios hombres etiquetarlas como la bonita, la sexy y la hot, no me gusta etiquetar a las personas, porque se me hace una falta de respeto pero la mayoría lo hace y a ellas no les molesta.

Por lo tanto Isabella es la bonita, ya que es alta con una muy linda figura, su cabello es largo color castaño rojizo que cae en forma de ondas, tiene unas mejillas sonrojadas que combinan con su piel muy blanca y sin imperfecciones, todo esto ayuda a enmarcar unos bonitos ojos verdes que la mayoría debía considerar su mejor atributo, por lo expresivos que pueden llegar a ser, pero a mí estos solo me recuerda lo que soy, por lo que me resultan intimidantes.

Mientras que Tanya es la sexy, ella tiene un largo cabello rubio, junto con una piel muy blanca y unos hermosos ojos grises y por si esto fuera poco tiene un cuerpo escultural, que no duda nunca en mostrar, en realidad tengo un tipo de enamoramiento hacia ella, que no tiene ninguna explicación, porque no es precisamente amable conmigo, de hecho es totalmente mala, sabe que me gusta y por eso se burla siempre y cuando no necesite algo.

Y finalmente esta Victoria se le considerada la hot, con su cabello al hombro de un rojo intenso y un cuerpo escultural, tiene los ojos azules que le quedan muy bien con su tono cabello y piel, pero estos en comparación con los Isabella, no son nada expresivos, al contrario resultan muy fríos y letales, que desde mi punto de vista, son iguales a su personalidad.

Después de un rato sentado veo que ya es suficiente de estar divagando por lo que me paro para acercarme a mis amigos Erick y Ben, ellos son mis únicos amigos, los cuales tuvieron mucha suerte, porque los dejaron sentados juntos.

Hola Edward veo en lo tuviste suerte-. Me dice Ben con cierta pena.

-No la verdad es que no, aun no puedo creer que el profesor en verdad piense que puedo trabajar bien con Isabella, estoy empezando a cuestionar sus procedimientos-. Le digo con pesar.

-Pues yo sí creo que es un buen profesor y sabe lo que hace a lo mejor y si puedes trabajar bien con Isabella, no sabes que tal trabaja-. Me dijo Erick el cual creo que me envidiaba un poco, porque tenía un enamoramiento por Isabella.

-Pues según mi experiencia, no creo que trabaje mucho, ya vez que sus amigas son nuestras clientas, aunque aún no sé quién le hace sus trabajos a Swan, incluso a lo mejor y puedes conseguir un dinero extra Ed-. Me dice Ben y yo solo tengo asentir porque es verdad.

En eso veo que el siguiente profesor llega, por lo que me voy y me siento a lado de Isabella, él expresa que está contento por las decisiones de nuestro tutor, por lo que trabajaremos así, nos da la introducción a la clase, mientras mi compañera esta distraída, creo que se la pasara así la mayor parte del tiempo, todo iba bien hasta que el profe empieza diciendo que tendremos un trabajo en equipo, creo que será el primer trabajo que me toca realizar por los dos. Entonces veo que Isabella no se encuentra tan distraída porque en cuanto escucha que tendremos que hacer un trabajo, pego un salto y empezó a poner atención, al salir el profesor Isabella sale junto a sus amigas, genial ni quiera un Edward harás el trabajo, sin más que hacer me voy a desayunar junto con Ben y Erick. Mientras caminamos choco con algo y al voltear me doy cuenta que es Emmet junto a Jasper su cuñado, el primero se mira tan imponente con sus casi dos metros, pero al sonreír parece un niño.

-Hey Edward, cuidado amigo.- Si Emmet era una buena persona, era popular ya que jugaba en el equipo de Futbol, pero él no era como Michael y sus amigos, era muy amable y se la vivía junto a su novia Rosalie y su hermana Alice.

-Lo siento Emmet venía muy distraído y no me fije.- Le dije muy avergonzado.

-No pasa nada Edward, ¿Estabas pensando en una chica?- Me dice moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, pero antes de que pueda contestar se acerca una chica rubia muy hermosa como las que aparecían en las revistas con otra chica bajita y morena que parecía duende pero aun así era muy bonita.

-Hola osito ¿qué haces?-. Le dice Rosalie dándole un beso y un abrazo a Emmet. Él le contesta pero no alcanzo a escuchar, porque se me acerca la chica bajita.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estas vacaciones? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Es verdad lo que escuche de Emmet y te gusta alguien? ¿La puedo conocer? ¿No será Ángela? Es una chica muy bonita algo seria, pero bonita-. Me dice de forma rápida si ni quiera esperar a que le conteste.

-Tranquila bebe no abrumes al pobre Edward-. Le dice Jasper a su novia y ella solo hace un pequeño puchero.

-Hola Alice, las vacaciones estuvieron muy bien gracias, solo me dedique a estudiar un poco y no es verdad que estaba pensando en chica cuando tropecé con Emmet, solamente pensaba en los trabajos-. Esto se le dije con un poco de pena y sonrojado. –Y no todavía no tengo novia y si Ángela es muy bonita-. Ahora si estoy completamente rojo. – En fin los dejo voy a desayunar con Ben y Erick.

-Está bien Edward te dejamos para que vayas a comer y si ocupas ayuda con alguna chica no dudes en pedírmela.- Me dice Alice de forma coqueta y yo solo puedo ponerme más rojo, por lo que solo asentir y me despedí.

Me acerque a la mesa de mis amigos para encontrarlos comiendo y así continuo mi día, hasta que dieron las 3pm y por fin era libre de irme a mi casa. Mientras iba caminando hacia la parada del autobús y pensaba que este sería un semestre muy largo.

- ¡Edward!-. Escucho que me gritan y no sé si voltear porque creo que conozco la voz de la persona que me grito. Al voltearme me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto era Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Isabella POV**

Podía ver como Cullen estaba muerto de miedo intentando decidir si nos íbamos aponer a hablar, pero su indecisión me molestaba tanto, parecía un niño de tres años que le habían pedido que hablara con el viejo del costal, así que se la puse muy fácil y solo me levante diciéndole que no. Y me acerque a mis amigas.

-Qué mala suerte has tenido hoy.- Me dijo Tanya burlándose.- Mira que aguantar al nerd de Cullen todo el semestre te compadezco-.

-Pues no creo que sea tan mala suerte, puedes ser agradable con él y te apuesto a que te hará todo los trabajos, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada y por lo que he visto es todo un mojigato, así que no tendrás que esforzarte mucho solo unas cuantas miradas y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano-. Me dijo Victoria de forma maligna, mientras hablaba con voz de experiencia.

-Eso es asqueroso, has visto bien ha Asco-Cullen, no creo que Bells esté tan desesperada para eso.- Tanya era una perra se acostaba con cualquiera, así que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. -O si ¿lo crees tan necesario?-. Me pregunto.

-Pues no estoy diciendo que se acueste con él eso es asqueroso, ni siquiera lo va a besar, solamente será amable con él y unas cuantas miradas.- Dijo Victoria exasperada interrumpiendo mi posible contestación. -Te apuesto que ese tipo ni siquiera ha tenido una mujer a la cual hablarle aparte de su madre, así que se dará por servido-. Continuó de burlesca. -Y si preguntas que tanto necesitamos las calificaciones creo que tú lo sabrás muy bien ¿no crees Tanya?-. Le dijo a Victoria de manera sugerente, porque ya sabíamos que se había tenido que acostar con un profesor para pasar una materia el semestre pasado. –Aparte tu si has utilizado esa artimaña cuando querías que te hiciera el trabajo, aprovechando de que está enamorado de ti o tienes miedo de perder a tu admirador.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes-. Le dijo de forma molesta. Mientras yo las veía pelear pensaba que tenía suerte de no necesitar calificación y no verme en la necesidad de coquetear con Cullen. -Aparte sabes que si me quitan de encima a Cullen, estaré más que agradecida incluso su mirada me molesta, yo solamente le pedí de favor que me hiciera un trabajo-. Se quejó Tanya.

Antes de que subiera de tono de la pelea llego el otro profesor, por lo que me fui a sentar. Y fue lo mismo de siempre el profesor dando la bienvenida, esto podría ser tan aburrido, te dicen que están contentos de verte otra vez, por favor contentos estarán de estar en su casa o que el salón estuviera casi vacío. Por lo que me pongo a pensar en las cosas pendientes que tengo que hacer, hasta que de fondo escucho al profesor diciendo que nos dejara la primera tarea la cual será en equipo, simplemente genial, voy entrando y ya me tendré que poner de acuerdo con Cullen, me pregunto si tendré que sacarle las palabras una por una, ya que nunca lo he visto decir más de una oración. Estoy tan molesta del mal día que he tenido, así que en cuanto termina la clase salgo del salón junto con mis amigas, ya que no tendría paciencia para soportar el nerviosismo del Cullen.

Mientras desayunábamos o fingimos que comemos porque estas se la viven a dieta, escucho que hablan de Demetri y no se quien más, a mí no me importo mucho así que mire alrededor del comedor, estaba Jessica con sus grupo de disque niñas bien, las cuales son más perras que nosotras, pero ellas fingen ser unas frígidas, amantes de la buena clase. También veo que va llegando el grupito de Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet, ellos podrían haber sido los chicos más populares de la escuela, porque son muy guapos e introvertidos, pero lamentablemente para muchos también son muy amables. Al principio eso no importaba, pero no estuvieron de acuerdo como trataban Jessica y Michael a los otros chicos y eso provocaba constantes peleas y vamos quién se quiere pelear con Emmet o incluso Rosalie que se ve tan letal, por eso los fueron alejando, a mí todavía me hablan muy bien, porque en realidad no me meto con nadie, pero tampoco es como que me importe defender a los disque desamparados.

En el caso de los nerd sé que son así porque ellos quieren, no por ser inteligentes tiene que comportarse tan raros, yo también soy inteligente pero no me comporto como una desadaptada, yo creo que este tipo de cosas te vuelve más fuerte, pero ellos son los que se vuelven más débiles y eso me molesta tanto.

Después de eso mi día empieza a ir normal, hasta que por fin las clases se dan por finalizadas, estoy a punto de irme cuando recuerdo que tengo un trabajo que hacer y me "querido" compañero ya se va. Por lo que me apuro a buscarlo, hasta que lo veo caminando hacia la parada del camión, por lo que le grito.

-¡Edward! – Puedo ver que me escucha y como se va tensando y su indecisión por voltear o irse, pero por fin voltea y noto en su rostro arrepentimiento por no haber salido corriendo. -Creo que tú y yo tenemos un trabajo pendiente para la próxima semana así que quiero que me digas cuando o cómo lo haremos-. Me mira confundido.

-E-e-este no-no te preocupes yo-yo puedo hacer el trabajo-. Me dice totalmente avergonzado eso me enoja, no me gusta que duden de mi capacidad.

-No te pregunte si puedes hacer el trabajo por mí, sino cuando lo vamos a hacer, porque yo también te voy ayudar, o simplemente si no quieres que trabajemos juntos dime que parte del trabajo me tocara realizar-. Dije de manera brusca, pude ver que se impresiono pero también se asustó como si lo fuera a golpear.

-No-no lo deci-cia para que te molestaras, pensé que-que tal vez tenías muchas cosas que hacer-. Me dijo intentando justificarse, pero sin agregarme al proyecto, lo que me faltaba es que aparte de asustadizo no me quisiera en el trabajo.

-Pues no importa, si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, supongo que tú también tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.- le dije entre enojada y burlándome, porque ya me estaba cansando. -Eso lo debería pensar el profesor no tú, así que dime cuando o que quieres que haga, al menos que me quieras dejar fuera del proyecto y créeme no me importa puedo sola, pero tendrás que hablar con el profesor, ya que al parecer tu eres el que no quiere que trabaje, así que si tienes un problema ve y dile a él, pero hasta que no me diga nada, quiero que veamos en que puedo trabajar-.

-Es-está bien, si-si quieres nos podemos quedar mañana.- Me dijo asustado debiera estar asustado porque estaba muy enojada, pero tengo que admitir que defendió su punto más de lo que yo creía posible, no pensé que pudiera decirme más de una oración.

-Que quieres que traiga para mañana, no creo que solamente empecemos y ya está, entre más rápido terminemos mejor, tengo cosas que hacer este fin así que, dime que traigo.- Le dije normalmente no doy tantas explicaciones pero no quería que se quedara alegando nada.

-Te parece que los dos traigamos la mayor información posible, para ya mañana solo juntarlo y desarrollarlo-. Me dijo tímidamente esperando a que me negara, pero en realidad eso me parecía bien.

-Por mi está bien, entonces nos quedaremos mañana en la biblioteca si te parece bien-. Le intente preguntar.

-Mm si está bien-. Me dijo de forma tímida por lo que solo asentí y me di la vuelta. Camine hacia mi carro muy lentamente ya que iba directo a mi calvario. Al llegar pude ver el coche de Jessica, James y mi madre, perfecto toda la familia se encuentra reunida. Al entrar veo que están comiendo, así es mi familia creen que son tres y de vez en cuando cuatro cuando se agrega Charlie al retrato, intente pasar desapercibida pero no sé porque creí que funcionaria después de que hoy nada me ha salido bien.

-Que pasa Isabella no merecemos ni un buenas tardes por tu parte-. Me dijo mi madre de forma despectiva. -Es acaso que no te enseñe modales, que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido visitas en la casa, al menos tengo que agradecer que una de ustedes es sensata, no sé porque no te puedes parecer a tu hermana Jessica-. Mientras me decía eso mire a Jessica a la cual se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Incluso James encontraba cómicos los comentarios de mi madre.

-Pues no creo que pudiera haber visitas, porque si así fuera, te hubieras tomado la molestia de esperarme, aunque esa idea no te guste, pero mira que tener el descaro de hablar de mis modales cuando no veo que hayas utilizado los tuyos-. Les dije muy molesta. -Y respecto a Jessica creo que ya te demostré que soy mejor, solo es cuestión de recordar quien tiene los mejores pretendientes y sabes ¿por qué? Porque se dan cuenta de que tu hija no tiene cerebro y resulta demasiado molesta-. Tuve la fortuna de ver como la cara de Sue y Jessica se ponía roja de furia y apenas así me sentí mejor, por lo que salí de ahí.

-¡A mí no me hablas así mocosa!-. Escuche que Sue gritaba, pero aun seguí caminando, para irme a mí habitación a hacer la tarea que le dije a Edward que haría, ya al rato le pediría alguien que me sirviera de comer.

**Edward POV**

Cuando se da cuenta de que ya la escuche se aproxima a mí y me dice.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos un trabajo pendiente para la próxima semana así que quiero que me digas cuando o como lo haremos.- Estaba confundido, yo pensé que me dejaría con el trabajo y ni siquiera me diría nada, pero si la pienso no me gustaría trabajar con ella, porque estoy seguro que trabajar con ella no será nada grato, ya que me pone muy nervioso y al final de todas formas terminare haciendo todo yo, no creo que sea de gran ayuda.

-E-e-este no-no te preocupes yo-yo puedo hacer el trabajo.- No entiendo que está mal conmigo intento decir una frase y sale totalmente distorsionada, es muy vergonzoso y por si fuera poco puedo ver que en sus ojos se empiezan a formar el enojo, aunque no sé porque debería estar contenta o solamente yo la pongo de esa manera.

-No te pregunte si puedes hacer el trabajo por mí, sino cuando lo vamos a hacer, porque yo también te voy ayudar, o simplemente si no quieres que trabajemos juntos dime que parte del trabajo me tocara realizar-. Me dijo ahora sí muy enojada, por lo poco que la conozco creo que simplemente yo la enojo, porque no se podría enojar de lo que le dije, debería estar feliz, pero aun así no puedo ocultar mi impresión, ya que parecía que quería ayudarme con el trabajo o fingir ayudarme.

-No-no lo deci-cia para que te molestaras, pensé que-que tal vez tenías muchas cosas que hacer.- Le digo intentado que mire que no me molesta y que ella no quedara como una persona que no trabaja, pensado que así se quedara a gusto pero me equivoco otra vez.

-Pues no importa, si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, supongo que tú también tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.- Me dijo burlándose y de forma brusca al parecer su enojo sigue subiendo. -Eso lo debería pensar el profesor no tú, así que dime cuando o que quieres que haga, al menos que me quieras dejar fuera del proyecto y créeme no me importa puedo sola, pero tendrás que hablar con el profesor, ya que al parecer tu eres el que no quiere que trabaje, así que si tienes un problema ve y dile a él, pero hasta que no me diga nada, quiero que veamos en que puedo trabajar-. Creo que tengo un don para hacer enojar a Isabella y a la mayoría, parece que en verdad me quiere ayudar con el proyecto, tiene todo el derecho aunque creo que solo me complicara más el trabajo, pero decido ceder y ver que tal me va.

-Es-está bien, si-si quieres nos podemos quedar mañana.- Le digo de forma atropellada ya que no puedo negar que me ha intimidado demasiado y sobretodo confundido.

-Que quieres que traiga para mañana, no creo que solamente empecemos y ya está, entre más rápido terminemos mejor, tengo cosas que hacer este fin así que mejor apurarnos, dime que traigo.- Me dijo por mí no había problema que quisiera terminar el trabajo pronto, pero me tocaría trabajar mucho, ya que no creo que ella traiga información importante, pero en fin entre más rápido mejor.

-Te parece que los dos traigamos la mayor información posible, para ya mañana solo juntarlo y desarrollarlo-. Le dije esperando que me dijera que era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo incluso con miedo de hacerla enojar más.

-Por mi está bien, entonces nos quedaremos mañana en la biblioteca si te parece bien-. Esta conversación cada vez me tenía más confundido ya que Isabella tomando en cuenta mi opinión, era demasiado raro.

-Mm si está bien-. Solamente pude decir eso por lo que ella solamente asistió y se fue. Yo también emprendí mi camino, no podía creer esta conversación fue de lo más extraña, porque nunca me espere que ella quisiera trabajar, no podía evitar pensar si ella en realidad era buena estudiante, debido que nunca he sabido que compre una tarea, algo muy común de sus amigas o tal vez solo quiere fingir que me ayudara cuando en realidad no hará nada. Mi mente está totalmente confunda por lo que decido dejar de pensar en eso.

Al llegar a mi casa miro que ya se encuentra mi madre y Bree, la cual en cuanto me ve, se acerca corriendo a darme un abrazo.

-Hola Ed cómo te fue en la escuela, qué tal están Ben y Erick-. Me dice una muy contenta Bree.

-Me fue muy bien enana, y a ti ¿Qué tal te fue?-. Le decía enana de cariño, porque era más chaparra que yo, pero en realidad era alta para su edad, se parecía mucho a nuestra madre, tenía el cabello cobrizo y muy largo, con unos bonitos ojos azules que heredo de nuestro padre. Me alegraba mucho que fuera una niña muy bonita y así no tuviera que sufrir como yo.

-Muy bien conocí a unos compañeros que acaban de llegar a la ciudad, se ve que serán muy agradables, aunque ahora que lo pienso no tan bien porque tengo tarea de geometría ¿Me ayudas? Yo soy un desastre en esa clase y tú eres el mejor-.

-Sabes que sí te ayudare una vez que comamos, así que a lavarse las manos-. Le dije por lo que salió corriendo hacia el baño y yo fui a buscar a mamá para ver cómo le había ido.

-Hola cariño, mire en la microondas y me di cuenta que no habías comido nada ¿Por qué no te gusto lo que te prepare, para desayunar?-. Me dijo algo triste y preocupada.

-Lo siento mamá, la verdad es que me quede dormido y no tuve tiempo de comer por salir corriendo, lo siento mucho sé que te levantaste más temprano para prepararlo, pero intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir-. Le digo calmándola y aclarándole que no era culpa de la comida que preparo.

-Oh cariño entonces debes estar hambriento ve a lavarte las manos en lo que yo les sirvo -. Me dice y yo solo puedo sonreírle e irme a lavar las manos junto a Bree, esta es mi madre siempre vive preocupada de que no suframos por nada.

Ya una vez listos nos ponemos a comer platicándonos de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día, pero yo me reserve lo de Isabella, porque mamá se pondrá a decir que me pongo a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Después de terminar me retiro a mi habitación para ponerme a hacer la tarea y ayudar a Bree con la suya y terminar instalando el Software.

**Isabella POV**

Otro día más y me encuentro acostada en mi cama terminando de quitar la flojera de mi sistema debido a que es el segundo día de clases, aunque lo único que me provoca pereza es la levantada ya que prefiero ir a la escuela y poder escapar de mi casa unas cuantas horas, con esa motivación me levanto y me meto a dar un baño.

Ya maquillada y vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla roto y una blusa blanca de tirantes combinada con una saco azul rey y sin poder faltar unos pequeños tacones blancos, me veo elegante gracias a los tacones pero informal por el pantalón roto, ya que no quiero verme tan fuera del lugar, como Jessica que le encanta traer tacones súper altos y una minifalda como si se le hubiera perdido la fiesta.

Tomo mi cosas y la tarea, dispuesta a irme de inmediato a la escuela, sin importarme que no he desayunado y que ayer no pude comer bien, solo unas cuantas cosas que encontré en el refrigerador, ya que hice enojar tanto a Sue que decidió que tiraran toda la comida que quedaba, y ordenando que no me prepararan nada. Bajo las escaleras intentando llegar a la puerta y poder pasar desapercibida, no es que me den miedo, pero prefiero no empezar la mañana alegando, ya que eso podría arruinarme todo el resto del día. Casi lo lograba cuando escuche la voz chillona de Jessica.

-Hermanita te piensas ir sin avisar, porque no entiendes que nos preocupamos por ti-. Volteo y miro su cara hipócrita y una media sonrisa pero sigue hablando. –Mira sé que estas enojada por lo de ayer, pero tienes que entender que mamá solo se preocupa por ti, estaba un poco alterada porque llegas tarde y no avisas, ella solo quiere que estemos bien, pero no puedes ser tan grosera con ella es nuestra madre-. Dice todo esto en su plan de hermana buena, pero aun no sé cuál es el objetivo, así que le dedico una mirada enojada.

–Por qué mejor no te metes en tus asuntos Jessica, si no tienes una vida lo suficientemente interesante no me importa, no metas esa enorme nariz que tienes donde no te llaman y no me vengas en tu plan de mosquita muerta que no me lo trag…

-¡Isabella!-. Me tense al escuchar el grito y aquí fue donde entendí su plan, era obvio, no puedo creer que fuera tan tonta para haber caído en su teatrito, inmediatamente pone su cara de zorra lastimada, pero se asoma un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa.

-¡Me puedes explicar por qué le hablas de esa manera a tu hermana que solo está preocupada por tu comportamiento y ahora cuál es el supuesto motivo de que estés siendo grosera con tu madre otra vez!-. Charlie estaba en casa y me dirigía una mirada molesta llegando a ser letal, no herede el color de sus ojos pero si la fuerza de su mirada, la cual en este momento me recuerda lo intimidante que puedo llegar a ser. Pero no sé qué contestar, Charlie nunca está en casa y cuando esta obviamente se fía de la palabra de Jessica y Sue, antes cuando estaba más chica intentaba defenderme pero con el tiempo aprendí que no tenía caso, pasará lo que pasará no serviría de nada, solo provocaba que terminara más molesta y sobretodo lastimada.

-¡Te estoy esperando!-. Me recordó Charlie, pero solo me encogí de hombros eso empeoraría la situación, pero qué más podía hacer si no me creería lo que dijera. –No entiendo que está mal contigo Isabella, te doy todo, me la paso trabajando para que ustedes tengan todas las comodidades del mundo, ¿Por qué no puedes valorar lo que hacemos tu madre y yo? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ser como tus hermanos? es más tan siquiera la mitad de buena que ellos, la verdad que empiezo a creer que todo lo que hacemos mal se paga en esta vida y todas mis equivocaciones las estoy pagando contigo, pero no creo que me haya equivocado tanto, para que la vida me la haya cobrado así. No sabes como he deseado nunca hubieras nacido-.

No puedo decir que lo que me dijo no me dolió, de hecho cada palabra se sintió como un golpe, si me dieran a escoger me quedo con el golpe, y por si fuera poco al voltear pude ver que Sue miraba desde arriba de la escalera con cara de suficiencia y James con cara de estar viendo un programa de la más divertido, por lo que solo me quedo ponerme derecha y poner la mirada más fría que tuviera cortesía del hombre desilusionado que tenía enfrente.

–Ya terminaste, ¿Me puedo retirar a la escuela o falta más?-. Fueron mis únicas palabras para que no se notara lo afectada que estaba.

-¡Vete! A estas alturas debería de saber que no tiene caso perder mi tiempo contigo-. Salí de la casa fingiendo que no había pasado nada, al subirme al carro arranque, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no lo hice, porque hace años que me había prometido no llorar por ellos, ya que eso no solucionaba nada, solo subí la música a todo volumen y maneje a una velocidad alta para sacar un poco la adrenalina de mi sistema.

Al llegar a la escuela ya no tenía ganas de llorar, pero no estaba de buen humor, normalmente mi tristeza después de un rato se convertía en furia, en este momento tenía sentimientos encontrados a los cuales no le quise tomar mucha importancia, ya que gracias a Charlie había llegado barrida a la clase, lo que me hizo pensar que Jessica no iba a venir el día de hoy, de seguro festejarían en familia que Charlie se encontraba en la ciudad.

Entre apurada a clases seguida por nuestro tutor, algo que agradecí para no tener que lidiar con Tanya y Victoria, pero tenía algo peor con que quien tratar; Cullen y cuidar no afectar sus malditos sentimientos y hacer que me tuviera más miedo del que ya me tenía. Pero aunque quisiera no podía lidiar con eso en estos momentos, por lo que solo deje mis cosas de manera brusca y me senté lo más alejada que pude, fingiendo que ponía atención al profesor.

**Pues seguimos en la face de conocer más a nuestros queridos personajes, por el momento ya conocimos los problemas que tiene nuestra querida Isabella, la pobre vive un infierno en su casa más adelante veremos con quien desquita esa furia provocada por Charlie )**

**En el primer capítulo no explique nada, ya que estaba muy nerviosa por ser mi primer historia, pero procuraré que sea una historia rápida, intentaré subir cada dos días :)**

**Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y sobre todo por el Reviews, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, es mi primer historia y quisiera ir mejorando :) **

**Elizabeth Everly me encanto que me dieras tu opinión, es muy motivante y respecto a los ojos fue una decisión que tuve que tomar, ya que era necesario que Isabella tuviera un color de ojos claro y decidi que tuvieran el color que tienen los actores en la vida real, pero la explicación ya vendrá más adelante será una sorpresa que espero les guste ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

El día de hoy pude hacer mi recorrido a la escuela sin ningún problema, estoy empezando a creer que hoy será un buen día, pero no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones, ya que mi buena suerte nunca dura mucho, tiende a ser muy limitada, espero que no se desgaste tan temprano. Al llegar a la escuela veo que todos los alumnos están afuera, puedo distinguir a Victoria y Tanya la cual luce muy bonita con esos pantalones que se le ajustan como si fuera una segunda piel, pero como es mí costumbre sigo caminando con la cabeza agachada agarrando fuertemente mi mochila hasta al salón. Estoy a punto de llegar cuando mi buena suerte acaba y termino chocando contra Michael.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas maldito nerdo cuatro ojos! O es que ya ocupas un aumento en tus malditos lentes de botella-. Me grita parándose delante de mi, yo solo le digo que lo siento e intento rodearlo y para mi sorpresa me deja ir, pero no sin antes gritarme. –¡Yo que tú me ando con cuidado!-.

Por fin puedo entrar al salón y miro que los únicos que están ahí son Ben y Erick los cuales se encuentran muy entretenidos platicando, por lo que me acerco a saludarlos.

–Hola Ben, Erick ¿Cómo están chicos?-. Cuando me escuchan levantan la mirada y Ben me saluda.

–Hola Edward, estamos bien hablando del proyecto que nos dejó el profesor ¿Y tú que tal vas con…-. Se quedó a media frase cuando Erick lo interrumpió

-¿Ya hablaste con Bella? ¿Ya te reuniste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Harás el trabajo con ella o te tocará hacerlo solo? ¿La verás más seguido?-. Me hizo una pregunta tras otra, sin esperar a que le contestara. Creo que le gustaba Isabella más de lo que pensaba.

–Si ya hable con Isabella-. Bueno prácticamente ella hablo conmigo, pero no lo aclare. –no, no me he reunido con ella, pero me dijo que me ayudaría a hacer el trabajo, al rato nos reuniremos en la biblioteca para hablar del proyecto y supongo que en ese momento me daré cuenta de si me ayudara o no-. Termine por fin todas las preguntas de Erick. Cuando empezaron a entrarar al salón señal de que ya iba a empezar la clase.

–Entonces te estarás reuniendo más seguido con ella, vaya que suerte-. Tenía cara de total asombro y con un poco de envidia, no sabía que decir por lo que solo me encogí de hombros. -Bueno me voy a ir a sentar antes de que llegue el profesor-.

Estaba sentado en mi lugar y ya habían entrado todos, incluso Tanya y Victoria solo faltaba Isabella que no llegaba, supongo que no iba a venir por eso quedo que traería el trabajo, pero en fin de todas formas desde que nos pusieron en equipo sabía qué haría solo el trabajo, estaba pensando en cómo dividiría mi tiempo, cuando la veo entrar seguida del profesor. Debería dejar de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, decidí que le iba a dar la oportunidad, justo cuando avienta de forma brusca su bolsa y se sienta de lado más lejano de la mesa, volteando hacia el profesor pero sin poner atención. Así pasaron las siguientes dos clases con Isabella sin dar razones de vida, era una suerte estar sentados hasta atrás, aunque volteaba hacia enfrente se podía ver que estaba muy lejos de aquí, ni siquiera se levantó a platicar con sus amigas en los ratos libres, yo no sabía que hacer así que solo me dedique a dibujar y ver de reojo a Isabella intentado descifrar las emociones en sus ojos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan cerca y tanto tiempo, era sorprendente cómo eran tan fácil de leer, al menos cuando estaba distraida, pero aún así al mismo tiempo era confuso, porque eran dos las emociones que alcanzaba a ver, pero no sabía cuál predominaba si la tristeza o el enojo, era tan inquietante ver la tristeza porque la única mirada que he alcanzado a apreciar de ella es el enojo, ya que creo que yo provoco eso en ella, pero nunca la había visto triste y eso me causaba una sensación de malestar, creo que era debido a que su mirada es muy expresiva.

Sonó la campana para salir al comedor e Isabella pego un brinco cuando se escucharon gritos de alegría por parte de varios chicos de enfrente, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y fue cuando por fin me volteo a ver, pude ver que la confusión fue remplazada por una mirada de molestia, tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia fuera. No entendía que hacia mal, por qué siempre lograba molestarla, en un estado total de confusión decidí seguir mi camino hacia el comedor.

Ya sentado con Erick y Ben en el comedor nos dedicamos a hablar de unas historietas que estábamos leyendo cuando pasa Alice junto con Jasper.

–Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? ¿Siempre si necesitaras ayuda para acercarte a Ángela? Oye ¿Es verdad que estás trabajando con Bella? Lo bueno que ella es una buena persona un poco reservada si me lo preguntas, sé que no son Ben o Erick pero pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber sido Jessica, Tanya o incluso Michael te imaginas, eso sí sería una terrible tragedia, porque al menos…-.

-Cariño respira-. La interrumpió Jasper con cara de amor, se nota que la querían mucho, mientras tanto yo estaba totalmente rojo por lo que dijo de Ángela, Alice era una excelente persona pero no sé cómo podía tener tanta energía y cómo Jasper podía aguantar siendo tan calmado, a lo mejor era verdad lo que decían de los polos opuestos.

–Ho-la Alice, amm este, no gracias, y si es-toy trabajando en equi-po con Isabella, y si pudo haber sido pe-eor al menos ella no es gro-sera, es una venta-ja que solo me ig-nore y se dedique a mira-rme mal-. La verdad es que no sé qué está mal conmigo, porque dije esto último y luego peor a Alice.

-Isabella te está dejando hacer todos los trabajos, no puedo creer, ella no me parecía de ese tipo de persona, pero la verdad es que nunca he hablado tanto con ella, las pocas veces que coincidimos no me parecía que fuera así, es más siempre he creído que totalmente opuesta a Jessica, si me preguntas pensaba que ella se había llevado las partes buenas, no puedo creer que sea tan grosera contigo, nunca la había visto hacer eso, pero supongo que al fin y al cabo termina siendo una Swan-. Bravo Cullen me aplaudí mentalmente, ahora deje por los suelos a Isabella y ni siquiera sabes nada de ella a lo mejor si pensaba ayudarte y tu quejándote por algo que no sabes.

-No Alice, Isabella dijo que haríamos el trabajo juntos, de hecho yo me ofrecí a hacer el trabajo por ella pero dejo en claro que quería ayudarme, la verdad no sé porque dije eso, ella no se ha portado mal conmigo, de hecho estoy muy avergonzado por lo de hace rato, odio que la gente juzgue ante de conocer y mira es lo que estoy haciendo, no sé qué me paso para que me comportara así, pero no tiene justificación-. Intente defender a Isabella, pude ver mientras hablaba como cambiaba la cara de Alice parecía que su mente estuviera a mil por hora.

-Alice no sé qué estés pensando pero no puede ser bueno así que ni se te ocurra-. Le dijo Jasper y Alice le contesto haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver más chica de lo que ya parecía, por lo que Jasper solo rodo los ojos. –Si el que debe estar loco soy yo, por intentar controlar algo que sé que terminaras haciendo-. Alice solo le contesto con una sonrisa que se parecía a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ellos eran asombros y un poco escalofriantes, ver como podían sostener una conversación con miradas. –Bueno Edward es un placer saludarte y nosotros nos vamos, créeme en algún momento me agradecerás que te la quite de enzima-. Dijo dejándome confundido y alejándose con Alice que tenía una sonrisa y los ojos un poco perdidos como si estuviera planeando algo.

**Isabella POV**

Las primeras dos clases pasaron volando, quisiera decir que me quede dormida como un estudiante normal, pero la verdad aunque me enoje, la pase pensando en lo que dijo Charlie, ya que aunque me enoje reconocerlo me dolieron sus palabras, cuando estaba muy enojada sabía que ellos eran el problema no yo, pero a veces baja la guardia como el día de hoy y me cuestionaba, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? No podía ser normal que no me llevara bien con nadie de la familia, porque entre ellos siempre parecían unidos y yo no encajaba ahí, tendría él razón y yo soy siempre el problema, esas eran mis preguntas y sobre todo, lo que más me dañaba es saber que estoy totalmente sola, porque en verdad no tengo a nadie, sabía que no podía contar con Victoria ni Tanya que me traicionarían a la primera, pero también me daba tanta rabia el pensar de esa manara, porque me hacía sentir tan débil, me gustaba pensar que yo no necesitaba a nadie, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir yo solita de mis problemas. Pero siempre me regresaba la incertidumbre de saber lo que se sentiría contar con alguien. Y así pasaron mis primeras dos clases pensando en sentimentalismos.

Cuando salí de clases no estaba de buen humor y menos después de ver a Cullen, me miraba como si intentará descifrar lo que pasaba para saber si debía sentir lastima mí y eso me encabrono porque odio bajar la guardia, detesto las miradas de lastima, el pésame que la gente te dirige cuando saben que estás pasando por algo difícil. Diciendo que saben o entienden como te sientes, cuando eso es más que una vil mentira, no es más que una maldita cortesía para quedar bien.

En el comedor me senté con Tanya y Victoria.

–Hola Bells, van dos veces que llegas muy tarde a clases, ¿te estas tirando a alguien en las mañanas? y no nos quieres decir Bells, por qué si es así lo consideraría un traición, vamos somos tus amigas tenemos derecho a saber-. Me dijo Tanya, quise rodar los ojos o tal vez si los rodé no lo sé y no me importa, pero es que no pueden hablar de otra cosa, su cerebro solo puede manejar tres temas que son; follar, ir de compras que incluye todo lo que tenga que ver con belleza y las fiestas. Esos son los temas que abarcan su reducido cerebro, a veces no sé por qué las soporto.

-Se me hizo tarde y no me importa si lo sintieras como traición de todas formas no te lo diría, no me gustaría que toda la escuela se enterara o peor aún que quisieras ir a medir que tal está el producto que me mantiene tan entretenida-. Bueno ahí está la primera salida de enojo, de plano no estoy de humor, lo bueno es que Tanya no es tan tonta como pensaba y solo me dedico una mirada enojada.

-Bueno algo es seguro, no te estas tirando a alguien porque si no, no traerías ese humor, pero cambiare de tema porque no quiero más peleas, este fin de semana hay una fiesta en la casa de Michael, así que tendremos que ir de compras para lucir unos bonitos y sexys modelos ese día-. Dijo Victoria.

Victoria era la que mantenía normalmente el control, pero yo no era tonta la conocía muy bien, sabía que era una persona muy calculadora, jugaba muy bien sus cartas sin siquiera arriesgarse. De las dos era la que más miedo me daba, porque Tanya era como una niña malcriada y berrinchuda, pero en cambio Victoria a veces sentía que no tenía sentimientos por nada ni nadie. Pero ese era el tipo de amistad que busco, totalmente superficial, por lo que asiento y ellas continúan hablando sobre la fiesta y los tipos que irán y yo finjo que escucho cuando en realidad no me interesaba.

Al sonar la campana nos vamos de nuevo a nuestro salón, donde puedo ver que ya se encuentra Edward ¿qué nunca sale a comer? sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo a mi asiento, a esperar que pasen las siguientes dos clases, en las cuales al menos presto un poco más de atención, pero vamos es el segundo día que es lo más importante que pueden decir, al menos que nos dejen trabajo no veo que haya necesidad de tomar apuntes.

Ya finalizadas las clases me volteo hacia Cullen y le digo -Nos vemos en la biblioteca-. Y me voy hacia el baño sin esperar que me responda, pienso que debería haber cancelado la reunión de hoy porque no estoy de humor y menos para tratar con él, pero no quiero que ponga pretextos de que no quiero trabajar y tampoco me interesa llegar temprano a casa.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca puedo ver a Cullen en la última mesa con unas hojas en la mano supongo que es la información que recaudo, así que voy y me siento.

–Bueno aquí está la información que dije que traería, que te parece si cada quien lee lo que encontró el otro, para darnos una idea en que camino estamos y si es que nos falta información-. Le digo mientras le entregaba mi información, el asiente y me da sus hojas por lo que me dispongo a leerlas.

Como me imaginaba estaba muy completo todo lo que encontró con fuentes muy sustentadas y lo bueno es que yo me puse a investigar otro ángulo del tema, eso significa que no traemos lo mismo y que podemos tocar dos vertientes en el trabajo, pero no dije nada esperando que terminara de leer.

-Es-esta mu-y bien la información de hecho cre-creo que funcionara y queda-ra per-fecta-mente los dos ejes y por si fu-fuera poco está muy bien resumida-. Me dice un muy nervioso Cullen, con cara de asombrado, veo que esperanba que le fuera a entregar pura mierda de trabajo, es que la gente siempre tiende a esperar lo peor de mí demonios ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar que solo sirvo para joderles la vida? y ¿Por qué demonios habla como si tuviera problemas? lo he escuchado hablar con los profesores y habla normar, me enoja la gente sea tan débil. Creo que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso que conformaba mi día o simplemente no sé qué paso y yo solo explote.

-Pensaste que te entregaría una mierda de trabajo no es así Cullen, déjame te digo que no soy tan estúpida como me veo-. Creo que en mi voz salió toda la molestia del día. –Y por si fuera poco por Dios por qué demonios tartamudeas, al menos si piensas darme a entender que crees que soy una estúpida hazlo de forma clara o es que tu padre no te enseño a hablar con mujeres, déjame adivinar él también es un perdedor y de pura suerte pudo concebirte a ti, dime soy la única mujer con la que has hablado a parte de tu madre, sabes no me interesa-. Me levanto de la silla. –Mañana vemos cómo vamos a trabajar-. Y me voy hacia mi carro para dirigirme a mi casa.

Cuando llego a mi casa la encuentro vacía, no estaba ni siquiera el personal salvo el portero que siempre está cuidando la casa, por lo que salgo y le pregunto.

–Y mi familia ¿Dónde está?-

–Señorita Isabella me dijeron que iban a ser un pequeño viaje aprovechando que su padre tendría unos días de vacaciones, por lo que le dieron a la mayoría del personal los días libres, tengo entendido que hablaron a la escuela de su hermana y dado que son los primeros días de clases el director no vio ningún inconveniente-. En otras palabras mi padre prometió una importante donación a la escuela.

- ¿Sabes cuándo regresan y a donde se dirigen?-. Odie cada segundo de su maldita cara de lastima antes de que me contestara

–No señorita no sabría decirle a donde fueron, pero creo que regresaran antes del día lunes-. Solo asentí antes de darme la vuelta, no quise darle las gracias y seguir viendo esa maldita mirada de lastima.

Intente ir a la cocina para ver si lograba encontrar algo para comer, ya que si la pienso tengo más de 24 horas sin comer bien, pero como siempre no encontré nada, por lo que decidí hacerme un sándwich solamente con jamón y queso, ya que hasta ahí llegaban mis conocimientos en cocina, una vez en mi cuarto decidí acostarme un rato para después escribir algo de la tarea con Cullen, pero mientras estaba acostada, digerí todo lo que había hecho, mierda había sido una completa perra con él pude ver bajo esas feas gafas que le dolieron mis palabras, pero era como si yo no me diera cuenta en ese momento de mis acciones quería sacar todo mi enojo todo lo que no le pude decir a Charlie.

**Edward POV**

Nos levantamos del comedor antes de que sonara la campana porque odiamos caminar con toda esa gente empujando en los pasillos, por lo que al entrar Isabella al salón yo ya estaba sentado en mi lugar, pude ver la mirada molesta que me dirigió y no podía entender por qué, si por ser su compañero o simplemente existir, pero una vez que se sentó las clases pasaron igual que las otras dos con ella a kilómetros de distancia, pero al menos ahora se veía más enojada que triste y no sé porque prefería eso y peor aún no sé porque la estoy viendo tanto debería concentrarme en mis clases, supongo que es debido a que los profesores no están diciendo nada nuevo y me distraigo viéndola y dibujando.

Ya finalizadas las clases estaba esperando que Isabella me dijera que no nos íbamos a reunir, cuando volteo con cara de molestia y me dijo -Nos vemos en la biblioteca-.Y se fue sin esperar que yo contestara, no es como si mi respuesta hubiera cambiado algo, pero se le llama cortesía. En fin, salí de lugar para dirigirme a la biblioteca, la cual se encontraba muy sola por ser inicio de clases, por lo que salude a la señora Smith y me dispuse a tomar la mesa más alejada y saque mi información esperando que llegara Isabella.

Una vez que llega se sienta y me dice mientras me entrega su información –Bueno aquí está la información que dije que traería, que te parece si cada quien lee lo que encontró el otro para darnos una idea en que camino estamos y si es que nos falta información-. Aunque parecía una pregunta, fue más bien una orden por lo que le pasó mí información y me dispongo a leer lo que sea que haya traído.

La verdad no esperaba que su información fuera a ser tan buena, pensé que me traería todo copeado de Wikipedia o que ni siquiera sería el tema correcto, pensé de todo menos que la información que tenía en mis manos estaría muy bien, incluso se tomó la molestia de traer otro eje para que no fuera parecida dándonos la posibilidad de tocar dos vertientes. Creo que la palabra sorprendido no alcanzaba a abarcar completamente como me sentía, pero tenía que decir algo porque ella estaba esperando.

-Es-esta mu-y bien la información de hecho cre-creo que funcionara y queda-ra per-fecta-mente los dos ejes y por si fu-fuera poco está muy bien resumida-. La verdad que no sé qué está mal conmigo, supongo que es una reacción a la sorpresa que estoy viviendo o solamente ella se me hace tan intimidante, puede ser porque siempre la enojo y debido a eso no puedo decir dos palabras seguidas, pero fuera lo que fuera sé que la hice enojar y mucho porque me dirigió una mirada totalmente mordaz.

-Pensaste que te entregaría una mierda de trabajo no es así Cullen, déjame te digo que no soy tan estúpida como me veo-. Creo que alcance un nuevo nivel de rojo pero es que nunca la había oído tan molesta, supongo que me lo merezco por andar juzgando a la gente antes de conocerla. –Y por si fuera poco por Dios por qué demonios tartamudeas, al menos si piensas darme a entender que crees que soy una estúpida hazlo de forma clara o es que tu padre no te enseño a hablar con mujeres, o déjame adivinar él también es un perdedor y de pura suerte pudo concebirte a ti, dime soy la única mujer con la que has hablado a parte de tu madre, sabes no me interesa-. Esas palabras me dolieron tanto y no por decirme que soy un perdedor no es la primera vez que lo escucho si no por lo que dijo de mi padre. En eso veo que se levanta y me dice –mañana vemos cómo vamos a trabajar-. Y sale de la biblioteca mientras me quedo sentando pensado si mi padre estaría desilusionado porque él no era ningún perdedor, era un buen doctor y todas las mujeres estaban atrás de él y obviamente como dijo Isabella, yo no había sacado nada de él, era porque no había tenido tiempo de enseñarme muchas cosas y algunas ni siquiera las recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas las sé porque mi madre me las cuenta. Lo que más me preocupaba es desilusionar a Bree, como enseñarle algo si todos dicen que soy un perdedor y no puedo ser el ejemplo que hubiera sido él.

Salí de la biblioteca en un estado total de inconciencia dispuesto a irme a mi casa, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de ir al hospital a visitar a mi padre, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, solo lograría preocupar a mamá y a Bree, por lo que tome el camión para mi casa, una vez que llegue me encontré con mi madre haciendo la comida.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?-. Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, creo que era lo que necesitaba. –¿Estas bien pareces triste?-. Me dijo con preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien mamá solo que estoy un poco cansado, son los primeros días de clase y son los que más me cuesta acostumbrarme al horario-. Le dije porque no quería preocuparla con temas trascendentales, ella ya tenía bastante con su trabajo y el estar triste por papá. –Y ¿Dónde está la pequeña Bree, que no anda revoloteando por aquí? -. Le dije mientras sonreía para distraerla y no siguiera con el tema.

-Oh ella está bien tesoro, se fue a la casa de una amiga, ya la conoces esa niña no puede estar quieta, pero en un rato iré por ella, porque no vas y te acuestas aprovechando el silencio, en lo que yo termino de hacer la comida, me alegro mucho de que hoy al menos si te diera tiempo de comer algo en el desayuno, porque sabes que no es bueno que te estés mal pasando-. Me dice Esme con un sonrisa muy maternal, por lo que solo asiento y doy un beso en la mejilla antes de irme a mi habitación.

**Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos, espero que les esté gustando la historia, me encantaria concer su opinión y más que a partir del próximo capítulo dará un gran giro ;)**

**Nora muchas gracias por tu comentario es lindo que te tomes las molestias de hacerme el día :) aunque lamento no poder cumplir tu petición si se desquito con él, pero dicen que todo lo malo trae algo bueno ****;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**Edward POV.**

Otro día de clases, me sentía mejor después del día de ayer, decidí que lo que dijera Isabella no me tenía que afectar, así como no me afecta lo que dicen todos los demás, fui a despertar a Bree y me metí a bañar, una vez que termine me puse una camisa gris y un pantalón negro dispuesto a irme a clases y por mi bien ignorar a Isabella, salgo de mi cuarto y veo a Bree comiendo casi dormida arriba del plato, ella de plano no era nada platicadora en las mañanas, tomo mi lonche cuando veo que Esme me dejo una barra de chocolate escondido entre mi comida, para que no lo viera cierta persona dormilona, eso me hizo sonreír sabe que amo las golosinas pero se opone a que coma muchas, pero creo que después del día de ayer considero que necesito una.

Una vez en la escuela no me voy directo al salón como siempre, sino que decido rodear el edificio para no estar sentado tanto tiempo con Isabella, una vez que decido que ya perdí tiempo suficiente, me voy al salón, tengo que admitir que me siento muy nervioso por no saber en qué plan estaría el día de hoy, en los dos últimos días me he dado cuenta que es bastante voluble, por lo que intento pasar desapercibido pero no lo logre en cuanto me siento la siento tensarse, pero no le doy mucha importancia ya que entra el profesor.

-Chicos el día de hoy tengo un inconveniente con un papeleo en la dirección, pero no porque no esté presente significa que ustedes no tendrán trabajo, quiero que sigan en equipos y hablen entre ustedes, ya sea de los trabajos que tienen pendientes o simplemente conózcanse más, pero no quiero trampas, se irán al jardín que está en la parte de atrás, ese da a mi ventana y ahí podré observar si es verdad que se están dando el tiempo para conocerse, a los que no vea trabajando les bajare puntos, deberían de saber que esto es por su bien, si no aprenden a tratarse el semestre se les pasará eterno y es el último como para que no lo disfruten, si los pusimos juntos es porque consideramos que tienen mucho en común-. Dijo antes de salir del salón, creo que para él era fácil no tenía a Isabella por compañera y yo que podría tener en común con ella, vi como todos empezaban a salir y entre ellos Ben y Erick este último me dedicaba una mirada de envidia, creo que el único que debería sentir envidia soy yo y no él.

-Vamos-. Me dijo Isabella con voz rara, no se oía tan autoritaria como siempre de hecho ni me volteo a ver mientras se levantaba y dado que yo no podía arriesgar mi beca decidí seguirla, camino hasta un árbol que daba muy buena sombra y para mi sorpresa se dejó caer, pensé que pelearía por sentarse en una banca, para no ensuciar su ropa, o por los bichos pero no simplemente se dejó caer por lo que la imite y me quede observando a todos nuestros compañeros, me tomo por sorpresa cuando me habló con voz muy baja. –Edward-. No pude evitar tensarme, lo que lo demostró que la había escuchado, voltee aunque no quisiera, porque no podía ser grosero al fin de cuentas era una mujer, pero no la mire a los ojos no quería ver otra vez su odio. – ¿Podrías verme a los ojos por favor?-. Pidió lo que hizo que volteara a verla por la sorpresa normalmente ella solo dedica a ordenar. –Yo solo te pido que me escuches, no soy nada buena en esto, Dios en realidad no soy buena en esto-. Esto último lo dijo más para ella que para mí, lo que me sorprendió en verdad y más ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, es algo que nunca pensé ver en ellos, ella era la persona más segura que había conocido en mi vida, por lo que solo deje que terminara de hablar.

-Yo en verdad siento lo ayer, había tenido un día horrible y saque toda mi furia contigo, sé que es un pretexto de mierda pero es la verdad-. Decir que estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo era poco, más bien estaba en shock, por lo que me asegure de que mi boca estuviera cerrada y más por lo que miraba en sus ojos en verdad estaba arrepentida. –Yo no tenía derecho a decir lo que dije fueron cosas horribles, en verdad no pienso todas esas cosas, no eres un perdedor digo en un futuro serás el jefe de algunos que si son perdedores de aquí, supongo que solo quería herir a alguien y tu estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, mierda ya me parezco al estúpido de Michael con la inteligencia del neandertal-. Otra vez habló esto último para ella sola, pero yo no sabía que decir y más al verla totalmente fuera del lugar algo que nunca había visto. –Bueno el chiste es que lo siento no espero que me perdones, porque lo que dije fue horrible, pero si quería que supieras que lo sentía, espero que me puedas tolerar aunque sea un poco, digo para hacer el trabajo, no diré más estupideces cómo esas o como esta que no sé ni que chingados estoy diciendo creo que solo estoy parafrasean…-. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que Isabella me saco una sonrisa y no era de burla sino de ternura, se veía tan nerviosa retorciéndose las manos que se me a figuraba a Bree cuando estaba más chica y me dijo que había roto el jarrón favorito de mamá. Y estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que hablaba con ella misma cuando estaba nerviosa y admiraba que se saliera de su área de confort para pedirme una disculpa, cuando se veía que no lo había hecho antes, por lo que interrumpí su parafraseo como ella lo nombro.

-Isabella te perdono-. Su cara era un poema hubiera sido bueno poder tener una cámara en este momento. –En verdad ya está olvidado lo ayer.

-Oh bueno entonces estamos bien-. Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver hacia el jardín, seguía teniendo cara de confusión, por eso deje que asimilara un poco lo que había pasado, se notaba que necesitaba meditarlo. Por lo que decidí sacar el chocolate que mi madre me había dejado, sé que era muy temprano para comer dulce pero no me importo. –Bueno entonces supongo que podemos empezar a hablar del trabajo empecé a escribir un poco del ensayo desde el eje que investigue-. Me dijo volteando por lo que sin saber que hacer estire el chocolate para ofrecer, mi madre me había enseñado a ser un caballero, pero supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con las personas como Isabella que se la viven a dieta, incluso me dio miedo que se fuera a enojar.

Pero ella solo volteo a ver el chocolate dudando y finalmente dijo –No acostumbro a comer chocolate tan temprano, pero que demonios tengo hambre y tú serás el que tendrá que soportar el subido de azúcar que tendré-. Para luego arrancar un pedazo de chocolate, lo que me seguía sorprendiendo y más ver que seguía hablando con ella misma, nunca la había visto hacer eso siempre se vea controlada. – Bueno entonces que piensas te puedo mandar lo que he escrito para que lo leas-. Me dijo mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca yo solo asentí. –Entonces me pasas tu correo para mandarte el trabajo-.

Creo que llego el momento de que saliera del shock y contestara a todo lo que me dijo Isabella.

–Si estaría bien, si me pudieras mandar lo que escribiste, yo también empecé a escribir desde el otro eje, también te lo mandare para que lo revises, creo que estaría bien dejar el análisis de los dos ejes por separado y hacer una pequeña comparación en el desarrollo y ver que nos da para las conclusiones-. Dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno para apuntar mi correo y entregárselo.

-Entonces te lo mando hoy en la tarde para revisarlo, ¿te parece si mañana quedamos para hablar del análisis y avanzar un poco en el desarrollo?-. Me pregunto Isabella al parecer lo que le paso la volvió más amable porque ya no ordenaba si no que ahora me preguntaba mi opinión

–Si eso estaría muy bien-.

Estábamos en eso cuando unas muy bonitas piernas a parecieron a lado de Isabella –Bells te estamos esperando ya se terminó la clase-. Le dijo Tanya mientras se movía de forma coqueta, sé que lo hacía porque sabía que me gustaba, pero aun así no pude evitar quedármele viendo. –Hola Eddi cómo has estado-. Me dijo sonriendo de forma muy coqueta por lo que me puse muy rojo.

–Bi-en-en Tan-ya gra-ci-cias y tú-. Pude apreciar que Isabella solo rodaba los ojos con una cara de molestia en su voz, bueno creo que regresamos a lo mismo, debido a mi tartamudeo pero no pude pensar mucho porque Tanya me contesto

–No muy bien Eddi no se les hace que el profesor dejo mucha tarea, mira que toda esa investigación no está fácil-. Dijo mientras hacia un puchero, lo que me dejo en claro a qué se debía que se acercara a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Isabella lo hizo por mí con cara molesta.

–Bueno si es una lástima que el profe quiera seguir buscando neuronas donde no las hay, pero haya él será el que se llevara una desilusión, así que vámonos Tanya, antes de que le llores a Edward para convencerlo de que haga tu trabajo-. Dijo mientras se iba seguida por una muy molesta Tanya sin decir ni siquiera un adiós, me preguntaba cómo podían ser amigas y también como pensé por un momento que Isabella y yo nos podríamos llevar bien, era obvio que ella solo se refería sobrellevarnos por los trabajos.

**Isabella POV**

Hoy intente llegar temprano a clases debido tenía que hablar con Cullen, aún no sabía lo que le diría porque la verdad la había cagado, pero el todavía no llegaba, qué pasaba si lo asuste tanto que no venía el día de hoy, eso sí me haría sentir como una completa perra incluso Jessica me quedaría corta. Estaba pensando en eso cuando entra Cullen seguido del profesor vaya al menos vino a clases, pero podía ver que se encontraba muy nervioso con miedo y obligado a sentarse a mi lado, supongo que ha de sentir lo mismo que yo al estar obligada a vivir con Charlie, fue en ese momento en el que me tense, yo me estaba convirtiendo en Charlie, NO, maldición mis pensamientos no me estaban llevando por buen camino y creo que ponía aún más nervioso a Edward. Al menos el profesor me ayudo a salir de mis pensamientos.

-Chicos el día de hoy tengo un inconveniente con un papeleo en la dirección, pero no porque no esté presente significa que ustedes no tendrán trabajo, quiero que sigan en equipos y hablen entre ustedes, ya sea de los trabajos que tienen pendientes o simplemente conózcanse más, pero no quiero trampas, se irán al jardín que está en la parte de atrás, ese da a mi ventana y ahí podré observar si es verdad que se están dando el tiempo para conocerse, a los que no vea trabajando les bajare puntos, deberían de saber que esto es por su bien, si no aprenden a tratarse el semestre se les pasará eterno y es el último como para que no lo disfruten, si los pusimos juntos es porque consideramos que tienen mucho en común-. Dijo antes de salir del salón, bueno no sabía si estar agradecida con el profesor o de plano enojada quería tiempo con Cullen, pero no una clase completa que diría durante tanto tiempo.

-Vamos-. Intente que sonara como un pregunta pero no creo que me saliera el tono, tendría que trabajar en eso, de todas formas me pare porque el profesor dijo que teníamos que ir al jardín y no creo que él lo quisiera desobedecer, aparte el jardín sería un buen lugar para hablar.

Caminamos en silencio, mire que todos estaban muy cerca de las bancas, por lo que decidí que fuéramos a un árbol que se miraba agradable y por si fuera poco estaba alejado y de ahí tendríamos buena vista, por lo que camine hacia ahí y me deje caer y pude ver que Cullen me seguía.

Se quedó callado observando a nuestros compañeros, no es que hablara mucho, pero se sentía diferente había mucha tensión así que decidí que había llegado el momento de hacerme responsable de mis estupideces.

–Edward-. Lo llame para que volteara a verme soy de las que cree que una buena disculpa se pide mirando a los ojos, no es que haya pedido disculpas sinceras antes. Vi cómo se debatía si debía verme y al final decidió que no era buena idea, por lo que medio volteo hacia mí para no ser grosero, eso me hizo sentir aun peor, él nunca era grosero y la mayoría era una mierda con él y ahora yo desquitándome con gente que sabía que no tenia posibilidades de defenderse, así que volví hablar.

– ¿Podrías verme a los ojos por favor?-. Creo que ahora si me salió el tono, ya que volteo a verme muy sorprendido, vaya que tan perra soy que no sé ni pedir las cosas, no es que me molestra antes ni del todo ahora, solo tenía que aprender a usarlo con la gente correcta, Jessica y yo al final de cuentas somos hermanas y por si fuera poco gemelas. –Yo solo te pido que me escuches, no soy nada buena en esto, en realidad no soy buena en esto-. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba muerta de miedo y más porque quería trazar la línea entre mi familia y yo no pensaba seguir con el circulo vicioso de padres abusivos hijos abusivos.

-Yo en verdad siento lo ayer, había tenido un día horrible y saque toda mi furia contigo, sé que es un pretexto de mierda pero es la verdad-. Tenía cara de no saber si creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero yo seguí porque si paraba ya no sabría qué hacer. –Yo no tenía derecho a decir lo que dije fueron cosas horribles, en verdad no pienso todas esas cosas, no eres un perdedor digo en un futuro serás el jefe de algunos perdedores de aquí, supongo que solo quería herir a alguien y tu estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, mierda ya me parezco al estúpido de Michael con la inteligencia del neandertal-. No podía creer que estaba pensando y hablando en voz alta, hace años que no hacia eso, desde que trabaje muy duro para controlarlo junto con otras cositas que esperaba que no salieran a relucir también. –Bueno el chiste es que lo siento no espero que me perdones, porque lo que dije fue horrible, pero si quería que supieras que lo sentía, espero que me puedas tolerar aunque sea un poco, digo para hacer el trabajo, no diré más estupideces cómo esas o como esta que no sé ni que chingados estoy diciendo, creo que solo estoy parafrasean…-. Has sentido que quieres parar pero tu boca no quiere, eso me pasaba en estos momentos, no recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que perdí los papeles, pero creo que tendré que empezar a contar de nuevo. Podía ver a Edward sonreír, al menos creo que no era una sonrisa de burla, pero no podía descifraba qué tipo de sonrisa era. Así que cuando me interrumpió me sentí muy agradecida.

-Isabella te perdono-. Me es difícil recordar la última persona que me haya dicho eso y menos sin esperar algo a cambio decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. –En verdad ya está olvidado lo ayer.

-Oh bueno entonces estamos bien-. No sé cómo dije eso, ya que estaba intentando recordar la última persona que me dijo que me perdonaba sin más. Cuando estaba chica y quería pedir disculpas por algo que no había hecho, Jessica y James me pedían algo a cambio, ya sea un favor o que les diera algo que yo valoraba mucho, solo para hacerme sentir peor y con Sue o Charlie ellos me hacían sentir como una mierda, por eso no me gustaba bajar la guardia, la última persona que recuerdo que me haya perdonado sin pedir nada a cambio, había sido aquel doctor al que fui cuando me rompí el brazo, cuando intentaba curarme por accidente tire un pequeño jarrón que tenía en su consultorio, recuerdo que en cuanto lo tire le dije que lo sentía mucho, ya que esperaba que me dijera todo un sermón sobre lo torpe que era y como nunca logaría nada, en cambio el solo me dijo "no te preocupes en realidad no me gustaba, me diste la oportunidad de remplazarlo" mientras me cerraba el ojo, como si fuera un secreto entre nosotros. Y ahora Edward del cual no merecía un perdón lo regalo como si nada.

–Bueno entonces supongo que podemos empezar a hablar del trabajo empecé a escribir un poco del ensayo desde el eje que investigue-. Le dije porque ya no quería pensar en mis recuerdos que no eran nada gratos lo que faltaba que me pusiera sentimental, pero fue una sorpresa verle comiendo un chocolate en que momento saco eso y me estaba ofreciendo supongo que como ofrenda de paz.

–No acostumbro a comer chocolate tan temprano, pero que demonios tengo hambre y tú serás el que tendrá que soportar el subido de azúcar que tendré-. Intente negarme porque era bastante imperativa, normalmente lo lograba controlarlo y el azúcar solo me daría un subidón, pero en verdad tenía hambre en la casa no había nadie y no podía recordar mi última comida decente, así que acepte un pedazo, pero aquí la sorpresa era que hable de nuevo en voz alta, puedo parecer más patética, no quería pensar mucho por lo que seguí hablando.

– Bueno entonces que piensas ¿te puedo mandar lo que he escrito para que lo leas?-. Le pregunte ya que estaba intentando ser más amable y el solo asintió. –Entonces me pasas tu correo para mandarte el trabajo.

–Si estaría bien si me pudieras mandar lo que escribiste, yo también empecé a escribir desde el otro eje, te lo mandare para que lo revises, creo que estaría bien dejar el análisis de los dos ejes por separado y hacer una pequeña comparación en el desarrollo y ver que nos da para las conclusiones-. Dijo mientras sacaba su cuaderno para apuntar su correo, pero yo en realidad estaba sorprendida porque dijo todo eso sin tartamudear, algo que nunca había escuchado, bueno dirigido hacia mí.

-Entonces te lo mando hoy en la tarde para revisarlo, te parece si mañana quedamos para hablar del análisis y avanzar un poco en el desarrollo-. Intente continuar para que no se diera cuenta que estaba hablando normal, supongo que yo solo necesitaba ser un poco más amable con él.

–Si eso estaría muy bien-. Me dijo

Estábamos terminando de hablar cuando sentía a alguien al lado mío

–Bells te estamos esperando ya se terminó la clase-. Me digo Tanya mientras se movía como perra en celo y lo que más me molesto es ver a Edward con cara de idiota. –Hola Eddi cómo has estado-. Continuo Tanya, era obvio que algo quería, no podía creer que Cullen fuera tan estúpido para no darse cuenta.

–Bi-en-en Tan-ya gra-ci-cias y tú-. En serio regreso el tartamudeo pero hace un minuto estaba bien, pensé que era más inteligente pero creo que no, comprobado todos los hombres piensan con la cabeza de abajo

–No muy bien Eddi no se les hace que el profesor dejo mucha tarea, mira que toda esa investigación no está fácil-. En serio ese puchero funcionaba, la pregunta era cómo podía combinarlo con una sacada de tetas y movimiento de pestanas sugerente, desde mi punto de vista todo era demasiado grotesco, pero el idiota aquí a un lado no se daba cuenta, así que le pagare por ese mal rato que le hice pasar, antes de que se ofrezca hacerle el trabajo de Tanya.

–Bueno si es una lástima que el profe quiera seguir buscando neuronas donde no las hay, pero haya él será el que se llevara una desilusión, así que vámonos Tanya, antes de que le llores a Edward para convencerlo de que haga tu trabajo-. Les dije mientras me iba, no me despedí porque estaba molesta con él por ser tan tonto y sobre todo tenía que huir antes de que Tanya empezara a hacer su berrinche.

Mientras nos alejamos empecé a contar mentalmente 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡Me podrías decir cuál es tu puto problema Isabella! Porque tenías que meterte donde no te llaman en que te molesta si YO decidía que Cullen hiciera mi trabajo, porque te metes si sabes que él estaría encantado de poder hacer MI trabajo, pero no, tenías que meterte donde no te llamaban que demonios te pasa, desde cuanto te importa, ahora resulta que eres salvadora de los estúpidos nerdos cuatro ojos.- decía Tanya mientras caminaba y pataleaba al mismo tiempo. En algo si tenía razón que demonios me importaba a mí, pero se la debía.

-Claro que no me importa si decide hacer TU trabajo Tanya, pero te recuerdo que está muy ocupado con NUESTRO trabajo, así que no iba a permitir que lo distrajeras, consigue otra persona que lo haga de seguro no faltaran perdedores, ahora deja de comportarte como una perra berrinchuda y vamos a nuestra próxima clase-. Le dije de forma molesta debido a que odiaba este comportamiento.

-Bueno supongo que no lo había pensado, que tenía que hacer tu trabajo, es que Cullen hubiera sido tan rápido de convencer, en cambio ha habido otros que me piden que les enseñe las tetas sabes y es bastante incomodos ver como babean-. Me dijo Tanya todavía haciendo berrinche pero no tan enojada cómo hace rato, por eso no discutí que yo estaba haciendo mi propia parte del trabajo.

-Aquí están mis chicas favoritas, qué paso Tanya conseguiste quien hiciera el trabajo, se está pasando el tiempo y nomás no-. Nos dijo una muy alegre Victoria

-Amm en realidad no, porque no habíamos pensado que ya estaba ocupado, está haciendo el trabajo de Isabella, tendremos que buscar a alguien más, eso significa que tendremos que pagarle a alguien porque no quiero volver a mostrar las bubis, eso es horrible-. Dijo Tanya quejándose.

-Por mí no hay problema con pagarle a alguien, pero deja de hacerte la tonta Tanya, no te importa enseñar las tetas, de hecho te encanta que alguien aprecie tu mal operación-. Dijo Victoria rodando los ojos, pero no pude evitar reírme porque sabía que tenía razón. Esto hizo que Tanya se fuera enojada hacia el salón, pero no era algo que me importara.

Al entrar al salón mire que Edward y sus amigos ya se encontraba sentados, cómo chingados le hacían para llegar tan rápido ni siquiera mire por donde se fueron. Cuando me senté pude ver que estaba muy tenso, maldición otra vez lo mismo, suponía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, para poder trabajar más a gusto, no pensaba pasar los siguientes 6 meses de forma tan incómoda, así que para aligerar el ambiente dije.

-Cómo chin… le haces-. Dije interrumpiendo mi grosería ya que no estaba segura que estuviera acostumbrado. –Digo si ya lograron inventaron el transportador me interesaría probarlo-. Le dije intentando sonar amable, al parecer lo logre porque lo mire sonreír.

-No solamente creo que conozco bastante bien la escuela, pero estamos trabajando en el trasportador, por si estas interesada, estamos buscando voluntarios para que lo prueben después de que perdimos a varios dejaron de haber voluntarios, aun no entiendo por qué-. En serio Edward estaba bromeando conmigo, no lo podía creer pensé que no tenía sentido del humor y menos que me causara gracia.

-Bueno creo que prefiero no calarlo, ya sabes creo que no sería oportuno que te quedaras sin compañera de equipo, creme si no estuviera ese inconveniente estaría encantada-.

-Si quedarme sin compañera sería un gran inconveniente mejor más adelante-.

En eso entro el profesor, por lo que volteamos a poner atención al menos eso intente porque creo que me encontraba un poco nerviosa, tendré que pasar al gimnasio para quemar las energías ya tenía dos días que no pasaba por ahí y para mí eso ya era mucho tiempo.

**Edward POV**

Una vez que Isabella se fue seguida por Tanya, la cuál parecía muy enojada, me pare y fui con Ben y Erick, para irnos al salón dado que estábamos entre clases decidimos irnos por el otro camino que casi nadie tomaba no era muy conocido. Cuando llegamos al salón todavía no llegaba nadie.

-Edward te vi platicando con Isabella, que te dijo vi que apuntabas algo te dio su número-. Me dijo Erick se veía que estaba de lo más curioso, creo que el que fuera su compañero estaba llevando al límite a Erick.

-Solo hablábamos del trabajo y no, no me dio su número, solo le di mi correo para que me mandara su parte-. No le quise decir que me dio su correo, ni dar sus explicaciones de lo que hablamos y más debido a cómo terminaron las cosas. –Me voy a sentar-. Les informe antes de irme a mi lugar.

Estaba pensando en cómo terminaron las cosas y que había hecho para que Isabella volviera a estar enojada, bueno al menos había demostrado que puede ser amable y que no era totalmente como su hermana. Estaba pensando en cómo debía comportarme cuando entro al salón no estaba preparado aun no sabía cómo comportarme, tal vez lo mejor era hacer cómo que no pasó nada y seguíamos igual que antes.

-Cómo chin… le haces-. Volteé a verla más que nada por la sorpresa de que me estaba hablando y más porque otra vez se oía amable supongo que ahí estaba mi respuesta. –Digo si ya lograron inventaron el transportador me interesaría probarlo-. Me alegro que intentara bromear conmigo se veía que estaba siendo un esfuerzo y quise hacer lo posible para que eso no cambiara.

-No solamente creo que conozco bastante bien la escuela, pero estamos trabajando en el trasportador, por si estas interesada, estamos buscando voluntarios para que lo prueben después de que perdimos a varios dejaron de haber voluntarios, aun no entiendo por qué-. Ni yo mismo podía creer que intente bromear con ella es obvio que no es algo que me salga natural, por algo no tengo tantos amigos, para bromear necesitaba tenerle demasiada confianza a alguien, pero creo que el verla nerviosa hace rato me dio eso, no creo que muchas personas la haya visto así, también podía ver que estaba un poco sorprendida, pero para mi sorpresa me dio una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, ahora entiendo porque tenía tantos pretendientes si les sonreía así.

-Bueno creo que prefiero no calarlo, ya sabes creo que no sería oportuno que te quedaras sin compañera de equipo, creme si no estuviera ese inconveniente estaría encantada-. Me dijo siguiéndome la corriente, decir que jamás había pensado tener ese tipo de conversación con ella era quedarse corto pero me alegraba.

-Si quedarme sin compañera sería un gran inconveniente mejor más adelante-.

En eso entro el profesor, por lo que volteamos a poner atención, pero podía ver qué le estaba costando mucho trabajo, no dejaba de moverse como si tuviera mucha energía, incluso me empezaba a poner un poco nervioso. Creo que a esto se refería cuando dijo lo del subidón de azúcar, vaya no pensé que fuera tan literal.

-Recuérdame no ofrecerte chocolate otra vez-. Le dije de forma nerviosa ya que esperaba que no se enojara. Pero ella solamente me saco la lengua, lo que me provoco una sonrisa, nunca pensé que fuera hacer eso.

-No me pongas a prueba recuerda que puedo hacer tu semestre eterno solo es cuestión de comer más azúcar de la que comí hoy antes de cada clase y prepárate para el apocalipsis Cullen-. Me dijo con un tono amenazante pero con una sonrisa, dejando en claro que no hablaba enserio. En realidad tenía muy bonita sonrisa más porque sus ojos eran tan expresivos, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

-Está bien me doy no puedo competir contra eso, no estamos preparados aun para el apocalipsis-. Le dije dándome por vencido, por lo que me regaló otra sonrisa.

-Ya pon atención Cullen uno que quiere ser un estudiante responsable y tu nomás no cooperas-. Me dijo bromeando, pero logro sorprenderme porque normalmente no me distraigo tan fácil, en realidad ni me acordaba que el profesor se encontraba tratando de dar una clase, por lo que decidí intentar poner atención más que nada porque se me hacia una falta de respeto al maestro hablar cuando él está hablando, soy de los que se enojan cuando los demás hacen eso y aquí estoy yo comportándome igual, Esme estaría avergonzada.

Al sonar la campana Isabella me dedico una sonrisa y se fue con Victoria y Tanya al comedor yo me acerque a Erick y Ben para irnos al comedor.

-Sabes Edward no había tenido tiempo de decirte, ya que últimamente estas un poco raro, el otro día estuve investigando el método que utilizo el tutor, ya vez que me comentaste que estabas empezando a dudar de su procedimiento y ya tengo la respuesta a cuál es la técnica que está empleando-. Me dijo Erick en un tono muy serio, no puedo creer que no lo vaya a dejar pasar estoy seguro que solo investigo para saber porque no fue él, el que se sentó junto a Isabella, incluso pude ver que Ben estaba un poco exasperado me imagino que se la ha de pasar hablando de eso.

-Dime Erick que fue lo que encontraste-. Le dije más por educación que por ganas de saber.

-Bueno recuerdas que el semestre pasado estuvimos llevando las clases de psicología, pues ahí realizamos diferentes test entre ellos uno de personalidad, eso junto con nuestras calificaciones que hemos tenido, bueno pues de ahí se basaron para hacer los equipos. Resulta que escogieron cualidades y características contrarias pero que al mismo tiempo que se pudieran acoplar, para así complementar lo que el otro no tiene, mira a Ben él es muy dado a la antropología e historia todas esas temas que no tienen totalmente explicación mientras, que a mí me gusta la ciencia y todo lo comprobado y tenemos personalidades que se pueden acoplar, por lo tanto seriamos buenos a la hora de hacer un trabajo, porque tendríamos dos puntos de vistas encontrados y a eso agrégale que tenemos buenas calificaciones los dos, significa que seremos buenos compañeros por que los dos trabajaremos igual-. Me explico Erick

-Oh bueno supongo que eso tiene lógica, en realidad me parece que estaba equivocado al cuestionar el procedimiento del tutor, más que al parecer tuvo 6 meses de análisis exhaustivo mientras tomábamos psicología-. Intente comentar algo al respecto porque no sabía que estaba esperando Erick de mí.

-No lo entiende Edward, eso significa que tu e Isabella son tan opuestos que resultan compatibles, aunque dado que tú y yo somos muy parecidos supongo que yo también podría tener bastante cosas en común con ella-. Me dijo Erick de manera tan orgullosa que me preocupaba, parecía que se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, Isabella no era del tipo de mujer que se dirigiría a Erick de hecho ni siquiera a mí. Pensar en ella me hizo voltear a su mesa que compartía con sus demás amigos y darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo, pero no era la misma sonrisa que me dio, esta parecía más apagada ya que no le llegaba a sus ojos, era una sonrisa fingida, en este momento me di cuenta porque no me había llamado tanto la atención su sonrisa, era porque siempre sonreía de esta forma.

Cuando entramos al salón Isabella se dirigió a nuestro mesa pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó y paso callada el resto de la clase, parecía que el efecto del azúcar ya había pasado y se encontraba de lo más tranquila, pareciéndose a la Isabella de ayer, en ese momento deseaba que cumpliera su amenaza de comer más azúcar o incluso traer en mi bolsa otro chocolate, porque prefería a la otra Isabella, era raro como apenas había sido amable conmigo por dos horas, y yo ya me sentía acostumbrado, pensando en las formas de regresar a lo de antes.

Continuamos las dos horas con esta Isabella fría, antes de salir para irnos a nuestro casa, volteo y me dijo.

-Entonces te mando el trabajo más al rato para que lo puedas leer y estaré esperando el tuyo-. Intento darme una sonrisa pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, porque era la sonrisa de siempre la que fingía y me hacía sentir como si yo me hubiera imaginado la otra. Pero no dije nada solo asentí y la vi salir. Al salir de la escuela me di cuenta de que el día se había nublado, vaya que estaba loco el tiempo, ya que podíamos tener todos los climas en una semana, o simplemente Isabella tenía muchas influencias allá arriba y sus emociones estaban reflejadas en el tiempo, mientras me subía al camión me preguntaba que la habrá puesto de ese humor y sobre todo porque me preocupaba tanto cuando solo he hablado en ella menos de cuatro horas.

**Aquí está el otro capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus comentarios :)**

**Vemos que Isabella se hizo responsable de lo que le dijo a Edward creo que la mayoría no se lo esperaba, lo difícil será entender a Bella ni ella sola se entiende, la pobre está viviendo muchas cosas nuevas, pero de algo está segura no quiere ser como su familia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen el día :)**

** Katty A Cruz  La pobre es muy agresiva porque la vida le ha enseñado que el amor es una debilidad, Nikyta si pobre yo lo quisiera consolar ;) pero vemos que Isabella intento hacer algo para que no se sintiera tan mal, Pitalu Cullen Muchas gracias no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba de que no le gustara a nadie, veras que sí cada dos días aquí me tendrás ;) Nora, Elizabeth Everly **


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella POV**

-Recuérdame no ofrecerte chocolate otra vez-. Edward me saco de mis pensamientos intentando bromear sobre mi hiperactividad, si bueno puede que sea un poco molesta, pero él tuvo la culpa yo le advertí, por lo que impulsivamente le saque la lengua algo que no hacía desde que iba al kínder.

-No me pongas a prueba recuerda que puedo hacer tu semestre eterno solo es cuestión de comer más azúcar de la que comí hoy antes de cada clase y prepárate para el apocalipsis Cullen-. Le dije intentando ser amenazante, pero en realidad estaba bromeando, creo que nunca me había causado risa mí pequeño problema, más bien lo veía como mi penitencia a cargar.

-Está bien me doy no puedo competir contra eso, no estamos preparados aun para el apocalipsis-. Me dijo intentando fingir una cara de derrota, pero no lo logro por su sonrisa, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Ya pon atención Cullen uno que quiere ser un estudiante responsable y tu nomás no cooperas-. Le dije bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo quería terminar con esta conversación tan extraña, porque mi día no podía ser más confuso enserio estaba bromeando con Cullen y me acababa de fijar que tenía bonita sonrisa, supongo que algo tenía que tener bien pero qué demonios.

Por lo tanto al sonar la campana le dedique una sonrisa, ya que sea lo que sea, no quería retroceder y al menos me había hecho sonreír y que se fueran más rápido mis clases, pero me dirigí a Victoria y Tanya para irnos al comedor.

-Ya estoy harta de las clases, se me hacen tan eternas, no sé cómo soportare lo que resta del semestre y eso que tengo a Victoria a lado y utilizo mi celular debajo de la mesa-. Se quejó Tanya cuando ya estábamos sentadas en la mesa. –Miren ahí esta Demetri, necesito a alguien que me quite el estrés y el aburrimiento-. Dijo mientras agitaba su mano para llamar la atención, de aquellos perdedores, que cuando vieron que los invitaba a sentarse no dudaron en caminar hacia acá.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es no parecías para nada aburrida en la clase Bells-. Me dijo Victoria sin distraerse por lo que hacía Tanya y de forma muy maliciosa. –Me pregunto qué podría tener de interesante Cullen, que parecías entretenida-. Esos comentarios de parte de Victoria, llamaron la atención de Tanya que se olvidó por un momento de Demetri.

-Hablas de Friki Cullen, ese cuatro ojos, te encuentras bien que podría encontrar Isabella de interesante en él, incluso no creo que ni su madre pueda encontrar algo interesante en él-. Dijo Alec que iba llegando a la mesa y escucho lo que me dijo Victoria.

-Si por eso estoy preguntando qué tiene de interesante, ya que mire que hablaba con él en esta última clase y digo no tuviste suficiente, te pasaste la primera clase hablando con él, incluso creo que compartieron un chocolate Isabella-. Podía sentir ahora si las miradas de asombro de todos, cuando decía que tenía más desconfianza de Victoria que de Tanya lo decía por ese tipo de cosas, ella no es tonta, solo que su inteligencia no la enfoca del todo correctamente, si la usara para la escuela la mayoría no le llegaría ni a los talones. Ahora yo tenía que intentar superar esta prueba.

-Que estupideces estás hablando Victoria, míralo parece una lombriz de lo flaco y débil que esta y que me dices de eso lentes de botella que usa, parece que tomo las lupas del laboratorio y si con eso todavía no te es suficiente ese pegamento que usa en la cabeza, creo que podría pegar con el la defensa de un carro, en serio estas insinuando que Isabella podría encontrar en él algo interesante o peor aún que tiene un interés por Cullen-. Dijo Alec con un tono de lo más burlón. –En realidad te encuentras bien o tantas clases han calcinado tu cerebro. –Terminó con una sonrisa burlona la cual devolví porque me convenía.

-No has pensado que Bells tal vez solo este siendo amable para que le haga el trabajo Victoria-. Dijo Tanya que estuvo de acuerdo con Alec, antes de voltearse a hablar con Demetri.

-Nunca he visto a Isabella siendo amable con nadie y menos por un trabajo, ya que si lo ocupara creo que preferiría cómpralo, yo solo estaba pidiendo un recuento de los hechos del cual todavía no me entero-. Insistió Victoria algo molesta.

-En serio estas insinuando que me gusta Cullen y por eso estoy siendo amable con él y sigues con lo mismo aún después de todos los atributos que nos hizo el favor de resaltar dije recalcando cada palabra. –Creo que te comprare unos lentes iguales a los de Cullen, si es que no los puedes detectar-. Proseguí con tono burlo y molesto. –Pensé que había escuchado todo tipo de estupideces, pero te llevas el premio Victoria, a la más pendeja del año-. Pude ver como sus ojos brillaron de furia, volviéndolos más fríos de los que ya son, pero no me importo ya que estaba tan enojada. –Has pensado que voy hacer cuando el profesor ponga exámenes, esperas que saque mi acordeón al lado de Cullen y él solo por arte de magia no le dirá nada al profesor, lo que más me sorprende es que pareces una perra celosa Victoria, ya sabes observando todos mis movimientos-. Le mentí mientras le regalaba una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos se volvieron letales, si algo odiaba es que le insinuaran que le tenía celos a cualquier cosa y como no quería que volviéramos al tema, me dirigí a Alec.

-Y qué tal ya tienen todo listo para este fin, por ahí escuche que vieron llegar un gran cargamento de alcohol a la casa de Michael-. Le dije con mi tono coqueto y una sonrisa para que todos se distrajeran, pero yo no me podía concentrar por todas esas cosas que dije, me sentía con un mal sabor de boca y luego peor que me encontré con su mirada y tenía duda y preocupación en ella. Era verdad que no estaba interesada en Cullen, no era para nada mi tipo, pero eso no significa que no me caiga bien y ayer recordé que ellos también tenían sentimientos y yo era una perra igual que mi familia por insultarlos.

Agradecí cuando sonó la campana porque ya estaba cansada de fingir que ponía atención en lo que decían, lo bueno que ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía cuándo se esperaba una contestación de mi parte. Cuando llegue al salón y mire a Cullen ahí sentado me sentí peor, estaba enojada con el profesor por habernos puesto juntos, conmigo por bajar la guardia, cuando aprendería que era mejor mantener las distancias por eso tenía de amigas a Tanya y Victoria, porque no me importaban si las hería, solo era para tener compañía y ahora él se había convertido en mi recordatorio de lo mucho que me parecía a mi familia.

-Entonces te mando el trabajo más al rato para que lo puedas leer y estaré esperando el tuyo-. Le dije una vez que sonó la campana mientras le daba una sonrisa, la cual al parecer no le gusto ya que mire duda en sus ojos y solo asintió. Lo que me provoco un poco de tristeza ya que hace un rato estábamos bien, pero ahorita no quería meditarlo por lo que fui.

Al caminar hacia mi carro mire que ya se encontraba nublado supongo que el tiempo estaba tan loco como mis emociones, antes de llegar a la soledad de mi casa decidí pasar a un restaurant de comida rápida, porque no recordaba la última comida que hice de forma apropiada y no es que esto fuera nutritivo pero serviría, llevaba casi toda mi vida sobreviviendo a base de esto.

Una vez en mi casa me puse a trabajar en la tarea que le dije a Edward que mandaría, para que lo revisara, ya terminado se lo mande a su correo.

_Aquí adjunto está mi parte que te dije que mandaría, siéntete en la confianza de cambiarle cualquier cosa que te parezca (o si prefieres mañana hablamos de esos detalles) y si no son detalles y te parece un asco, también siéntete en la confianza de decírmelo, no te preocupes ya amarre a mi perra interior, prometo no volver a dejarla salir. __J_

Le envíe el mensaje intentando bromear con él e intentando borrar mi mal sabor de boca, por lo dicho con aquellas perras y confirmado por mí. Decidí que quería seguir llevándome bien con él. Sin nada más que hacer me puse ropa de deporte y me fui al gimnasio de la casa, necesitaba quemar un poco de energías, esa fue la solución que me dio la terapeuta cuando estaba chiquita y resulto que era muy inquieta, tenía que quemar todas las energías posibles, normalmente iba a hacer ejercicio fuera de casa, para desaparecer un rato, pero hoy eso no tenía sentido.

Una vez que termine de mis ejercicios diarios y me di una ducha, revise mi correo y me encontré que Edward ya me había contestado.

_Isabella:_

_Se encuentra adjunta mi parte del trabajo por si gustas revisarlo, no creo que sea un asco de hecho estoy casi seguro que estará muy bien hecho y si es que hay algún cambio mañana lo hablamos._

_Eres libre de expresar siempre tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Edward Cullen._

El mensaje de Edward me saco una sonrisa ya que me gustaba que alguien confiara en que podía hacer un buen trabajo, a pesar de que solamente había leído una investigación que hice y también porque siempre es un caballero, diciendo que era libre de expresarme, en otras palabras incluso si eso significaba sacar mi perra interior, él estaba dispuesto a soportarla eso era algo muy bonito que nadie había hecho por mí.

**Edward POV**

Llegue de la escuela a las 4 como siempre, platique con Esme y Bree mientras comíamos y luego me ponía a hacer el trabajo que tenía junto Isabella, en eso estaba cuando me llegó un mensaje y pude ver que era Isabella.

_Aquí adjunto está mi parte que te dije mandaría, siéntete en la confianza de cambiarle cualquier cosa que te parezca (o si prefieres mañana hablamos de esos detalles) y si no son detalles y te parece un asco, también siéntete en la confianza de decírmelo, no te preocupes que ya amarre a mi perra interior, prometo no volver a dejarla salir. __J_

Me alegre saber que volvió a ser la misma de esta mañana, me gustaba su sentido del humor, algo fuerte, pero para mí era parte de su personalidad y le quedaba muy bien, se podía decir que era parte de su encanto.

_Isabella:_

_Se encuentra adjunta mi parte del trabajo por si gustas revisarlo, no creo que sea un asco de hecho estoy casi seguro que estará muy bien hecho y si es que hay algún cambio mañana lo hablamos._

_Eres libre de expresar siempre tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Edward Cullen._

Le conteste eso porque era verdad aunque estuviera enojada y fuera muy agresiva prefería a la verdadera Isabella, esa que demostraba en sus ojos lo que estaba sintiendo y no la que se despidió de mí hoy en la tarde, esa que ocultaba lo que estaba sintiendo mostrándose fría y distante.

Al siguiente día ya estaba en el salón cuando llego Isabella.

-Y qué tal van los avances sobre el transportador-. Me dijo Isabella con una sonrisa en su rostro, que de inmediato provoco una en mí rostro.

-Buenos días Isabella fíjate que se encuentran parados en este momento, decidimos que existen inventos más importantes, ya sabes últimamente hemos recibido amenazas sobre la llegada del apocalipsis, por subidones de azúcar, pues nos replanteamos nuestras prioridades-. Le conteste intentado seguir su broma, a lo que ella solo entrecerró los ojos y saco la lengua lo que hizo más amplia mi sonrisa. Vaya normalmente odio todas las mañana que me encuentro en la escuela porque se me hacen eternas, pero ahora puedo decir que me gustan.

-Prometo que no he comido nada que contenga azúcar-. Me dijo y la verdad no era que me importara incluso me caía bien esa Isabella imperativa. –Entonces qué te pareció el trabajo que te envíe.

-Como lo espera está muy completo, no encontré ningún error así que ya podemos empezar el desarrollo sin ningún problema-. Conforme hablaba su sonrisa se hacía más amplia, no sé qué dije pero me agrado que estuviera muy feliz.

-Pues yo también leí el trabajo que me mando señor Cullen, solo cambie unas pequeñas cositas-. Eso me sorprendió. –Tranquilo solo lo explique un poquito más, porque creo que dabas muchas cosas por sentadas, esperando que los demás ya lo sepan, pero pues no creo que tengan ese conocimiento, yo lo sabía porque lo leí en tu investigación, pero fuera de ahí estaba perfectamente bien como será tu costumbre Edward-. Me dijo con una sonrisa

De reojo mire que entraron Tanya y Victoria y vi como cambio la postura de Isabella, ahora se veía algo tensa, se abran enojado el día de ayer y por eso estaba tan triste, quería indagar un poco pero no sabía cómo, en eso entro el profesor y nos vimos en la necesidad de voltear al frente.

-Buenos días chicos, ahora que ya se adaptaron a su nueva situación es importante para mi platicar con cada grupo, quiero cubrir todos los huecos que puedan haber, con este método la mayoría de ellos deben estar cubiertos, pero no todos y quiero que estén lo más preparados posibles para entrar a la universidad. Esta será la dinámica, mientras hablo con cada grupo ustedes podrán avanzar en sus otras tareas, yo les daré la lista de las personas que pasarán y que días, los demás se podrán ir con su compañero para que puedan aprovechar su tiempo libre, ustedes verán cuáles son sus prioridades-. Todos empezaron a celebrar me imagino que era porque no tendrían que venir a la primera clase, ya que nos lo veía trabajando en sus proyectos a primera hora. –Esperen no canten victoria no creían que sería tan ingenuo verdad, cuando ustedes van yo ya vine, todos tendrán que llegar temprano porque pasaré lista y de ahí los que no tengan reunión conmigo se podrán ir, para poder avanzar, por ejemplo en su trabajo de la próxima el día de hoy quiero que realicen un trabajo, tendrán que hacerlo en equipo, les pasare un lista de preguntas capciosas y ustedes tendrán que elegir la que crean que es la respuesta correcta, para eso tendrán que debatir el porqué de esa decisión-. Nos explicaba mientras pasaba unas hojas que contenían las preguntas.

-Bueno empecemos a ver qué tal están estas famosas preguntas-. Me dijo Isabella con una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba las manos. –Me encantan este tipo de adivinanzas-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Terminamos muy rápido, ya que la mayoría de las veces coincidíamos en las respuestas o siempre llegamos a un acuerdo, no nos fue nada difícil, de hecho podía ver que a Isabella lo disfrutaba mucho, se la pasaba bromeando todo el tiempo. Era raro lo a gusto que me sentía con ella, normalmente no podía bromear mucho, ni con Ben ni Erick ya que la mayor parte del tiempo hablábamos de temas serios, pero con ella algo era diferente.

Podía ver a muchos de nuestros compañeros que estaban debatiendo bastante incluso Ben y Erick no parecían llegar a un acuerdo algo que me sorprendió.

-Bueno chicos se terminó el tiempo, espero que hayan podido terminar tenía el tiempo suficiente, el chiste de esta actividad ni siquiera era calificar las preguntas, el objetivo es que aprendieran a llegar a un acuerdo porque a lo largo de su vida tendrán que trabajar con distintas personas y será importante que se sepan comunicar. Espero que les haya servido nos vemos mañana que tengan un buen día-. Nos dijo el profesor mientras se iba del salón.

-Bueno eso fue…-. Empezó Isabella pero se quedó callada por la llegada de Victoria, la cual me dedico una mirada letal, por lo que solo agache la mirada.

-Pendejadas de preguntas, a quién se lo ocurre poner este tipo de dinámicas, solo son para perder el maldito tiempo, estaría mejor en mi maldita cama con un buen hombre a mi lado que perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero a él que le importa apuesto que ni su madre lo está esperando en su casa, pobre perdedor, parecen que últimamente abundan por aquí.- Esto último lo dijo por mí, por lo que solo me puse a dibujar, como si no estuviera aquí, pero sentí a Isabella tensarse. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan frio como ella, todo en ella parecía letal, no sabía cómo podía ser amiga de Isabella. –Bueno lo que en verdad importa, es que hoy es jueves por lo que iremos de compras, tenemos que comprar algo sexy para la fiesta de mañana, así que te esperamos al salir de clases.

-Pues en realidad no puedo Victoria, tengo cosas que hacer saliendo de clases-. Le dijo Isabella a la cual volteé a ver y tenía una mirada tan fría como la de Victoria llena de odio, viéndolas así parecía que tenían más en común de lo que yo pensaba, no podía creer que fueran amigas y se portaran tan frías entre ellas, lo que me hacía creer que solo veía lo bueno de Isabella, ya que todo esto para mí era bastante superficial.

-Qué tienes que hacer, vamos sé que tu familia está de viaje o no sé dónde, no he visto a la frígida de tu hermana por aquí y sé que James tampoco anda por estos lados-. Eso último lo dijo de forma sugerente, por lo que Isabella solo rodo los ojos. –Eso me recuerda porque no has hecho nada si tú casa está sola, podríamos haber pasado unos buenos momento ahí o piensas que sigamos la fiesta todo este fin.

-Sí mi familia no está en estos momentos, pero no pienso hacer una fiesta porque no tardan en llegar y me quiero ahorra el sermón y la limpieza-. Dijo Isabella de forma cansada y algo pretenciosa vaya no conocía a esta Isabella.

-Bueno el chiste es qué harás al rato que no puedes ir con nosotras, tenemos que ir Isabella últimamente eres una aguafiestas, no será que se te está pegando algo de este lucer a lo mejor podemos mandar a Tanya, que convenza a los profes de que te cambien en las otras clases, ya sabes que a ella no le importaría-. Dijo Victoria de una forma maliciosa que me asqueo como podía hablar de esa forma, es que no se respetaban nada, ni siquiera me importo lo que insinuó de mí si no como hablaban de su cuerpo.

-Que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, no quiere decir que no esté pasando un buen tiempo o que me esté volviendo aburrida, vamos Victoria tu bien sabes que con ustedes no se puede pasar lo que llamamos un buen tiempo, últimamente las que están bastante enfadosas son ustedes, no me puedes culpar por huir un poco de eso-. Dijo una Isabella tan fría y letal, no sé cómo Victoria podía soportar esa mirada, aunque creía que Isabella me odiaba nunca me había dirigido una mirada así y estaba agradecido por ello, no creo que lo hubiera llevado tan bien como Victoria. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que no dijo nada del trabajo que teníamos que hacer. –Y los siento por ustedes el día de hoy tendrán que pagar su propia ropa-. Termino Isabella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues que gusto que te la estés pasando bien, aunque sea fuera de la escuela, Tanya ha debió haber tenido razón por primera vez en su vida y te has de estar tirando a todo un semental, porque no veo cómo puedes sobrevivir a las horas de clase a lado de este inepto, algo tiene que motivarte-. Termino Victoria antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su lugar.

-Maldita perra-. Escuche que murmuro Isabella, pero llego el profesor y empezó su clase, yo seguí agachado dibujando en mi cuaderno, creo que lo que más me molesto incluso que los insultos de Victoria fue que Isabella no la desmintiera, me negaba a catalogarla en el mismo lugar que sus amigas, pero por algo se soportaban, ya que para mí eso no era llevarse bien.

Al terminar la clase Isabella se levantó y salió del salón al recoger mis cosas mire que había unas nota con mi nombre y la tome

_Siento mucho lo que dijo Victoria ella solo quería ser un total __perra__ molestia, siento mucho si eso te hizo sentir mal, pero no quería seguirle la corriente porque eso hubiera sido peor. _

_En verdad lo siento mucho no te mereces esto. _

Guarde la nota sin saber que pensar, pero cuando decidí salir me di cuenta que ya se habían ido Ben y Erick. Iba caminando pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando me tope de frente con Michael.

-Mira lo que me trajo el viento nada más y nada menos que a nuestro querido perdedor cuatro ojos, dime nerdo que siente el compartir mesa con Isabella, creo que es el mayor tiempo que has pasado con una mujer, sin contar a tu madre-. Dijo Michael de forma burlesca. –Pero sabes el día de hoy estoy un poco aburrido así que tú y y…-.

-¡Michael!-. Se escuchó un grito de Isabella la cual se acercaba a nosotros. –Ven por fis, necesito un pequeño favor de tu parte-. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de él en forma coqueta y como era mí costumbre mire sus ojos, pero ahí no había nada otra vez solo esa frialdad-. -Ven mientras caminamos te platico-. Le dijo una muy coqueta Isabella, lo que hizo que Michael se olvidara por completo de mí, mientras se iba atrás de ella.

No entendía porque me molestaba tanto esto, supongo que debido a que estaba empezando a ver a Isabella como una amiga, pero yo solo me estaba engañando, ya que en realidad no la conocía, no se puede conocer a un persona en dos días y menos a alguien tan complicada como ella, que a veces puede ser amable y expresiva y en otras es como si observara a una perfecta actriz interpretando un obra de teatro. La cuestión era cuál de las dos era la verdadera, según Victoria esta era la verdadera y ella la conocía de más tiempo que yo, incluso tal vez sea Michael con quien está saliendo, estaba tan confuso que decidí saltarme la comida y fui un rato a la biblioteca a pensar.

Al sonar la campana decidí que ya era tiempo suficiente, que necesitaba concentrarme en mi trabajo, camine al salón y me senté en mi lugar, al poco rato llego Isabella, la cual lucía un poco incomoda, no sabía porque, si por lo de Victoria o porque había visto que se fue con Michael y no soy tan ingenuo para no saber a qué, él tenía relaciones con casi toda la población femenina, pero me molestaba saber que también con Isabella.

La primera clase pasó de forma rápida, los dos seguíamos callados, pero la segunda clase era de matemáticas y el profesor nos dejó unos ejercicios, podía ver cómo le estaban costando trabajo a Isabella.

-Está bien me doy ¿Me podrías ayudar? Resulta que las matemáticas no son lo mío soy un verdadero asco en ellas-. Me dijo Isabella intentando ser amable pero al mismo tiempo un poco insegura, esperando que la fuera a ignorar.

Me gire y le explique, pero no intente tener una conversación con ella, porque estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando en los últimos dos días, lo bueno fue que comprendió muy rápido solo tenía un leve error en el procedimiento que estaba realizando.

Al terminar la clase se volteó y me dijo –Gracias-. Y para mi gran sorpresa puso su mano sobre la mía, pero en cuanto su mano me toco sentí una especie de electricidad muy rara, creo que ella también lo sintió porque volteo a ver nuestras manos, pero no las movió. –En verdad siento todo lo que dijo Victoria ella solo estaba siendo una perra, porque no ha encontrado quien haga su trabajo y todavía le dije que no iría de compras estaba rabiosa, en verdad lo siento-. Podía ver en su cara honestidad, pero ya no sabía que pensar, ella era muy buena actriz y luego ese hormigueo en mi mano que me distraía.

-No hay problema no puedes disculparte por lo que dicen los demás-. Le dije porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en un rato, en la biblioteca para trabajar?-. Me pregunto retirando su mano lo que hizo que desapareciera el hormigueo que a pesar de los rápido que paso todo lo extrañe por lo que solo asentí. –Entonces ahí nos vemos-. Me dijo mientras se levantaba.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios por fis, estos me hacen muy pero muy feliz :)**

Aquí está la respuesta de porque Isabella estaba tan enojada ¿Qué opinan de lo víbora de Victoria? Y pobre de nuestro querido Edward tiene mucho que entender de Isabella para ponérselo más difícil ni ella misma se entiende ¿Qué conclusiones tienen de lo que paso con Michael? La reacción de Edward no era la esperada verdad ¿Qué creen que signifique eso? Creo que deje algunas preguntas sin contestar. Para el otro se viene una gran sorpresa, un nuevo personaje se integrará a nuestra historia, que traerá grandes aportaciones, aunque ya averiguaremos si buenas o malas :)

**Nora,** primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario y entre más se acerque Edward a Isabella iremos viendo más pedacitos de su vida hasta llegar a que explote la bomba :)

**Guest,** Muchas gracias me pone muy emocionada que te guste la historia y más tus comentaros, pues ya sabemos que la puso tan enojada era su mal sabor de boca por todo lo que había dicho, nuestra querida Isabella está cambiando sin darse cuenta. :)

**Pitalu Cullen,** Mil gracias por tu comentario, vemos a una Bella que está cambiando poco a poco y al pobre Edward volviéndose loco intentando entenderla :)

**Nikyta Cullen,** Si pobrecito de Ed tendrá que aguantar muchos cambios de humor, pero la pobre Bella no está acostumbrada a que las otras personas le importen esto será un gran cambio para ella. Muchas gracias por tu comentario me hace muy pero muy feliz :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Isabella POV**

Al siguiente día él ya estaba en el salón cuando llegue.

-Y qué tal van los avances sobre el transportador-. Le dije en forma de saludo.

-Buenos días Isabella, fíjate que se encuentran parados en este momento, decidimos que existen inventos más importantes, ya sabes últimamente hemos recibido amenazas sobre la llegada del apocalipsis, por subidones de azúcar, pues nos replanteamos nuestras prioridades-. Me contesto, por lo que solo entrecerré los ojos y le saque la lengua al parecer eso se había vuelto una costumbre en mí, pero que puedo decir me gustaba hablar con él.

-Prometo que no he comido nada que contenga azúcar-. Le prometí sabía que para la mayoría era muy molesto tal vez incluso para él. –Entonces qué te pareció el trabajo que te envíe-. Le pregunte un poco ansiosa después de que ayer me dijera que tenía muchas esperanzas en que hiciera un buen trabajo.

-Como lo espera está muy completo, no encontré ningún error así que ya podemos empezar el desarrollo sin ningún problema-. Eso me hizo muy feliz, que alguien crea en ti lo aprendes a valorar, cuando no cuentas con nadie.

-Pues yo también leí el trabajo que me mando señor Cullen, solo cambie unas pequeñas cositas. Vi su cara de sorpresa por lo que añadí. –Tranquilo solo lo explique un poquito más, porque creo que dabas muchas cosas por sentadas, esperando que los demás ya lo sepan, pero pues no creo que tengan ese conocimiento, yo lo sabía porque lo leí en tu investigación, pero fuera de ahí estaba perfectamente bien como será tu costumbre Edward-. Ya que es tan inteligente que da por sentado muchas cosas.

Estaba hablando con él cuando mire que entraron Tanya y Victoria, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco incomoda, después de lo sucedido ayer. Sabía que Victoria estaría muy enojada, se la pasaría cuidando mis movimientos para molestarnos y así desquitarse. Y por si fuera poco Tanya estaría también pendiente. Lo bueno es que entro el profesor y Cullen no noto mucho mi cambio.

-Buenos días chicos, ahora que ya se adaptaron a su nueva situación es importante para mi platicar con cada grupo, quiero cubrir todos los huecos que puedan haber, con este método la mayoría de ellos deben estar cubiertos, pero no todos y quiero que estén lo más preparados posibles para entrar a la universidad. Esta será la dinámica, mientras hablo con cada grupo ustedes podrán avanzar en sus otras tareas, yo les daré la lista de las personas que pasarán y que días, los demás se podrán ir con su compañero para que puedan aprovechar su tiempo libre, ustedes verán cuáles son sus prioridades-. Eso para mí no sería ningún problema, al contrario sería de gran ayuda no tener cuidando todos los días a Victoria y Tanya mientras trabajo con Edward. –Esperen no canten victoria no creían que sería tan ingenuo verdad, cuando ustedes van yo ya vine, todos tendrán que llegar temprano porque pasaré lista y de ahí los que no tengan reunión conmigo se podrán ir, para poder avanzar, por ejemplo en su trabajo de la próxima clase-. Y así mato todas mis ilusiones._ –_Pero el día de hoy quiero que realicen un trabajo, tendrán que hacerlo en equipo, les pasare un lista de preguntas capciosas y ustedes tendrán que elegir la que crean que es la respuesta correcta, para eso tendrán que debatir el porqué de esa decisión-. Nos explicaba mientras pasaba unas hojas que contenían las preguntas, eso me agrado me gustaban mucho ese tipo de ejercicios ya que las letras eran lo mío.

-Bueno empecemos a ver qué tal están estas famosas preguntas-. Le dije sin poder ocultar mí emoción y olvidándome de Victoria. –Me encantan este tipo de adivinanzas-.

Trabajar con Edward era muy fácil ya que pensábamos muy parecido y si no coincidíamos él escuchaba todo lo que tuvieras que decir y ganaba el que tuviera mejores argumentos y nunca se bloqueaba solo porque no le gustara la respuesta. Lo que al parecer a muchos les estaba costando trabajo, ya que la mayoría se encontraba en plena discusión.

-Bueno chicos se terminó el tiempo, espero que hayan podido terminar tenía el tiempo suficiente, el chiste de esta actividad ni siquiera era calificar las preguntas, el objetivo es que aprendieran a llegar a un acuerdo porque a lo largo de su vida tendrán que trabajar con distintas personas y será importante que se sepan comunicar. Espero que les haya servido nos vemos mañana que tengan un buen día-. Nos dijo el profesor mientras se iba del salón.

-Bueno eso fue…-. Empecé a decir cuando mire que se acercaba Victoria, maldición se me había olvidado que me estarían cuidando, cuando llego a la mesa le dedico una de sus mirada a Edward, el pobre solo se agacho a garabatear en su libreta, eso me enojo tanto.

-Pendejadas de preguntas, a quién se lo ocurre poner este tipo de dinámicas, solo son para perder el maldito tiempo, estaría mejor en mi maldita cama con un buen hombre a mi lado que perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero a él que le importa apuesto que ni su madre lo está esperando en su casa, pobre perdedor, parecen que últimamente abundan por aquí.- Esto último lo dijo por Edward, pero no sabía que decir, porque defenderlo de Victoria es declárale la guerra y no sería contra mía sino contra él y no es como si él se fuera a defender. –Bueno lo que en verdad importa, es que hoy es jueves, por lo que iremos de compras, tenemos que comprar algo sexy para la fiesta de mañana, así que te esperamos al salir de clases.

-Pues en realidad no puedo Victoria, tengo cosas que hacer saliendo de clases-. Estaba enojada por lo que decía y más que no podía defenderme o en este caso defenderlo, no quería que su vida en la escuela fuera más insoportable de lo que ya era y menos por mí culpa. Pero el no ir de compras era mi forma de vengarme, sabía que al final les gustaría algo exclusivo y yo terminaría pagándolo, ya que siendo honestas ellas tenían para pagar algo de marca, pero no algo exclusivo y era lo que les gustaba.

-Qué tienes que hacer, vamos sé que tu familia está de viaje o no sé dónde, no he visto a la frígida de tu hermana por aquí y sé que James tampoco anda por estos lados-. Fue su forma de decirme que estaba enterada de que mi familia se había ido sin que yo les importara y recordarme que se tiraba a mi hermano, pero no era algo que me importara por lo que solo rodé los ojos para que viera que me tenía cansada. –Eso me recuerda porque no has hecho nada si tú casa está sola, podríamos haber pasado unos buenos momento ahí o piensas que sigamos la fiesta todo este fin.

-Sí mi familia no está en estos momentos, pero no pienso hacer una fiesta porque no tardan en llegar y me quiero ahorra el sermón y la limpieza-. Con eso deje en claro que no las quería en mí casa y que en realidad no me importaba estar sola sin mi familia, que buscara otro lugar por dónde atacar ya que por ahí no me dañaría.

-Bueno el chiste es que harás al rato que no puedes ir con nosotras, tenemos que ir Isabella últimamente eres una aguafiestas, no será que se te está pegando algo de este lucer a lo mejor podemos mandar a Tanya que convenza a los profes de que te cambien en las otras clases, ya sabes que a ella no le importaría-. Dijo Victoria de una forma maliciosa dándome a entender que Tanya estaría encantada de pagarme por la salida de compras y también desquitándose con Edward e intentando dejarle en claro que desde su punto de vista era un perdedor y no teníamos nada en común.

-Que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, no quiere decir que no esté pasando un buen tiempo o que me esté volviendo aburrida, vamos Victoria tu bien sabes que con ustedes no se puede pasar lo que llamamos un buen tiempo, últimamente las que están bastante enfadosas son ustedes, no me puedes culpar por huir un poco de eso-. Le dirigí la mirada más cansada que tenía y todo lo que dije era verdad, esta semana casi no salía con ellas porque mi casa estaba sola, no tenía que huir de nadie, por lo tanto no las necesitaba normalmente prefería soportarlas a ellas en lugar de a Sue. –Y los siento por ustedes el día de hoy tendrán que pagar su propia ropa-. Con esto último le dedique una mirada burlesca para que supiera que si me hacía enojar perdía más ella que yo en realidad.

-Pues que gusto que te la estés pasando bien, aunque sea fuera de la escuela, Tanya ha debió haber tenido razón por primera vez en su vida y te has de estar tirando a todo un semental, porque no veo cómo puedes sobrevivir a las horas de clase a lado de este inepto, algo tiene que motivarte-. Como siempre quería tener la última palabra, pero lo que si me dolió es que se desquitara con Edward en realidad tenía que tener cuidado, porque ellos no dudarían en comérselo vivo.

-Maldita perra-. Fue lo último que murmure, por fin desde que llego Victoria pude voltear a ver a Edward sin que ella lo viera sospechoso y me di cuenta que se encontraba muy tenso incluso incómodo y no podía culparlo después de todas las pendejadas que dijo y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Él no me hablo en toda la clase y lo entendía perfectamente, por lo que antes de terminar la clase escribí una nota.

_Siento mucho lo que dijo Victoria ella solo quería ser un total __perra__molestia, siento mucho si eso te hizo sentir mal, pero no quería seguirle la corriente porque eso hubiera sido peor. _

_En verdad lo siento mucho no te mereces esto. _

No era ni la mitad de lo que quería decir, pero lo demás no lo podría explicar, no le podía decir que era la reacción de Victoria, después de que ayer la atacáramos todos en el comedor, por estar hablando de él y no precisamente bien, cómo explicarle que todo es mi culpa debido a que estoy hablando con él y ellos lo están notando.

Salgo del salón deseando que antes de salir pueda ver la nota que le deje y al menos no se sienta tan mal. Estaba en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer, si me esperaba a que saliera y hablar con él o simplemente dejarlo. Cuando miro que choca contra Michael y este le empieza a gritar.

-Mira lo que me trajo el viento nada más y nada menos que a nuestro querido perdedor cuatro ojos, dime nerdo que siente el compartir mesa con Isabella, creo que es el mayor tiempo que has pasado con una mujer, sin contar a tu madre-. Grito Michael de forma burlesca, mientras el pobre Edward solo se agachaba. –Pero sabes el día de hoy estoy un poco aburrido así que tú y y…-. Sabía que las cosas no iban a terminar muy bien, conocía lo suficiente del comportamiento corporal para saber que lo iba a golpear así que sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Michael!-. Grite mientras me acercaba a él, mierda ahora que le voy a decir, creo que eso lo debí pensar antes. –Ven por fis, necesito un pequeño favor de tu parte-. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, para que lo dejara pasar fácilmente decidí ser coqueta, tenía mucho intentando que me acostara con él algo que jamás haría, pero en estos momentos me servirán para engañarlo. -Ven mientras caminamos te platico-. Doble mierda ahora tenía que pensar en algo para distraerlo, antes de que se me echara enzima con toda esa maldita testosterona, pero al menos se olvidó de Edward.

-Y dime quería Bells para que soy bueno-. Me dijo en su tono seductor mientras caminábamos, la verdad es que si se podría considerar atractivo, pero no era mi tipo, no me gustaban los futuros perdedores, que sé que terminarán gordos y calvos y además era el amor eterno de Jessica.

-Es que hace rato iba camino a tocador tu sabes para revisar mi maquillaje un mujer debe estar presentable todo el tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar había una tarántula, tienes que matarla es importante que yo pueda entrar pero mientras este esa cosa ahí no podre-. Era un mentira de mierda pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió y pude ver el desconcierto de Michael. –Oh es que no me puedes ayudar, no me digas que también les tienes miedo-. Con eso hice que su expresión cambiara a una de suficiencia.

-Oh cariño claro que puedo matar cualquier cosa por ti, solo pensé que no divertiríamos un poquito más tu sabes, podemos pasar un buen rato tu y yo-. Me decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

-Eso estaría bien pero en realidad tengo que ir al tocador, lo podemos dejar para otro momento-. Esperaba que en verdad lo dejara por la paz.

-Está bien vamos-. Cuando llegamos me pregunto. -¿Dónde está?-. Obviamente no había nada por lo que solo me quedo apuntar a un lugar específico.

-Aquí estaba en la puerta hace rato, maldición tú crees que entro al baño-. Le dije aparentando que estaba asustada, pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer para ya deshacerme de él.

-Si quieres puedo entrar contigo al baño para buscarla-. Me dijo de forma sugerente y aquí fue donde encontré como salir del problema.

-Estás loco y si mientras entro se me sube al cabello, no, no podría soportarlo, es mejor que vaya a los baños del comedor obviamente no podre entrar a ese lugar, pensando que es bicho me atacara en cualquier momento-. Y me fui dándome la vuelta sin esperarlo.

-¡Maldición!-. Fue lo último que escuche antes de irme de ahí, pero ahora no sabía a donde ir, porque no quería ver ni a Victoria ni Tanya, decidí ir a dar una vuelta a la escuela pensando en lo que haría ahora. Pero no llegue a nada cuando sonó la campana por lo que regrese al salón. Al llegar vi que Edward se encontraba distante eso me hizo sentir muy mal, porque me agradaba platicar con él, pero supongo que me lo merecía, ya que gracias a mí le estaba pasando esto, Michael también lo empezó a molestar por ser mi compañero de mesa. Y así finalizo la primera clase con un indiferente Edward, la segunda era matemáticas mi martirio no se me daban muy bien.

Intente realizar los problemas pero no me salían lo intente alrededor de tres veces y nada, no quería molestarlo y menos que no sabía que decir, pero al final tuve que darme por vencida y le dije.

-Está bien me doy ¿Me podrías ayudar? Resulta que las matemáticas no son lo mío soy un verdadero asco en ellas-. Intente bromear con él, pero no resulto, solo me miro con su cara amable que tenía para todos y se puso a explicar de la forma más rápida posible, era muy buen profesor así que no tarde en entenderle, pero lo que más me dolió fue su indiferencia, supongo que por eso no permito que la gente se aproxime demasiado.

Pero no podía dejarlo así al final de la clase volteé y le dije –Gracias-. Eso era por la ayuda con los ejercicios y ahora venía la disculpa, sin darme cuenta puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero en cuanto se tocaron me tomo por sorpresa una especie de electricidad, por lo que voltee a ver pero no había nada, así que no moví mi mano, porque se sentía correcto. –En verdad siento todo lo que dijo Victoria ella solo estaba siendo una perra, porque no ha encontrado quien haga su trabajo y todavía le dije que no iría de compras, estaba rabiosa en verdad lo siento-. Vi que intento ver en mi rostro si era verdad lo que decía, pero no sé qué fue lo que encontró ahí ya que su actitud no cambio.

-No hay problema no puedes disculparte por lo que dicen los demás-. Me dijo siendo un caballero como siempre, pero no negare que dolió su frialdad.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en un rato, en la biblioteca para trabajar?-. Le pregunte mientras retiraba mi mano y al mismo tiempo desaparecía ese cosquilleo, hice la pregunta porque ya no sabía sí quería trabajar conmigo después de todo lo que había pasado, pero él solo asintió. –Entonces ahí nos vemos-. Le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño no comprendía porque me sentía tal mal, a lo mejor era los remordimientos, ya que no me pudo ver afectado tanto su cambio de actitud apenas y hablamos y que chingados era ese maldita corriente.

Una vez más calmada camine hacia la biblioteca, pero lo encontré platicando con una chica morena con rasgos que llegan a ser un poco asiáticos y con una figura decente, se podía decir que era curiosita yo no la llamaría del todo bonita, creo que se llamaba Ángela no estaba segura. Al verlos me dio coraje que con ella si hablara como si fueran amigos o tal vez eran algo más, supongo que ella si se lo merece, ha de ser una buena chica mientras yo soy una total perra y le estoy haciendo la vida más miserable. Deje mis pensamiento y empecé a caminar hacia ellos.

-Te digo que te encantará deberíamos ir esta sábado yo no tengo nada que hacer y tu-. Le pregunto una muy sonriente Ángela, bueno supongo que si tenía planes para este fin de semana, eso me pasa por ser una completa perra el primer día.

-Si me encantaría estoy…-. Se quedó callado una vez que me miro llegar, a lo que solo atine a sonreír en forma de disculpa, ya que al parecer era tan indeseada que no podían ni terminar de hablar delante de mí.

-Hola-. Fue lo único que le pude decir, ya que estaba segura que estaba interrumpiendo.

-Hola Isabella ¿cómo estás?-. Me pregunto la muchacha muy sonriente, como si la hubiera saludado a ella solamente. Sé que sabe quién soy, pero por qué demonios me habla como si me conociera.

-Bien ¿y tú?-. Creo que se podía notar lo incomoda que estaba, normalmente no tenía esté tipo de conversaciones se me hacían un pérdida de tiempo y una falsedad tanta cortesía.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, porque demonios estaba tan feliz. –Entonces Edward te miro el sábado.

-Si ahí nos vemos sin falta Ángela-. Le dijo un muy incómodo Edward, bueno ya sé cómo se llama, no es que me importará no pienso volver hablar con ella. Si no fuera por el rato que le hice pasar a Edward, ya la hubiera apremiado para que se fuera.

-Bueno me despido Isabella, que tengas una bonita tarde.- Yo solo le sonreí, no sabía que más hacer, no quería ser grosera por Edward, pero eso no significa que me haya caído bien, de hecho tengo que premiarme por no haber sido una perra con ella. Hasta que se dio la vuelta para irse fue cuando por fin tome el valor de sentarme.

-Siento el interrumpir hace rato que esta…-.

-Lo siento Isabella tengo que contestar-. Me interrumpió Edward para levantarse e irse a un lugar más retirado y poder hablar sin que yo molestara, vaya eso me hizo sentir cómo una mierda, lo bueno es que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esa sensación. Edward regreso y me dijo. –Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer-. Y se fue sin esperar nada más, bueno dicen que el Karma es una perra, pues no he escuchado palabras más sabias y profundas.

Sin nada más que hacer tome mis cosas para irme, al salir veo que está lloviendo, por lo que corro para meterme lo más rápido que pueda al carro, una vez adentro me doy cuenta que estaba triste y enojada como se le ocurría hacerme eso, quién se cree qué es, supongo que si hubiera sido Ángela hubiera recibido mínimo una explicación, sé que solo éramos compañeros de trabajo pero yo estaba haciendo mi maldito esfuerzo por llevarme bien con él, incluso tuve que soportar al imbécil de Michael y él solo se largaba sin ninguna explicación dejándome plantada, estaba tan enojada que subí la música y acelere cómo siempre hacía para bajar mi enojo.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque es algo chiquito, el próximo traerá una gran sorpresa y un cambio fundamental.**

Ya supimos el motivo de por qué Isabella se fue con Michael, solo se encontraba cuidando de Edward y ya apareció Ángela terminó siendo su amiga que no le caí nada bien a Isabella ¿Por qué será? y ¿qué creen que le haya pasado a nuestro querido Edward que se tuvo que ir?

**Me merezco algún Reviews**

**Nora:** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dejado, estos me hacen súper pero súper feliz y si el pobre está muy confundido debido a que está sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, pero si concuerdo contigo todos los hombres son iguales y sí ya conoceremos un poco más a Erick más adelante.

**Pitalu Cullen:** No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que te tomes un momento para dejarme un mensaje, eso me hace súper feliz y me da motivación para seguir con la historia. Pues creo que los dos terminaran un poco locos Edward intentando entender a Isabella e Isabella con los cambios que está dando su vida. Más adelante conoceremos un poco más de Alice y una futura sorpresa para el próximo ;)

**Gabriela:** Hola lamento mucho que no te guste y te canse la historia mi idea era hacerla de las dos partes, porque me gustaría que conocieran la perspectiva de los dos, debido a que cada uno vive historias diferentes y tiene diferentes interpretaciones de lo que está sucediendo. Sinceramente agradezco tu opinión si en un futuro llego a hacer otra historia tomare en cuenta este concejo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Edward POV**

Después de quedar con Isabella de que nos veríamos en la biblioteca empecé a caminar hacia allá, me sentía mal por ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada cuando se fue, pero no sabía qué hacer no la entendía, quién era la verdadera Isabella, ni siquiera sabía si estaba siendo honesta conmigo o solo quería ser amable para pedir algo al final como sus amigas, necesitaba saber cuáles de las dos era la honesta, para poder confiar en ella. Algo me decía que era la que yo conocía, porque era en esos momentos en los que sus ojos se volvían expresivos y si era así, por qué el repentino cambio de odiarme a ser amable conmigo y cómo era posible que con sus amigos fuera la falsa, se supone que eran sus amigos, las personas con las que tiene algo en común. Todo esto me estaba volviendo loco que ni siquiera razone que ya estaba sentado en la biblioteca e Isabella todavía no llegaba pero Ángela se encontraba hablándome.

-¡Hey Edward! Por qué tan distraído tengo rato hablándote-. Me dijo Ángela cuando se dio cuenta que la enfoque.

-Oh perdón Ángela me encontraba pensando en algunas cosas, lo siento no quise ser grosero-. Me disculpe con ella.

-No pasa nada no te preocupes, pero sabes que si tienes problemas, puedes contar conmigo verdad-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Ángela era una excelente persona, era muy amable y siempre traía un sonrisa, tenía su cabello negro y largo, su rostro tenía ciertos rasgos asiáticos pero muy pocos en realidad, era muy bonita, no del tipo de Isabella pero si era bonita, me sorprendí porque no supe de donde salió mi comparación.

-Gracias Ángela no sabes cómo valoro tu ofrecimiento pero estoy bien, solo me encontraba pensando en los trabajos-.

-Oh eso está bien, oye el otro día salí a dar la vuelta para distraerme una rato, ya sabes con la casa llena por dos niños chicos a veces uno necesita salir a meditar-. Me cerro el ojo, como si comprendiera la situación, pero en realidad yo nunca sufrí de eso con Bree, nunca tuve la necesidad de huir de ella, pero no dije nada. -Y me topé con una nueva librería de segunda mano que estoy segura que te encantara, porque mire que tenían muchos libros que la otra tienda a la que normalmente vamos no tiene-. Me explicó Ángela

-En serio no me había enterado que pusieron una nueva librería-. Le pregunte curioso porque en verdad me gustaba leer.

-Si quieres el sábado nos podemos dar una vuelta, para que la veas y de paso vamos a tomar un café-. Me invito Ángela pero ese día normalmente cuidaba a Bree, porque nuestra madre trabajaba en la mañana, pero no creo que ella se opusiera con tal de salir de la casa me acompañaría a donde le dijera.

-Eso estaría bien, incluso puedo aprovechar que en la mañana me encargo de Bree para pasar a comprarle un nuevo libro ha estado recordándonos que no tiene nada nuevo que leer-. Le comento a Ángela, puedo ver que por un momento su sonrisa deja de aparecer pero solo fue por un segundo ya que esta volvió.

-En realidad me refería en la tarde ya sabes para pasar a comer y dar una vuelta, ya que es sábado y al siguiente día no hay clases-. Bueno creo que al final capte la indirecta, pero no estaba seguro de querer ir. -Te digo que te encantará deberíamos ir este sábado, yo no tengo nada que hacer ¿y tú?-. No era la primera vez que me invitaba pero no estaba seguro de querer salir con ella Ángela era una chica bonita y muy amable pero no me sentía atraído por ella la quería solo como amiga.

-Si me encantaría estoy…-. Estaba pensando como rechazar la oferta sin verme grosero, cuando mire a Isabella, por lo que me quede callado, no quería rechazar a Ángela delante de otra persona eso sería muy cruel.

-Hola-. Nos saludó Isabella de forma insegura por haber interrumpido la conversación.

-Hola Isabella ¿cómo estás?-. La saluda una muy sonriente Ángela.

-Bien ¿y tú?-. A pesar de que sus palabras eran educadas se notaba molestia en su mirada, se parecía a la que me dirigía antes a mí, lo que me sorprendió mucho. ya que no creo que conociera a Ángela.

-Muy bien gracias por contesto una sonriente Ángela, lo que hizo que se intensificara la mirada molesta de Isabella, me preguntaba si Ángela no lo notaba, al parecer yo era el único afectado por sus miradas. –Entonces Edward te miro el sábado-. Volvió a insistir.

-Si ahí nos vemos sin falta Ángela-. Le dije para no retenerla más, ya que estaba muy incómodo, no quería ir, pero no quería que Ángela siguiera con una molesta Isabella, sabía cómo se ponía cuando no estaba de humor y no quería que estallara.

-Bueno me despido Isabella que tengas una bonita tarde-. Al parecer era el único que entendía, lo que expresaban sus ojos, porque nadie se daba cuenta de las frías miradas que les daba, incluso cuando le dio una sonrisa a Ángela antes de que se fuera, supe que no era honesta, pero Ángela no se dio cuenta de nada, algo que para mí era obvio. Cuando se fue Ángela, Isabella tomo asiento demostrando que no estaba a gusto con su presencia.

-Siento el interrumpir hace rato que esta…-. Isabella estaba intentando hablar, cuando sentí que vibraba mi celular, normalmente las que me hablaban eran Bree o mamá y ellas solo lo hacían cuando era una emergencia, así que arriesgándome a ser grosero interrumpí a Isabella.

-Lo siento Isabella tengo que contestar-. Una vez que mire que era mi madre me levante y me aleje un poco porque ya sabía que sería algo importante.

-Hola mamá ¿estás bien?-. Le pregunte preocupado.

-Hola cariño si estoy bien, solo que hubo un accidente por culpa de la lluvia-. Eso hizo que me asustara y la interrumpiera.

-¿Están bien? ¿te pasó algo?-.

-Tranquilo cariño escucha, yo estoy bien lo que pasó es que por culpa del accidente, llegaron muchos heridos al hospital y he estado muy ocupada, apenas pude salir un poco para hablarte, no alcanzó a ir por Bree, mi niña ya salió hace 10 minutos y yo sigo aquí necesito que vayas por ella tengo miedo de que este solita mojándose-. Revisé mi reloj y tenía razón la pobre de Bree ya tenía 10 minutos de haber salido y peor aún el camión se tardaría unos 40 minutos en llegar, la pobre estaría sola mucho tiempo. Pero no le explicaría eso a mamá porque solo se preocuparía más y la pobre no podía hacer nada.

-Está bien mamá voy saliendo para la escuela de Bree te mando un mensaje cuando lleguemos a la casa, no te preocupes, vente con cuidado cuando salgas-.

-Si no te preocupes cariño, tengan mucho cuidado ustedes también, lo quiero-. Se despidió mi madre antes de colgar.

Al colgar mire a Isabella me había olvidado por completo de ella, pero no podía perder tiempo, Bree estaba sola y mojándose.

–Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer-. Le dije antes de salir corriendo mañana le pediría una disculpa por lo grosero que he sido hoy.

Salí corriendo a la parada del camión, rezando porque pasará pronto, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte lo que me hacía pensar en cómo estaría Bree, la pobre ha de estar empapada y muy asustada y más si ya se fueron sus demás compañeros y está sola. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro desesperado porque no pasaba el camión cuando un carro muy lujoso se para enfrente de mí.

**Isabella POV**

Al salir del estacionamiento de la escuela, vi aun Edward desesperado caminando de un lado a otro, en el pequeño espacio de la parada del camión, no le importaba que se estuviera mojando, se veía nervioso volteando constantemente hacia la ruta del camión parecía que tenía mucha prisa. Eso me demostró lo egoísta que puedo llegar ser debido a que solo pienso en mí, a lo mejor tiene un problema, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me estaciono justo enfrente de él.

-Sube te llevo-. Le ofrezco

-No está bien gracias espero el camión no ha de tardar-. Me dice pero veo que por un momento que duda.

-A donde sea que vayas, llegarás más rápido si te llevo, además te estas mojando anda sube-. Le dije con una sonrisa esperando convencerlo, pero todavía miraba con cierta duda en su cara por lo que agregue. –Sino subes me bajare hasta que te subas y mira que no tengo nada de ganas de mojarme, no seas grosero y sube-. Agregue porque sabía que por nada del mundo dejaría de ser un caballero.

-Pero arruinare los asientos estoy empapado-. Me dijo

-Bueno pues si no subes yo tendré que bajar y ya serán dos asientos mojados-. Le dije con una sonrisa pero con cara de decisión, todavía estaba dudando por lo que abrí la puerta de mi carro.

-No está bien subiré-. Solo sonreí, porque creo que empezaba a conocerlo, sabía que no dejaría que me mojara. Una vez arriba lo mire que estaba dudoso hasta de moverse para no mojar más.

-Entonces a dónde vamos-. Le pregunto con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente.

-Tengo que recoger a mi hermana que está en la escuela, mi madre no pudo pasar por ella y tengo miedo de que se esté mojando-. Me explico con cara de preocupación, lo que me demostró lo mucho que la quería. Le entregue el teléfono para que pusiera la dirección y así me indicara por donde tenía que irme.

-No te preocupes si este mapa no me engaña estaremos ahí a más tardar en 15 minutos-. Todo el camino fue muy silencioso solo con el celular dándome las indicaciones de por dónde me tenía que ir, casi me arrepentí de ponerlo y no preguntarle mejor.

Llegamos muy rápido a la escuela y mire a una niña de pelo cobrizo que se encontraba en el techo de la primaria, en cuanto la vio Edward se bajó y corrió hacia ella, una vez que llego a ella se quitó su chamarra y se la puso, verlo en el plan de hermano mayor hizo que se me hiciera un nudo el estómago, yo jamás había tenido eso a pesar de tener dos hermanos. La ayudo a caminar hacia el carro intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo para que no se mojara y ayudándola a subir. Una vez que se subió me puse muy nerviosa nunca había hablado con niñas desde que yo era una.

-Hola yo soy Bree la olvidada hermana de Edward, ¿tu cómo te llamas?-. En cuanto se subió se presentó, todavía su hermano no terminaba de rodear el carro y yo ya tenía una pregunta que contestar.

-Hola Bree mi nombre es Isabella-. Le conteste mientras Edward subía al carro, era curioso cómo había tenido esta conversación dos veces en la última hora, pero en comparación con la primera, la personita a atrás mío si me caía bien.

-Oh Isabella es un nombre muy bonito, tú también eres muy bonita, ¿todos te dicen Bella?-. Me pregunto

-¿Bella?- Le pregunte porque nadie me había dicho así, mientras tanto le entregaba a Edward el celular para que pusiera la nueva dirección.

-¿Nadie te dice así?-. Me pregunto con voz asombrada. –Pero si es obvio y luego a ti te va muy bien, mira se escribe Isabella quitamos el Isa y queda Bella entonces vez que es obvio, si no te dicen así ¿cómo te dicen?-. Me pregunto.

-Bree deja de marear a Bella-. Dijo Edward mientras tecleaba en el celular. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, se puso rojo y corrigió. –Digo Isabella-. Yo solo pude sonreír.

-En realidad no me molesta me agrada pero nunca nadie me había dicho así, y respecto a tu pregunta me dicen Bells en realidad no sé por qué o algunas personas solo Isa y sobre lo que dijo tu hermano no te preocupes puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras-. Le dije con una sonrisa, se me hacía que se parecía mucho a su hermano.

-Pues yo te diré Bella, como la princesa de Disney-. Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras Edward me entregaba el celular con la nueva dirección. –Edward me dijo que son compañeros, porque no te conocía, ya conozco a Ben, Erick y Ángela, pero a ti no te había visto-. No diré que me agrado escuchar lo último pero no sabía que decirle, porque en realidad no era amiga de su hermano lo ignore toda la escuela, hasta que me lo pusieron de compañero, pude ver que Edward se movió inquieto también por la pregunta.

-Es que Edward y yo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de trabajar juntos, hasta este semestre y apenas nos empezamos a conocer-. Bueno eso era una verdad muy resumida, pero al menos no le mentí, creo que ser amiga de Victoria y Tanya me enseño como contestar bajo presión. –Tienes frio Bree, puedo subir el aire si quieres-. Le pregunte porque no sabía si estaba muy mojada y para cambiar de tema.

-No en realidad no me moje mucho, acababa de salir porque la cocinera me regalo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate para chuparse los dedos, ya solo me falta un chocolatito caliente que Edward me prometió hacerme-. Me dijo con emoción en su voz y pude ver por el espejo que tenía con una sonrisa que era muy contagiosa, por lo que se la regrese aunque no supe si la pudo ver. –Oye Bella ¿Tienes novio?-. Me pregunto una muy curiosa Bree, pude ver cómo Edward se tensó a mi lado.

**Edward POV**

–Oye Bella ¿Tienes novio?-. Esa pregunta si no me la esperaba, incluso espere que Bella se sintiera incomoda. Lo más curioso es que en lugar de decirle a Bree que no preguntara eso me quede callado interesaba por su respuesta esperaba que no dijera que sí y menos que fuera Michael.

-No, no tengo novio Bree y ¿tú qué tal?-. Le contesto muy tranquila Bella, este sobre nombre puesto por Bree se me hacía muy acertado, no la llamaba Bells porque no entendía el por qué le decían así y el nombre de Isabella se me hacía muy bonito, pero Bella se me hacía que le iba muy bien

-No, no tengo aunque hay un niño, que acaba de llegar este año que está muy guapo-. Esa respuesta tampoco me la esperaba, en que momento paso esto, recuerdo hace tres días a Bree diciendo que tenía nuevos compañeros, pero no menciono que tuviera interés en ninguno, apenas tenía 10 años no se supone que todavía le deberían de dar asco los niños. Cuando por fin reacciono veo que Bella me está viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro aprovechando que estamos en el semáforo –Pero ¿por qué no tienes Bella? eres muy bonita-. Continuó insistiendo en el tema y yo aun sin saber qué decir.

-Amm que te puedo decir supongo, que no ha llegado el momento-. Pude ver por primea vez que no sabía que contestar, será que si le gusta alguien. –Y tú dime ¿cómo se llama el niño afortunado?-. Le pregunta Bella en serio estas mujeres me volverán loco.

-Se llama Seth-. Le dijo una muy sonrojada Bree, en realidad creo que estaba descuidando mucho a Bree, tendría que salir un día temprano de la escuela para conocer a ese niñete y saber que traía con mi hermanita, porque alguien tendría que ponerle un alto y saber que si le hace algo no la contaba, era una persona muy inteligente, por lo tanto contaba con muchos recursos, estaba pensando en varios métodos cuando escuche una carcajada que me saco de mi ensoñación Bella estaba muerta de risa, no entendía por qué se reía pero eso no me importo porque si antes se veía bonita, riendo así de libre se veía hermosa, tenía una muy bonita risa tal vez por eso le decían Bells ya que se escuchaba como campanas.

-Intenta no hablar mucho de Seth delante de tu hermano, si quieres proteger su integridad no lo queremos en la cárcel por maltrato infantil-. Dijo Bella todavía con una sonrisa, que no me causo mucha gracia, ahora que sé de qué se trataba.

-Bueno llegamos, vamos Bree hay que aprovechar que paro tantito el agua para entrar-. Le dije a Bree porque aunque estaba pasando un buen momento con Bella, no podía olvidar que Bree estaba todavía mojada no quería que se enfermara. –Isabella muchas gracias, gustas pasar por un vaso con agua o una tasa de chocolate tal vez-. Le pregunte porque estaba muy agradecido y también porque me gustaría que se quedara otro rato.

-No gracias Edward en otra ocasión, es mejor que se encarguen de quitársete esa ropa mojada para que no se enfermen-. Dijo rechazando la invitación, pero no me sentí mal porque vi un atisbo de duda.

-Bella prometes que otra ocasión-. Le dijo Bree en un tono de que si no volvía a ver a Bella se le rompería el corazón eso me sorprendió, Bree era muy habladora pero no se encariñaba rápidamente con las personas, podía ver incluso la mirada tierna y algo maternal de Bella cuando escucho su tono.

-Claro hermosa lo prometo-. Le dijo Bella en un tono que nunca había escuchado y que me tomo por sorpresa. Al parecer hoy era el día de confundan todo lo que puedan a Edward, porque estas dos chicas me estaban a punto de volver loco.

-Ok ya lo prometiste-. Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla como los que me daba a mí o a mamá lo que me confirmo y al mismo tiempo preocupo lo rápido que se había encariñado con Bella. Pero lo más sorpresivo fue el rostro de Bella, el beso la tomó por sorpresa, pero estaba encantada, miraba a Bree con adoración. Lo que me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de afecto aunque le agradara mucho.

-Adiós Bella y gracias otra vez-. Fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir del carro, pensando que en realidad no conocía a Bella, en el poco rato que estuvimos en el carro me di cuenta que es una buena persona, que no está acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, las cuales le gustaban o que incluso pareciera necesitar.

Aunque quería meditar más lo que había descubierto, no podía porque tenía cosas de las cuales ocuparme una vez que llegamos arregle el baño y mande a darse una ducha a Bree, en lo que preparaba su chocolate y mandaba un mensaje a nuestra madre, después la mande a la sala con una cobija a ver un rato la televisión en lo yo me metía a bañar.

Una vez que salí mire muy acurrucada a Bree por lo que me puse hacer algo de comida, porque sabía que mamá llegaría muy cansada, aunque no era tan bueno como Esme sabía defenderme e hice espagueti. Cuando por fin estuvo listo fui y le lleve un poco a Bree la cual no comió muy bien por culpa del pastel y el chocolate caliente que se había tomado. Una vez que todo estuvo limpio me senté con ella para ver qué tenía de tarea.

Mientras ella hacía unas divisiones que le dejaron, yo trabajaba un poco en el desarrollo del trabajo con Isabella, ya que no habíamos podido avanzar esta tarde.

-Edward-. Me hablo Bree por lo que la volteé a ver y cuando vio que tenía mi atención prosiguió. –Me gusta mucho Bella, es muy simpática, me cae mucho mejor que esa amiga tuya Ángela-. Me dijo Bree entre ilusionada y quejándose.

-Bueno Bree las dos son mis amigas-. Le dije porque no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Pero Bella no tiene novio, por qué no le pides que sea tu novia, ella es muy bonita, estoy segura que a mamá también le caería muy bien-. En estos momentos desearía tener los dones de Bella para poder contestar, cómo le podría decir a Bree que Bella ni en un millón de años saldría con alguien como yo. –Me gusta para que sea mi cuñada-. Dijo de forma muy sonriente.

-Bueno Bree, tienes razón Bella es muy bonita, pero… a penas nos estamos conociendo bien y solamente somos amigos, hay veces que las personas solo pueden ser eso amigos-. Le intente explicar pero no sé si lo logre.

-A lo mejor ya que la conozcas más-. Me dijo con una pequeña esperanza por lo que solo pude asentir. –Pero prométeme que nunca saldrás con Ángela-. Me pidió Bree de forma apremiante lo que me tomo por sorpresa y más porque había quedado en salir con ella y pensaba llevarme a Bree.

-Bree no te puedo prometer eso, ese tipo de cosas no son para prometerlas, Ángela es una buena persona ¿por qué no te cae bien?-. Intente hacer entender a Bree y también saber de dónde venía su coraje hacía Ángela.

-No ella no es buena persona, me mira como si fuera una niña tonta y molesta, no me cae nada bien-. Yo no sabía que decir, porque hasta donde sé Ángela nunca la ha tratado mal.

-No creo que esa haya sido su intención Bree-. Intento dialogar con ella, pero ella solo mueve la cabeza diciendo que no.

-Yo sé cuándo no me quieren y son mentirosas, ella a comparación de Bella no me quiere-. Dijo Bree de forma tan determinante que me asusto, ella normalmente veía princesas y caballeros en todas las personas. –Pero no quiero pelear contigo por ella ¿está bien?-. Me dijo con un pequeño puchero seguido de un beso y abrazo el cual devolví, a veces se me hacía tan grande para su edad y otras volvía a ser mi pequeña enana.

Así estábamos cuando llego mamá, parecía cansada por eso con cuidado deje a Bree que salió corriendo para abrazarla, mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla y tomaba sus cosas.

-Siéntate mamá, debes estar hambrienta y muy cansada prepare espagueti, Bree y yo ya comimos pero ahorita te sirvo-. Le dije mientras me iba a la cocina a calentar la comida. Cuando regrese escuche que Bree platicaba con nuestra madre.

-Se llama Isabella pero Edward y yo le decimos Bella, en verdad es muy bonita y se parece a la Bella de Disney, ella es muy buena, platico conmigo todo el camino y dijo que pronto vendría a visitarme porque hoy no se podía quedar ¿Verdad que puede venir a verme?-.

-Claro que si cariño todas las veces que quiera, y más porque es amiga tuya y de tu hermano-. Le contesto una muy sonriente Esme, mientras yo le daba su plato. –Gracias cariño eres un amor-. Yo solo le sonreí. –Y ¿por qué no me habías platicado que tenías una nueva amiga tesoro? Tu hermana al parecer ha quedo encantada con ella-. Me pregunto Esme.

-Pues es que apenas nos estamos conociendo ya que el profesor nos puso a trabajar juntos y pues no sabía que contar-. Mire que Esme no me creía del todo pero lo dejo pasar.

-Después del gran favor que no hizo hoy, yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer, es invitarla a comer a la casa el próximo lunes ¿qué les parece?-. Nos dijo una muy sonriente Esme mientras Bree gritaba y bailaba diciendo que sí. Y yo sin saber que hacer solo asentí.

-Si le diré a ver si puede.

Una vez en mi cuarto termine los avances que le mostraría a Bella el día de mañana, pero al acostarme no pude evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy. Había sido de lo más confuso el intentar entender quién era en verdad Isabella, si esa chica fría y calculadora que se mostraba normalmente o la chica amable y divertida que era conmigo, era tan confuso porque en poco tiempo podía pasar de ser una a ser la otra. Y era frustrante no saber cuál era la verdadera, ya que desde mi punto de vista no había forma que fuera las dos.

Estaba casi seguro que la verdadera Isabella era la que yo conocía, pero si era así porque intentar ser otra con sus amigos. Esas preguntas eran las que cubrieron casi toda mi mañana, hasta que descubrí otro lado de Bella que me hizo creer que había visto otra faceta que nadie más había visto ese lado amoroso que tenía cuando convivio con Bree, no creo que ese tipo de cosas se pudieran fingir y sobre todo lo que más me inquietó es ver es esa carencia de afecto que alcance a ver en sus ojos, demostrándome lo poco que la conozco.

Y por si fuera poco todo esto, aún no comprendía mi coraje por lo que sucedió con Michael y esa necesidad de escuchar e indagar más en las preguntas hechas por Bree, quería pensar que era debido a que la consideraba una amiga, pero sería engañarme yo mismo, ya que no sentía esta misma curiosidad hacia Ángela, ni tampoco ese nerviosismo que a veces me provocaba Bella, como cuando tomo mi mano el día de hoy, se sintió tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bien. Con esos pensamientos caí en la inconciencia.

**Isabella POV**

Una vez que deje a Edward y a la pequeña Bree maneje hacía mí casa. Ver a Edward y Bree interactuar me hizo darme cuenta de lo que me había perdido, a pesar de tener dos hermanos nosotros no habíamos tenido eso.

No podía describir como me sentía, nunca había conocido a alguien tan amoroso como esa pequeña, no es que conviviera con niños pero sabía que ella era especial. Cuando me pidió de forma inocente que la volviera a visitar otra vez, logro lo que nadie había logrado tan rápido ni siquiera su hermano, el ganarse mi afecto, era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de volverme a ver sin ningún motivo aparte del solo volverme a hablar

Y ese abrazo y beso en la mejilla logro desarmarme aún más, tenía ganas de decirle que lo volviera a hacer, es difícil recordar la última persona que me regalo algo tan insignificante como eso. Normalmente las personas daba besos en el mejillas, pero eran tan fríos solo consistía en juntarlas de manera hipócrita, pero que alguien te regalara un verdadero beso en el cachete era reconfortante, para muchos ha de ser algo poco importante que alguien te abrace o te diga que quiere verte, pero se necesita estar solo para aprender a valor esos detalles, hace tanto que no ocurrían para mí, parte era mi culpa estaba consiente, ya que intente alejarme pero era para poder protegerme aunque sea un poco y tuve tanto éxito en eso, que no recordaba lo que provocaban las muestras de cariño.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta que se me había olvidado pasar por comida así que decidí pedir por teléfono, una vez que comí me puse a trabajar en la tarea y sin nada más que hacer me fui a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Una vez en mi cama me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos días, no entendía porque me preocupaba tanto por Edward, al punto de querer cuidar que los demás no lo lastimaran, primero lo intente defender de las agresiones de Victoria y después de Michael, antes de conocerlo nunca le había tomado importancia a ese tipo de cosas, ni ahorita creo que me importaría si se tratara de otra persona, para mi cada persona tiene que tener la capacidad de cuidarse solo y valerse por sí mismo ¿cómo había logrado Edward traspasar mis murallas? Era mi pregunta, nunca me había costado mantenerme lejos de las personas y de los sentimentalismos, pero él había hecho la diferencia y no podía entender el por qué, de la pequeña Bree lo entendía, su inocencia, su alegría por la vida era muy llamativo.

Cuando Edward había marcado una distancia el día de hoy me sentí mal, incluso podría decir que me sentí lastimada, ese sentimiento solo los había tenido con mi familia hace muchos años, cuando todavía era una niña y tenía la esperanza de tener una familia feliz como las que salen en la televisión. Creo que eso era lo que más me sorprendía en que momento, me empezó a importar alguien más que no fuera yo, porque sería absurdo decir que no me preocupaba por él, pero que hizo para que pasara eso, había aprendido de la peor manera que si involucrabas sentimientos solo les dabas el poder al otro de lastimarte. ¿Qué tenía la familia Cullen, o al menos los hijos Cullen, que provocaban esto en mí?

Pero cual fuera la respuesta, ya había tirado todas mis reglas a la basura, tenía que agradecer que había sido con Edward y Bree quienes parecían buenas personas, lo podía notar en la forma en la confiaban uno en el otro. Ya no me quedaba nada que hacer, solo dejar que el tiempo transcurriera y esperar no salir lastimada y si era así no pasaría nada, seguiría adelante como siempre lo he hecho. Después de llegar a esa conclusión me quede dormida sin ningún problema.

**Hola espero qué les pareció el capítulo, hubo pequeños cambios en la redacción espero que les haya gustado.**

Por fin la podemos llamar Bella, ¿Qué tal les pareció el encuentro entre Bella y Bree? Nuestras chicas volverán loco de celos al pobre de Edward a este paso tendrá que hacer cita con un siquiátrico. ¿A qué conclusiones están llegando con Ángela? Ya supimos que Bella tenía razón, ya que tiene interés por nuestro querido Edward, pero al parecer tiene de aliada a la pequeña Bree.

**Nora: **Primero que nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios :) No todavía no sabe lo que le está pasando a la pobre, vemos que los dos se encuentran muy confusos al menos los dos están dándose la oportunidad de ser amigos. Pues vemos que ya hay una posible invitación por parte de Esme, pero ya convivio un poco con la pequeña Bree ;)

**Carmenjgonz:**Hola gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz porque me encanta que me den consejos para ir mejorando, es mi primer historia y de eso se trata, en este capítulo intente seguir tu recomendación no sé si lo logre, espero aunque sea haberlo mejorado un poquito, espero que me sigas dando tus opiniones porque en verdad me interesan mucho, gracias por tomarte la molestia de aconsejarme :)

**akire: **Hola gracias por comentario me hizo muy pero muy feliz verlo, para mi es una señal de que les gusta el capítulo, poco a poco irán surgiendo detalles de la vida de Bella, será como un pequeño rompecabezas.

**Pitalu Cullen:**En verdad gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tus comentarios cada capítulo, es la mejor motivación que puedo tener. Los dos andan súper perdidos en cuestión de sentimientos, ni ellos pueden creer lo que está pasando y más por lo rápido que se están dando las cosas, ya que es muy poco el tiempo que han estado conviviendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Unos ruidos me despertaron pero aún todo se encontraba muy oscuro, por lo que volteé al reloj y mire que marcaba las 2am, eso significaba que algo no andaba bien, por lo que tome mis lentes y me levante rápidamente, para ver que Esme se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo.

-Mamá ¿qué pasa?-. Le pregunte preocupado.

-Tu hermana se encuentra resfriada, yo creo que por la mojada del día de hoy-. Me dijo Esme con pesar.

-¿Se encuentra muy mal? ¿Crees que la deberíamos llevar al hospital?-. Le pregunte con preocupación.

-No cariño es un simple resfriado, ya le di un poco de antibiótico y estoy buscando un poco de Vaporub, pero no es nada grabe-. Me explico Esme tranquilamente. Después la seguí al cuarto de Bree la cual se encontraba acostada con la nariz un poco roja.

-Hola enana ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-Estoy bien solo tengo la nariz tapada y un poco de tos-. Me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa, así era ella nunca se quejaba.

-Oh cariño veras como se te quita, luego luego con el medicamento que te di-. Le dice amorosamente Esme mientras le ponía un poco de vaporub en la espalda.

Estuvimos con ella hasta que se le calmo la tos y se quedó dormida, una vez en la cocina Esme me dijo.

-Cariño voy a hablar con una amiga, para ver si me puede cubrir en la mañana y así poder cuidar a tu hermana mientras tú vas a la escuela, pero tendré que ir en la tarde para cubrir su turno y quedarme también para mi turno normal el sábado en la mañana, ¿crees que me podrías ayudar a cuidarla? como viste no es nada grabe pero no quiero que salga para que no vaya a empeorar-. Me pregunto Esme como si le fuera a decir que no, claro que le ayudaría a cuidar a Bree, lo único que me preocupaba es que pasara tanto tiempo en el hospital, la pobre tendría que trabajar más de 18 horas seguidas.

-Sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema mamá, pero no se te hace muy pesado trabajaras muchas horas-. Le dije preocupado.

-No te preocupes mi niño, tendré el domingo para descansar todo el día así que no habrá ningún problema-. Me dijo como siempre en su tono maternal.

-No hay problema mamá mañana en cuanto salga de la escuela, me vengo para cuidar a Bree y así te puedas ir a trabajar-. Le digo para que no se preocupe, pero estoy pensando cómo le hare para avanzar en el trabajo que tengo con Bella y más porque ya será fin de semana y dijo que estaría ocupada.

-Gracias mi niño, me eres de gran ayuda estoy tan orgullosa de ti, ahora ve a dormir porque no quiero que estés muy cansado en tus clases-. Me dijo Esme, por lo que me despedí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi despertador sonó una hora después de haberme quedado dormido, por lo que me costó mucho levantarme, pero tenía que ir a la escuela y ver cómo seguía Bree, lo bueno es que ya era viernes, aunque tendría mucha tarea, sin pensarla más me dirigí al baño lo más silencioso posible ya que la casa se encontraba en silencio y no quería levantar a mamá o Bree las pobres estaría muy cansadas.

Una vez listo salí de mi cuarto para irme cuando vi a mamá en la cocina.

-Cariño me quede dormida, pero mira tan siquiera te prepare un licuado y un sándwich para que no te vayas con el estómago vacío-. Me dijo una muy amorosa Esme no importaba lo cansada que estuviera ella siempre se preocuparía por sus hijos.

-Gracias mamá pero no te hubieras molestado, debes estar muy cansada-. Le dije mientras le daba un beso. –Pero muchas gracias-. Le dije antes de darle una mordida. –Mm y como todo te quedo deliciosos-. Le asegure para que no se preocupara.

Una vez que termine de comer fui a ver a Bree, la cual se encontraba dormida pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto que en la noche, ya más tranquilo me despedí de mi madre y me fui a la escuela pero al no tener que desviarme esta vez llegue muy temprano, casi se encontraba vacía por lo que camine tranquilamente al salón.

Por ser tan temprano no había nadie en el salón, por lo que me puse a dibujar para pasar el rato, mientras me preguntaba qué pasaría el día de hoy con Bella, ya que los últimos días habían sido un montaña rusa, creo que la describiría como una caja llena de sorpresas.

-Hola Edward-. Me tomo por sorpresa la voz de Ben, el cual iba entrando al salón seguido por Erick.

-Hola Ben, Erick ¿Cómo están?-. Los salude sin levantarme de mi silla porque no quería verme acorralado tan temprano por las constantes preguntas de Erick.

-Muy bien Edward y ¿tú qué tal?-. Me contesto Ben, ya que Erick se mantuvo muy callado.

-Bien gracias-. Les conteste pero no seguí la conversación. Por lo que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

**Isabella POV.**

Al siguiente día llegue temprano a la escuela, al bajar de mi carro pude ver que en el estacionamiento se encontraban Tanya y Victoria, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ellas, aún seguía muy molesta, por todo lo dicho ayer y sobre todo por los problemas que me ocasiono con Edward, así que decidí sacarles la vuelta e irme directo al salón.

Al entrar mire que se encontraban los amigos de Edward sentados en la parte de en frente, no recordaba sus nombres creo que uno se llamaba Ben, pero no estaba segura, lo que llamo mi atención es Edward se encontraba sentado solo, por lo que camine directo a nuestra mesa.

-Y algún día me enseñaras los pasajes secretos de la escuela-. Le dije en forma de saludo, lo que hizo que sonriera.

-Hola Bella, espero que hayas tenido una buena mañana y puede ser que te los muestre si prometes no enseñárselos a nadie-. Me contesto sonriendo, pero aún bajo esas feas y gruesas gafas, pude notar que parecía cansado.

-Oye ¿Estás bien pareces cansado?-. Me sentí un poco incomoda preguntando, ya que no normalmente no me importaba y procuraba no meterme en la vida de los demás, pero con él se me hacía inevitable.

-Si estoy bien, solo que Bree está un poco resfriada por lo que tuve que levantarme en la madrugada, pero todo está bien, gracias por preguntar-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no es nada grave ¿Verdad?-. Le pregunte preocupada porque quería a esa pequeña.

-No solo es un simple resfriado-. Me aseguro Edward.

-Oh bueno entonces, si ocupan algo no dudes en decirme-. Le asegure.

-Bueno esto me recuerda que tengo que llegar a cuidarla, ya que mamá tuvo que cambiar de turno para cuidarla esta mañana-. Me dijo entre nervioso y preocupado. –Por lo que no me podre quedar después de la escuela, para avanzar en el trabajo, sé que dijiste que estarías ocupada el fin de semana, así que si quieres podríamos conectarnos y avanzar después de la escuela y lo que falte yo lo termino el fin de semana ya que ha sido culpa mía que no hayamos podido trabajar los últimos dos días-. Me dijo un nervioso Edward, pero por primera vez no me enojo más bien me entristeció que aún pensara que lo dejaría hacer mi trabajo para irme de fiesta.

-No hay que ser tan tangentes Edward, dime que día del fin de semana puedes y yo estaré ahí-. Le asegure-. Lo único malo es que estará cerrada la escuela por lo que tendremos que quedar en otro lugar.

-Estas seguras no quiero arruinar tu fin de semana, sé que ya lo tenías planeado desde la semana pasada-. Me dijo Edward con pesar y como siempre ofreciéndome la manera de salir.

-Tú no te preocupes mejor dime qué día puedes-. Le dije con una sonrisa ya que de todos modos a como estaban las cosas no creo que fuera una gran fiesta para mí. -¿Tal vez podríamos quedar en mi casa? Si es que para esas fechas mi familia no regresa-. Eso lo dije más para mí que para él.

-Bueno el domingo después de la 1pm es un buen día para mí, ya que tendré que cuidar a Bree el sábado también-. Bueno eso estaba bien ya que significa que no podrá salir con la tal Ángela, me sorprendió mucho ese repentino pensamiento, pero no me dio tiempo de analizarlo porque siguió hablando. –Si tienes problemas en tu casa, tal vez podríamos quedar en la mía, solo que se encontrará mi familia-. Me dijo nerviosamente.

-Si tú no tienes problemas con que este tu familia ahí, por mí tampoco los hay, de todas formas le prometí a la pequeña Bree que un día iría a visitarla-. Le dije sonriendo.

-No por mí no hay problema, si quieres también podemos avanzar hoy en mi casa-. Me dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía rojo, eso me causo ternura.

-Si eso estaría perfecto, así podrías, cuidar de Bree mientras avanzamos en el trabajo-. Me apresure a decir para que su vergüenza no durara tanto.

-Bueno chicos pongan atención por favor-. Pegue un brinco cuando escuche al profesor reclamar la atención del salón, en qué momento había entrado. –El día de hoy le daré un trabajo a cada equipo y al final quiero ver cuáles fueron sus métodos para llevarlo a cabo-. Nos dijo, para luego acercarse a cada equipo y decirles lo que harían, era una actividad muy parecida a la de ayer por lo que terminamos muy rápido y así se nos fueron las dos primeras clases, las cuales se me hicieron muy rápidas por lo que me tomo de sorpresa la campana.

Seguía sin querer hablar con Victoria ni Tanya, pero también tenía mucha hambre cómo para huir del comedor como ayer, así que fui y compre algo, ya con mi comida observe el lugar porque no sabía con quién sentarme, pero una vez que los mire no lo dude ni un segundo y camine hacia ellos. Creo que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí mientras caminaba de lado contario de donde estaban sentadas Tanya y Victoria.

-¿Les molesta?-. Les dije mientras apuntaba la silla, la mayoría de los chicos sentados solo me veían con cara de sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad.

-Claro que no siéntate-. Me dijo una muy sonriente Alice que no se veía para nada sorprendida. –Será bueno comer contigo-. Añadió regalándome una sonrisa la cual devolví, sin saber porque.

-Y dime Isabella que hicieron Cruella de vil y Anastasia para que las castigues con tu desprecio-. Me dijo un muy sonriente Emmet, todos lo miraron con cara de cómo te atreviste a decir eso. –Qué dije-. Fue su única respuesta para esas miradas.

Pero yo solo atine a soltarme a reír a carcajadas, al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Y creo que ellos no me habían visto hacer eso porque me miraban en estado de shock.

-¿Cruella de vil y Anastasia?-. Le pregunte quería saber cómo llego a esa conclusión.

-Si ya sabes tiene esa mirada tan fría, como cuando Cruella decide que matará a todos esos cachorros para tener un nuevo atuendo, igualita a Victoria si quiere algo, mientras que Anastasia la hermanastra tonta capas de bajarle el príncipe con tal de sobre salir, ya sabes tu hermana es Griselda, no me puede negar que todas se parecen-. Me dijo un muy sonriente Emmet y yo solo pude reírme más, porque en realidad si tenían mucho parecido, cómo nunca se me había ocurrido.

Me reía tanto que me tuve que agarrar la panza, cuando me calme me di cuenta que la mayoría me miraba al parecer verme cambiar de asiento y el reírme como histérica llamo la atención. Pero con la mirada que me encontré fue con la de Edward, que me veía curioso a lo cual solo sonreí y me agrado ver que también me regresaba la sonrisa. Pero algo me desconcentro y fue la mirada de Victoria que me veía con mucho enojo, supongo que no le agradaba no ser el centro de atención, por lo que solo le regrese la mirada y me volteé hacia Emmet.

**Edward POV**

Una vez que sonó la campana para ir a nuestro receso cada quien se fue por su lado, yo por mi parte me acerque a Ben y Erick. Ya estábamos en nuestra mesa habitual, un poco alejada cuando mire que Bella estaba haciendo fila para pagar su comida.

-Últimamente no le quitas la mirada de enzima a Bella ¿No crees Edward?-. Me dijo un Erick muy enojado, tomándome completamente por sorpresa ya que no les estaba poniendo atención.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Le pregunte porque no sabía qué más decir, tenía toda la razón, desde que estaba conociendo a Bella ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Tanya, incluso si las miraba ahora no sé cómo pude pensar que era más bonita que Bella cuando esta era hermosa.

-De que últimamente andas como idio…-. Fue interrumpido un muy enojado Erick.

-Basta ya Erick no sigas con ese tema déjalo por la paz-. Le dijo Ben intentado calmarlo, por lo que solo recibió una dura mirada de Erick-. Enserio que no sé ¿cuál es tu problema?-. Prosiguió ya cansado Ben.

Erick estaba a punto de replicar cuando algo llamo su atención más bien de todos, Bella caminaba a lado contrario de donde se encontraban sus amigas, ahora que la pienso en todo el día no ha hablado con ellas, después de que ayer se peleara con Victoria. Y para sorpresa de la mayoría se sentó a comer en la mesa de Alice. Por primera vez en el día volteé a ver la mesa de Tanya y Victoria y parecían echar fuego con la mirada, esta situación no les causaba nada de gracia.

Estaba pensando qué fue lo que pudo haber pasado, cuando escuche otra vez su risa, eso hizo que volteara inmediatamente parecía que no podía controlarse, tenía una muy bonita risa, en estos momentos tenía sentido porque le decían Bells se escuchaba como campanas, me pregunto qué le abra dicho Emmet, ya que nunca la había visto reír así. Al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta, porque todo estaba demasiado silencioso, entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía. Y si en la mañana se veía bonita, en estos momentos era hermosa, sobre todo por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. Por eso cuando me regalo una sonrisa no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Lamentablemente solo duro poco tiempo, porque su mirada se desvió y en pocos segundos todo cambio, sus ojos se volvieron helados y su postura se tensó, pareciendo que estaba dispuesta a luchar un batalla al mirar quien era el dueño de esa mirada vi que era Victoria, que tenía una mirada muy similar. Pero Bella intento no prestarle mucha atención y regreso a su antigua platica con Emmet, pero se podía ver que no era lo mismo, no era la Bella libre de hace medio minuto, se encontraba un poco reprimida para no mostrarse tal cual es. En este momento creí comprender todo el comportamiento de Bella mis dudas de quién era la verdadera Isabella.

-Me puedes decir ¿qué fue esa sonrisa?-. Me pregunto un Erick furioso.

-No sé de qué hablas Erick-. Le dije bastante molesto porque no quería darle explicaciones.

-No sabes de qué hablo, no me quieras ver la cara de tonto, he visto que se la pasan hablando todo el tiempo Edward y quiero saber ¿qué tienes con Bells?-. Me dijo un muy enojado Erick, lo que hizo que me enojara más, yo no tenía que darle explicaciones.

-Te estas escuchando creo que nunca has hablado con Isabella-. Al decir esto su cara se volvió roja de coraje. – ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? De que yo hablé con mi compañera de equipo-. Le pregunte muy enojado.

-Tú sabes…-. Otra vez fue interrumpido por un cansado Ben.

-Te estas escuchando Erick, sé que te sientes atraído por ella, pero por favor mira a Isabella está fuera de los límites de cualquiera de nosotros, no miro el por qué pelear de que este conviviendo con Edward, pase lo que pase ella jamás se interesaría en ninguno de nosotros, no hay ninguna probabilidad de que con todos los pretendientes ricos y guapos que tiene, por un milagro se fije en ti, entre más rápido entiendas será más fácil para todos-. Le dijo un Ben muy enojado.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos-. Dijo Erick antes de pararse e irse de la mesa.

Yo no dije nada porque estaba pensando en las sabias palabras de Ben, él siempre era el que mantenía la calma y él que daba mejores consejos manteniendo siempre la cabeza fría, pero creo que Erick a lo largo de la semana había logrado cansarlo. En realidad lo que más afectado me tenía, es cuando dijo que Bella jamás se fijaría en ninguno de nosotros, sabía que tenía razón, pero creo que inconscientemente empecé a tener sentimientos por ella, no supe en qué momento paso, si cuándo me pido disculpas muy nerviosa en el patio o cuándo la mire convivir con Bree demostrando que podía ser paciente y muy cálida o simplemente cuándo la mire reír libremente.

En estos momentos entendí todo, el por qué me enojaba tanto verla con Michael, por qué me preocupaba tanto descifrarla, por qué quería pasar más tiempo con ella, por qué me dolía tanto cuando se volvía fría, por qué quería saber más sobre vida, todas las preguntas a lo largo de la semana tenían una sola respuesta. Y no es que me gustara Bella, en realidad me estaba enamorado de ella.

-Edward ¿te encuentras bien?-. Me dijo Bella mientras agarraba mi mano que descansaba en nuestra mesa, no supe en que momento regrese al salón, pero eso fue lo de menos porque otra vez aparecía esa extraña pero placentera corriente. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Te ves muy pálido-. Me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

No, no me estaba enamorando Bella, estoy enamorado de ella.

**Bella POV**

Una vez que sonó la campana nos levantamos de nuestra mesa para ir a nuestro salón.

-Bella ¿Iras hoy en la noche a la fiesta de Michael?-. Me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos.

-Yo creo que sí-. No estaba muy segura por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh excelente, nosotros también iremos, si quieres nos vemos ahí, para que no tengas que soportar a esas perras-. Me dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice.

-Eso sería excelente Alice-. Le dije con una sonrisa, porque en realidad prefería estar con ellos.

-ok no vemos ahí-. Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. –Bye Isabella-. Se despidieron todos para ir cada quien a su salón.

Una vez que entre a mi salón me dirigí a mi mesa donde se encontraba Edward, al pasar por la mesa de Tanya esta solo me dedico una mirada enojada, la cual ignore sin ningún problema, ya que soy experta en ese tipo de miradas.

-¿Qué tal tu comida Ed?-. Le pregunte mientras me sentaba y lo volteaba a ver, en ese momento me di cuenta de su estado, parecía ido con su mente a kilómetros, pero no de buena manera se miraba pálido, parecía en estado de shock, lo que hizo que me preocupara. – ¿Edward?-. Volví a intentar llamar su atención pero nada y si le paso algo, en el comedor no se miraba bien. –Edward, ¿Te encuentras bien?- no me contestaba, parecía en shock y si Michael o alguien le hizo algo mientras venia para acá, tal vez lo golpearon. -Edward ¿te encuentras bien?-. Le hice la misma estúpida pregunta, era obvio que la respuesta era no, ahora tome su mano mientras hablaba para ver si eso ayudaba a llamar su atención. Lo que ayudo porque ahora me miraba al parecer ya me había enfocado por lo menos, ignore esa tonta corriente que no sé de dónde provenía e intente ayudar. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Te ves muy pálido-. Le pregunte para ver si ahora tenía más suerte, pero no me contesto, maldita sea lo que le hayan hecho debió haber sido grabe, juro que me las pagaran. –Edward por favor contéstame-. Le roge ahora más preocupada.

-Ocupo aire-. Fue lo que único que me dijo.

-Está bien espérame-. Le dije mientras me dirigía al profesor, que estaba acomodando sus cosas para iniciar la clase.

-Profesor-. Le llame una vez ya cerca.

-Dígame señorita Swan-. Me contesto

-Cullen no se siente bien ¿podría acompañarlo a la enfermería?-. Le pregunte un poco ansiosa, por lo que volteo a ver a Edward y en verdad no se veía nada bien, parecía sofocado. –Nos pondremos al corriente con cualquier ejercicio que deje-. Le prometí en verdad me encontraba muy preocupada.

-Si no hay problema, acompáñelo a la enfermería, no se mira nada bien, parece a punto de vomitar, ¿Ocupa ayuda señorita?-. Me pregunto preocupado también el profesor.

-No está bien, creo que podre-. Le dije mientras me dirigía a Edward.

-Edward ven vamos a que tomes un poco de aire-. Le dije por lo que me volteo a ver y solo asintió y se levantó tomando su mochila.

Tome mis cosas y lo agarre del brazo para acompañarlo a la salida, todos en el salón nos miraban asombrados, pero los mande a la mierda, la verdad es que no me importaba en estos momentos y menos si alguno de ellos fue el que le hizo esto a Edward. Lo que me sorprendió es que en lugar de yo estar guiándolo él parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, terminamos en una banca que se encontraba en el patio un poco escondida.

-Estas seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería-. Le pregunte estaba muy preocupada, si lo habían golpeado necesitaba que lo revisaran una enfermera, para descartar posibles contusiones.

-No estoy bien solo necesitaba un poco de aíre-. Me dijo, bueno al menos ya contestaba, pero me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, así que sin decir nada me aleje a una máquina de sodas y compre dos aguas. Una vez con ellas me acerque otra vez y le entregue una.

-Gracias-. Me dijo volteándome a ver a los ojos, pero no sabía si las gracias eran por el agua o por todo, por lo que solo asentí.

Los dos nos quedamos callados y casi sin movernos hasta que mire que se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, lo que me hizo voltear a ver su rostro, definitivamente tenía unos muy bonitos ojos, pero lo que preocupo e hizo que en mi estómago se hiciera nudo, fue ver en ellos preocupación y algo de derrota. Eso provoco que me confundiera no tenía experiencia con ese tipo de sentimientos normalmente la gente no me preocupaba, simplemente la ignoraba, así que me refugie en el único sentimiento que conocía muy bien la ira.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-. Le pregunte enojada pero al menos la ira no iba dirigida hacia él. – ¿Cuál de todos esos perdedores fue?-. Le dije mientras me levanta y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, en un reducido espacio estaba tan enojada que no me podía quedar quieta. -¿En qué momento fue, te mire en el comedor y estaba bien? ¿Te golpearon? Esos malditos me las pagaran no te preocupes yo sí sé jugar bien mis cartas a ver si les siguen quedando ganas-. Pero Edward solo me miraba algo sorprendido, él me tenía que decir quién había sido no se podía quedar callado nada más, por lo que seguí. –Me vas a decir verdad porque de todos modos me terminare…

-Bella-. Me dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, pero mire en sus ojos que no me pensaba decir por lo que me enoje más.

-No Edward no, me tienes que decir que paso, sino ya te dije que lo averiguare de cualquier for…- Me interrumpió cuando me tomo de las manos para calmar mi discurso o más bien mi berrinche, ese gesto hizo que me callara por me la sorpresa y esa maldita electricidad.

-Bella no pasó nada, solo me dio una especie de claustrofobia y necesitaba un poco de aíre, me tomo por sorpresa porque hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, pero en verdad estoy bien y nadie me hizo nada-. Me explico Edward mientras sostenía mis manos, me agrado que no le diera tiempo de colocarse los lentes, ya que podía ver las emociones en sus ojos y saber que no me estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que los empezaba a odiar esos feos y gruesos aparatos, ya que no sabía si se podía clasificar como lentes y el problema no era que fueran una ofensa para la humanidad, sino porque me tapaban la mayor parte de sus ojos.

**Edward POV**

-¿Lo prometes?-. Me pregunto de una forma tan necesitada que me enterneció. Parecía una niña que te pedía que le prometieras que todo iba a estar bien y sabía que en el fondo, esa era su pregunta.

-Lo prometo-. Le prometí porque en verdad todo iba a estar bien. Después de esto, adiós a cualquier sentimiento de quererla mantener alejada de mí.

En cuanto le prometí se soltó de mis manos pero no tuve tiempo de extrañar el contacto, porque sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, tanto que por unos momentos solo me quede con los brazos colgando, una vez que reaccione le regrese el abrazo y se sintió tan bien, podía decir que su cuerpo encajaba con el mío, su cabeza quedaba justo a la altura de mi barbilla y ese olor a fresas era tan hipnótico. En este momento decidí que no importara lo herido que saliera mi corazón, iba a estar junto a ella, aunque solo me quisiera como amigo, la iba a cuidar y a estar para ella siempre que me quisiera cerca.

Pero como todo en la vida el momento termino cuando ella se alejó de mis brazos, tenía ganas de decirle que volviera que estaba muy a gusto. Pero como era su costumbre me volvió a tomar por sorpresa cuando me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Vuelve a asustarme así y te prometo que buscare ayuda de Bree y mientras duermes te rapare entendido Cullen-. Me dijo mientras se sentaba, intentando ser amenazante pero la sonrisa en su cara la delataba.

-No puedo creer que quieras poner a mi hermanita pequeña e inocente en mi contra-. Le dije mientras me sentaba también, intentando estar ofendido.

-Pues ni tan inocente Cullen, mira que ya a lo mejor pronto tiene su primera cita, su primer beso y hasta te va a volver cuñado-. Me dijo intentando provocarme y lográndolo. -El primer amor tan romántico ¿no cree…-.

-Ni sigas Isabella-. La interrumpí porque en realidad me costaba ver a mi hermanita con un niño piojoso, incluso estaba investigando si aún había tiempo de meterla a un convento y sacarla de ahí alrededor de 35 años.

-Está bien lo siento es que te miras tan…-. Me dijo con una divertida sonrisa, que como también era costumbre me contagiaba, haciendo que se me olvidara todo lo dicho de Bree.

-¡Edward!-. Se escuchó la voz de Ángela, pero antes de voltear a verla no pude evitar mirar a Bella y ver como sus ojos verdes cambiaban a más oscuros volviéndose casi cafés.

-Hola Ángela-. La salude una vez que pude apartar mi mirada de Bella.

**Isabella POV**

-Hola Edward-. Le dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño hueco que quedaba de lado de Edward. -Mire cuando te saliste de clases, te mirabas muy pálido-. Mientras decía eso ponía su manos en su antebrazo, pero quién diría que las niñas tranquilas y simplonas también sabían coquetear. -Así que una vez que termino la clase me dirigí hacia acá, ya sabía que te negarías en ir a la enfermería y estarías aquí ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le dijo dejando en claro que lo conocía muy bien y que se preocupaba por él, esto último me hizo rodar los ojos, si hubiera estado tan preocupada hubiera encontrado la manera de salirse de clases.

-Ya estoy bien Ángela, solo necesitaba un poco de aire, gracias por preocuparte-. Le dijo Edward.

-Si de hecho ya te ves mejor-. En eso volteo a mirarme. –Por cierto que grosera, hola Isa, es un gusto volver a verte, ¿cómo estás?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual ni siquiera intente regresar. –Perdón por no saludarte pero estaba preocupada por Edward-. Me dijo intentando excusarse, pero en realidad no me interesaba. Por lo que solo asentí, sin regresar el saludo, ni contestar la pregunta anterior remplazando mi atención a mi celular.

-Oye Isa-. Me llamo Ángela, que esta maldita simplona no se daba por vencida, por lo que la mire con una mirada cansada, pero sin contestarle. –Por qué no vas a clases, yo me quedo a cuidar a Edward no hay problema-. Que se creía que me podría dar órdenes, se notaba que no me conocía, no dejaba que nadie me ordenara nada y menos que intentara deshacerse de mí. Incluso pude notar a Edward muy tenso, bueno al menos aquí alguien me conocía.

-Y dime Ángela ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo ganas de entrar a clases?-. Le dije de forma letal, la otra vez intente ser amable con ella, porque ya le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Edward, pero ahora nada me detenía y ya era el momento que se diera cuenta que no me podría tratar como si fuéramos amigas.

-Oh lo siento, pensé que querías entrar, ya sabes que a ustedes muchas veces les ayuda mucho la asistencia y ese tipo de cosas-. Y salió la mosquita muerta que sabía que estaba en alguna parte, aunque lo intento decir de manera ingenua supongo que para que Edward no se diera cuenta, yo si capte todas sus indirectas, que se traduce de la siguiente forma, eres una tonta que no pasará la materia y tienes que asistir para que al final cuando le pagues al profesor, al menos pueda decir que te dejo pasar, porque le echaste ganas viniendo a todas sus clases. Justo lo que dijo el profesor el semestre pasado cuando Tanya se acostó con él para pasar la materia.

-oh no te preocupes ya verás cómo ese no es problema al final-. Le dije regalándole una sonrisa burlesca.

-Yo cr-eo que de-beríamos entrar todos, ya me siento mejor-. Dijo Edward el cual por fin se animó a hablar, pero estaba muy nervioso por la tensión entre nosotras dos.

-Oh no Cullen, hace una hora estabas en shock por claustrofobia y no iras a encerrarte en ese salón otra vez-. Le dije de manera rotunda. –No volverás asustarme otra vez, así que te quedarás aquí hasta que den las tres y nos permitan salir-. Prefería irme al salón y dejarlo con esta mosquita muerta que volverlo a ver como hace rato.

-Si Edward deberías quedarte aquí a penas estas recuperando un poco de color-. Le dijo Ángela de forma preocupada –Es más nos quedaremos las dos a hacerte compañía-. Con eso me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo se lo merecía. -¿Verdad Isa?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, en verdad me estaba costando un ovario no darle el puñetazo.

-Como es obvio que Ángela quiere decirte algo Edward, iré al baño para que puedan hablar, yo si me doy cuenta cuando estoy estorbando-. Le dije a Edward el cual tenía cara de culpabilidad.

-No es verdad, no tienes que irte-. Me aseguro Edward, pero Ángela no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes ahorita regreso-. Le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

No tenía ganas de ir al baño, por lo que camine sin rumbo fijo por la escuela, la cual se encontraba desierta todos estaban en clases. Desde que mire a esa tal Ángela no me agrado en nada, al principio no entendía el por qué, llegue a pensar que eran un poco de celos porque ella podía ser su amiga y yo no, creo que ahora lo entendí es una mosquita muerta, supongo que lo supe desde el principio, vivir con Jessica desde antes de mi nacimiento debió darme el don para detectarlas desde lejos.

Había decidido que ya les había dado tiempo suficiente, pero pase por una máquina de dulces y se me ocurrió comprarle uno a Edward de seguro necesitaba algo de azúcar en su sistema, después de lo que vivió.

Revisé mi bolso y me sorprendió ver que tenía mucho cambio, supongo que nunca lo gasto. Ahora venía lo complicado qué chocolate debía escoger, nunca le había preguntado cuál era su favorito, pero pues supongo que los KitKat al menos le han de gustar, entonces recordé que iríamos a ver a Bree tenía que llevarle algo después de que la pobre estuviera encerrada todo el día así que tome otro. Normalmente intento ignorar este pasillo ya que está lleno de máquinas, es demasiada tentación para mí pequeño vicio, pero tenía que hacer tiempo, no creo que los escasos siete minutos hayan sido suficientes, por lo que escogí un chocolate negro mi favorito y me senté en una mesa que estaba enfrente de la maquinita.

Mientras me lo comía pensé en todos los cambios hubo, ya no podía ignorar a Edward enfrente de los demás, ya habían visto lo preocupada que estaba por él hace rato y tampoco es como si pudiera ignorar cada que lo trataran mal, hoy había aprendido que me preocupo por él como nunca me preocupe por nadie. Eso me asustaba, la vida me había enseñado de primera mano que cuando alguien te preocupa te vuelves vulnerable. Y por si eso fuera poco ahora me inquietaba que se quisieran vengar con él, no creo que Victoria y Tanya estén muy contentas de que me haya alejado, sé que me veían como su cajero personal, por eso el día de hoy decidí sentarme con Alice, sabía que ellos podían salir victoriosos de todo este problema, pero no creía que Edward supiera cómo, pero no tenía caso quebrarme la cabeza, ya no había mucho que hacer las cartas ya estaba echadas, solo nos quedaba jugar.

Sin darme cuenta ya me había terminado el chocolate, pero no sabía si regresar, hace rato di a entender que Ángela estaba estorbando, pero qué pasaba si la que estorbaba era yo, es obvio que ella era su amiga y por si fuera poco quería con Edward, él también se tenía que sentir atraído iban a salir mañana, según he visto eso es el trabajo de los amigos, cuidarte las espaldas al otro para ligar pero no entendía porque eso no me gustaba para nada.

Me arrepentí de ser tan orgullosa y no haber entrado a clases, ahora no estaría sentada aquí sola, ni siquiera sabía si todavía iría a su casa, a lo mejor quiere invitar a Ángela para recompensar la salida de mañana, creo que nunca imagine a Edward con alguien pero si de algo me di cuenta era que la mosquita muerta no era tonta, ella si sabía que Ed valía la pena. Así que para pasar el momento decidí comprarme ahora unos Skittles, normalmente no los comía tenían demasiada azúcar, pero no creo que a mi soledad le importe, así que sin ningún tipo de remordimiento me los empecé a comer.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminármelos, sentía que mi mente estaba a mil por hora, pero no le tome importancia, hasta que me puse a pensar que Ángela en verdad no me caía bien, era una mosquita muerta, no me imagino porque Edward estaría interesado en ella, digo se merece algo mejor que una muchachita hipócrita, pero supongo que no se ha dado cuenta de la fichita que es. En este momento fue que mi mente hizo por fin corto circuito, lo consideraba mi amigo por lo tanto tengo que cuidarlo de que no salga con perras como esas, él no era de los que ligaban debería estar interesado de verdad, entonces era mi responsabilidad mantenerlo alejado de la simplona para que no saliera herido. Ese pensamiento me puso muy feliz, tenía que agradecer que el azúcar que me hubiera despejado tanto la mente.

Tome mis cosas para irme a ayudar a Edward, tenía que quitarle las garras de esa perra, pero antes de irme volví a pasar por la máquina, ahora me compre un chocomilk no recordaba la última vez que me tome uno de estos y se me hizo agua la boca. Una vez con mi leche con chocolate en mano decidí emprender mi camino. Estaba terminándome mi bebida cuando escuche a la simplona hablar, qué nunca se callaba, siempre solamente estaba hablando ella.

**Edward POV**

Mientras la veía irse pensaba que tenía que hablar con Ángela sobre lo que paso y sobre la salida de mañana.

-La verdad que eres todo un caballero Edward, no sé cómo la soportas-. Se quejó Ángela a la cual voltee a ver un poco asombrado por lo que estaba diciendo. –Es tan voluble, la verdad que todas ellas son una divas por ser niñas ricas y mira que utilizar tu enfermedad solo para tener oportunidad de saltarse las clases, no habla muy bien de ella-. Me dijo de forma despectiva lo que hizo que me empezara a enojar. –Deberían empezar a poner atención en las clases a ver si eso las ayuda en algo-. Esto último lo dijo para burlarse.

-En realidad no es que la soporte Ángela, de hecho me cae muy bien-. Tanto que en el poco tiempo que la he conocido me he estado enamorando de ella, esto último solo lo pensé. –Y no creo que deberías estar hablando así de ella cuando no la conoces, Bella es muy amable y no está utilizando mi enfermedad para salirse de las clases, en verdad estaba preocupada-. Le dije de forma educada gracias a Esme que se hubiera sentido muy decepcionada si hubiera dicho algo más.

-Tienes razón no la conozco y es de mal gusto que esté hablando así de ella, pero vamos ella tampoco se dio la oportunidad de conocerme y lo sabes, yo intente ser amable-. Me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y fue algo que no pude rebatir, ya que tenía razón. –Pero en fin, no quiero pelear por ella, intentare ser más amable la próxima, ya que para pelear se necesitan dos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual no tuve nada que decir. –Mejor dime estás listo para mañana, a qué hora nos vamos a ver-. Me preguntó emocionada.

-Oh lo siento Ángela pensaba decírtelo, pero con todo lo que sucedió casi se me pasa, mañana no podré ir, sé que es una falta de respeto y compromiso pero Bree no se ha estado sintiendo bien y tengo que quedarme en casa para cuidarla-. Le dije muy apenado.

-Oh vamos Edward de seguro es algo de niños sin importancia, no pasará nada si se queda sola con tu madre-. Me dijo Ángela intentando animarme.

-No Ángela mamá estará trabajando turno doble, porque hoy en la mañana se quedó a cuidarla y en la tarde estará muy cansada-. Le explique porque me sentía mal por cancelarle.

-¿No crees que están siendo muy sobreprotectores con ella? Siempre que he ido a tu casa miro que la consientes demasiado Edward la están volviendo una niña caprichosa. De seguro es un dolor de estómago sin importancia y está haciendo drama solo para llamar la atención-. Me dijo algo molesta, lo que hizo que me enojara aún más con ella, porque no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de mi hermana.

-No en realidad sé que Bree es una niña muy centrada, jamás inventaría algo así y ni siquiera sé cómo se puede inventar un resfriado Ángela-. Le dije bastante molesto y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Bree sobre Ángela.

-Yo lo siento, supongo que fui demasiado berrinchuda, es que tenía ilusiones de que saliéramos a dar la vuelta mañana y supongo que solo me deje llevar, ya que mis hermanos sin son bastantes mentirosillos para no ir a la escuela-. Me dijo con cara de arrepentimiento, lo que hizo que se me bajara el coraje pero no del todo, porque hablar de mi hermana era un punto delicado en mi sistema. –Pero qué te parece si lo pasamos para otro día, puede ser un día entre semana, las clases en realidad no están siendo pesadas, no pasaría nada si nos tomas una tarde libre-. Me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Si podría ser, ya veremos que tal esta la otra semana-. Le dije porque no quería ser grosero y sabía que le debía una salida. Se me hacía que Bella ya tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido y no regresaba qué le tomara tanto tiempo.

-Oye por cierto, me enteré de algo que te va a encantar-. Me dijo muy entusiasmada Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre el paradero de Bella. -¡Larry Page dará una conferencia no es genial! Será dentro de un mes y medio, será en Seattle pero creo que es lo más cerca que lo podemos tener, el boleto estará un poco caro pero sé que valdrá la pena pagar 300dlls-. Me dijo muy sonriente Ángela, la verdad es que si me gustaba la idea de ir a la conferencia, era Larry Page pero no creo que tuviera el dinero para pagar el boleto, luego el transporte y los gastos que surgieran no le podía pedir 500dlls a Esme por simple pacer, la única forma sería que me pusiera a hacer muchas tareas en este mes y medio pero no lo creía muy posible.

-Oh será genial Ángela-. Le dije sin decirle mis sospechas de no ir.

-¡Y regrese!-. Me dijo Bella mientras se deja caer en la banca, dándome un pequeño empujón con su hombro, se veía claramente más feliz. -¿Me extrañaste?-. Me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa. –No contestes yo sé que sí, soy irresistible-. Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo lo que provoco que me sonrojara, por lo cierto de sus palabras alado pude escuchar a Ángela que bufaba. –Pero vamos Edward no te quedes ahí sentando-. Me dijo mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie con un brinco. -Ya no tarda en sonar la campana, para decirnos que por fin somos libres y poder irnos a ver cómo está nuestra pequeña Bree-. Me dijo una muy pero muy sonriente Bella

-No lo puedo creer que descaro ¿estas drogada?-. Le pregunto enojada Ángela.

-Por supuesto que no-. Le conteste inmediatamente a Ángela, interrumpiendo la mirada helada que le estaba dando Bella, no sé por qué pero sabía que no consumía ningún tipo de drogas. –Bella ¿Comiste azúcar?-. Pero el azúcar era otro tema, recuerdo que se había puesto así la vez que le di chocolate, aunque no tan hiperactiva no quería imaginar la cantidad que había consumido ahorita.

-Puede que haya comido un poquito-. Me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña con su mano para que viera que era una pequeña cantidad. Lo que provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro se miraba tan linda.

-¿Qué le pasa?-. Me pregunto Ángela cada vez más exasperada.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y si me permites ya te di tu tiempo, ahora nosotros nos vamos porque es hora de salir y como te imaginaras no estas invitada, porque no te soporto, agradece que me cae muy bien Edward y por eso me esfuerzo en ser educada contigo-. Le dijo Bella a una muy molesta Ángela, intente reprimir mi sonrisa, porque se miraba muy linda, me pregunto cuál era su definición de educada, pero me gusto que hiciera el intento por mí.

-Lo siento Ángela me tengo que ir-. Le dije disculpándome mientras Bella me empezaba a jalar del brazo. Me llevo casi corriendo hasta donde estaba su carro, por un momento me pregunte cómo podía caminar tan rápido y conmigo casi arrastras. Hasta que se paró abruptamente provocando que casi chocara con ella, para luego darse la vuelta y quedar volteando hacía mí.

-Te tengo una sorpresa adivina qué es-. Me dijo mientras daba unos saltitos, así me recordaba mucho a Alice.

-mmm-. Intente pensar que sorpresa me podría tener.

-¡Te guarde un chocolate!-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin esperar a que le contestara, mientras ponía el chocolate muy cerca de mi cara intentando que lo viera, pero me era imposible por estar tan cerca, por lo que mejor lo tome. –También le compre uno a Bree, ¿Crees que pueda comer chocolate?-. Me pregunto con cara de confusión.

-La verdad no lo sé pero le podremos preguntar a mamá-. Le explique. –Y muchas gracias por el chocolate, me encantan los KitKat-. Le dije ganándome una sonrisa que quise guardar en mi memoria, porque sus ojos brillaran volviéndose muy claros.

-Bueno ya sonó la campana lo que significa que ya podemos salir de aquí, ¡vamos!-. Me dijo muy emocionada mientras se subía a su carro, mientras me estaba subiendo de lado de copiloto me pregunte si era prudente que la dejara manejar en ese estado, no estaba borracha, pero ni aunque buscara podría encontrar un efecto tan parecido.

Pero aun así me subí al carro y no dije nada, solo me puse a comerme mi chocolate mientras Bella manejaba el estéreo y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y para mi sorpresa manejo muy bien.

-Dijiste que estaría tu mamá-. Me dijo Bella mientras apagaba el carro. -¿cómo es ella? ¿No crees que debimos avisarle? ¿Crees que se enoje por qué llegue sin avisar? En realidad nunca he sido buena con las mamás ni los papás ¿Y si no le caigo bien? Que estupideces obviamente no le voy a caer bien, nunca les he caído bien. Ya sé mejor me iré a dar una vuelta y cuando se vaya me marcas por teléfono y regreso ¿Qué te parece? Es una gran idea no lo puedes negar, así ya no me vera y no podre caerle bien o mal o también podríamos quedar mejor el domingo en mi casa o en cualquier lugar seguro que un café también podría estar bien-. Lo dijo tan rápido y gesticulando tanto que no sabía si era por el azúcar o porque en verdad estaba nerviosa de Esme o simplemente las dos cosas.

-Bella mi madre es un excelente persona y estoy segura que le caerás muy bien, Bree se la ha pasado hablando maravillas de ti, estoy seguro que ya te quiere-. Le asegure para que se tranquilizara mientras abría la puerta del carro para que no se arrepintiera.

-Pero es que no soy buena con las mamás-. Me aseguro. –Nunca les caigo bien-. Me dijo muy preocupada.

-Pues a la mía ya le caes muy bien-. Le asegure antes de intentar salir del carro.

-Lo dudo, ni a la mía le caigo bien-. Lo dijo tan bajo y cuando estaba bajándome del carro que no estuve seguro de haber escuchado bien, voltee para preguntarle pero ella ya se estaba bajando también por lo que lo deje pasar.

Una vez que le rodee el carro la vi frotándose las manos en su pantalón, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ven vamos-. Le dije mientras le estiraba la mano para que la tomara y así tranquilizarla un poco, ella no lo dudo y tomo mi mano. Una vez ya listos empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

**Qué tal les pareció me merezco algún review**

Edward por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de Bella, el pobre no lo tomo muy bien pero al final terminó aceptándolo. Qué me dicen de Bella se muere de celos de Ángela pero se sigue diciendo que solo es por la amistad que tiene con ella, al menos está decidida a no dejarle el camino libre.

Y pues tenían razón Erick y Ángela no son buenas personas la pregunta es ¿qué tan malos pueden llegar a ser? Y qué les pareció que Bella cambio de amigos. Por fin para el otro capítulo ya se conocerán Esme y Bella ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomen?

**LeslieCullenJb:** Hola bienvenida, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia y pues respecto a tu pregunta te diré que no tengo días fijos, depende que tan ocupada me encuentre pero mínimo subo dos por semana, intente que fuera un día sí y uno no pero se me complico mucho sobre todo por el tiempo, ahora subo aproximadamente cada tres días pero los capítulos son más grandes :)

**Nora:** Hola y gracias por tu fiel comentario como siempre me haces muy feliz, pues ya vez que no abra cita para la felicidad de Bella y Bree, aunque Edward también se está dando cuenta que Ángela no es tan amable. Respecto a tu pregunta es poco lo que puedo contestar, pero te puedo decir que ni Bella sabe lo que hizo mal, para que su familia no la quiera, ya que no tiene dinero propio todo es de las tarjetas de crédito que le da Charlie. Pero no desesperes poco a poco iremos viendo su pasado hasta descubrir el motivo, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un recuerdo que nos dirá cómo fue la mayoría de su niñez ;)

**Pitalu Cullen:** Como siempre muchas gracias por comentario, estos me animan muchísimo, pues ya vimos que en verdad Ángela no es lo que aparenta, Bree tiene razón al no quererla, porque es mutuo el sentimiento. Pero lo bueno es que nuestro querido Edward tiene una vena sobreprotectora para su hermanita pequeña y al parecer la está desarrollando también para Bella ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella POV**

Entre más avanzábamos hacia la puerta hiperventilaba cada vez más. Al entrar pude apreciar la estancia era muy bonita se sentía muy acogedora, lo contrario a mi casa que demostraba opulencia ante todo.

-¡Edward eres tu cariño!-. Se escuchó una tierna voz, lo que me hizo poner aún más nerviosa, por lo que recibí un pequeño apretón en la mano que sostenía Edward. Eso me tranquilizo un poco ya que se sentía reconfortante, casi tanto como su abrazo que hacía sentir protegida, obviamente con la familia que tengo yo no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de muestras de afecto, de hecho cuando alguien era lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente tonto y no entendía las señales y las tenía conmigo me sentía incómoda, pero con él se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, supongo que eso significaba tener un verdadero amigo.

-Si mamá ya llegue-. Le contesto Edward regresándome a mi verdadero problema.

-Llegaste temprano, ¿saliste de la escuela antes?-. A pareció frente a nosotros una señora de aparentemente no más de 36, era muy bonita, con su pelo color cobrizo y sus ojos color grises igual a los de su hijo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna actriz, de lo bonita que era. Cuando nos vio, se sorprendió pero cambió su rostro por una muy bonita sonrisa.

-Llegue temprano porque me vine con Bella-. Le explico Edward antes de dar unos pasos al frente y darle un beso en la mejilla que ella devolvió junto con abrazo, me agrado que Edward no soltara mi mano en todo ese tiempo, ya que estaba muy nerviosa. –Mamá te presento a Isabella una amiga y de la que tanto habla Bree y Bella ella es mi mamá-. Nos presentó Edward.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Cullen-. Le dije bastante nerviosa, tuve que soltar la mano de Edward para estirar la mía en forma de saludo.

-Oh el gusto es mío Isabella, háblame de tu, mi nombre es Esme nada de señora Cullen-. Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa y sacudiendo mi mano. Una vez que soltó mi mano instintivamente tome la mano de Edward.

-Está bien Esme, tú también me puedes decir Bella, así me llaman Bree y Edward-. Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh si me contaron como paso eso del sobrenombre y estoy de acuerdo con Bree, te queda muy bien el apodo, eres una muchacha muy hermosa Bella-. No pude evitar el sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro cuando dijo eso, creo que nadie me lo había dicho de forma tan honesta y maternal. Edward me miraba con cara de sorpresa, creo que no considero que tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarme, pero que puedo decir ¡sorpresa! ¡sorpresa!

-Oh... muchas gracias-. Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Bueno chicos, deben estar hambrientos, yo estoy preparando una rica comida, así que porque no van a darle una vuelta a Bree mientras yo termino, la pobre esta que se vuelve loca del encierro-. Nos dijo Esme con una sonrisa, Edward solo asintió con otra sonrisa y jalo mi mano para caminar hacia un pasillo donde me imagino que estaban los cuartos.

-Al fondo a la derecha está el baño así de cliché como suena-. Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa la cual regrese. -El cuarto de enfrente es el de Esme, el que esta alado es el de Bree y este que está enfrente es el mío -. Me explico Edward. –Qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa a Bree-. Me sugirió por lo que lo mire curiosa. –Primero entro yo y después tu ¿Estás de acuerdo?-. Yo solo asentí, así que soltó mi mano y luego toco la puerta yo quede escondida atrás de él.

-Adelante Edward-. Se escuchó la voz de Bree, al escucharla me puse un poco nerviosa y si solo fue algo de niños, algo de momento y en realidad no tenía tantas ganas de verme. Pero Edward no me dio tiempo de analizar nada porque abrió la puerta y se quedó enfrente de mi para taparme.

-Hola enana ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le pregunto Edward, no lo estaba viendo pero sabía que debía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me siento bien, pero no me gusta estar encerrada siento algo de claustrofobia, aunque al menos mamá me ha estado preparando bocadillos ricos eso siempre es bueno-. Le contesto Bree, qué niño de 10 años utiliza claustrofobia, supongo que eso demuestra que son hermanos.

-Bueno te tengo una gran sorpresa que sé que te encantara-. Le dijo Edward muy alegre.

-¡Me trajiste una sorpresa! ¿Déjame adivinar un libro que tanto necesito? No si hubieras ido a la librería te hubieras tardado más, ya sé me trajiste una película para poder sobrevivir el día de mañana-. Le dijo Bree intentando adivinar pero Edward no contesto solo se movió a un lado dejando que por fin me viera.

-¡Bella! ¡Me trajiste a Bella!-. Le dijo Bree pegando pequeños saltitos en su cama, cuando por fin la mire vi que tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas, pero seguía siendo la misma niña que mire ayer, aunque últimamente se me hacía que pasaba una eternidad. –Cumpliste con tu promesa-. Me dijo Bree muy emocionada, lo que me quito nervios y por fin tome el valor de avanzar y darle un abrazo.

-Claro que iba cumplir mi promesa-. Le dije mientras la dejaba de abrazar para ver su rostro. –Y más que una palomita anónima, me dijo que estabas enferma-. Le dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras continuaba abrazada a ella.

-¿Quién podría ser esa paloma?-. Dijo Edward intentando poner cara de curiosidad, mientras se sentaba también en la cama. Lo que provoco que nos riéramos.

-Una muy chismosa si me lo preguntas a mí-. Le dije con una sonrisa contagiando otra en Bree y ganándonos un intentando de mirada enojada de Edward.

-Bella, no te da miedo que te pegue la gripa-. Me dijo Bree con cara de tristeza.

-Claro que no, yo como muy sanamente por lo que tengo mis defensas muy altas, así que no hay posibilidad que esos bichos entren en mí-. Le dije para que se tranquilizara, esperando que fuera cierto eso de tener las defensas muy altas.

-Niños ya está la comida así que al comedor-. Nos dijo Esme que se encontraba recargada en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Mamá ¿yo también puedo ir? Quiero comer con ustedes y Bella-. Dijo muy ilusionada Bree.

-Claro que si cariño, ya cerré todas las ventanas y puertas para cuando me vaya puedas seguir en la sala, pero recuerda que nada de asomarte a la puerta-. Le dijo Esme.

-¡Si mamá!-. Dijo Bree mientras se levantaba e iba a darle un abrazo de agradecimiento a su mamá. Definitivamente hubiera cambiado todo lo que tengo que en realidad no es nada importante, por haber nacido en una familia así. Sentí la mirada de Edward puesta en mi cara, por lo que sacudí la nostalgia de mi mente y le sonreí para que no se preocupara, no sabía de donde habían salido esos pensamientos pero los mantendría a raya.

-¿Vamos?-. Me dijo Edward por lo que asentí y lo seguí, primero a lavarnos las manos y luego al comedor. Me sorprendió mucho cuando corrió la silla para que me sentara, nadie hacia eso, por lo que solo le agradecí torpemente y luego fue a ayudarle a su mamá con la cacerola que traía en las manos.

-Gracias cariño-. Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa a la que él correspondió. Una vez ya todos sentados empezaron a comer, Esme había hecho sopa de fideos, pollo con verdura y arroz, todo estaba muy bueno, nunca había probado comida casera tan rica. Y más por la compañía, ellos se encontraban platicando muy tranquilamente y tan interesados en la vida del otro, por lo que yo solo me quede callada sin saber que decir, pero disfrutando del momento.

-Bella ¿tienes hermanos?-. Me pregunto Esme para agregarme a la plática.

-Amm si tengo dos-. Le conteste algo nerviosa.

-¿Son más grandes que tú?-. Ahora me pregunto curiosa Bree.

-Tengo un hermano que es mayor y una gemela-. Le conteste sin saber que más decir.

-Enserio tienes una gemela, eso es genial, a mí me hubiera gustado tener una gemela, ¿Son idénticas?-. Me pregunto muy emocionada Bree, puede ver que Edward se ponía un poco tenso, supongo que como la mayoría no tiene buena opinión de Jessica.

-No de hecho no nos parecemos en nada, ella es idéntica a Sue mientras que yo me parezco mucho a Charlie, menos en los ojos él los tiene color café-. Le dije con una sonrisa intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo, no sabía que más decir, no podía agregar que ni siquiera nos soportábamos. Ahora Edward me miraba curioso, supongo que también había mucha información que no tenía.

-¿Charlie y Sue son tus padres?-. Me pregunto ahora Esme.

-Si son mis padres-. Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta, que no los llamaba de esa manera, a veces se me olvidaba decirles así cuando hablaba con otra gente, ya que para mí solo eran mis cajeros automáticos al menos de parte de Charlie, mientras que Sue era mi carcelera.

-Una vez mire en un película en donde las dos pueden sentir lo que está sintiendo la otra, ¿tú puede hacer eso?-. Vendita curiosidad infantil, esperaba salir viva de este interrogatorio.

-Amm no, no puedo, no creo que sea verdad, que al ser gemelas puedas sentir lo que siente la otra o al menos nosotras no podemos-. Le explique.

-Bueno pues debió ser muy bonito poder crecer con alguien, estar acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo y tener con quien jugar-. Me dijo Esme con una sonrisa, la cual regrese como acto de reflejo. No era porque estuviera de acuerdo, de hecho para mí todo lo que describió había sido un infierno. –Ahora que ya terminaron les traeré el postre, hice un pay de manzana que al menos se mira muy rico-. Dijo mientras se levanta para ir a la cocina. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la cara de Edward, la cual no dure mucho en descifrar, me estaba viendo fijamente dudando si debía permitir que consumiera más azúcar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada Cullen-. Le dije amenazándolo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro, provocando que Bree nos viera extrañada, pero con una sonrisa. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar de probar el pay de Esme, ya me había demostrado que sabía cocinar muy bien.

-Es que todavía no estamos listos para el apocalipsis, tu sabes eres de gran peligro apenas lograste calmarte un poco-. Me dijo intentando parecer razonable según él. –Y empiezo a desarrollar la teoría que también te vuelve más violenta-. Me dijo fingiendo que le dolía el golpe, por lo que le volví a dar un pequeño golpe y le saque la lengua, provocándole una sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

-Verdad ¿que parecen niños chiquitos mamá?-. Dijo Bree tomándonos por sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta que Esme estaba parada viéndonos, otra vez con esa mirada extraña que le había visto cuando nos miró tomados de la mano.

-No cariño, según recuerdo Edward era más maduro cuando estaba más chico-. Le contesto Esme provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella de esas que le hacía que brillaran sus ojos.

-Esta riquísimo-. Felicito Bella a Esme en verdad si mamá no fuera una excelente enfermera pudo haber sido cocinera. –La comida también estaba muy rica Esme-. Dijo antes de tomar otro pedazo de pastel, el cual se miraba que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-Qué bueno que te gusto cariño-. Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa. – ¿Tu mamá cocina?-. Sentí como se tensó en cuanto escucho las palabras de Esme.

-No, no concina-. Fue la su simple respuesta, pero sabía que había algo más que no diría.

-Oh pues entonces aquí tendrás siempre un plato, para cuando gustes pasar a comer-. Otra vez pude apreciar esa mirada atónita de Bella, igual a cuando Bree la abrazo. Esto me comprobaba que algo pasaba en la familia de Bella y que necesitaba afecto aunque quisiera aparentar que no era así. Quería tener el valor de preguntarle cómo era su familia, por qué se ponía tan nerviosa al conocer a la mía, pero sabía que no era el momento oportuno para preguntar.

-Muchas gracias-. Podía ver su incomodidad esperaba que Esme también pudiera para que no indagara más.

-Bueno chicos iré a arreglarme ya que entro a trabajar dentro de poco-. Se despidió de nosotros Esme y Bree salió corriendo atrás de ella, la pequeña bribona quería salvarse de limpiar la mesa, pero por estar resfriada la dejaría huir.

Le dije a Bella si quería ir a la sala con Bree, en lo que yo arreglaba la mesa, pero se negó diciendo que me ayudaría, se veía algo emocionada así que dudaba que fuera algo que hubiera hecho antes. Una vez que terminamos fuimos a la sala y nos encontramos con una Bree de cabeza en el sillón, eso me confirmó que se sentía mejor y que estaba cansada de estar encerrada.

-Estoy aburrida, no hay nada que ver en la televisión. Necesito algo en que entretenerme o moriré de aburrimiento-. Dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-. Le preguntó Bella muy seria como si fuera cierto que pudiera morir de aburrimiento.

-Se supone que mañana íbamos a salir a comprar un nuevo libro, porque ya no tengo ninguno y luego le iba a pedir a Edward si me llevaba al cine, sabes tengo muchas ganas de ver esa nueva película la de Maléfica dicen que está muy bonita pero ahora estaré aquí encerrada, por culpa de esta gripa-. Le explicó Bree, me alegra no haberle dicho que íbamos a salir ese día con Ángela. –Al menos he estado en pijamas todo el día y me han dado suficientes postres y viniste a verme-.

-Yo creo que ya estarás bien para el domingo Bree y podemos ir a comprar ese libro que tanto quieres siempre y cuando te abriguemos bien-. Le dije no me gustaba verla tan aburrida y desde cuando le debía su libro.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-. Le dijo Bella antes de salir rápidamente de la casa.

-¿A dónde va?-. Me pregunto confundida Bree, yo tampoco sabía a dónde fue.

-No salgas voy a ver qué paso-. Le dije antes de salir atrás de Bella, me alegro encontrarla parada junto a la cajuela de su carro, parecía que estaba buscando algo. Una vez que alcance a ver adentro, me pregunte como era posible que hubiera tantas cosas, había escuchado que las mujeres podían meter de todo en un bolso, pero creo que eso aplica a todo objeto que tenga la capacidad de tener otro material adentro.

-¿Te estas mudando?-. Le pregunte sorprendido, pero no me había escuchado llegar por lo que se asusto.

-No solo son cosas, digamos olvidadas-. Yo no le llamaría solo unas cosas creo que podría vivir en ese carro un tiempo. Pero no le dije nada solo espere hasta que saco una pequeña bolsa y luego saco otra bolsa en donde imagino que traía su laptop.

-Listo volvamos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la cajuela. Para después tomarme por sorpresa al agarrarme la mano y caminar a la casa. Mientras caminábamos, ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, a lo mejor era normal en ella y hacía eso con todos sus amigos, lo que descarta mi teoría de que no está acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto y para mí era diferente ya que me sentía atraído por ella. Tenía exactamente 5 días de tratar con ella y 3 días de que me he dado tiempo de conocerla, definitivamente hay muchas probabilidades de que para cuando acabe el semestre termine en el siquiátrico.

–Ten-. Le dijo con una sonrisa a Bree cuando entramos, muy sorprendida abrió la maleta y saco de ahí un Ipad. -Aquí puedes ver las película que quieras, tengo programas para ver películas y también para leer libros en internet las cuentas están abiertas-. Le dijo como si nada pero con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio me la vas a prestar?-. Bree se veía muy emocionada, pero a simple vista podía ver que la tablet era muy moderna lo que significaba que era muy cara. Bree era una niña muy cuidadosa pero los accidentes podían pasar.

-Bella no creo que sea lo mejor, se puede descomponer o algo por estilo-. Le dije tanto a Bella como a Bree. Sabía que la enana comprendería, era una niña muy consciente.

-Claro que no y si se descompone no importa, estaba en baúl de los objetos olvidados lo recuerdas-. Me dijo Bella para que no me preocupara, pero definitivamente no lo iba a lograr fácilmente, creo que se dio cuenta porque empezó a hacer un puchero y verme con una mirada de desilusión, lo que me hizo aceptar, no creo que le pudiera negar nada si me miraba de esa forma.

-Está bien-. Dije derrotado. –Pero úsalos con cuidado-. Le dije a Bree a lo que ella asistió con una sonrisa. Después se levantó y corrió a darle un abrazo a Bella.

-Muchas gracias Bella eres la mejor-. Le dijo Bree seguido de un beso.

-De nada y te los puedes quedar hasta el domingo que vuelva a venir y si quieres después te puedo pasar mis cuentas, sirven para poder usarse en cinco aparatos y yo solo uso dos-. Le ofreció. –Yo no lo necesito así que espero que te sirva para rescatarte de ese aburrimiento. -Ahora si Cullen en dónde empezamos a hacer el trabajo-. Me pregunto decidida.

-Te parece en el comedor, para que Bree este aquí en la sala viendo la película-. Le pregunte a lo que ella asistió con una sonrisa. –Gracias por prestarle el Ipad, con eso se mantendrá entretenida hasta que se recupere, me asegurare que las cuide mucho-. Le agradecí correctamente, no sabría expresar lo importante que era para mí que quisiera tanto a Bree e intentara hacerla feliz me provocaba quererla más.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no fue nada y deja que alguien la disfrute, como te diste cuenta yo ni la usaba, hasta que Bree dijo que quería ver una película ni me acordaba-. Me dijo intentando que no le diera importancia, pero en el fondo me recordó que para ella el precio de una Ipad no era nada, no había problemas si le pasaba algo, dejándome en claro la diferencia que había entre nosotros a parte de lo obvio. –Ahora Cullen a empezar este trabajo, sino nunca terminaremos-. Me dijo por lo que decidí concentrar mi mente en algo más productivo.

Avanzamos muy rápido en el proyecto, me gustaba mucho trabajar con Bella, era muy buena en redactar y formular ideas, algo que a mí me costaba muchísimo, tenía las ideas pero no sabía explicar la mayoría de las veces, lo volvía muy complicado de tal forma que no se me entendía. Pero a ella se le facilitaba bastante.

-Sabes en el futuro podría ser tu secretaria-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa. –Ya sabes tú das las ideas mientras yo las transcribo-.

-Sabes que no es verdad muchas ideas las has aportado tú, fue todo un trabajo en equipo-. Le dije porque era verdad, era muy inteligente. Ella solo me sonrío. – ¿Qué piensas estudiar?-. Quería saber más de ella.

-Pues la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero creo que inclinare por literatura, me apasiona mucho puedo pasar horas sentada con un buen libro-. Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Eso explica porque eres tan buena expresándote-. Le dije con una sonrisa la que ella me regreso. -¿A qué universidad irás?-.

-Creo que iré a Massachusetts, si es que me aceptan, es de las mejores universidades en literatura y está lo suficientemente lejos-. Esto último no creo que es algo que quisiera compartir conmigo parecía que lo dijo para ella, pero no pude evitar preguntar quería conocer a la verdadera Isabella.

-¿No te gusta Forks o por qué la idea de quererte ir tan lejos? Entiendo que sea una de las mejores universidades, pero lo otro no lo comprendo aquí está toda tu familia-. Una vez que le pregunte la mire ponerse nerviosa y se quedó callada pensaba retirar mi pregunta cuando empezó a hablar.

-El pueblo no es mi problema a pesar de ser algo nostálgico me gusta, no todas las familias son como la tuya, a veces con lo único que puedes soñar es que finalice el tiempo y puedas escapar-. Esto me lo dijo viendo a sus manos, pero podía oír algo de pesar en su voz, quería tomar sus manos para consolarla pero volvió a hablar. –Bueno dejémonos de temas serios y dime ¿tú qué quieres estudiar? Seguro que será algo mucho más interesante que mi amor por los libros-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, algo triste pero lo deje pasar.

-Pues no es tan interesante quiero estudiar medicina-. Su rostro apareció confusión.

-¿No querías ser informático o algo así?-. Me pregunto confundida.

-Amm no, no negare que me gustan la informática pero no, no es mi carrera ¿Por qué pensaste que me interesaba esa carrera?-. Le pregunte porque en verdad parecía sorprendida de que no fuera a estudiar eso.

-Te escuche hablando una vez del tema y pensé que era lo que te apasionaba-. Me dijo con una mueca. –Pero en fin ¿Qué especialidad?-. Me dijo sonriente.

-Si me gustaría especializarme en neurocirugía-. Esperaba que no me preguntara por qué, ya que sería una larga historia.

-Vaya te dije que tu carrera sería mucho más interesante que la mía-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa la cual devolví. -¿En qué universidad piensas estudiar? estoy segura que ya te han deber ofrecido miles de becas para las mejores universidades.

-Pues si hable con nuestro tutor y me dijo que con mi promedio tenía la beca casi segura en Harvard-. No sabía cómo continuar con lo siguiente.

-Eso sería genial es la mejor universidad y medicina es una de sus especialidades, incluso podríamos visitarnos unas que otras veces, las universidades están aproximadamente a 10 minutos de distancia-. Me dijo muy sonriente, me gusto que pensara que podíamos seguir siendo amigos pero eso no podría ser.

-Pues la verdad es que no aplicaré-. Me miro con cara de sorpresa. –No puedo irme tan lejos y dejar a mi madre y Bree solas-. Le explique. –Hubo un tiempo en el cual pensé ir a Stanford queda aproximadamente a doce horas en carro, podría venir más seguido pero aún sigue siendo muy lejos, debido a esto me quedare en Washington la universidad queda a solo tres horas, podría venir cada que se me ocupara-. Me miraba sin saber que decir.

-Bueno la universidad de Washington sigue entrando entre las primeras 50 universidades más importantes en el mundo-. Me dijo intentando consolarme, lo cual agradecí porque todos intentaban hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero ellos no sabían lo importante que era mi familia para mí, al parecer Bella era la primera en comprenderlo.

-Qué te parece si vamos a preparar un aperitivo estoy seguro que Bree se estará muriendo de hambre-. Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me paraba, para terminar con esta conversación tan seria.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar?-. Me pregunto como si fuera algo sorprendente, pero aun así se paró y me siguió a la cocina.

-Pues no tan bien como Esme pero me defiendo-. Le dije con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tú qué tal?-.

**Isabella POV**

-Decir que soy un asco es decir poco, solo puedo tomar cosas que ya estén preparadas y no se necesite hacerse nada, mi primer encuentro en la concina fue hace bastante, un día moría de hambre y no había nadie, mi familia había salido desde la tarde y los empleados se fueron a eso de las 7pm y ya era media noche y no llegaba nadie-. No sé de dónde me nació contarle esa historia y más que no había tenido un final muy feliz que digamos pero aun así seguí contándole. -La cocinera había dejado lasaña en el refrigerador, la saque y la intente comer así pero estaba muy fría por lo que decidí meterla al microondas, grabe error el plato era metal no quite el tenedor, ni el aluminio, solo le pique a los botones y fui a la sala a prender la televisión para poderla ver mientras comía, en aquel entonces no me gustaba mucho el silencio, como comprenderás esa no ha sido de mis mejores ideas-. Me daba mucho miedo que la casa estuviera tan sola, pero como era costumbre que Sue saliera y solo se llevara a Jessica y James, yo me hice a la costumbre de prender la televisión para no tener tanto miedo.

–Bueno el chiste no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde, cuando regrese había fuego en el microondas y en unas cortinas que estaba cerca, en ese tiempo Sue usaba para adornar mucha tela, así que ya te imaginaras en poco tiempo la cocina estaba incendiada-. Es sorprendente como puedo recordar lo primero que pensé al ver el fuego y era que Sue me iba a regañar. -Lo bueno es que había una alarma, la cual en aquellos tiempos no era tan buena déjame aclarar, sonó ya muy tarde casi toda la cocina estaba incendiada, yo solo me pude quedar como estatua mirando el fuego-. Era horrible el querer correr pero solo poder ver como el fuego consumía todo a su paso. -Cuando reaccione estaban ahí los bomberos, tuvieron que romper la puerta para entrar y yo ni en cuenta que estaban tocando, ellos solo me sacaron y me tranquilizaron, cuando llego Sue y Charlie me pegaron una regañada pero buena, así que decidí que la concina no era lo mío-. Recuerdo que los bomberos estaban muy preocupados por la cantidad de humo que había inalado, pero yo solo tenía miedo de Sue y tenía razón de tenerlo en cuanto llegó me zarandeo delante de todos preguntándome qué había hecho, incluso los bomberos tuvieron que intervenir pero no sirvió de mucho, solo provocaron que se enojara más.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?-. Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Amm no estoy segura creo que unos 7 u 8, tal vez estaba en medio de esos dos ¿Por qué?-.

-¿No se te hace que estabas muy chica para estar sola a esas horas de la noche? ¿Dónde estaban tus padres? Pudo haber pasado algo peor, que tal si hubieras reaccionado y te hubieras quemado por intentar apagar el fuego o si se hubiera extendido más en lo que estabas en shock -. Me sorprendió mucho su enfado, nunca lo había visto enojado, ni cuando dije un montón de estupideces.

-Bueno supongo que pudo haber pasado muchos hubieras pero lo bueno que no paso y no recuerdo a dónde habían ido los demás ese día-. No entendía a qué venía eso.

-Lo siento solo que me cuesta imaginarme a una niña pequeña en medio de un fuego sin saber que hacer-. Estaba enojado porque se preocupaba por mí no recuerdo la última persona que se preocupó por mí, por lo que le tome la mano en forma de agradecimiento. –Qué te parece si mejor no ponemos a hacer algunos bocadillos-. Eso me gustaba sería una nueva experiencia fingir que cocino. –No pensaba hacer nada elaborado unos sándwich y un chocolate caliente, aunque si se te antoja otra cosa podríamos cocinarlo.

-Eso está bien-. Y si estaba bien hoy había comido más comida casera que en la última semana.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala ya nos habíamos comido todos los bocadillos que había preparo Edward bueno lo le había puesto el jamón supongo que eso cuenta como que le ayude. Pero mientras mirábamos la televisión Bree se había quedado dormida en mi hombro, sabía que ya era tarde pero no me quería ir, me sentía tan cómoda en esta lugar, pero ya era hora Edward en la mañana se miraba cansado y tenía que dejarlo descansar un poco.

-Creo que ya se quedó dormida-.

-Sí es que noche no durmió bien la pobre-. Tal como pensé deberían estar cansados.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya ya es bastante tarde-. Le dije mientras la acomodaba para que estuviera cómoda, después salí a la puerta con Edward siguiéndome.

-Muchas gracias por todo Edward, le dices a tu mamá que la comida estaba deliciosa, me despides de Bree le dices que espero que se mejore y que nos vemos el domingo en la tarde y muchas gracias también por la cena-. Me despedí.

-No fue nada y no te preocupes que yo les trasmitiré tus recados-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora si adiós-. Le dije mientras me subía al carro.

Ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando se me ocurrió una excelente idea, por lo que busque mi celular y marque el número de Stefan, una de las ventajas de que Charlie sea tan importante, es que normalmente no tiene tiempo para atender a nadie, por lo que normalmente tengo que hablar con su asistente y él se encarga de solucionar todos los problemas o en este caso conseguir lo que necesite.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan-. Me contesto Stefan. –En qué le puedo servir-.

-Necesito la película de Maléfica y dos boletos para la conferencia que dará Larry Page- Bree estría muy feliz porque no se perdería la película esta semana y sé que Edward estarían muy contento, mire su expresión cuando la simplona hablaba de lo grandioso de la conferencia, así como también pude ver su expresión cuando le dijo cuál sería el costo, por lo que cumpliría su pequeño deseo.

-Para cuando señorita-. Me contesto tranquilo como siempre.

-La película la quiero para mañana a las 9:30 en mi casa y los boletos mientras sean antes de la conferencia y buenos asientos no importa-. Ya que Bree no podía tener el sábado que quería al menos yo le llevaría la película que quería ver.

-Tengo entendido que la película se encuentra aún en el cine señorita, sería casi imposible conseguir una película original-. Me dijo ahora si un poco asustado.

-Tú lo has dicho casi imposible lo que significa que no es imposible, crees que si la pudiera rentar te hablaría para que lo consiguieras-. No sería ni la primera ni la última persona que tenía una película al mismo tiempo que estaba en el cine.

-Intentare cumplir con su orden señorita ¿Algo más?-.

-Si ahora que lo mencionas sí, quiero que la envuelvas en papel de regalo recuerda que la espero mañana a las 9:30 en mi casa Stefan-.

-Si señorita-.

-Entonces eso es todo-. Le dije antes de colgar, era bueno saber que todavía podía ser una perra cuando quería. Él no me agradaba, era un adicto al trabajo igual que Charlie. A veces me preguntaba que están dispuestos a sacrificar las personas por dinero, él por un cheque más alto de lo que por sí ya es, se pasa su vida en la oficina, no entiendo para qué querer más dinero si no tiene tiempo de gastarlo, por eso no sentía remordimiento de dejarlo trabajando más tiempo, hacia lo que más le gustaba ganar más dinero extra.

Un poco más feliz maneje a mi casa.

**Qué les pareció el capítulo me merezco un Reviews.**

Espero que les haya gustado, que les parece la nueva relación que está formando Bella y Edward para pasar tan poco tiempo se entienden muy bien sin palabras. ¿Qué es lo que habrá visto Esme en ellos? Y ¿qué me dicen del recuerdo de infancia de Bella el estar siempre sola? ¿qué les pareció que los dos irán a universidades muy lejanas?. Bueno para el otro les tengo una gran sorpresa ;)

**P:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me agrado mucho que te gustara. Creo que todos tenemos una amiga que se pone así con el azúcar, yo también tengo una que se pone así y me cae tan bien que siempre procuro darle azúcar ;)

**Nikyta**: Si se vuelve más libre por eso a Edward también le gusta mucho verla así. Veremos que hace las próximas veces que consuma azúcar ;)

**Marina Cullen 87:** Hola gracias por tu comentario me hace muy pero muy feliz que te guste la historia, no sabes lo que motiva tus buenos comentarios, estos me hacen el día y pues no quiero que sea una historia muy larga como para cansar, pero te puedo decir que todavía tenemos historia, estamos aproximadamente en la tercera parte :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Bella POV

Me levante a las 9:00 era una buena hora para ir a visitar a Edward y Bree, mientras me bañaba pensaba que le debí haber avisado, qué pasaba si llegaba en un mal momento, si tuviera su número le hablaría para confirmar que no tiene planes. Pero ni modo me arriesgaría era eso o quedarme sola en la casa, además Bree había dicho que no tenía nada que hacer de cualquier forma aprovecharía para dejarle la película. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ganas de arreglarme por lo que solo me puse muy poco maquillaje que fue algo de rímel y brillo de labios, de atuendo escogí una playera de botones blanca algo floja, un pantalón de mezclilla y para finalizar unos zapatos de piso, que nunca me había puesto ya que eran demasiado casuales.

Antes de salir de la casa revise el correo y tal y como esperaba ahí se encontraba la película envuelta en un bonito papel de regalo, por lo que salí de lo más tranquila, ya iba en camino cuando recordé que normalmente la gente que va de visita, tiene que llevar algo de comida, así que antes de llegar pase a una tienda en donde me surtí de todo tipo de golosinas, al fin y acabo iba a ser un maratón de películas. Una vez que llegue toque el timbre un poco nerviosa esperando que no fuera un mal momento.

**Edward POV**

Bree y yo habíamos aprovechado que era sábado y no iríamos a ninguna parte para dormir un poco más y andar en pijamas todo el día.

-Edward que te parece si desayunamos hot cakes, se me hace agua la boca, después podríamos poner una película en la Tablet que me presto Bella.

-Me parece una buena idea enana a mí también se me antojan unos hot cakes, en lo que yo los preparo que te parece si tú te pones a buscar una película-. Está a punto de irme a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre, tomándome por sorpresa normalmente no teníamos muchas visitas.

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una grata sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Bella, no pude evitar apreciar que se veía muy sencilla ella siempre estaba arreglada y ahora casi no venía maquillada lo que comprobó mi teoría, de que tenía una piel muy bonita no necesitaba maquillaje y también traía zapatos de piso, nunca la había visto sin tacones normalmente me llegaba a la altura de los ojos pero ahora solo me llegaba a la boca y aun así se me seguía haciendo perfecta, porque como siempre se miraba hermosa, solo que más relajada. Creo que me quede mucho tiempo viéndola porque sentí que se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Es un mal momento… creo que debí avisar-. Me dijo nerviosa mientras se toca el cabello con su mano libre.

-No, no es un mal momento, solo que me tomo por sorpresa, una buena tengo que aclarar-. Le dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

-Quise avisarte pero no tenía tu número así que decidí venir sin ser invitada-.

-No hay problema pasa, tú siempre serás invitada-. Le dije invitándola a que entrara, pero antes de pasar me gane una mirada que mostraba asombro y agradecimiento, nunca pensé que alguien como Isabella tuviera alguna carencia, pero entre más la conozco me doy cuenta lo necesitada que esta de afecto, por lo que me propuse hacerla sentir querida y valorada.

-Me acorde que Bree dijo que estaría aburrida el día de hoy, por lo que decidí traer un maratón de películas si es que no les importa-. Me dijo mientras pasaba una vez recuperada de mis palabras, pero ahora dejándome sorprendido a mí en verdad había decidido pasar un sábado con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no, será divertido ver unas cuantas películas-. Le dije en verdad muy emocionado.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, oh ahora que me acuerdo esto es para el maratón-. Me dijo entregándome la bolsa que traía en la mano, cuando la abrí había todo tipo de dulces, desde donas, papas, chocolates, gomitas e infinidad de dulces creo que podríamos sobrevivir un mes sin comprar dulces.

-Amm gracias aunque creo que es demasiado-. Le dije

-Es porque no me has visto comer-. Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual devolví, ya que tenía razón nunca la había visto comer pero sabía de su debilidad.

-¡Bella viniste!-. Llego Bree corriendo para abrazar a Bella. –Me dijiste que vendrías hasta mañana era porque me querías sorprender otra vez-.

-Amm no es que mañana vendré a terminar el trabajo, pero hoy pensé en darles una sorpresa y venir a verlos, tenía ganas de pasar el día con ustedes y recordé que dijiste que no tenían nada que hacer así que aquí me tienen, esto me recuerda que a ti te traje un pequeño regalito-. Le dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto.

-Es para mí, me trajiste un regalo, pero no es mi cumpleaños-. Bree no lo podía creer, no cabía de la emoción y para ser sincero yo tampoco lo podía creer más por sus palabras de querer pasar el día con nosotros.

-Si es para ti y no necesita ser tú cumple para regalarte algo, espero que te guste, ábrelo-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Bella! ¡Mira Edward me trajo un regalo!-. Me dijo poco antes de empezar abrirlo algo desesperada.

Mientras rompía el papel, pude aprecia que era una película, aunque no alcanzaba a ver cuál, supongo que era una para el maratón de películas que dijo antes. Cuando lo termino de abrir Bree se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, parecía no creerlo.

-Es maléfica-. Le dijo más para ella que para nosotros, pero eso me dejo muy sorprendido, se supone que la película solamente estaba en el cine como la consiguió, era imposible.

-Ayer dijiste que la querías ver entonces le pedí a un amigo que puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa si me la conseguía y aquí esta-. Le dijo muy sonriente Bella.

-En serio, gracias Bella eres la mejor-. Dijo Bree mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Espero que no te moleste que la miremos todos juntos, yo tampoco la he visto, además traje un poco de golosinas para un maratón de películas, aunque las otras son ya viejitas que tenía en mi casa-. Dijo muy emocionada Bella, no sabía exactamente si por la películas o las golosinas pero era el momento de intervenir.

-Antes de comer cualquier tipo de golosina tenemos que desayunar-. Le recordé a Bree. – ¿Ya desayunaste Bella? Porque íbamos a preparar uno hot cakes buenísimos, con fresa y miel ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?-. Le pregunte.

-No he desayunado así que me apunto, para después comer unas cuantas golosinas-. Le dijo a Bree con voz traviesa lo que me recordó su problema con el azúcar, no pude evitar la sonrisa que me salió por su comentario. –¿Qué te parece Bree si esperamos a que esté listo el desayuno antes de ver la película?-.

-Está bien mientras mirare la televisión-. Le dijo Bree muy emocionada.

-Entonces vamos señor Cullen, le ayudare observando mientras cocina el desayuno, -. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa, mientras me tomaba del brazo para caminar hacía la concina. –Lo que me recuerda, me podrías dar tu número, hoy quería marcarte para avisarte, pero no lo tenía-. Me dijo con un puchero, por lo que asentí. –Me lo dictas-. Me dijo mientras sacaba su celular, para apuntarlo. –Ok, ahora te marcare para que quede grabado el mío-. Me dijo antes de presionar llamar y mi celular empezó a vibrar. –Ahí está ya nos podemos llamar-. Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual devolví, para luego seguir caminando a nuestro destino. -Te molesto si me siento aquí-. Me dijo mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la barra en donde se podía ver todo.

-No, ahí estas muy bien-. Le dije con una sonrisa la cual me regreso. –Por cierto muchas gracias por la película que le trajiste a Bree, está muy emocionada tenía muchas ganas de verla-. Tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo la había conseguido pero sabía que la respuesta sería algo incomoda ya que algo tendría que ver con el dinero, por lo que preferí callarme.

-Oh no fue nada, de hecho ustedes han salvado mi fin de semana, iba a estar sola en mi casa acostada todo el día, aquí no estaré sola y ustedes son una buena manera de pasar el fin-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

**Bella POV**

-Oh que grosero de mi parte, no te he preguntado ¿qué tal te fue anoche en la fiesta?-. Me pregunto Edward mientras mezclaba algunos ingredientes, no me atreví a decirle que eso se miraba asqueroso.

-¿La fiesta?- Le pregunte en forma instintiva, ya que hasta en este momento recordé la fiesta de Michael, se supone que me vería ahí con Alice. Se me había olvidado por completo no lo podía creer, después de haber pasado todo mi día con ellos, no pensé en salir de fiesta, algo que se me antojaba todos los fines de semana era otra manera de escape pero anoche simplemente se me paso. –La duende estará muy enojada le asegure que ahí nos veríamos-. Edward aun me miraba con cara de sorpresa. –Digo Alice, es que así le dice Emmet y si se parece no puedes negarlo-. Eso provoco una sonrisa en él.

-No diré nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Miedoso-. Fue mi contestación a su diplomática respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa aun más amplia de su parte. Me gustaba como se miraba en pijamas se veía más relajado con el cabello un poco alborotado por la almohada, me pregunte como sería su cabello natural y porque siempre intentaba traerlo peinado con bastante gel, se me hacía que así se veía algo más acorde a su edad pero aún seguían esas feos aparatos, no tenía nada encontrar de las gafas pero estas eran demasiado grandes y antiguas logrando tapar por completo sus bonitos ojos.

-Mantengo mi respuesta anterior-. Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero provocándome una sonrisa la cual intente disimilar, para parecer molesta por lo que le saque la lengua.

-Dejaras que me mate a mi solita, eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte-. Le reclame.

-Intentare interceder por ti si encuentro la oportunidad-. Me dijo antes de dirigirse a la estufa para echar esa extraña mezcla que tenía en el recipiente que quedo en un perfecto circulo.

**Edward POV**

-Solo intercederías por mí si encuentras la oportunidad Cullen, valiente amigo me vine a conseguir-. Me dijo intentando aparentar estar molesta, pero lo que más me agrado es que me considerara su amigo, yo tenía sentimientos más fuertes por ella, pero su amistad era más de lo que yo podría pedir, pensaba que solo podríamos llegar a ser compañeros de equipo y hace una semana atrás no creía que ni eso fuera posible, ahora me consideraba su amigo, hasta su número de teléfono me había dado para poder estar en contacto, eran muchos cambios tan rápidos que me tenían un poco aturdido. – ¡Guau!-. Estaba tan concentrado pensando que la exclamación de Bella me tomo por sorpresa provocando que pegara un brinco. – ¡Te quedo perfecto!-. La mire con cara de confusión. –El hot cake quedo perfecto. –Me señalo Bella, no me había dado cuenta que ya lo había volteado, al parecer estaba muy concentrado. –Vaya te asuste, creo que estabas demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que estabas pensando, no sabía de dónde salía más humo si de tu cabeza o del comal-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento creo que me distraje, perdón no sé qué me paso en verdad estaba escuchando todo lo que dijiste…-.

-Está bien Edward a mí también me pasa muy seguido-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. -Aunque creo que últimamente, me pasa mucho más eso de pensar en voz alta, más contigo no sé por qué pero es bochornoso-. Me dijo un poco pensativa.

-¿Antes no te pasaba eso de hablar en voz alta?-. Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Amm no, cuando estaba muy chica hablaba mucho sola, porque no había mucha gente con quien hablar, por lo que me la pasaba jugando solita y después lo empecé a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlar los nervios y lo deje de hacer-. Me dijo mientras jugaba con sus pies moviéndolos de arriba a hacía abajo, se veía muy linda así, pero yo estaba intentando conocerla más y así entenderla.

-¿Estabas mucho tiempo sola? ¿Nunca te llevaste bien con tus hermanos?-. Cuando le pregunte la sentí tensarse y empezó a jugar también con sus manos de manera nerviosa. –Está bien no debí haber preguntado lo siento-. Le asegure porque no quería verla incomoda, en verdad me encantaba verla tranquila.

-No está bien, solo que procuro no hablar de mi vida con nadie, pero a ti me da confianza contarte-. Me explico lo que me hizo muy feliz porque dijo que confiaba en mí. -Pues mis primeros años los viví con mi abuela, hasta que falleció cuando yo tenía seis años, después me mude con Charlie y los otros monstruos que vivían en el castillo-. Me dijo intentando poner una sonrisa pero sin lograrlo, sus respuestas siempre me dejaban sorprendido y con ganas de seguir preguntando, no era normal que hablara así como hablaba de su familia. –Mi abuela era una gran persona, ella me consentía mucho, pero cuando me mude, no logre llevarme bien con Jessica ni James, así que empecé a jugar mucho tiempo sola y después cada que los nervios me traicionaban empecé a papalotear hasta que logre controlar mis nervios o al menos a disimularlos -. Quería preguntarle ¿por qué vivió sus primeros años con su abuela y no con sus padres y hermanos? ¿Por qué hablaba tan mal de sus padres?

-¿Edward ya están los hot cakes?-. Llego Bree interrumpiendo mis posibles preguntas, para luego acomodándose entre las piernas de Bella, la cual al verla la abrazo, se miraban muy bien así.

-Si ya van a estar, solo me faltan sacar este que está en la lumbre y prepararlos los demás-.

-Que bien ya tengo mucha hambre-.

Una vez que estuvieron los hot cakes, nos fuimos a comer a la sala mientras veíamos la película, las dos estaban muy concentradas viéndola, ni siquiera volteaban al plato que tenían en las piernas estaban comiendo a tientas, a mí se me hacía lindo que las dos tuvieran la misma expresión, a veces Bella se me a figuraba más a una niña que esa persona fría y superficial que creía que era antes de conocerla.

Seguía pensando en toda la nueva información que tenía sobre Bella, vivió con su abuela los primeros años, mientras su gemela y su hermano sí vivía con su madre, habla muy fríamente de toda su familia incluso su comportamiento se volvía tenso y frio con solo mencionarlos, pero cuando hablaba de su abuela sus ojos brillaban como si hubieran sido buenos momentos. Tampoco puedo olvidar la historia del incendio y él porque no le gusta la cocina, mencionaba que siempre estaba sola y su necesidad de afecto me comprobaba cada vez más la teoría de que tenía problemas familiares muy serios, pero no sabía qué tipos de problemas y si solo ella o era en general su familia y sobre todo no entendía el motivo.

Una vez que termino la película decidieron que ahora veríamos Frozen en esta película estaban comiendo bastantes golosinas, me preocupaba como se pusieran, ya que Bree también tenía cierto vicio por la comida chatarra, no se ponía de la misma manera que Bella pero todavía estaba chica y se volvía bastante inquieta. Pero no dije nada porque estaban muy emocionadas hasta estaban cantando las canciones de la película.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que hacer otra cosa, ya no puedo estar más tiempo sentada-. Dijo Bella mientras se paraba de un salto. –Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hacen normalmente cuando ya no se cuenta con una televisión y tampoco pueden salir?-. Nos dijo enérgicamente y todavía sosteniendo unos dulces en la mano.

-Podemos jugar a algo, ¿Qué les parece?-. Propuso Bree

-A mí casi no me gustan los videojuegos-. Dijo Bella con un puchero se veía muy linda.

-A Edward si le gustan mucho, pero yo no me refería a ese tipo de juegos, no sé podemos jugar Monopoly ¿qué opinan?-. Dijo Bree muy emocionada.

-¡Esa es una idea maravillosa! ¡Siempre he querido aprender a jugar Monopoly!-. Dijo dando pequeños brinquitos y dejándome sorprendido, no conocía a ninguna persona que nunca hubiera jugado Monopoly.

-¿Nunca has jugado Monopoly?-. Pregunto muy sorprendida Bree.

-No en realidad solo he jugado muy pocos juegos de mesa, más que nada en la escuela pero la mayoría no les he jugado. ¿Qué te parece Edward podemos jugar?-. Me dijo mientras se dejaba caer a lado mío y me miraba con cara ilusionada, como si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que dijera que no.

-Me parece una gran idea-. Le dije provocando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y que diera pequeños saltitos y palmaditas de emoción.

-Voy por el juego-. Se levantó Bree corriendo para ir por el juego.

-Gracias, son los mejores-. Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo por encima de mis hombros, no era nada parecido al anterior, más bien era uno muy efusivo debido a la adrenalina en sus sistema, se notaba incluso en la fuerza del abrazo parecía que quisiera descargar toda la energía acumulada. Pero obviamente no me iba a escuchar quejarme.

-No hay problema, sé que será muy divertido-. Le asegure.

-Por eso me caes tan bien, eres una muy buena persona Edward, nunca había conocido alguien como tú, la persona que tenga tu…-.

-Listo aquí está el juego-. Nos sorprendió Bree entrando a la sala e interrumpiendo Bella provocando que los dos pegáramos un brinco. Tenía ganas de pedirle qué terminara lo que iba a decir pero algo me decía que ya no lo diría.

-Bueno empecemos-. Dijo Bella mientras se dejaba caer en el piso alrededor de la mesa de centro.

Fue muy interesante jugar con Bella y Bree las dos estaban muy emocionadas y hacían muchos chistes, pero decir que perdí era poco, no podía jugar con estas dos chantajistas, todo empezó cuando Bella empezó a hacer pequeños pucheros para que le vendiera las propiedades que necesitaba y todo termino cuando Bree siguió su ejemplo, diciéndome por qué se las vendía a Bella y a ella no. Y pues así fue como termine en banca rota, supongo que ahora entiendo a los hombres que perdían todo su dinero por una mujer, en mi caso dos, pero aun así seguía muy feliz viendo como jugaban ellas dos. Al final termino ganando el juego Bree, ya que aplico su nuevo conocimiento en chantaje también con Bella y podía asegurar que en tan solo tres días Bree tenía a Bella comiendo de su mano.

Ellas estaban intentando decidir cual sería la nueva actividad que realizaríamos, mientras yo estaba pensando cómo podía desaparecer esa bolsa de golosinas que no parecía quererse terminar, las dos estaban en un alto nivel de azúcar, estaba ideando un plan cuando alguien toco la puerta por lo que me levante a abrirla, me sorprendió mucho ver quien era la que tocaba la puerta.

**Bella POV**

-Hola Edward pensé que estarías aburrido así decidimos que sería una buena idea venir a visitarte, espero que no sea un mal momento-. No alcanza a ver quién estaba en la puerta pero no era necesario, por primera vez en años estuve a punto de rezar para pedir que solo fuera una mala jugada de mi mente.

**Hola que les pareció el capítulo me merezco algún Review :)**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y a los que me agregaron a favoritos, estos me hacen muy feliz y me motiva saber que les gusta la historia.

Pues Bella cada vez le tiene más confianza a Edward. ¿Qué les pareció los nuevos datos que tenemos para poder construir los secretos de Bella? Me quisieran contar sus conclusiones a las que han llegado ¿Quién creen que haya llegado de sorpresa?

**MIA:** Hola Mia muchas gracias por tu mensaje y esperemos que las cosas se solucionen más adelante, aunque ya vimos a una Bella que le gustaría mucho estar cerca de Edward ;)

**Marina Cullen 87:** Hola gracias por tus palabras no sabes lo lindas y motivadoras que son. Si Bella no entiende que tiene Edward que la hace querer confiar en él, pero es ese gran corazón que tiene la familia Cullen lo que la hace sentir a gusto ya que ella no está acostumbrada a eso debido a la familia que le toco a la pobre y Carlisle tiene casi la edad de Bree en coma, que son 10 años en realidad no la alcanzo a conocer por eso Edward intenta tomar el lugar de ser un padre para Bree, siente que le tiene que dar el afecto que su padre le alcanzo a dar a él pero a su hermana no.

**Nikyta:** Hola y gracias por tu fiel comentario :) Si la pobre se siente muy celosa de Ángela, aunque aún le cuesta admitirlo y Sí para Bella la familia Cullen se está convirtiendo en lo más parecido a una familia que podría llegar a tener.

**Pitalu Culle**: Muchas gracias por siempre tenerme un Review estos me hacen muy feliz. Si a la pobre le tocaron muy malos padres, lo que te puedo adelantar es que Bella todavía esconde más historias, algunas que intenta no recordar. Pues todavía no se ha dado cuenta porque son muchos sentimientos nuevos para ella, pero vemos que cada vez encuentra más atributos en nuestro querido Edward ;)

**MelaLM**: Gracias por tu carita supongo que eso significo que te gusto el capítulo y eso también pone muy feliz :)

**Carmenjgonz: **Hola gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegro mucho que te guste más de esta manera, cualquier recomendación que me quieras hacer estaré más que dispuesta a intentarla con el fin de ir mejorando la historia :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Voltee hacía la puerta para ver entrar a mi querida mosquita muerta, acompañada por otros dos que según recuerdo uno de ellos se llamaba Ben, pero del otro no recordaba el nombre y no me importaba, el tipo no me caía nada bien, menos que desde que entro y me miro puso cara de idiota, odiaba que me miraran como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

-Oh Edward no me dijiste que estarías trabajando el proyecto con Isa-. Dijo Ángela intentando sonar amistosa pero para mi gusto sin lograrlo. –Hola Isa ¿Cómo estás? No esperaba verte aquí-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual quería quitar de esa maldita cara, por lo que de mi parte solo recibió silencio. -Hola Bree veo que te encuentras mejor-. Ahora saludo a Bree, ya que de mí no obtuvo respuesta y ni la tendría. -Tenía toda la razón y no era nada grabe-. Esto último lo dijo volteando a Edward con cara de te lo dije, mientras lo tomaba del brazo eso me molesto bastante y más que esté no decía nada.

-Si ya estoy mejor-. Dijo Bree pero con voz muy baja, lo que me enojo y me agrado al mismo tiempo, ya que me di cuenta que también la incomodaba Ángela y era bueno saber que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento.

-Hola Bree, me alegra mucho que ya estés mucho mejor, yo odio cuando me resfrío es horrible, el no poder respirar y ni hablemos de dormir-. Le dijo Ben con una sonrisa compresiva, que fue recompensada con una sonrisa radiante de Bree, este tal Ben me caía bien se veía amable en comparación con el otro, que no dejaba de verme como si fuera algo que se pudiera comer. –Hola Isabella, mi nombre es Ben un placer conocerte-. Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras estiraba su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Ben, es un gusto-. Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano en definitiva me agradaba.

-Hola Bells mi nombre es Erick, supongo que eso ya lo sabes hemos compartido clases desde que entramos a la preparatoria, pero nunca habíamos coincidido hasta ahora-. Me dijo con voz confiada, mientras se acercaba para intentar darme una beso en la mejilla, eso no me agrado no me gustaba que la gente invadiera mi espacio y menos si se trataba de gente como esta.

Así que sin preocuparme el verme grosera di un paso hacia atrás y me aleje del él. Voltee a ver a Edward y lo note bastante incomodo, esperaba que no fuera por mi comportamiento, pero no le tome mucha importancia, ya que estaba muy enojada por la confianza de este tipo y aún más porque la mosquita se encontraba colgada de su brazo.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, no Bells así solo me dicen mis amigos y tú no eres mi amigo en realidad nunca te había visto y mucho menos escuchado tú nombre así que en fin-. Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

–Nosotros trajimos uno cuantos videojuegos y en un rato llegarán las pizzas ,hace mucho que no pasamos mucho tiempo entre nosotros-. Dijo Ángela interrumpiendo el incómodo momento entre el tal Erick y yo que me miraba sorprendido, pero sin quitar su mirada de deseo. -¿Y entonces están ocupados en el proyecto?-. No era necesario que dejara más en claro que para ella no era bienvenida aquí.

-Amm no, no estábamos trabajando, Isabella vino a visitar a Bree-. Por fin se dignó a hablar Edward, pero creo que por primera vez en toda la semana hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Había dicho que solo había venido a visitar a Bree, aun cuando le dije que quería pasar el día con los dos y me había llamado Isabella, vaya al parecer delante de sus amigos y Ángela quería mantener la distancia, tanto que me convertía en la responsabilidad de su hermana.

-Pues si vine a visitar a Bree-. Dije intentando aparentar altanería pero en realidad estaba bastante molesta y un poco dolida. –Pero como ya lo hecho y hemos jugado toda la mañana me tengo que ir-. Le dije ahora a Bree, intentando regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir? ¿No te puedes quedar un ratito más?-. Me dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-No cariño me tengo que ir-. Me mataba decirle que no, pero no podía quedarme y ver la indiferencia con la que me trataba Edward. –De seguro podrás jugar algunos videojuegos con Ben-. Le dije con un intento de sonrisa. -¿Verdad que si Ben?-. Le dije ahora digiriéndome a Ben para encargarle a Bree.

-Si de seguro podremos jugar a algo Bree, será muy divertido ya verás, además a lo mejor ya es hora de que Isabella tenga que llegar a su casa-. Le dijo Ben a Bree intentando convencerla y ayudarme, cada vez me caía mejor.

-Ok está bien, muchas gracias por todo Bella-. Dijo Bree mientras me daba un abrazo el cual regrese.

-Bueno ahora si ya me voy, adiós pequeña-. Le dije soltándola y yendo a tomar mis cosas. –Mañana nos vemos Cullen para terminar el trabajo-. Le dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta sin voltearlo ver ni una sola vez, desde que había dicho aquello y sin esperar que me acompañara a la puerta.

-Bye Isa que te vaya bien-. Escuche la voz de Ángela mientras abría la puerta, dude con la mano en el picaporte, con ganas de contestarle algo mordaz, pero tome la decisión de dejarlo pasar, ya que me era más importante salir corriendo de aquí.

Salí rápidamente de la casa, pero me quede un momento recargada en mi carro, intentando calmarme y entender que era lo que me estaba pasando, me sentía muy enojada pero sobre todo me sentía dolida, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerme a analizarlos, así que me subí al carro y maneje a toda velocidad a mi casa con la música muy alta intentando callar mis pensamientos. Una vez que llegue a mi casa alcance a mirar antes de entrar que había mucho movimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Le pregunte al portero.

-Nada grabe señorita Swan, solamente que ya llego su familia-. Me contesto con una sonrisa, como si eso me pudiera poner feliz.

-Voy a salir otra vez, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, no quiero que les digas a nadie que vine entendido-. Le dije con voz amenazante, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte antes de poner el carro en reversa y salir de ese lugar.

No sabía a donde ir, no podía creer mi suerte, cómo era posible que lo que pintaba ser un buen día y empezó como tal, termino siendo esto, supongo que eso pasaba por hacerme ilusiones cuando ya sabía las consecuencias de estas. Sin darme cuenta termine en el centro comercial en mi café favorito, supongo que este lugar se había vuelto mi refugio.

Sentada en una de las mesas más alejada y con mi café en mano, por fin me di la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero aún no lo entendía, todo el tiempo en el que habíamos hablado se había portado de forma maravillosa conmigo, dios le conté cosas que no le había contado a nadie, porque en verdad pensé que era mi amigo. Supongo que ahí estaba la diferencia para mí era mi amigo, mientras que para él ellos eran sus amigos y yo solo era una conocida con la que era amable y no porque quisiera sino porque era su personalidad.

Al lado de sus verdaderos amigos yo me convertía solamente en una conocida más o en este caso en la amiga de su hermanita, que estúpida cuando aprendería la lección de que las personas siempre terminan desilusionándote, supongo que uno se tiene que pegar contra la pared de vez en cuando, para poder recordar los motivos y tener más cuidado al caminar.

Pero lo que más me preocupa era ese sentimiento que oprimía el pecho y las ganas de llorar, diablos, prácticamente lo conocía de hace apenas una semana como era posible que me afectara tanto, supongo que el golpe llego justo a tiempo, para que doliera pero no para que me imposibilitara levantarme, era un buen momento porque si hubiera seguido tan confiada con Cullen, algo me dice que se hubiera convertido en mi talón de Aquiles, le habría dado tanto poder que quien sabe si me hubiera podido levantar.

-Hola Bells que hace aquí tan solita-. Me saludo Victoria sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Oye sé que en los últimos días hemos tenido algunos problemitas, que aun no entiendo del todo por qué sucedieron supongo que a las tres se nos juntó lo perras, pero que te parece si lo dejamos atrás, ayer te extrañamos mucho en la fiesta estuvo genial, había tanto hombre caliente que hubieras disfrutado mucho-. No me sorprendía verla aquí, ella amaba estar de compras, pero lo que me hacía dudar es si quería seguir juntándome con ellas, en realidad me había enojado con ellas por Edward, tenía tantas ganas de protegerlo que no me importo nada, solo las deje a un lado sin problemas, incluso llegue a pensar que él se podría convertir en mi verdadero amigo y que valía la pena el riesgo, pero solo había sido una maldita ilusión éramos demasiado diferentes y él tenía a sus verdaderos amigos y una futura novia que solo se había convertido en una perra para marcar su territorio de otra perra, él no tenía por qué estarse complicando la vida con alguien como yo. La pregunta era ahora que mi familia había regresado me la pasaría aquí sola o simplemente regresaría a mi vida anterior, en este momento la respuesta se me hizo bastante obvia.

**Edward POV.**

Bella se había ido después de lo que dije, ella había dejado en claro que tenía ganas de pasar el día con los dos y yo había hecho creer que solo estaba aquí porque era amiga de Bree, pero en mi única defensa, es que no sabía que otra cosa decir después de que llegarán todos, primero me di cuenta de su molestia cuando miro a Ángela, no entendía por qué pero era obvio que el odio era mutuo, después Erick prácticamente la ataco y mire también su molestia, yo no sabía si ella quería que la escuela se enterará de que se refería a mí como su amigo y tampoco quería seguir dándole alas a Erick, sabía que si él se enteraba que Bella y yo nos llevamos bien el no dejaría de insistir y molestarla pensando que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Era tonto de mi parte y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero aunque no quisiera tenía sentimientos por ella y no me gustaba ver a Erick detrás de Bella intentando llamar su atención, hoy me enojo en gran medida como se aproximó a ella, como si tuviera derecho y la conociera de toda la vida, pero me agrado que ella se alejara muy molesta, y yo intentado que esto no se volviera arrepentir la había lastimado, me di cuenta en sus ojos cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me dolió mucho que se fuera sin ni siquiera volver a verme y me había llamado Cullen marcando una barrera entre nosotros, era verdad que yo le había dicho Isabella, pero no era intentando marcar una barrera como ella, yo solamente no quería a Erick diciéndole Bella, quería que eso quedara entre nosotros.

Nunca pensé que yo fuera capaz de sentir celos, los había visto con anterioridad en las películas y se me hacían algo irracional, no entendía como los seres humanos pensantes y racionales que somos llegaban a sentirlos, cuando en su mayoría no tenían razón de ser. Pero ahora yo me había sentido celoso de Bella y por eso la había lastimado y la había dejado que se fuera lastimada aun cuando dije que haría todo lo posible por hacerla sentir en casa, pero no lo pensé con tal de no verla cerca de Erick y por si fuera poco le había sonreído a Ben como me sonreía a mí o a Bree con sus ojos iluminados. Pero lo que más me preocupaba es que de los tres Erick era el más apuesto, si no fuera porque es bastante inteligente, responsable y gana dinero haciendo las tareas de otros, podría ser un chico normal, porque ni siquiera era tan tímido como Ben y yo, que pasaría si a Bella no le molestara sus atenciones unas que yo jamás podre tener con ella por miedo a perderla.

-Bueno pues trajimos varios juegos y también trajimos las computadoras por si prefieres jugar en línea y entre la variedad están, Gears of War, Halo y World of Warcraft. ¿Cuál prefieres jugar?-. Me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, pero en realidad yo no tenía ganas de jugar, preferiría retroceder y pasar mi mañana como estaba antes de que se fuera Bella.

-El que más les apetezca por mí no hay problema-. Le dije intentado regresarle la sonrisa, a pesar de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, yo solito me había puesto en esta situación. Los mire a todos y Ben se encontraba al lado de Bree esperando un respuesta, mientras Erick estaba sentado en el sillón individual algo molesto, supongo que por lo sucedido con Bella, pero yo aún estaba más molesto con él por su comportamiento.

-Se trata de que tu escojas el juego Edward, nosotros vinimos a visitarte y alegrarte un poco el día, ya que debido a la enfermedad de Bree tuviste que quedarte encerrado y nuestra salida de diversión se canceló-. Voltee a ver a Bree preocupado por lo que dijo Ángela, ella normalmente no se tomaba muy bien los comentarios en donde la responsabilizaban de las cosas, era muy sensible era solo una niña. Ella solo agacho la cabeza para mirar sus manos, lo que me demostró que le afecto lo dicho, quería decir que había tenido una buena mañana pero Ángela siguió hablando. -Además cada uno de nosotros ya escogió uno por eso traemos tres es hora que tu hagas el desempate-.

-A mí no me gustan esos videojuegos-. Dijo Bree levantando por fin su cabeza y apuntando los juegos que traía Ángela en la mano. –Mamá no me permite jugarlos porque son para niños más grandes-. Y tenía razón la mayoría era para mayores de 15 y ella apenas cumpliría 10.

-Mira cariño a veces los niños pequeños-. Le dijo Ángela a Bree con voz de estar hablando con un niño pequeño, mientras se agachaba a su altura. –tienden a ser un poco egoístas y solo pensar en ustedes, pero no te preocupes eso es debido a que están acostumbrados a que todo gira a su alrededor, pero ahora es tiempo de que pienses en tu hermano, ya te ha estado cuidando toda la mañana, no puedes ver una película o algo en lo…-.

-Ángela…-. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo a Bree por lo que la interrumpí.

-¡Por qué eres tan molesta y nunca te callas!-. Le contesto Bree mientras se paraba del sillón. -yo solo iba a decir que me iba a ir a mi habitación, ya que tú arruinaste una de mis mejores mañanas-. Le dijo bastante enoja, para luego caminar hacia su cuarto, nunca la había visto contestar así, tanto que solo me pude quedar callado, era como si fuera otra persona ella era siempre muy educada. -¡Y déjame de hablar como si fuera tonta!-. Le dijo desde el pasillo, antes de entrar a su cuarto y azotar la puerta, estaba tan impactado que no sabía que decir ni qué hacer.

-Bravo Ángela, te dicen la señorita delicadeza-. Dijo Ben sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Edward yo solo le hable como le hablo a mis hermanos, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así normalmente ellos entienden de esa forma, supongo que si hay bastante diferencia de edad, pero no pensé que pensara que la estaba tratando como tonta. Yo en verdad lo siento mucho no pensé, solo quería darte una sorpresa eso era todo-. Me dijo Ángela con voz arrepentida, no sabía qué hacer, en su cara se notaba que lo sentía mucho, supongo que tiene razón y si habla así con sus hermanitos pero tenía que tener en claro que estos solamente tenían 5 años mientras Bree estaba más grande, ahorita mi mayor preocupación era mi hermanita nunca la había visto así, después hablaría con Ángela.

-Lo siento Ángela tengo que hablar con Bree-. Le dije antes de caminar al pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta toque esperando que Bree me dejara entrar.

-Quiero estar sola Edward-. Me contesto, qué estaba pasando nunca me había dicho eso. Cómo el día se había convertido en esto, primero estábamos tan contentos los tres y ahora las había hecho enojar a las dos.

-Bree por favor déjame entrar tenemos que hablar-. Le pedí.

-No quiero hablar contigo-. Fue su simple respuesta y tengo que admitir que me dolió bastante, ella nunca se había negado a hablar conmigo siempre habíamos tenido muy buena comunicación.

-Bree por favor, abre la puerta es importante que hablemos-. Le rogué esperando que me abriera pero solo se escuchó silencio, sabía que lo estaba pensando por eso seguí. –Por favor Bree, solo quiero hablar contigo-. Entonces abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas sin derramar.

-De que vamos a hablar, de que por mi culpa no pudiste salir con Ángela, de lo que dijo de que por mi culpa estabas encerrado aquí y de lo mala hermana que soy o de cómo hiciste sentir mal a Bella y la dejaste que se fuera triste-. La mire asombrado porque no pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta. –Si me di cuenta, no soy tonta cómo ella cree que soy, ya estoy grande, yo pensé que te la estabas pasando bien con Bella y conmigo pero no era verdad-. Me dijo a punto de llorar. –Tú me prometiste que no ibas a salir con ella, pero ibas a salir aun cuando yo quería que saliéramos los dos-. Me dijo ahora si dejando caer las lágrimas, me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

-Bree pequeña, sabes que todo eso no es verdad que yo adoro pasar tiempo contigo y esta mañana fue maravillosa y si tenía pensando salir contigo el día de hoy-. Le intente explicar para que dejara de llorar.

-¡No te creo! si hubiera sido verdad, no hubieras dejado que Bella se fuera triste-. Nunca la había visto tan exaltada.

-Bree cálmate déjame explicarte-. Intente calmarla.

-¡No! ya te dije que quiero estar sola-. Me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dios que estaba pasando ella no era típica niña que hacía berrinches, ni dramas, por lo que sabía estaba herida y la entendía lo que había dicho Ángela fue muy fuerte para ella, estaba seguro que Ángela no intento herirla pero no era lo mismo, que se lo dijera a sus hermanos que estaban más chicos y tenía dos padres para darles seguridad que se lo dijera a Bree, ella intentaba ser siempre una buena niña y tener a todos contentos, porque muchas veces se sentía una carga ya que Esme y yo teníamos que estar cuidando, hacíamos todo lo posible para que no se sintiera así, pero era una de las consecuencias de no haber tenido un padre.

Decidí que lo mejor es darle un momento para que se calmara, aun cuando me rompía el corazón dejarla llorando en su cuarto, pero si me quedaba solo empeoraría la situación porque era obvio que en este momento no quería escucharme, intentaría solucionarlo en un ratito más si no lo lograba sería mejor esperar que llegara mamá, aunque aún faltará bastante. Camine hacía la sala para encontrar a todos sentados en ella, con dos cajas de pizza en la mesa de centro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bree?-. Me pregunto Ben una vez que entre a la sala, se miraba preocupado.

-No, no está muy bien, pero la dejare un rato y ahorita intentare hablar con ella-. Les explique.

-Edward me siento muy avergonzada todo esto fue mi culpa, si gustas puedo hablar con ella más bien disculparme, en verdad que no pensé que se fuera a poner de esa forma, normalmente sostengo esas conversaciones con mis hermanos y funciona, pero creo que tiene razón ella ya no tiene 5 años fue mi error, lo menos que puedo hacer es solucionarlo-. Me dijo muy apenada Ángela.

-No creo que sea buena idea Ángela, en estos momentos Bree no se encuentra bien para hablar con nadie, a lo mejor después-.

-Cómo tú digas Edward, pero si puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en decirme-. Me volvió a ofrecer a lo que solo asentí.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes Edward?-. Me pregunto Ben, haciéndome sentir culpable por sentir celos de él, de todos era el que mejor me caía porque era simplemente una buena persona.

-En realidad estoy algo confundido, ella nunca se había puesto así, pero confío en que todo se arregle-. Le dije intentando poner una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si para que te distraigas un momento y también para que te relajes antes de hablar otra vez con Bree, jugamos un ratito mientras comemos pizza-. Me ofreció Ángela, pero no me apetecía mucho jugar, mientras Bree estaba llorando. –Anda quita ese seño fruncido y distráete un ratito, para que no estés todo tenso cuando hables con ella, eso ayudara a quitar un poco el hielo-.

-Es obvio que Edward no quiere jugar Ángela-. Le dijo Ben facilitándome la respuesta. –Creo que lo mejor es que nos fuéramos-. Si me parecía buena idea, pero no podía ser tan grosero con ellos.

-No se tienen que ir-. Les dije más que nada por educación y ni siquiera se habían comido la pizza que habían traído.

-Ya vez Ben, Edward no quiere que nos vayamos que te parecen si empiezan un juego tú y Erick en lo que Edward come y tal vez luego se anima a jugar-. Dijo Ángela.

-Por mí no hay problema, estaría bien empezar a jugar de una vez-. Hablo por primera vez Erick desde que se había ido Bella.

Por lo que se levantó y empezó a conectar la consola a la televisión, una vez ya instalada se puso frente al televisor seguido por Ben que se veía que estaba dudando si ponerse a jugar o mejor insistir en irse. Yo por mi parte me quede sentado lo más alejado posible y al lado mío se sentó Ángela pero no le preste atención porque todavía estaba preocupado pensando si ya era el tiempo necesario para ir a hablar con Bree.

Estaba pensando en ponerme a cocinar algo rico de postre y llevarle unas rebanadas de pizza como ofrenda de paz, esperando que funcionara. Estaba a punto de ponerme manos a la obra cuando sonó el timbre, me pregunte ahora quien podía ser, ya había sido un día bastante malo para continuarlo con malas noticias, pero sin otra opción me levante a abrir la puerta y no esperaba ver a la persona que se encontraba en ella y menos ver el odio que había en su mirada.

**...**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y me regalen un Review a pesar de la vuelta que dio el gran día de Edward, Bella y Bree.**

Pues se terminaron las vacaciones de Bella, los Swan han regresado y no precisamente en el mejor momento. Dicen que los celos no son buenos y al parecer nuestro querido Edward lo está comprobando. ¿Qué les pareció la primera pelea que tuvieron Edward y Bella y Edward y Bree? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Bella, creen que regresara a su vida de antes? Y ¿Quién creen que toco la puerta la puerta ahora y no está nada contento con Edward? Pues ahora si les deje muchas interrogantes, nos vemos en el próximo que trae grandes sorpresas ;)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y los que se animaron a dejarme un mensaje no saben la felicidad que me provoca cada uno de estos :)**

**melaLM:** Muchas gracias, espero que esté capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;)

**yomii20:** Hola Yomii muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hace y lo inspirador que resulta que te guste la historia :)

**ValeWhitlockGrey: **Si lamentablemente llego Ángela para arruinarles el mágico día y mira qué si lo arruino.

**P:** Si es una pena lo que sufre la pobre Bella, pero podemos ver que es completamente otra cuando esta con los Cullen al parecer encontró a la familia que nunca tuvo.

**Elizabeth Everly:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Si lamentablemente llego una de las villanas de la historia y mira que si hizo sus fechorías.

**Marina Cullen 87:** Que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que este también a pesar de la vuelta que dio el día. Tus opcione estaban muy acertadas teníamos a Ángela, Erick y el único que me cae bien Ben :)

**Nikyta:** Si tuviste toda la razón era Ángela que llego a arruinarles la tarde y mira que si se las arruino a los pobres.

**Nora:** Hola Nora gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que sí la pobre tuvo una infancia muy fea y eso que aún no salen los peores secretos que guarda Bella, me gusta que ya te estés imaginando lo que paso, conforme avancen los capítulos irá saliendo la verdad ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Isabella POV**

Estaba a punto de decirle a Victoria que en realidad habíamos sido unas totales perras, pero que las cosas podían volver a la normalidad que ya había pasado todo, cuando empezó a vibrar mi celular que estaba en la mesa, al mirar el nombre de la persona que me marcaba me quede sorprendida, no lo esperaba pero aunque estaba muy molesta, no pude rechazar su llamada.

-Tengo que contestar-. Le dije antes de retirarme de la mesa, porque no quería que escuchara lo que sea que fuera hablar.

–Qué paso Edward-. No sabía que otra cosa decir estaba muy molesta.

-No soy Edward… soy Bree-. Me contesto la pequeña pero su voz se escuchaba diferente parecía triste, lo que hizo que me preocupara mucho.

-¿Bree cariño estas bien? ¿Dónde está Edward?-. Le pregunte un poco ansiosa.

-Está en la sala con sus amigos, yo tome su celular, peleamos muy feo Bella todo por culpa de Ángela, ella es muy mala, no la quiero en mi casa-. Se puso a llorar Bree rompiéndome el corazón. Maldita sea Edward me escucharía ahora sí, si creía que me había visto enojada eso no era nada ahora si me conocería, cómo era posible que tuviera a Bree en esta situación mientras él seguía muy cómodo con sus amigos.

-Cariño intenta tranquilizarte por favor-. Le roge me mataba oírla llorar tanto.

-No puedo ella dijo cosas muy feas, dijo que yo…-. Se quedó callada como si le doliera lo que iba a decir. -que yo era egoísta y que por mi culpa Edward tenía que estar encerrado en lugar de pasarla bien-. Ahora si le rompería la cara a esa maldita tipa y a quien se atravesara en mi camino. –Yo no quería enfermarme Bella, yo no quería que estuviera encerrado conmigo a la fuerza, yo… yo pensé que estaba feliz-. Dijo Bree entre hipidos. –Yo no quiero estar aquí Bella, no con ella en mi casa-. Me rogo Bree.

-Tranquila cariño recuerda que no puedes salir, para que no vuelvas a enfermar. ¿Qué te parece si mejor voy y juntas esperamos a que llegue tu mamá?-. Le dije intentando convencerla.

-Vendrías por mi Bella-. Me dijo ilusionada.

-Claro que sí, es mas en unos 15 minutos llego-. No sabía si era buena idea ir porque no estaba segura de poder contenerme y no romperla la cara a la mosquita muerta, pero no la dejaría sola llorando en su habitación.

-¿No te regañaría tu mamá por mi culpa?-. Como si tuviera mamá.

-Claro que no, espérame en tu cuarto no tardo-.

-Ok, aquí te espero-.

-Bueno pues en un rato nos vemos-. Me despedí antes de colgar, camine hacia la mesa donde estaban mis cosas, Victoria ahora se encontraba con cara molesta, no le agrado que contestara mi llamada ignorándola, pero no me importaba supongo que eso era la contestación a mi pregunta, no había forma de que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

-¿Y quién era? o ¿qué era tan urgente?-. Me dijo molesta.

-Nadie quien te importe Victoria, ahora si me permites me tengo que ir-. Le dije antes de tomar mis cosas, pude ver como sus ojos se volvieron más fríos de lo que ya eran pero no me importo, solo me fui hacía mi coche.

Maneje muy rápido esperando no hacer esperar demasiado a la pequeña Bree y como lo esperaba en 15 minutos estaba ahí. Antes de tocar la puerta tome una respiración profunda intentando tranquilizarme para no arrancarle la cabeza a todos los que estaba ahí. Una vez que estuve un poco calmada toque y al poco rato me abrió la puerta un Edward muy sorprendido, tenía ganas de decir unas cuantas frases ofensivas pero me quede callada, me dije que era porque finalmente también era su casa y él podía impedirme ver a Bree, pero la verdad era que me costaba hacerle daño aun cuando él se lo hizo a su hermana.

-Vengo a ver a Bree ¿Puedo pasar?-. Le dije algo molesta, alcance a ver algo de dolor en sus ojos pero no le quise tomar importancia, en este momento quería centrarme mi enojo era más importante, ya era suficiente que no le pudiera decir nada debido a que no podía hacerle daño.

-Si pasa ella está…-. Me intento decir.

-Ya sé donde está, gracias-. Le corte porque no sabía cuánto aguantaría sin que me conmoviera con esos ojos tristes, me estaba volviendo una maldita nena.

-Vaya Isa ¿Se te olvido algo? porque yo no he visto nada, no me imagino que pudo haber sido-. Me intercepto Ángela cuando intente cruzar la sala, bueno supongo que no era tan inteligente como suponía, porque mi paciencia tenía un límite y ella sabía muy bien cómo llegar a el. Pues sería un placer dejar correr el enojo que no pude con Edward.

-Aclaremos dos cosas-. Le dije mientras me aproximaba a ella con una mirada amenazante, ahora conocería lo que nos diferenciaba a Jessica y mí y era que mientras ella era una fresa, yo si me sabía defender muy bien, incluso sabía muy bien como dar un buen puñetazo. –Punto número uno-. Le dije mientras alzaba mi dedo para hacer más énfasis. –Déjate de hipocresías, ni tú me caes bien, ni yo a ti, así que deja de fingir delante de todos que somos amigas, porque ¡no lo somos!-. Le dije remarcando la última frase-. Así que deja de querer aparentar que eres amable conmigo y deja tus putos comentarios en doble sentido, si quieres decirme algo ten los malditos ovarios bien puestos para decirlo como es y que todos entiendan lo que quisiste decir, por lo tanto deja de actuar como una mosquita muerta y actúa como la perra que eres-. Pude ver como paso del asombro al enfado, no creía que me fuera animar a decir todo eso y menos delante de Edward pues se notaba que no me conocía, la mayoría sabía que no me andaba con rodeos. –Ahora sí punto número dos y más importante-. Le dije mientras me acercaba aún más a ella, podía sentir la tensión de todo el lugar. –No te vuelvas a meter con Bree, si me entero que le volviste a decir algo y creme que me enteraré, te partiré esa cara de mosquita muerta, es tu primera y última advertencia en este punto, no tendré tanta paciencia como lo tuve en el primero, por tú bien espero que lo hayas entendido y por una parte del mío espero que no-. La última frase se la dije más bajita solo para que ella escuchara, después encaminarme más tranquila al cuarto de Bree, antes de salir de la sala, encontré la mirada de Edward y pude ver que me miraba muy asombrado, yo solo le regrese la mirada molesta queriéndole decir que esas debieron haber sido sus palabras y no las mías.

Al caminar por el pasillo mire a Bree parada ahí medio escondida tenía los ojitos rojos, pero también me miraba muy asombrada.

-¿Le dijiste todas esas cosas por mí?-. Me pregunto muy impactada.

-Claro que sí, nadie ofende a mi mejor amiga-. Le dije mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla manchada de lágrimas.

-¿En verdad le hubieras pegado?-. Me volvió a preguntar mientras caminábamos hacía su cuarto. Bueno esa era una pregunta algo incomoda, no creo que Esme esté de acuerdo con la violencia, pero si era verdad que la pude haber golpeado y no sentirme culpable por eso.

-Pues en realidad sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que solucionar todo con violencia Bree, primero tenemos que intentar hablar con esas personas, abra veces que esas personas no se puedan llevar bien simplemente porque no congenian, pero si las cosas son así, entonces tendrás que procurar evitarlas, no intentes que te caigan bien a la fuerza porque sería hipócrita de tu parte y de la ella, solo tendrás que evitarlas para no hacer los problemas más grandes e intentar tranquilizarte cada que algo no te guste-. Le dije las mismas palabras que me había dicho mi abuela, cuando le dije que no me llevaba bien con Jessica, era sorprendente como después de tantos años todavía me acordaba. –Y si aun así la persona no coopera e intenta seguir lastimándote, pues ya podrás acudir a la violencia, siempre como el último recurso, lo importante es que esa persona nunca te lastime a ti, míralo como tu último recurso para defenderte ¿De acuerdo?-. Eso último no me lo había dicho mi abuela, pero la vida me lo había enseñado y no quería que por nada del mundo, alguien la lastimara y ella no se defendiera.

-Ok Bella-. Me dijo muy decidida, bueno espero que Esme no me corra por mal ejemplo.

-Ahora si ¿me quieres contar qué paso?-. Cuando le pregunte puso su carita triste, pero necesitaba que hablara, sabía lo que pasaba cuando te quedabas con algo carcomiéndote, eso no se iba ni con el paso de los años sino que se volvía más fuerte.

-Yo mire que te fuiste porque Ángela y Edward dijeron algo que te hizo sentir mal, no entendí bien qué, pero cuando Edward hablo tus ojitos se volvieron tristes-. Me dijo dejándome asombrada, no podía creer que fuera tan chiquita y tan observadora, ya me había dado cuenta por la forma en la que hablaba y comprendía las cosas de qué era muy inteligente para su edad, pero no pensé que fuera tan analítica.

-Bree te acuerdas de lo que te dije, de qué a veces le tenemos que sacar la vuelta a las personas que no nos agradan para no provocar más problemas-. Ella solamente asintió por lo que seguí. –Pues eso fue lo que paso, yo me tuve que ir porque Ángela no me cae bien y para no provocar más conflictos preferí irme-.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué tus ojitos se pusieron tristes?-. Definitivamente era más lista de lo que pensé.

-Estaba triste porque eso significaba que nuestra linda mañana iba a llegar a su fin, pero me fui más tranquila porque sabía que mañana nos veríamos de nuevo-. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de la pequeña mentira, pero no tenía caso contarle lo otro.

-¿Entonces Edward no te hizo sentir triste?-.

-Claro que no-. No quería que estuviera enojada con su hermano por mi culpa. –Ahora cuéntame ¿qué más paso por qué yo te deje muy tranquila cuando me fui?-.

-Ángela dijo cosas muy feas-. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, por lo que me acosté y la abrace intentando que se sintiera mejor. –Ella dijo que iban a jugar videojuegos, pero yo le dije que a mí no me dejaban porque eran para gente mayor, pensaba venirme a mi cuarto a jugar con Ipad que me prestaste. Ella no me dejo terminar y dijo que Edward iba a salir con ella y a tener un buen día, pero que por mi culpa se había tenido que quedar encerrado y que dejara de ser egoísta-. Me dijo derramando una lágrima. –Yo no quiero ser egoísta a mí me gusta ver a Edward feliz, yo no me quería enfermar, él siempre me tiene que cuidar mientras mamá trabaja y por eso no puede salir-. Me dijo llorando cada vez más, me estaba partiendo el corazón, estaba agradecida de estar abrazándola porque si no ya hubiera ido a romperle la cara a Ángela y me surgió otra interrogante dónde estaba su padre nunca lo había visto. –Yo siempre tengo la culpa del que él este encerrado.

-Bree cariño eso que dices no es verdad, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy segura que Edward te cuida porque te quiere mucho y él no la pasa mal estando aquí contigo, mira hoy en la mañana todos disfrutamos mucho, era incluso mejor que haber ido al cine. Además cuando estamos grandes todos tenemos responsabilidades, las de Edward es de cuidarte si tu no estuvieras, él tuviera que trabajar y entonces si no tendría tiempo de divertirse, Ángela solo lo dijo porque estaba enojada-. Quería decir que por ser una perra pero me contuve. -¿Él no intento hablar contigo después de lo que sucedió?-. No podía creer que él solo dejara a su hermana creer que todo lo que había dicho la mosquita, pero ante mi pregunta Bree solo agacho la mirada y se miró las manos.

-Si vino a mi cuarto y me dijo que todo lo que había dicho Ángela era mentira-. Eso me hacía sentir mejor, me costaba creer que el Edward que conocí no se preocupara por su hermana, era muy diferente lo que pensara de mí, pero había visto como se desvivía por ella. -Pero yo no le creí-. Me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Me dices que le creíste a Ángela pero a tu hermano no?-. Le pregunte intentando que razonara.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejo que nuestra mañana se terminara?-.

-Porque sus amigos llegaron y era muy grosero correrlos ¿tú querías que corrieran a Ben?-. Ella solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no-. Recuerda que yo tome la decisión de irme, para no pelear con Ángela-.

-Pero es que yo no la quería en mi casa, yo prefería que te quedarás tú que ella… Yo le pedí que me prometiera que no iba a salir con Ángela-. Esto último me lo dijo en un susurro.

-Cariño no le puedes pedir a las personas que te prometan eso, mucho menos a tu hermano que te quiere tanto-. Tuve que decirle eso aunque estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con esa petición.

-Pero es que ella no me agrada, me trata como si fuera tonta y me mira con desprecio y yo sé que tampoco quiere a Edward-. Aseguro Bree. –Por qué él no puede salir con alguien como tú-. Esa pregunta me dejo muy asombrada

-Pero como tu dijiste, quieres ver feliz a tu hermano si a él le cae bien Ángela tu tendrás que poner también de tu parte, dime que pasaría si tu hermano te pidiera que dejaras de ver a tu amigo Seth solo porque a él no le agrada-. Odie hacer esa comparación porque eso significaba que a Edward le gustaba Ángela, pero solo lo hacía por el bien de Bree y también ignore su última pregunta ya que no sabía que contestar.

-Pero Seth es un bueno-. Me dijo viéndose las manos.

-Como te dije que hay veces que nosotros no congeniamos con las personas eso nos pasa a ti y mí con Ángela, pero eso no significa que a tú hermano le pase lo mismo ¿Te gustaría que si no congeniara con Seth te pidiera que lo dejaras de ver?-.

-No-. Me dijo en un susurro derramando más lágrimas.

-Yo sé que si a tu hermano no le cayera bien Seth, el haría un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él porque quiere verte feliz, él te ama tanto que quiere verte siempre feliz-.

-Entonces ¿tengo que soportar todo lo que me dice Ángela?-. Me pregunto con cara triste.

-Claro que no recuerda que te dije que tú puedes defenderte, si las otras personas te atacan-. Por nada del mundo me gustaría que no se defendiera.

-Hoy le dije que era una grosera y que no me hablara como tonta-. Eso me agrado sacándome una sonrisa que disimule muy bien.

-Eso está bien defenderte y decirle a las personas lo que no te gusta de ellas, para que ya no sigan lastimándote, pero intenta ser educada la primera vez que das a conocer tus sentimientos-. En verdad, esperaba que no me corrieran por mis consejos. –Pero lo que no está bien es lo que paso con tu hermano, el intento explicarte las cosas pero tú no lo dejaste, preferiste creer a la mosquita muerta, que tú hermano que tanto te quiere-. Se me había salido el apodo de Ángela, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Tú crees que me quiera perdonar, por haberle gritado?-. Me dijo otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, pero me hizo feliz que pensara solucionar las cosas con su hermano, aunque algo me decía que nunca habían estado enojados y que no podían estar enojados.

-Te voy a decir un secreto ¿Me lo guardaras?-. Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió-. –Yo hace mucho que compartía clases con tu hermano, pero nunca le había prestado atención ni nunca habíamos hablado, hasta que un día el profesor nos dejó hacer un trabajo juntos, ese día yo fui muy grosera con él, pero me di cuenta de mi error y fui y le pedí disculpas, estaba muy nerviosa pensé que no me iba a querer perdonar, pero él simplemente me dijo no pasa nada te perdono, en ese momento, me di cuenta que era una gran persona-. Le conté para tranquilizarla. –Unos días después lo mire muy asustado caminando de un lado para otro en la parada de autobús ¿Sabes por qué?-. Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación. –Porque su hermanita pequeña se estaba mojando en la escuela y él tenía que pasar por ella, pero no podía llegar pronto ya que el camión no pasaba, lo vi tan nervioso y me di cuenta de cuanto la quería que decidí darle un aventón, cuando los vi a los dos juntos pude ver en sus ojos cuanto amor le tenía-. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. –Él te quiere mucho Bree, para él no eres una carga si no una parte de su corazón, eres una niña hermosa y muy dulce todas las personas en cuanto te conocen aprenden a quererte mírame a mí-. Le dije con una sonrisa por lo que ella solo me abrazo más fuerte.

-Tengo que ir a disculparme con Edward-. Me dijo con voz bajita.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, pero recuerda que las disculpas solo se piden cuando uno de verdad las siente, así que es tu decisión-.

-Yo quiero pedirle disculpas-. Me aseguro.

-Entonces puedes ir a hablar con tu hermano ¿Pero qué te parece si antes te vas y te das un baño para que te veas bien bonita cuando hables con él?-. Quería que se le bajara un poco el hinchado de los ojos, la pobre había llorado mucho.

-Está bien, ¿tú me esperaras verdad?-. Me dijo con ilusión y al mismo tiempo miedo en su rostro.

-Claro que sí yo estaré aquí-. Por lo que salió corriendo a tomar su ropa y después corrió hacía el baño. Pero no tardo nada cuando regreso.

-Bella ¿Te puedo preguntar una última cosa?-. Yo solo asentí -¿Qué es mosquita muerta?-. Y eso me pasa por andar hablando de más.

-Bueno mosquita muerta, es cuando… es…-. ¡Diablos! Yo y mi bocota. –Son… esas moscas molestas que hay a veces cuando quieres comer, están moleste y moleste y no te dejan comer a gusto-. Bree ladeo la cabeza como si intentara entender. –Pero cuando las intentas matar se quedan muy quietas como si estuvieran muertas, y en cuanto te volteas descuidándote cobran vida de nuevo para ganarte-. Bueno creo que era mi mejor explicación.

-¿Por eso le dices así a Ángela?-. Bendita curiosidad infantil.

-Anda ya te conteste la pregunta que me pediste, ahora a bañarse, que se hará más tarde-. Le dije intentando salir de apuro. Pero funciono porque salió corriendo al baño.

Ahora me tocaba ir a tantear el terreno no permitiría que Bree le pidiera disculpas a Edward mientras todavía estuviera Ángela ahí, de ninguna manera. Camine hacía la sala y me sorprendió verla sola, no negare que me agrado que no se encontraran ahí, pero quería saber en dónde estaba Edward, camine hacía la cocina y lo mire sentado en un taburete con la cabeza entre las manos, verlo así provoco un apretón en mi pecho, a pesar de que él no me viera como su amiga, yo si lo miraba como tal y me dolía verlo tan abatido. Y más después de lo que hable con Bree recordándome su buen corazón.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba en la cocina esperando que saliera del horno el flan que le había hecho a Bree, esperaba que le gustara y tan siquiera estuviera más receptiva a hablar conmigo. No entendía que había pasado hace rato cuando llego Bella, cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado, lo bueno es que después de que llego Ben se puso firme de que era hora de irse, hasta que se llevó a todos, eso era bueno para mí porque no tenía cabeza para lidiar con más cosas en este momento. Estaba preocupado por Bree, aunque el saber que Bella estaba con ella me dejaba más tranquilo pero aun así no dejaba de apurarme y si le agregamos que también estaba preocupado por lo sucedido con Bella, no quería volver a ver en su mirada ese odio e indiferencia que mire cuando abrí la puerta.

-Edward-. Escuche la voz de Bella, por lo que levante rápidamente mi cabeza, para voltear a su dirección.

-Bella-. Fue lo único que pude decir porque quería hablar de tantas cosas a la vez, pedirle una disculpa y saber sobre Bree. Ella se sentó al lado mío por lo que alcance a formular la primera pregunta. ¿Cómo esta Bree?-.

-Ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ahorita está tomando un baño, pero ya está dispuesta a hablar contigo-. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido, aunque aún no sé cómo te enteraste, pero estoy muy agradecido-. La mire a los ojos intentando que viera que en verdad estaba muy agradecido con ella, no creo haber podido solucionar las cosas yo solo, pero me dolió cuando mire que desvió su mirada, me lastimaba no poder ver las emociones que demostraban sus ojos

-Bree me llamo con tu celular, lo que me recuerda que también tengo que darle mi número por si algún día necesita hablarme de nuevo y no tienes que agradecerme nada lo hice por ella, yo la quiero mucho es una niña encantadora-. Me dijo mientras miraba sus manos, sus palabras me dolieron porque dejo en claro que lo hacía solo por Bree, pero me lo merecía después de lo que yo había dicho.

-De todas formas muchas gracias estoy seguro que hiciste demasiado para interceder para que hablara conmigo-. Mis palabras me recordaron, lo que había sucedido entre Ángela y Bella nunca la había visto tan letal, no entendía todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero si había captado unas que otras indirectas de parte de Ángela sobre todo en la escuela, aunque no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes para que Bella reaccionara de esta forma y lo que más me sorprendió era ver la forma en la que había defendido a Bree, en ese momento comprendí lo importante que se había vuelto la enana para Bella y me alegraba saber que mi hermanita tenía alguien con quien contar y que ese alguien fuera Bella, pero me dolió cuando al final me miro con cara de desilusión intentando decirme que era yo el que la debí defender así y yo si hubiera estado dispuesto a defenderla de igual manera, pero sabía que Ángela no había actuado de forma intencional respecto a Bree.

-A pesar de todo sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana Edward, no soy tan perra, no me gusta verlos enojados por un mal entendido, yo sé lo valioso que es tener un hermano con quien contar-. Me dijo mientas se miraba las manos haciéndome sentir peor porque sabía de la mala relación con su familia. –Bree estaba preocupada por lo que dijo Ángela, ella cree que es una carga para ti, creo que es importante que hables de eso con ella, que le dejes en claro que no es una carga para ti, eso era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir mal y si estaba tan molesta fue por mi culpa, no pensé que ella se fuera a dar cuenta de que salí enojada, pero al parecer es demasiado perceptiva para su edad y se dio cuenta de todo, pero ya hable con ella y le dije que no era verdad que solo se confundió-. Me dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus manos, me hacía sentir aun peor el saber que le tuvo que mentir a mi hermana, para ayudarme a mí después de lo que le hice. -eso la hizo enojar y lo otro la hizo sentir mal, supongo que no fue una buena combinación de sentimientos-. Tendría que hablar de ello con Bree de que ella jamás sería una carga para mí, pero también tenía que aclarar con Bella lo sucedido.

-Bella yo siento mucho lo de hace rato-. Decidí empezar por Bella pero cuando dije eso la sentí tensarse.

-No tienes nada que sentir Edward, no dijiste nada malo, solo la verdad-. Me dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia pero en este tiempo ya había aprendido a conocerla mejor.

-No, no dije la verdad, lo que dije hace rato fue porque no supe cómo reaccionar, no sabía si querías que toda la escuela se enterara de nuestra amistad, por lo que dije que viniste a visitar a Bree, lo siento mucho en verdad nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo te considero una gran amiga, la mejor de todas-. No sé cómo dije todo eso sin empezar a tartamudear o ponerme totalmente rojo, tal vez fue que cuando empecé a hablar ella me miro otra vez a los ojos y mire que la hacían sentir mejor mis palabras. Aunque lo que dije no era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad ya que esta no se la podía decir, cómo explicarle que solo presencio una escena de celos de mi parte.

-¿Pensaste que yo no quería que ellos se enteraran de que somos amigos?-. Me gusto que hablara en presente, por lo que solo asentí. –Eso es una idiotez-. Ahora me miraba enojada. – ¿Tú crees que si me importara que se enteraran, ayer hubiera salido contigo cuando te sentiste mal? ¿A quién le podría importar si ya no hablo con Victoria ni Tanya?-. En eso tenía razón pero en ese momento no lo había pensado. Por lo que solo me encogí de hombros. –Supongo que tienes razón en algo, al principio lo intente mantener en secreto que me caías bien-. Lo mire con asombrado, ya lo imaginaba pero no pensé que lo fuera a aceptar. -pero no por las razones que tú crees, sino porque el hablar conmigo te traería grandes problemas con los demás imbéciles, y yo no quería eso pero no es mi decisión, supongo que llegó el momento de que decidas qué quieres hacer-. Recordé a Michael muy enojado reclamando que fuera el compañero de Bella.

-Pues siempre he tenido grandes problemas con ellos, así que cuál diferencia puede haber-. Le dije porque en verdad prefería estar con Bella, ya miraría después como librarme de ellos.

Pero no esperaba la reacción de Bella ella simplemente se lanzó a mis brazos, dándome una abrazo aún más emotivo que el anterior, puso su cara en mi cuello dándome la libertad de hacer lo mismo, no podía decir lo mucho que me gustaba y atraía su olor a fresas era asombroso. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, nos tuvimos que separar porque el horno hizo su aparición marcando que ya era hora de sacar el flan.

-¿Qué estas cocinando?-. Me pregunto con curiosidad Bella.

-Un flan, para intentar hacer las paces-. Le dije mi plan.

-¿Solamente con Bree o también conmigo?-. Me pregunto con cara picara.

-Obviamente para las dos-. Fue mi rápida respuesta.

-Serías un buen político Cullen, siempre das respuestas muy diplomáticas para no salir perjudicado-. Me dijo con cara de suspicacia a la que solo le respondí con una sonrisa intentando aparentar inocencia, por lo que ella solo rodo los ojos.

Estaba tan feliz de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes o me atrevía a pensar que estaban mejor después de superar el primer disgusto, me encantaba poder estar bromeando con ella, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto acompañado con nadie que no fuera mi familia, dure aproximadamente tres horas enojado con ella, bueno más bien ella enojada conmigo y se me hicieron eternas, tenía tanto miedo de que las cosas nunca volvieran a ser como antes y todo por mis inseguridades.

Un movimiento me saco de mis pensamientos y mire a Bree que venía entrando a la cocina, parecía algo nerviosa, pero se miraba mucho mejor que cuando fui a verla, sus ojos ya no estaban anegados en lágrimas, ya solo me faltaba hablar con ella para quitar de su carita esa preocupación.

-Bueno aprovechando que Bree ya se terminó de bañar voy a ir al baño, ahorita regreso-. Dijo Bella intentando darnos espacio lo cual agradecí, antes de salir le dio un beso en la cabeza a Bree y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar pero mire que Bree asistió. Y siguió caminando hacia mí.

-Edward siento mucho haber sido tan mala contigo-. Me dijo Bree con voz muy baja y mirándose las manos.

-Bree enana-. La llame mientras levanta su carita para que me viera a los ojos. -sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?-. Ella solo asistió pero seguía mirando duda en sus ojos. –Bree ¿Tú me quieres?-. Le pregunte logrando que me viera con asombro.

-Si mucho-. Me dijo bastante segura, no era algo que dudara pero me gusto escucharlo sobre todo después de nuestra pelea.

-Pues eso no se compara en nada, a como yo te quiero a ti, desde el momento en que mamá me conto de ti y te sentí moverte en su panza tú te ganaste mi corazón-. Le explique intentando que ahora si me creyera.

-¿Aunque me haya portado mal contigo?-. Me pregunto con duda.

-Aunque te hayas portado mal conmigo, pase lo que pase yo siempre te voy a querer y lo que dijo Ángela no es verdad, a mí me gusta estar contigo, sin importar que estemos encerrados, para mí fue una gran mañana Bree, me la pase muy bien con Isabella y contigo y aunque no hubiera venido Bella, estar contigo aquí en casa no me hubiera importado-. Le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Pero ella dijo que iban a salir juntos ¿me ibas a dejar aquí solita?-. Me pregunto dolida.

-Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar sola, Ángela quería ir a una librería y yo le deje claro que iría contigo ¿Dime cuándo te he dejado sola?-.

-Nunca-. Me dijo bajito y acariciándose las manos de forma nerviosa.

–Dime una cosa ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el que se hubiera enfermado fuera yo y de todas formas no hubiéramos ido al cine ni a la librería? ¿Te sentirías mal por estar conmigo mientras me alivio?-. Mire en sus ojos que mi pregunta había logrado su cometido.

-No a mí me gusta estar contigo, si tú te enfermaras a mí me gustaría cuidarte porque te quiero-. Me dijo muy segura.

-Pues es lo mismo para mí y aún más porque yo te quiero más-. Le asegure y no le gusto mi respuesta.

-No es verdad yo te quiero más-. Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Adivina qué-. Le dije para quitar un poco la tensión.

-¿Qué?-. Me pregunto curiosa.

-Esa no una respuesta Bree, pero fingiré que intentaste adivinar-. Le dije con una sonrisa. –Prepare ese flan que tanto te gusta-. Le dije ganándome una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Me preparaste un flan?-. Me pregunto sin poder creerlo a lo que solo asentí.

-Déjame decirte Bree que tienes un gran hermano-. Dijo Bella que iba entrando a la cocina. –Un día deberías prestármelo para que también me cocine a mí-. Le dijo a Bree mientras la abrazaba por atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero por ahorita ¿Me regalarías una rebanada de ese flan que tanto hablan?-.

-Claro que sí Bella-.

...

**Hola espero que les haya gustado capítulo y que me merezca un Review :)**

¿Qué les pareció la manera en la que Bella arreglo la situación? ¿Qué me pueden decir del desenlace? ¿Les gusto?

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje y no saben lo inspiradores que son.**

**P:** Hola si fue muy triste casi todo el capítulo y pues como ves las cosas no se desenvolvieron tan mal incluso ayudo para que hablaran y dejaran en claro lo que van a hacer, también para que se den cuenta cuán importante es el uno para el otro. Yo también odio a Ángela es bastante calculadora y que sea inteligente no es nada bueno solo la ayuda a saber manejar mejor sus cartas.

**Esmeraldamr:** Hola muchas gracias por el review me hizo muy feliz, me encanta que te tomaras la molestia de comentarme que te pareció el capítulo sus Review me hacen el día. Sí Ángela es muy manipuladora y bastante inteligente para poner las cosas a su favor, aunque tengo que decir que uno de los problemas de Edward es que es muy dejado por eso muchos se aprovechan de él en la escuela, pero cuando se trata de los que ama es capaz de darlo todo, pero el problema es que Edward sigue creyendo que Ángela es buena persona por eso no le dijo nada. Y pues ya viste que no hubo un retroceso sino todo lo contrario la relación se volvió más clara y firme. PD espero que no hayas tenido tu ataque de histeria jejeje.

**Yomii20:** Hola y si la verdad me vi algo mala al dejar el capítulo en suspenso pero espero que haya valido la pena tu espera :)

**Nikyta:** Es acaso que puedes sabes cómo funciona mi cerebro jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario estos me hacen muy feliz.

**Pitalu Cullen**: Sii tus perecimientos fueron muy acertados llego nuestra Bella muy enojada. Pues si Ángela se encuentra al nivel de Victoria solo que para mí incluso es un poco más astuta, porque la mayoría de los golpes de Victoria son directos, mientras que Ángela finge ser una buena persona. PD: creo que al final de la historia preguntare quién creen que fue el villano más malo jejeje

**Lairalanie:** Hola no sabes lo que me emociona que me digas que te gusta la historia, espero si poder hacer algo diferente, pero sobre todo que les guste :)

**MelaML:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo espero que este haya corrido con la misma suerte. Yo también estoy en el grupo de odiar a Ángela por ser toda una hipócrita y mala persona.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

Después de que partiéramos un pedazo de flan para cada uno nos fuimos a la sala a mirar otra vez la televisión, no podía describir lo que me gustaba esta sensación de estar bien con ellas, Bella se había convertido muy fácilmente en una parte importante para Bree y para mí. Al poco rato de estar viendo la televisión llego mamá y una vez que nos saludó se fue directo a dormir diciendo que estaba muy cansada, por lo que Bella decidió que era hora de que se fuera para que mamá pudiera descansar, pero no se fue sin antes prometernos que mañana vendría en la tarde tanto para visitarnos como para terminar el trabajo. Un rato después de que se fuera Bella, la enana y yo también nos fuimos a dormir, después de los días tan ajetreados que habíamos tenido nos sentíamos bastante cansados.

Al siguiente día me levante temprano Bree y mamá seguían dormidas, Esme estaría muy cansada por lo que me puse hacer el desayuno, al poco rato escuche pasos y era mamá que ya se había levantado, tenía mucho mejor cara que anoche.

-Hola cariño ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?-. Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ya no pude dormir más así que mejor me puse a hacer el desayuno, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía estas muy cansada?-. Le pregunte mientras batía los huevos para el desayuno.

-Estoy mucho más descansada, aunque en la tarde tal vez me pueda dormir un rato más-. Me aseguro. –Ayer vino Bella a visitarlos-. Me dijo con voz picara intentando tocar el tema.

-Si dijo que tenía ganas de pasar el día con nosotros, así que trajo películas paras hacer un maratón-. Le dije intentando no verla a los ojos para que no viera mi nerviosismo.

-Me gusta Bella, se ve que es una buena muchacha-. Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual no sabía cómo interpretar. –No me importaría tenerla de nuera-. Aunque era poco probable me empecé a hogar sin tener nada en la boca, solo con mi propia saliva. –Ten cariño un poco de agua-. Me dijo Esme mientras me entregaba un vaso con agua. – ¿Ya estas mejor?-. Me pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si ya estoy mejor gracias-. Le dije intentando esquivar su mirada y esperando que dejara el tema por la paz.

-¿Y entonces tienes algo que contarme?-. Pero por supuesto que no iba a olvidar el tema.

-Este… no… Bella y yo solo somos amigos-. Le dije algo nervioso.

-¿Y por qué si puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia que te gusta? Y con lo poco que mire, puedo ver que tampoco le eres indiferente-. Me dijo mientras se recargaba en la encimera mirandome fijamente, para poder ver bien todas mis reacciones.

-No habría manera de que Bella y yo pudiéramos tener una relación-. Le dije intentando aparentar estar concentrado en el desayuno.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?-. Me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, gesto muy característico de las mamás intentando sorprenderte en algo.

-Porque no habría ninguna probabilidad de que eso sucediera, en ningún universo-. Le explique.

-Sigo sin entender, te digo que mire que ella estaba interesada y a ti te gusta que es lo difícil-. Me dijo muy segura, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 6 años.

-Pues tal vez no miraste bien, porque no habría forma de que ella se fije en mí-. Le asegure.

-Haber explícame por qué no habría forma de que se fije en ti ¿está enamorada de otra persona o no le gustan los hombres?-. Me pregunto muy sería, con lo último casi me vuelvo a hogar, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido eso.

-Pues hasta donde sé no está enamorada de otra persona y… es… heterosexual-.

-Entonces por qué se supone que mire mal y ella no podría estar interesada en ti-. Me pregunto otra vez de forma suspicaz.

-Porque… es que…-. Mamá solo me miro esperando una respuesta, pero cómo le podía explicar que ella era demasiado hermosa para fijarse en alguien como yo. –Somos muy diferentes.

-Pues cuando los veo juntos, no me parecen nada diferentes si no muy compatibles, si tan solo pudieras ver las miradas que se dan cuando están interactuando-. No quería escuchar eso porque no quería hacerme ilusiones, ya le había hecho una escena de celos, si tan solo pensara que podría tener una oportunidad, no sabía lo que terminaría haciendo.

-Ten fe en cuando te digo que ella nunca se podría fijar en alguien como yo, y por favor hay que cambiar de tema-. Mamá me miro con cara triste, pero no quería tener que contarle lo que para ella no era tan obvio.

-Solo agregare algo, si ella no se fija en ti es que no era la muchacha que pensaba y no vale la pena-. Me dijo muy decidida pero por lo que conocía a Bella, sabía que ella era de ese tipo de mujer, que si valía la pena y no por eso se fijaría en mí. –Pero yo sé que si lo es y se fijara en ti si no es que ya se fijó-. Agrego Esme con voz picara. –Pero en fin basta de pláticas y hay que ponernos manos a la obra para ir a visitar a tu padre-. Dijo sin acepar replicas y dando a entender que yo solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Después de esa plática me concentre en el desayuno, mientras mamá iba a despertar a Bree, era muy dormilona si la dejábamos ella se despertaría cerca del mediodía. Una vez que todo estuvo listo desayunamos y nos terminamos de arreglar para hacer nuestra rutina de los domingos que era visitar a papá en el hospital.

**Bella POV**

No quería irme de la casa de los Cullen, pero Esme se miraba cansada cuando llegó a pesar de haber sido muy amable conmigo no quería molestarla, así que decidí manejar a mi infierno personal y terminar con todo de una vez, normalmente sus viajes los afectaban de dos maneras o llegaban muy felices queriendo aparentar ser una familia feliz y reprochármelo en la cara o llegaban demasiado molestos y frustrados porque las cosas no les salieron bien y querían desquitarse con quien pudieran y esa era yo.

Antes de llegar me estacione en un parque para hacer más tiempo, decidí revisar mis redes sociales y me puse a platicar un rato con Emmet que se encontraba conectado, me reclamo el no haber ido y provocar que la fiesta fuera aburrida. Una vez que decidí que había pasado tiempo suficiente maneje hacia la casa, al estacionarme mire que se encontraba muy oscura, eso me agrado, por algo me había esperado hasta medianoche para llegar. Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y camine casi de puntitas las escaleras pero la suerte no estuvo de mi parte.

-Hola hermanita ¿Dónde estabas a estar horas? Llegamos muy temprano y no te apareciste ninguna vez por aquí-. Me dijo James que se encontraba recargado en la pared que daba de frente con las escaleras. Me estaba viendo de arriba abajo con ese aire burlón que lo caracterizaba, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire siniestro reforzado por el lugar oscuro y su mirada.

-A ti que te importa, ahora si me disculpas me iré a mi recamara-. Le dije con voz molesta intentando seguir mi camino.

–Déjame adivinar estabas de puta, como es tu costumbre no-. Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna, pero decidí no contestar para no alargar aún más el momento. –Sabes cuál es la verdadera pregunta ¿Con quién?-. Me dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

-No veo porque tenga que importarte-. Le dije intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Si tienes razón no me importa, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando eso no intervenga con mi vida, en la única cosa que no te reclamaría si te metieras fuera que te murieras, si eso pasara sería un gran problema aparentar tristeza y asistir al velorio y entierro pero no te preocupes haría mi mejor esfuerzo-. Me dijo mientras se seguía acercando, para ser intimidante y él sabía que siempre lo lograba, ya que siempre fue mucho más alto que yo.

-No entiendo porque esto tenga que intervenir en tu vida James-. Me deberían dar el premio a mejor actriz, logre que mi voz saliera tranquila aun cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

-Pues te explicare como interviene eso ya que al parecer no eres más que un pedazo de imbécil, pues resulta que el día de hoy llegue cansado con ganas de una buena cogida, la cual no conseguí ¿sabes por qué?-. Yo solo moví la cabeza en señal negativa mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esperando que no se notara mi temblor y poder seguir aparentando indiferencia, pero su tono cada vez me asustaba más. –Porque tú pedazo de estúpida, hiciste enojar a Victoria, todo el maldito tiempo solo hablo de lo perra que has sido, así que tu puta vida otra vez esta interfiriendo en la mía-. Me dijo con voz amenazante. –Tengo que recordarte lo que pasa cuando interfieres en ella-. Ese comentario trajo un recuerdo que intentaba mantener a raya, provocando un escalofrió en toda mi espina dorsal.

-Pues si la vas a buscar para tener sexo y ella se la pasa hablando de mí, no significa que mi vida interfiera con la tuya James, significa que no eres bueno en el sexo y por eso ni la promiscua de Victoria quiere tener sexo contigo, pero no te preocupes gracias a los regalos que le das no te dejara-. Le dije intentando aparentar suficiencia, pero era muy difícil más cuando sus ojos empezaron a volverse furiosos pero sosteniéndome de mi valentía proseguí. –Así que no me culpes de que tu perra no me pueda sacar de su cabeza, lamento decirte que yo solo fui su pretexto, pero para que veas lo buena hermana que soy te daré un consejo, lee un libro o algo que te diga como rendir o dar mejor placer, antes de que empiecen los repentinos dolores de cabeza, ahora si me disculpas me iré a mi cuarto que el tipo con el que andaba me dijo agotada, tal vez te lo pueda presentar para que te de unos consejos, ya sabes, pero eso será mañana ahora me iré a la cama con permiso-.

Intente caminar hacia mi cuarto aun cuando no era estúpida para creer que las cosas se fueran a quedar así, sabía que lo que dije lo iba a poner furioso, pero pase casi toda mi infancia aterrada por él, que en cuanto me supe defender decidí empezar a hacerlo aun cuando por dentro me esté muriendo de miedo. Por eso cuando me tomo del brazo dándome un jalón brusco para atraerme no me tomo por sorpresa, aunque eso no significara que no me asusto y dolió, sabía que su agarre provocaría un moretón pero eso era lo de menos.

-A dónde crees que vas estúpida-. Me dijo mientras me miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio e intensificaba su agarre aprensando también mi brazo que quedaba libre.

-¡James suéltame! Sabes lo que paso la última vez, así que te aconsejo que me sueltes, si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de reproducirte de nuevo-. Le dije intentando aparentar calma, pero con voz autoritaria.

-Tú crees que yo te tengo miedo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. –Si serás estúpida claro que no, al contrario la que debería tener miedo eres tú-. Me dijo mientras hacía aún más fuerte su agarre y me acercaba más. –Ahora si te vas a enterar de quien soy-. No espere más y le pegue un fuerte en la espinilla en el lugar donde me había enseñado mi maestro de defensa personal en cuanto su agarre aflojo jale mis brazos para soltarme y salí corriendo hacía mi habitación.

-¡Maldita perra!-. El grito resonó en todas las paredes, pero no me importo seguí corriendo hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con todas las llaves incluso puse un pequeño mueble.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a golpear mi puerta, yo solo me deje caer en la pared contraria, estaba alerta para ver si esta cedía un poco y encerrarme en el baño esperando que esa aguantara más. Pero no fue necesario porque escuche la voz de Sue y Charlie preguntando qué estaba pasado, no escuche la respuesta pero los golpes de la puerta habían cedido y sabía que ellos no permitirían que actuar de forma violenta, pero eso no significaba que ellos no me fueran a regañar por lo que sea que él haya dicho que hice, pero al menos había ganado tiempo, ya que eso no pasaría hasta que yo no dejara mi habitación.

En toda la noche no pude dormir bien, solo dormitaba a ratitos con miedo de que James retomara sus planes de venganza en algún descuido de Sue, por lo que dormite hecha bolita con todo y ropa en una esquina de mi cama. Al siguiente día me levante temprano, pero estaba decidida a no salir de mi cuarto hasta que no se diera la hora de irme a la casa de Edward, por lo que con toda la calma del mundo me metí a bañar, me maquille cuidadosamente ya que tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas por la noche que había pasado. Pero aún faltaba tiempo, así que me puse a trabajar en el proyecto si avanzaba, entonces no tendríamos que trabajar tanto y podríamos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto el reloj marco las 1:00 decidí que ya no toleraba el encierro había quedado con él a las 2pm, pero ya tenía que salir de aquí, podría pasar a desayunar algo en el camino, así que con toda la calma intente guardar mis cosas, con cuidado abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y el pasillo se encontraba solo, por lo que salí corriendo hacía el carro con las llaves en mano, no me importaba que alguien me viera lo que no quería era que me intersectaran y al parecer tuve mucha suerte ya que no me topé con nadie en el camino.

Una vez más tranquila en mi carro llegue primero a un Starbucks y me compre un café y un moffin me senté a comérmelos para hacer tiempo. Una vez que considere había pasado el tiempo suficiente maneje a la casa de Edward. Baje algo ansiosa se me hacía como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no verlo aun cuando lo había visto en la noche. Por lo que apresuradamente toque la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Edward abrió, ni aunque hubiera querido podría a ver reprimido la sonrisa que se instaló en mi cara al verlo.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal dormiste?-. Me pregunto un muy educado y sonriente Edward.

-Ahora estoy bien-. Le dije la verdad aunque esquive sus preguntas, mientras tanto avanzaba un paso y le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, no era mu afectiva pero con él se me hacía natural.

Intente reprimir mi sonrisa cuando mire su cara parecía bastante nervioso pero a la vez complacido, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a mis muestras de afecto.

-¿Y entonces puedo pasar?-. Le pregunte cuando mire que no reaccionaba.

-Sí, sí lo siento mucho, perdona pasa-. Me dijo mientras me hacía un campo para entrar.

-¿Y dónde está Bree? Quiero saludarla-. Le pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas en el recibidor.

-Fue con mamá al mandado, pero no tarda en llegar, yo me quede a preparar la comida, espero que no te importe que empecemos en un rato más solo en lo que termino y comemos, espero que te guste la carne en tomate-. Me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

-No recuerdo haberla comido pero me fio de ti, así que sé que me encantara-. Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en el que había denominado mi lugar en la cocina.

-Nada de eso, ahora me vas a ayudar a cocinar, te enseñare a desenvolverte en la cocina, no sé cómo has sobrevivido los últimos 17 años, pero hoy aprenderás un poco de cocina-. Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarme a bajar de la encimera.

-Pero yo no sé nada de cocina creme cuando digo que ayudo más observando ¿qué tal si también incendio tu cocina?-. Le dije negándome a bajar de mi lugar.

-Claro que no incendiaras la cocina, yo estaré aquí no habías dicho que confiabas en mí, pues creme cuando digo que soy un buen maestro-. Me dijo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, ya sabía dónde había aprendido sus trucos Bree.

-Está bien si se desata un caos en tu cocina tú serás el único responsable-. Le dije mientras tomaba su mano, para bajarme sintiendo otra vez esa agradable corriente, me pregunte que sería.

-Yo asumiré todas las responsabilidades-. Me dijo muy seguro. –Entonces ya tengo licuado el tomate, ahora tengo que picar los trozos de carne.

-¡Oh no yo no tocare esa carne Cullen!-. Me miro con asombro. –Digo cocinada sabe muy rica, pero así llena de sangre ni lo sueñes, odio la sangre-. En verdad todo lo que sea sangre era un punto débil para mí.

-Es interesante conocer uno de tus puntos débiles-. Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. –Pero en realidad te iba a pedir ayuda con las papas tenemos que lavarlas y picarlas-.

-Bueno creo que pudo lavar unas papas-. Le dije muy segura de mi misma. –Entonces manos a la obra Cullen-. Le dije con una sonrisa, antes de irme a lavar las papas.

Unas vez que me asegure que estuvieron limpias, él me enseño a pelarlas era una ventaja que tuvieran dos pela papas porque si no yo hubiera tardado una eternidad. Al final quiso que lo ayudara a picarlas pero resultaba que era muy lenta así que él se puso a ayudarme, en realidad yo solo estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba, pero el parecía feliz y yo también me la estaba pasando muy bien, nunca pensé que la cocina fuera tan entretenida.

-Me podrías hacer el favor de echarle esto a la licuadora se me había olvidado-. Me dijo mientras me entregaba una cabeza de ajo.

-¿Al tomate que ya está licuado?-. Le pregunte confundida.

-Sí, solo agrégalo y ponlo a licuar otra vez se me había pasado hace rato-. Me dijo antes de volver a su tarea de picar las papas.

Tal y como me dijo agregue el ajo y apreté el ultimo botón para que se pusiera a licuar, por lo que me asusté mucho cuando un líquido rojo voló hacía mi cara, provocando que pegara un grito e intentara taparme. Aun con todo el tomate en mi cara alcance a mirar que Edward rápidamente apago es maldito aparato del demonio. Él solo se me quedo parado enfrente de mí esperando mi reacción, pero en realidad se miraba muy chistoso con los lentes y el pelo cubiertos de tomate, supongo que necesitaba un parabrisas. Así que solo me empecé a reír como loca y al principio mire la sorpresa en su rostro pero luego se empezó a reír también.

-Mira nada más el cochinero que he hecho, tus lentes y tu ropa están todos llenos de tomate-. Le dije entre risas mientras se los quitaba. –Y de tu cabello mejor ni hablemos-. En ese momento recordé mi cabello. –Oh dime que mi cabello no está manchado-. Le pedí antes de llevarme la mano a mi cabello, para sentir algo espeso ahí.

-Lamento decirte que tendrás que lavarlo-. Me confirmo Edward mientras me entregaba una servilleta para que intentara limpiar mi cara.

-Si ya me di cuenta-. Le dije con resignación intentando limpiarme. –Pero primero tenemos que limpiar aquí, antes de que llegue Esme y nos quiera matar, lo bueno es que prometiste hacerte responsable de mi caos, digo por si llega antes de que terminemos-. Le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos y parezca que aquí no ha pasado nada-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

No pusimos a limpiar todo rápidamente y luego él se puso a hacer la salsa otra vez para una vez que estuviéramos limpios solamente poner a cocer la comida.

-Dime que tu mamá y Bree usan miles de acondicionadores por favor-. Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el baño.

-Si usan acondicionador ¿por qué?-. Me dijo extrañado.

-¿Solo utilizan uno?-. Le pregunte con temor, pero el solo asistió extrañado. –Mi cabello es un asco, gasto la mayor parte de mi dinero en acondicionadores porque siempre se enreda de manera horrible y se esponja aun peor-. Le explique mi sufrimiento diario.

-No creo que sea para tanto-. Me dijo dudando de mi declaración, pero ya le demostraría que tenía razón.

-Si quieres en lo que tú te lavas yo iré a buscar algo que te pueda quedar para que te cambies de ropa-. Me dijo antes de salir de baño.

Una vez que salió me hinque en la tina y me puse a lavar mi cara y cabello, me asegure de agregar mucho enjuague esperando que este hiciera milagros. En cuanto termine Edward me entrego una toalla para secarme.

-Espero que esta ropa te quede-. Me dijo mientras me entregaba un short que parecía de Esme y una playera de manga corta que estaba segura era de él.

-Ya verás que sí-. Le dije con una sonrisa mientras salía para ir al cuarto de Bree a cambiarme, el short de Esme me quedo bien, la playera me quedo algo grande pero estaba bien, me pregunte que loción usaba Edward me gustaba como olía. Una vez cambiada intente cepillar mi cabello pero este no estaba cooperando.

-Vez te dije que mi cabello no iba a cooperar, por algo gasto la mayor parte de mi dinero en enjuagues, parece un nido de pájaros-. Me queje mientras entraba al baño, él ya se había cambiado pero estaba sentado secándose el cabello.

-Pero se mira lindo-. Me dijo poniéndose algo rojo, eso me gusto y me saco una sonrisa se miraba tan lindo. Algo nervioso dejo de cercarse el cabello y me lleve una gran sorpresa, nunca lo había visto sin algún tipo de gel en su cabello era hermoso, sin pensarlo me acerque a intentar tocarlo y era muy suave también.

-Tienes un cabello genial-. Le dije mientras le seguía pasando mis dedos por el. –Parece cabello post sexo-. Le dije logrando que se pusiera aún más rojo. –En verdad sacaste lo mejor de Esme ¿No?-.

-En realidad lo odio, siempre batallo mucho intentando peinarlo-. Me dijo mientras yo seguía entretenida en su cabello.

-Estás loco sabes cuánto batallan la mayoría de los idiotas de la escuela intentando que se les vea algo parecido y tú solo lo tienes así es muy lindo, problemas yo con mi cabello, yo sí debería de cortarlo-. Le dije bajando mis manos.

-No lo hagas a mí se me hace que en verdad es muy lindo-. Me dijo poniéndose rojo.

En verdad se veía bastante lindo así, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que me hacía siempre quererla ver en su rostro era bastante picara debido a su bonita boca, su cabello era sorprendente y hacía juego con sus ojos, unos ojos tan profundos que sentías que podías ver su alma y te gustaba lo que mirabas en ella. No sé si fueron mis pensamientos los que me acercaron aún más o también fue él que me estaba viendo profundamente, pero solo sabía que nuestras bocas se encontraban muy cerca y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a nadie cómo tenía ganas de besarlo a él. A penas nuestros labios se alcanzaron a hacer cosquillas cuando un ruido nos asustó provocando que pegáramos un brinco.

-¡Edward ya llegamos!-. Se escuchó la voz de Bree.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que me agarre el cabello en una coleta, no abra manera de darle forma por el día de hoy-. Le dije un poco nerviosa por lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Pero él no me estaba viendo, su mirada estaba enfocada en mi brazo, al seguirla me di cuenta de lo que llamo tanto su atención y puso una mirada de terror en ella.

**Edward POV**

Estaba estupefacto mirando el brazo de Bella, tenía un moretón muy marcado, pero lo sorprendente era la forma de este, tenía forma de una mano, ayer no lo tenía, lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que se lo habían hecho anoche, mi interior se llenó de emociones estaba enojado nunca me había sentido tan furioso al punto de querer llegar a ser violento con la persona que le hizo eso, triste por lo que había tenido que pasar, preocupado porque sabía que las cosas no estaban bien en su familia y sobre todo tenía muchas ganas de protegerla de quién sea que la hubiera lastimado.

-No es nada, enserio no te preocupes-. Me dijo nerviosamente mientras intentaba taparse el moretón. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente podía mirar su cansancio, tenía ojeras que no había podido ver por culpa del maquillaje.

-¿Qué te paso?-. Le pregunte mientras me levantaba, no me podía quedar quieto.

-No es nada enserio-. Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos por lo que tome su mano.

-Isabella por favor dime ¿qué te paso?-. Le dije con voz necesitada en verdad ocupaba saber que le había pasado.

-Solo tuve un percance con mi hermano, en verdad no fue nada serio-. Me dijo mientras rehuía de mi mirada.

-Por favor deja de decir que no es nada-. Le dije porque en verdad esa frase me estaba enfadando, pero solo logre que agachara más la mirada. –Por favor intenta explicarme por qué tu hermano haría algo como eso-. No pensé que pudiera odiar tan rápido y tanto a alguien que no conocía.

-El solo es un poco efusivo y estaba muy enojado eso fue todo-. Nunca pensé que escucharía a Isabella diciendo el discurso de toda mujer maltratada.

-Por favor Bella-. Le rogué.

-Estoy bien, no todos podemos tener una buena relación con nuestros hermanos Edward, por eso valoro y admiro mucho la relación que tienes con Bree-. Me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el baño. –Ayer llegue a la casa y James estaba muy enojado por algo que creía que había sido mi culpa, pues ya me conoces yo tampoco me pude contener y lo hice enojar aún más, si ya estaba enojado termino hirviendo de furia y me tomo del brazo no midió su fuerza y pues al final intervino Sue, así que no te preocupes en realidad sé defenderme muy bien-. Me dijo levantándose, para verme a los ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

Quería decirle que no era necesario que supiera defenderse para que eso no le pasara, que su hermano no debería ser tan bruto, pero en su forma de hablar me decía que eso ella ya lo sabía, así que solo la abrace, no sabía si para hacerla sentir mejor a ella o simplemente para sentirme mejor yo. Pero ella parecía necesitarlo también porque se acomodó en mis brazos regresándome el abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, nadie lo había hecho antes-. Me dijo mientras seguíamos abrazados y me daba un apretón, sus palabras me provocaron un dolor en el pecho.

-¡Aquí estas!-. Llego Bree entrando al baño haciendo que Bella y yo nos separáramos. -¡Bella llegaste!-. Dijo Bree dándole un abrazo que ella devolvió. –Le diré a mamá que estas aquí-. Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Crees que me pudieras prestar otra camisa de manga larga-. Me dijo algo apenada.

-Claro que si ven-. Le dije tomándola de la mano terminándome de calmar gracias a esa placentera corriente, para luego llevarla a mi cuarto para escoger alguna que le gustara.

No había pensado que ella nunca había entrado a mi cuarto, por lo que cuando entro me puse algo nervioso, pero ella solo miro alrededor y me regalo una sonrisa, que me hizo acordarme del beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos, no sabía que había pasado al menos de su parte porque de la mía lo sabía muy bien, pero había parecido que ella deseaba tanto el beso como yo, esto provoco que me acordara de lo que había dicho mamá sobre que ella también se miraba interesada en mí. Estaba tan concentrado pensando si tenía alguna posibilidad que no recordé que había una caja en mi camino y como no traía los lentes no la mire y tropecé con ella.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien?-. Me pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Si solo que no mire la caja es todo-. Le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Ahorita que terminemos tendremos que ir a limpiar esos lentes si no queremos terminar en el hospital-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que encontramos la playera que se pondría, salí al pasillo para darle algo de privacidad para que se cambiara, no tardo cuando salió con la nueva playera nueva.

-Listo, ya podemos ir a preparar de nuevo la comida-. Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa. –Por cierto me gusto tu cuarto, interesantes todos esos libros y sobre todo esas figuras de Star Wars-. Me dijo de forma picara mientras seguía caminando impidiéndome decir algo lo que logro hacerme reír.

-Hola mamá ¿Cómo les fue?-. Salude a mamá que se encontraba dándonos la espalda acomodando el mandado.

-Muy bien gracias cariño, Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-. La saludo mamá mientras seguía trabajando.

-Muy bien gracias Esme-. Le contesto Bella.

**Bella POV**

-Bella ¿Por qué traes puesta la ropa de Edward?-. Pregunto con curiosidad Bree. Provocando que Esme volteara y nos dirigiera una mirada bastante suspicaz a Edward y a mí. Diablos pensaba que habíamos estado teniendo relaciones y lo peor es que no estaba muy lejos, ya que si no hubiera llegado habría saltado sobre su hijo, eso pensamientos hicieron que sin quererlo me pusiera bastante roja.

-Es que… intente ayudar a Edward a cocinar y... pues me manche y me presto ropa… creo que el short es de usted espero que no te moleste-. Le explique tartamudeando mientras Edward solo sonreía por mi nerviosismo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de mi parte.

-Eso explica porque encontré los lentes de Edward todos manchados de tomate-. Me dijo Esme con una sonrisa. –¿Puedo preguntar cómo terminaron así?-.

-Puede que haya olvidado cerrar la licuadora-. Le dije algo avergonzada provocando una risita por parte de Edward y otra mala mirada de mi parte.

-A veces suele pasar eso-. Me dijo Esme con voz condescendiente, lo que me hizo estar segura de que a ella nunca se le olvidaría la tapa. –Y qué planes tienen el día de hoy chicos-.

-Terminaremos de guisar y después de comer nos pondremos a avanzar en el trabajo-. Por fin se dignó a hablar Edward.

-Que les parece si yo termino de guisar y ustedes se ponen a trabajar así terminaran más rápido yo les hablo cuando esté lista la comida, ustedes ya hicieron suficiente-. Nos dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?-. Me pregunto Edward con esa educación que lo caracterizaba.

-Para mí es una buena idea, ya no falta mucho así que lo más seguro es que para la hora de la comida terminemos-. Le dije con una sonrisa que él devolvió.

Nos fuimos a la sala a trabajar y no tardamos mucho en terminar gracias a lo que estuve avanzando en la mañana, así que cuando Esme nos habló para que nos fuéramos a comer el proyecto ya estaba terminado y contábamos con el resto de la tarde para hacer cualquier otra actividad.

-Bella, el sábado es mi cumpleaños número 10 y mamá me dijo que ¡me va a llevar a la feria! ¿lo puedes creer?-. Me dijo muy emocionada Bree.

-Eso es asombroso Bree, estoy segura que te la pasaras genial-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-También me dijo que tenía cuatro boletos y podía invitar a quien yo quisiera y yo te quiero invitar a ti ¿Quieres acompañarme a la feria para festejar mi cumple?-. Me pregunto con un pequeño puchero y esos ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Claro que sí Bree, será un placer festejar contigo tu cumpleaños-. Le dije en verdad muy emocionada, ya que nunca había ido a la feria. -¿Y a cuál feria iremos?-. No había escuchado de ninguna que estuviera por aquí.

-Está un poco lejos en Washington en realidad a tres horas de aquí, pero creo que podríamos tomar un camión-. Me explico Esme.

-Y porque no nos vamos en mi carro, sería mucho más rápido y económico, cabemos muy bien y sería muy cómodo-. Le ofrecí.

-No Bella no queremos dar molestias podemos irnos autobús-. Me dijo ahora Edward.

-Claro que no será una molestia además yo también voy a ir, así que también para mí sería más fácil irnos en carro si no confían en mi forma de manejar cualquiera podría tomar el volante-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-A mí no me parece mala idea Edward, le podremos dar para la gasolina y además somos tres los que podemos manejar si Bella se cansa-. Ahora intervino Esme.

-Claro que no será necesario lo de la gasolina, ya me regalaron un boleto yo pongo la gasolina-. Mire que eso no les agrado mucho así que proseguí. –Bueno eso lo veremos ese día, lo importante es que nos vamos en mi carro ¡Y no acepto replicas!-. Dije decidida cuando mire a Edward con ganas de replicar, provocando la risa de Esme y Bree y el silencio de Edward con una mirada acusadora que me saco una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y limpiar la mesa Esme dijo que se iría a recostar un rato, nosotros decidimos que veríamos un rato la televisión y terminamos viendo los fantasmas de scrooge o algo así no era para nada de mi gusto, seleccionada por Bree, la cual decidió acostarse en el sillón grande mientras Edward y yo nos sentábamos en el de dos personas. No pasaron ni 15 minutos de película cuando Bree también estaba profundamente dormida.

-No le entiendo a esa película-. Ne queje con Edward una vez que me asegure que Bree estaba dormida.

-A mí tampoco me agrada-. Me dijo con una sonrisa Edward. –Pero creme podemos hacer todo tipo de ruido y seguirá dormida pero en cuanto cambiemos la película se despertara, es como si estuviera sintonizada con la televisión, creo que esa será mi próxima investigación-. Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual devolví.

-Entonces la dejaremos se ve muy pacifica durmiendo así-. Y era verdad se miraba tan tranquila que incluso daba un poco de envidia. Verla así me recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer y la pregunta que me había surgido, pero aún no obtenía respuesta. –Edward ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, dime Bella-. Me dijo algo preocupado, ahora nos encontrábamos de frente en el sofá.

-Quiero aclarar que si no quieres contestar estas en todo tu derecho-. Le asegure y el solo asistió bastante serio. -¿Dónde está tu papá? Nunca lo he visto por aquí-. Le pregunte nerviosa por su posible reacción pero el solo se quedó callado un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

-Mi padre era doctor uno de los mejores tengo que decir, pero cuando yo tenía ocho años y mamá estaba embarazada de Bree recibió una llamada de emergencia del hospital, él amaba su trabajo por lo que sin dudar salió camino al hospital y un conductor que iba en estado ebriedad se estrelló contra su carro-. Me dijo bastante serio, sin pensarlo tome su mano para darle un poco de valor. –Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y entro en estado de coma, los doctores dijeron que había muy pocas posibilidades de que volviera a despertar-. Me dijo mientras me daba un apretón en mi mano. –Pero mamá no se ha dado por vencida, ella decidió que no se le desconectara-. Dios estaba hablando en presente eso significaba que ha estado en coma todo este tiempo. –Él ha estado en coma todos estos años-. Me confirmo mi teoría. –Los médicos siempre intentan hablar con ella para que lo desconecten, sabes a veces pienso igual que ellos, nunca se lo he dicho porque al final es su decisión, pero hace poco cumplió 10 años las posibilidades ahora son nulas, sé que es horrible lo que pienso, pero siento que eso tiene estancada a mamá y le produce un gran dolor, ella no ha podido avanzar ni rehacer su vida, también me preocupa Bree, ella no lo conoció no tiene recuerdos de él, solo lo mira todos los domingos en una camilla y ese no es él, él era una gran persona llena de vida y sobre todo amor por su familia, quisiera que ella hubiera tenido las mismas posibilidades que yo-. Me dijo mientras le daba una mirada a su hermana. –Yo intento estar siempre para ella, pero tú la has visto tiene muchas inseguridades incluso más que los niños que no tienen papá, siento que verlo así le afecta bastante, pero el solo hecho de tener estos pensamientos me hacen sentir una persona horrible porque él también es mi papá y aunque no lo creas lo amo-. Me dijo muy abatido por lo que sin pensarlo me hinque en el sofá y lo abrace intentando reconfortarlo.

-Tú no eres una mala persona Edward eres un ser maravilloso, el mejor hermano que pudo haber tenido Bree, ella es muy afortunada de tenerte-. Le asegure viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de todo lo que te he dicho? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie por lo mismo-. Me agrado que se sintiera en confianza para decírmelo a mí pero seguía firme en mi decisión.

-Pues porque te conozco, sé que eres una buena persona que ama mucho a su familia y es capaz de protegerla contra lo que sea, para no verlos sufrir, aun si esa decisión te hace daño a ti, pero creo que es lo que tu padre hubiera querido, que fueras el buen hombre que eres ahorita y cuidaras de tu familia-. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que lo que decía en era verdad.

Pero algo en su mirada cambio, no supe descifrar qué fue, no entendía las emociones que había en ellos, pero otra vez estábamos en el baño y otra vez tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Sin pensarlo me fui acercando lentamente esperando que él se alejara, pero él no lo hizo al contrario también se acercó, por lo que nuestros labios por fin estuvieron juntos, lo sentía nervioso sin saber muy bien que hacer, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era su primer beso, por lo que solo lo guíe a una simple danza en la que solamente nuestros labios estaban implicados, ya que no quería asustarlo y hacer lo que tanto deseaba que era profundizar el beso, pero aun así este era por mucho el mejor beso que había dado, su sabor era tan agradable incluso llegando a ser adictivo, sus labios que tanto me gustaban se sentian eran tan tiernos con los mios y que decir de sus manos que estaban en mi cintura provocando la agradable descarga.

-En verdad eres el mejor hombre que he conocido-. Fue lo único que dije una vez que nos separamos y él tampoco dijo nada parecía bastante sorprendido, por lo que solo me acurruque en su pecho fingiendo que miraba la televisión, pero en realidad estaba recordando el beso, estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos que en poco tiempo las emociones y el cansancio me vencieron y me quede dormida en la comodidad de sus brazos sintiéndome protegida como hace tiempo no me sentía y pensando que sin querer me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

...

**Primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso tuve algunos compromisos, que me impidieron actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí y les dejo un capítulo bastante extenso como recompensa por la espera y también para que me perdonen ;)**

**Ahora si muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y los que me agregaron a favoritos, cada uno de estos me hacen tan feliz.**

En este capítulo tuvimos un avance en la relación con Edward y Bella ¡ya se dieron su primer beso! espero que les haya gustado, ahora veremos como lo llevan desde aquí ;) También les mostré un poco de la relación de Bella con James que es muy mala dado que le tiene tanto miedo algo que más adelante les explicare por qué :)

**P:** Hola me hace tan feliz que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tú agrado, yo también ame que pusiera a Ángela en su lugar y pues en este capítulo conocimos algo de Bella y la relación que tiene con James, pero sobre todo las inquietudes de Edward más adelante vendra más de la historia de Bella ;)

**Nikyta:** Si yo también quería que Bella golpeara a Ángela, pero aun tenemos más historia jejeje

**Lairalanie:** No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia, espero que te haya gustado que este fuera más largo.

**Mariana Cullen 87:** No sabes lo que me hacen tus palabras estoy encantada de que cada vez te guste más la historia, espero que también este nuevo giro te haya gustado :)

**Esmeraldamr**: Me encantan tus reviews extensos, porque gracias a estos sé que pensaste de cada parte de la historia, a mí también me encantan sus diplomáticas respuestas y ni que decir de la forma en que Bella enfrento a Ángela fue mi parte favorita y ya vez que no soy tan mala no dejare que te de un ataque de histeria, ya vivimos su primer beso ;)

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN:** Gracias por tus palabras me emocionan muchísimo. Si Edward sigue siendo un poco ciego porque no entiende el repentino comportamiento de la que lleva años siendo su amiga, por eso cree que no lo hace intencional

**melaLM:** Me uno a tu odio, yo también la detesto incluso más que a Victoria y ya es mucho decir :)

**carmenjgonz:** te me adelantaste todavía no podemos llamarlo relación amorosa, pero ya vemos que Bella se dio cuenta que le atrae y de qué manera se enteró ;)

**Pitalu Cullen:** Y que si se arreglaron las cosas jejeje. Yo también soy bastante fanática de Bree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

A lo lejos escuche mi nombre pero estaba tan a gusto que no me quería mover, esperaba que solamente cesara ese molesto ruido, ya que no quería dejar mi comodidad, pero entonces sentí algo tocando mi brazo y todos mis instintos se activaron, eso no podía significar nada bueno, por lo que mis defensas y reflejos también despertaron aventando lo que sea que fuera hacerme daño e intente alejarme de la amenaza y resguardarme en un lugar seguro.

Cuando mi mente por fin despertó recuperando totalmente la conciencia me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, yo me encontraba del lado más alejado del sillón en la casa de los Cullen, Bree se encontraba en frente de mí, con una mano se protegía la otra, parecía muy sorprendida y su cara reflejaba miedo y tristeza, mientras Edward se encontraba del otro lado del sofá con los ojos como platos. En ese momento comprendí lo que había pasado, me había quedado dormida recargada en Edward después del beso, Bree era la que me había estado llamando y la que me toco para despertarme y yo la había golpeado intentando alejarla de mí.

-Bree yo lo siento-. Le dije con mucha pena, intentando calmarla. –Estaba teniendo un mal sueño y me asusté mucho cuando me tocaste-. Le mentí porque no podía explicarle que no estaba acostumbrada a que me tocaran, menos mientras dormía y si alguien lo hacía eso no representaba nada bueno, ya que eso significaba que alguien había violado mis muros de seguridad y yo me encontraba vulnerable.

Voltee a ver a Edward que parecía que tampoco tenía mucho de haberse despertado, pero sus ojos estaban en el brazo que tenía el moretón y pasaron a mi cara rápidamente, él sabía o creía imaginar el porqué de mi reacción, sus ojos demostraron una total pena, como la que veía en la mayoría cuando se enteraban de la indiferencia de mis padres y no me gusto para nada, odiaba que las personas me tuvieran lastima y no entendía por qué con él más que nadie lo detestaba, me producía un gran dolor, quería representar para él muchos sentimientos menos su lastima.

-En verdad lo siento mucho Bree, no sabes lo apenada que estoy-. Le dije regresando mi atención a la pequeña, para dejar de ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de Edward.

-Yo solo te quería decir que estaba sonando tu celular, te lo iba a entregar para que contestaras parecía importante ya que ha sonado muchas veces, al tomarlo mire que decía casa-. Me dijo con tristeza todavía en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Bree, en verdad no quise lastimarte podrías perdonarme-. Le pregunte con voz algo dolida, ya que me lastimaba ver esa mirada en cara.

-Bree sabes que Bella no quiso hacerte daño verdad, solo se a susto mucho y sus instintos reaccionaron-. Le intento explicar Edward pero yo no lo quise mirar no estaba lista para ver de nuevo esa mirada.

-Si te perdono, solo que también me asusté mucho, parecía que me ibas a golpear-. Me explico Bree con voz muy baja y lo peor es que no la pude contradecir, no dudaba que pude haber actuado de forma aún más violenta.

-Yo en verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento no…-. No pude continuar porque mi celular volvió a vibrar y si Bree tenía razón decía casa. –Lo siento tengo que contestar-. Les dije antes de salir al patio, por ningún motivo me arriesgaría a que escucharan la llamada.

-Bueno-.

-Puedo saber dónde demonios estas metida, dejaras de ser idiota, de seguro andabas de puta es para la único que sirves, tanto que no escuchas el maldito teléfono, tengo rato hablándote y tú ni tus malditas luces desde ayer, ni siquiera te dignaste a darnos la bienvenida a tus hermanos y a mí, no sé qué hice mal para tener una hija como tú, desde el momento en que naciste supe que serías un maldito problema, sabes deberías estar agradecida a tu hermana que si no fuera por ella, desearía tanto haberte abortado-. Me dijo el discurso de siempre una muy enojada Sue.

-En que puedo ayudarte Sue-. Le dije con voz cansada.

-O creme que yo tampoco te extraño-. Me aseguro lo que yo ya sabía. –Tu padre hizo una cena para unos socios y quiere que toda la familia este presente, lo supieras si te hubieras dignado a saludarnos cuando llegamos, pero eres tan inútil que ni eso puedes hacer, intente que no hubiera necesidad de que estuvieras presente pero no funciono, así que sin dejarme otro camino tendrás que estar en la cena, que es dentro de dos horas así que más te vale estar aquí pronto-.

-Iré para allá-. Fueron mis únicas palabras, ya que no era una pregunta si no una orden.

-¡Isabella!-. Me llamo cuando estaba a punto de colgar, solo me quede callada esperando que terminara de decir lo qué fuera que le faltara. –Sabes que si arruinas esta cena, con cualquiera de tus estupideces nos tendrás a Charlie y a mí muy enojados y no quieres eso, todavía no se me olvida lo que le hiciste a James, así que más te vale que cuides donde pisas-. Dijo antes de colgarme.

Me quede un rato en el patio de los Cullen intentando tranquilizarme después de la plática con Sue y también pensando en lo que había pasado, el destino definitivamente era una perra, la cena había llegado en un buen momento necesitaba alejarme un poco de aquí habían sido muchas emociones en poco tiempo, necesitaba ir a casa a lamberme las heridas y aclarar mi mente.

Por lo que más decidida entre a la casa, note que Bree ya estaba más tranquila supuse que el susto ya había pasado, pero sin darle mucho tiempo les dije que me habían hablado de forma urgente de mi casa y que tenía que retirarme, Esme y Bree parecieron no darse cuenta de nada pero Edward no parecía muy convencido, podía ver diferentes emociones en su rostro pero ahí todavía se encontraba la tristeza, lo que hizo que saliera aún más rápidamente de ahí.

La cena transcurrió como se tenía planeada, me comporte de la manera que le gustaba a Sue y Charlie, permanecí educadamente callada, lo que significa conversar solamente cuando sea necesario y nada de comentarios ingeniosos, para dejar que Jessica se luzca a lo largo de la velada como la gemela astuta e interesante. Los únicos momentos incomodos era cuando mi mirada se encontraba con la de James, podía ver la furia en ellos, pero era un alivio las visitas ya que sabía que no se atrevería a hacer nada.

Una vez que termino me fui a mi recamara y me asegure de cerrarla muy bien, en la comodidad de mi cama me permití pensar en lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día, primero que nada era aceptar que sin planearlo me estaba enamorando de Edward, cuando lo miraba ya no era igual que antes que solo podía ver sus horribles gafas, su desalineada ropa y su cabello lleno de gel convirtiéndolo para mí en un desastre andante. Ahora cuando lo miraba veía un gran hombre que tuve la suerte de conocer, me gustaba su cercanía, su toque me reconfortaba con una agradable sensación, sus brazos me brindaban la protección que nunca tuve, sus ojos me permitían la mayor parte del tiempo encontrar la paz que tanto necesito, pero el poder hablar con él era lo más importante era imposible de describir lo que me producía sus conversaciones. La mayoría lo seguiría viendo lleno de defectos, pero yo sabía que solo los encontraría físicos ya que era un excelente ser humano.

No tenía ninguna duda que estaba enamorada de él, algo que nunca me había pasado, ya que jamás le di a nadie mi confianza, mucho menos les ofrecería mi corazón en charola de plata, pero con él cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía en sus manos.

El problema era que sucedería de ahora en adelante, no podría sostener una relación con él, una cosa era actuar como el grupo de Alice y ser amigos, la escuela al principio se sorprendería pero al final terminaría aceptándolo, pero tener una relación sería imposible todo se volvería un infierno más con Victoria, Tanya y Jessica ellas sabrían que él es mi punto débil. Pero el verdadero problema era yo, él no se pueda enamorar de mí, tenía las cualidades para que alguien me deseara, pero no para que alguien se enamorara de mí y suponiendo que llegara a suceder era imposible una relación, primero que nada y había quedado claro en su casa, soy inestable emocionalmente, tengo demasiados problemas en mi vida para arrastrarlo a ellos, él tenía una familia de quien cuidar y no podía estar cargando conmigo, que hubiera pasado si habría actuado de manera más violenta y le hubiera hecho más daño a Bree, pude haberla aventando contra la mesa de vidrio y el segundo motivo y más importante él se merecía a alguien mejor, una persona que sea tan buena como él, yo estaba demasiado podrida por mi deseo de sobrevivir que no me importaba a quién tuviera que dañar y eso no me convertía precisamente en la mejor candidata.

Por primera vez en más de 10 años podía decir que había personas que me importaban más que yo, ya entendía lo que tanto leía en los libros llamado el sacrificio, en donde prefieres que la persona que amas sea feliz. Lo que era mejor para él, es que enterrara en mis mejores recuerdos ese beso que nos dimos, ya que a lo único que podíamos llegar era a entablar una amistad. Lo mejor era frenar esta atracción que él también sentía por mí y la mejor manera de lograrlo era comportarme como si fuera inalcanzable, un papel que yo conocía muy bien.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba acostado en mi habitación pensando en los acontecimientos a lo largo del día, todo había comenzado como un día normal con Bella, el intentar conocerla más y disfrutar de su agradable compañía. Todo estaba yendo por buen camino, a pesar del desastre que había sucedido en la cocina, me había sido muy divertido ver a Bella fuera de su área de confort, fue muy lindo verla toda manchada de tomate sin saber qué hacer y aún más verla con su cabello al natural, era verdad que parecía un nido de pájaros, algo que no me atreví a confirmar, pero hasta eso me gustaba de ella, ante mis ojos la hacía ver más linda más humana.

Le había contado mis mayores preocupaciones, no tenía pensado hacerlo pero una vez que empecé a hablar ya no pude parar, era como si necesitara desahogarme y pensé que ella sería la persona correcta, algo que nunca me había atrevido por la implicación que esto pudiera tener, me daba terror pensar en lastimar a Bree o a mamá, yo amo mucho a mi padre pero pienso que lo lastimamos más negándole descanso y al mismo tiempo mi madre sigue sin poder sufrir su perdida. Después de que confesé mis mayores temores, pensé que ella me diría que era una persona muy cruel por pensar en matar a mi propio padre, que era un ser humano despreciable, esperaba todo menos que me dijera que ella pensaba que era el mejor hombre que había conocido, sus palabras fueron un gran alivio para mí.

Y por si fuera poco había dado mi primer beso, nunca pensé que pudiera ser con ella y mucho menos pensé que fuera a ser tan maravilloso, ahora entendía porque las personas se querían estar besando todo el tiempo, su sabor era maravilloso ella no solo olía a fresas sino que también sabía, sus labios eran tan suaves toda ella era adictiva, nunca me quise hacer ilusiones de tener a Bella entre mis brazos, mucho menos de tener el placer de probar sus labios, era como un sueño hecho realidad, aún más cuando la sentí quedarse dormida sobre mi pecho rodeada por mis brazos, se sentía correcto como si ese debiera ser su lugar.

Pero como todo cuento tiene que terminar, me desperté cuando escuche que Bree la llamaba pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando la toco y mire como su pacifico rostro se volvió tenso lleno de terror, su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos actuó a la defensiva de tal manera que parecía que estaba interpretando un recital que ya había realizado miles de veces, sabía los movimientos que la librarían del peligro. Cuando mire su miedo me dio tanta tristeza el saber que no la conocía, que siempre pensé que era otra estudiante rica que su mayor problema era que se le rompiera una uña, nunca me di el tiempo de conocerla, tal vez si no la hubiera juzgado tan duramente podría haberle ofrecido mi apoyo antes.

Toda esta semana Isabella me había demostrado lo buena persona que era, aunque estaba seguro que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de eso, había comprendido que éramos bastantes parecidos, ella estaba segura sobre su físico pero sus cualidades dudaba bastante, mientras yo estaba seguro de ellos, pero de mi físico no. Al final Esme tenía razón éramos muy compatibles por lo que si seguíamos como hasta ahora, haría todo lo que está en mis manos para conquistar a Bella, a pesar de que había pensado que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, las constantes caricias, el beso y sobre todo el anhelo por aquel beso que alcance a ver en sus ojos tenía que significar algo.

Al siguiente día llegue temprano a la escuela, incluso intente dejar más natural mi cabello como dijo Bella que le gustaba, solo fue un poco no quería que nadie más notara el cambio, tenía muchas ganas de ver Bella y ver cómo le había ido con su familia. Primero llegaron Ben y Erick, el primero me pregunto por Bree mientras que el segundo se me quedo viendo solamente bastante enfadado, una vez se retiraron y habían llegado casi todos al salón, por fin llego Bella empezaba a notar que siempre llegaba justo a tiempo, en cuanto cruzo la puerta nuestras miradas se encontraron y me regalo una cálida sonrisa. Al pasar a lado de Victoria su mirada cambio a una de furia, se acercó a ella, podía notar por su lenguaje corporal que estaban discutiendo pero se encontraban algo lejos para escuchar sobre que era el pleito.

-¡Entiende una cosa perra, te vuelves a meter conmigo y te vas arrepentir!-. Escuche el grito enojado de Bella, como casi todo el salón, que se encontraba muy callado atento a la discusión.

-Te equivocas la que se va arrepentir es otra, recuerda que conmigo no debiste haberte metido perra, dime cómo te fue con tu hermano-. Le contesto Victoria con voz más alta pero su apariencia se veía muy calmada, estaba sentada y con los brazos cruzados, todo lo contrario a Bella que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Ese fue un buen chiste, recuerda que mientras tú eres una don nadie yo soy y siempre seré una Swan, así que no importa si te coges a mi hermano y a la mitad de la escuela, con eso no cambiarias nada, no creas que logras lastimarme, tus torpes intentos no son más que una simple caricia para mí, no eres más que una simple perra más en el montón, deberías de saber que existen clases y tu estas en una inferior a la mía, aunque intentes aparentar lo contario recuerda lo que dicen "aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda"-. Ahora si las palabras de Bella enojaron a Victoria, pero a ella no le importó y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡Que miran! ¡Idiotas!-. Grito Victoria hacia el salón que se encontraba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

-Creo que se enojó-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa inocente como si no hubiera pasado nada, me impresiono su facilidad para tranquilizarse o su habilidad para fingir que no había pasado nada no estaba seguro cuál era.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió tanto para esta situación como para lo de ayer.

-Muy bien gracias y tú qué tal-. Me pregunto con una sonrisa y sin contestar como me gustaría.

-También gracias-. Ella me sonrió pero no de forma tan abierta, sentía que algo estaba diferente y no sabía que era.

No alcance a hacer ninguna otra pregunta porque entro el profesor y todo el salón se quedó callado esperando que nos explicara qué haríamos el día de hoy. No paso mucho tiempo cuando nos dijo que trabajaríamos ahora en compañía de otra mesa, estaba muy nervioso y podía notar que Bella también se tensó, era normal había muchas personas con las que no queríamos trabajar entre ellas estaban, Victoria, Erick y Ángela después de lo que sucedió en mi casa no creía que Bella se lo tomara con calma. Pero no tuvimos mucha suerte porque el profesor nos puso en la mesa de Ben y no tenía nada en contra de él, pero Erick estaba muy raro últimamente.

-Bueno pudo haber sido peor, ya sabes soportar a las dos perras de allá-. Me dijo apuntando a la mesa de Victoria y Tanya. -al menos solo tendré que soportar a tu amigo Erick y pues Ben me cae bien-. Me dijo Bella con algo de resignación.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estás?-. La saludo Ben con una sonrisa, cuando se acercaron a nuestra mesa, interrumpiendo mi posible respuesta.

-Muy bien Ben gracias ¿Y tú que tal te va?-. Le contesto Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-También muy bien gracias-.

-Hola Isabella, es bueno que nos tocara trabajar en equipo no crees-. La saludo ahora Erick con una mirada bastante fija.

-Erick-. Le dijo solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. -si es bueno trabajar en equipo-. Dijo volteando más que nada con Ben. Algo no estaba bien con Bella la sentía bastante distante, la última clase estábamos sentados bastante cerca y el día de hoy se encontraba casi del otro lado de la mesa. Aunque se mostraba muy amable conmigo, la sentía muy distante incluso parecía más cómoda con Ben que conmigo.

-Bueno chicos-. Se acercó el profesor interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. -En esta hoja hay un problema, veamos que les toco-. Nos dijo leyendo el papel que traía en la mano. – Les toco un tema muy interesante, quiero que me expliquen, por qué los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de llorar y ligar las emociones por ejemplo lloramos cuando estamos tristes, felices, enojados, etc. Lo harán desde dos ángulos, uno será el científico y el otro el filosófico, quiero que me defiendan las dos posturas de tal manera que no sepamos cual es la correcta. Tienen las dos horas de la clase para ir a la biblioteca y fundamentar bien su teoría-. Nos dijo antes de retirarse a otra mesa.

-Bueno manos a la obra-. Nos dijo Bella mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca seguido por nosotros. Ben parecía encantado con el problema estaba seguro que ya tenía algunas teorías, mientras Erick solo estaba viendo fijamente a Isabella la cual parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos en dos equipos, yo puedo hacer la parte filosófica sin problemas-. Dijo Ben una vez que llegamos a la biblioteca.

-Me parece una gran idea yo puedo hacer la científica, Isabella si quieres puedes trabajar conmigo, no te preocupes soy muy bueno en eso yo te ayudare-. Dijo un muy creído Erick, insinuando que él le haría el trabajo sin problemas.

-Prefiero trabajar con Ben, me parece más interesante la parte filosófica pero no te preocupes Edward es muy bueno en la parte científica estoy segura que terminaran muy rápido-. Mientras más hablaba Bella podía notar que Erick se enojaba cada vez más. –¿Vamos?-. Le pregunto a Ben, el cual solo asistió y camino rumbo a los libros de filosofía.

Yo solamente me dirigí a la sección de medicina, seguido por un Erick que se encontraba bastante molesto, los demás no tardaron en llegar pero cada uno estaba metido en su mundo con sus diferentes problemas. Alcance a notar que a Ángela le toco trabajar con Victoria y Tanya, eso me tomo bastante por sorpresa porque nunca las imagine juntas.

Erick y yo estábamos trabajando bastante silenciosos, solo hablábamos cuando era necesario para compartir ideas, no entendía en que momento su enamoramiento por Bella nos había distanciado tanto. En cambio Bella parecía trabajar muy a gusto con Ben se veían muy entretenidos en lo que el otro tenía que decir incluso de vez en cuando reían.

-No entiendo por qué prefirió trabajar con él, dime qué le pudo haber visto y por si fuera poco la tiene muy entretenida, Imbécil-. Dijo muy furioso Erick que miraba fijamente a Bella y Ben, no supe que contestar porque de cierta manera también me estaba molestando verla tan a gusto con él y más después de que estuviera tan distante conmigo, ni siquiera había mencionado nada del beso, empezaba a creer que ni siquiera se acordaba de el, tal vez solamente para mí había sido importante y para ella fue un beso más.

-¿Y qué tal van?-. Les pregunto Erick interrumpiendo su conversación.

-De hecho muy bien ya terminamos-. Dijo Bella dándole una sonrisa a Ben lo cual me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. -¿y ustedes?-. Le pregunto a Erick pero volteando a verme a mí.

-También ya terminamos nos fue bien, en realidad este tipo de cosas se me facilita demasiado-. Le dijo Erick con un intento de sonrisa seductora lo que hizo que Bella arrugara el ceño.

-Oh que bueno-. Le dijo intentando ser amable pero se notó que no le agrado nada su comentario. –Creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos al saló de tema Bella mientras se levantaba de la mesa, seguida por nosotros.

-Oye Isabella-. Le dijo Erick tomándola del brazo mientras caminábamos al salón, pude notar que en el momento que sintió su mano se tensó. –Sabes si algún día quieres, yo te podría ayudar en ciencias no me costaría nada y te aseguro que puedo ser mejor profesor que cualquiera-. Le dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a ella, de una forma bastante confianzuda.

-No es necesario estamos a punto de terminar, no me interesa mejorar en ninguna materia de que serviría, de hecho se me hace una forma horrible de perder el tiempo-. Le dijo de forma algo despectiva mientras se encogía de hombros y se soltaba de su agarre. – Ahora si con eso aclarado, continuamos-. Erick no era de mis personas favoritas en estos momentos pero hasta sentí un poco de empatía por él debido a la forma en que lo trato Bella.

Una vez que entregamos el trabajo cada uno se fue a su lugar, a esperar que empezara la siguiente clase, yo seguía callado sin saber que decir después de lo que había pasado, la sentía cada vez más indiferente.

-Me podrías hacer el favor de hablar con tu amigo Erick y decirle que guarde las distancias no sé qué pretende-. Me dijo algo molesta.

-Solo quiere hablar contigo y caerte bien, está enamorado de ti-. No es que intercediera por Erick, solo que todo los desprecios de hace rato se me hizo bastantes hirientes, sobre todo si sus sentimientos eran en serio con Bella, él no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado o tal vez era que me sentía identificado.

-¿Enamorado de mí dices?-. Me pregunto Bella con cara de incredulidad. –Vamos tú sabes que esa es una estupidez-. Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. A lo cual no supe que contestar. –Eso es algo imposible, no creo que sea tan idiota para decir algo así, en que universo sucedería-. Prosiguió Bella cuando se dio cuenta de mi silencio, pero aun así no supe que contestar por lo que agradecí que entrara el profesor interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

La clase dio inicio y yo me sentía bastante herido, lo había dicho sobre Erick era verdad, pero sentí como si lo hubiera dicho sobre mí y mis esperanzas que había nacido el día de ayer. Y tenía razón era una estupidez que nosotros nos enamoramos de ella, en que universo alguien como ella se fijaría en el alguien como nosotros, sus palabras fueron como un cubetazo de agua helada.

...

Hola muchas gracias por su paciencia y ya estoy aquí de nuevo, en el siguiente ya no me tardare tanto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me den sus comentarios :)

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los que me dejan su comentario sé que a la mayoría le digo que me hace muy feliz, pero eso verdad ustedes me hacen el día, también todos los que me agregaron a favoritos espero que les siga gustando el giro que está dando la historia

**Esmeraldamr:** Hola gracias por tu comentario, que gusto que te gustara el beso, espero no haberte desilusionado mucho con este capítulo, pero hay muchas cosas que ellos tienen que arreglar primero y si hay muchos secretos que esa familia no se están diciendo pero muy pronto los sabremos ;) Y tu comentario largo o corto siempre me hace feliz.

**Ak:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia, espero que a lo largo de esta te siga gustando los giros que da :)

**Nora:** Hola y gracias por tu fiel comentario, dame solos unos capítulos más y Bella contara su historia, no falta mucho para una capítulo muy revelador ;)

**Nikyta:** Me hace muy feliz que te gustara su primer beso y si el amor empieza a sacar a nuestro Edward protector que tanto nos gusta ;)

**yomii20:** Todas las personas tarde o temprano comenten un error que les hace sacar su verdadero yo, solo es cuestion de tiempo ;)

**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN:** Hola primero que nada gracias por tu comentario, me hace tan feliz que te guste la historia, yo también odio a James porque es muy cruel el disfruta ver el dolor, ya conoceremos toda la historia más adelante ;) pero respecto a tu pregunta, si es lo que creo que estás pensando puedo estar tranquila no es eso jejeje.

**melaLM:** Hola y gracias por darme tu comentario, si James es muy cruel sobre todo cuando nadie le dice nada al serlo con Bella, así que te apoyo con tu odio ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Isabella POV**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que tome la decisión de alejarme un poco de Edward y dejar todo el asunto solamente como una amistad, pero cada vez me costaba más trabajo mantenerme alejada, había una atracción entre nosotros muy difícil de mantener a raya y sabía que si solo me dejara llevar sería tan agradable y pasaría los mejores momentos de mí vida, ya había tenido un pedacito de ello aunque solo lo viví un corto momento tuve los mejores momentos, pero todo esto lo hacía por él, en su vida no tenía cabina para más problemas que era lo único que yo le traería.

-Bells y qué harás el fin de semana, me debes una salida por la plantada de la fiesta-. Me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor, era la hora del desayuno, desde aquí podía ver a Edward, que se encontraba con sus amigos, incluidos la simplona de Ángela que desde aquí podía ver que no paraba de hablar, las cosas entre nosotros estaban un poco tensas, sabía que era por mi culpa, por intentar marcar una línea entre nosotros. En cambio cada vez me llevaba mejor con los Brando y Hale era una lástima no haber intentado interactuado antes con ellos.

Eran un grupo muy curioso, Jasper era el más grande, nos llevaba a todos dos años aún no sabía porque se había retrasado en la escuela y no tenía tampoco la confianza para preguntar, este era hermano de Rosalie la cual tenía nuestra misma edad, los dos se parecían muchísimo con el cabello rubio y esos ojos tan grises. Mientras que Alice era cuata de Emmet algo que nunca me espere, si los mirabas detenidamente se parecían bastante, los dos tenían el cabello muy negro y los ojos azules, pero mientras Alice era una cosa pequeñita Emmet era un gigante, el día que me entere empezaron a hacer bromas sobre que Emmet era un glotón y se había robado todos los nutrientes de Alice y por eso había crecido lo doble.

Emmet era muy gracioso, tenía cada ocurrencia y casi siempre que lograba que Edward saliera un poco de mi cabeza me encontraba muerta de risa por su culpa, mientras que Rosalie era más sería, alguien tenía que ser la madura de la relación, pero me caía muy bien podía platicar muy a gusto con ella y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emmet. Mientras que Alice era una bomba de energía le encantaba estar planeando todo tipo de cosas, le costaba estar quieta, era todo lo contrario a Jasper que era bastan calmado a veces él tenía que ayudarnos a tranquilizarla, eran una hermosa pareja los dos se encontraban bastante acoplados parecían saber que quería el otro sin la necesidad de palabras.

-Lo siento-. Le dije regresando a la realidad. –Tengo un compromiso el sábado iré a una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no es en Forks así que no estoy segura de que estaré aquí para el domingo-. Por nada del mundo me perdería la fiesta de Bree.

-Oh es una lástima-. Me dijo Alice con un pequeño puchero.

-Pero si quieres podemos hacer algo el lunes saliendo de clases-. Le propuse tenía toda la semana sin ir a la casa de los Cullen, por lo que mi vida se había tornado bastante complicada, salía de la escuela y me quedaba un rato en la biblioteca para hacer mis trabajos, luego me iba a comer con toda la calma algún restaurant en el centro comercial, una vez que terminaba me daba una vuelta para al final dirigirme al gimnasio, necesitaba algo en que entretenerme urgentemente.

-Si será genial para empezar iremos a comer saliendo de la escuela luego podemos ir a ver una película luego podríamos ir de compras y para finalizar pasaremos por un helado para relajarnos -. Me dijo muy emocionada Alice.

-Has invocado al diablo y creme te arrepentirás de haberte vendido-. Me dijo Emmet con cara de terror recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermana. –Niégalo enana-. La reto Emmet y ella solo le saco la lengua dejando en claro que era verdad y asustándome un poco.

Pero no alcance a terminar porque sonó el timbre, avisándonos que ya era hora de las últimas dos clases de la semana por lo que cada quien se fue a su salón. Al entrar al salón me mire en la necesidad de pasar a lado de la mesa de Ben y Erick, el primero me dedico una sonrisa la cual regrese y el segundo solo una mirada de apreciación, la cual ignore por completo.

Me encontraba sentada a lado de Edward el cual se encontraba como toda la semana muy callado, no me gustaba estar así con él quería que siguiéramos sintiendo esa confianza de antes aunque no pudiéramos ser algo más lo quería como un gran amigo.

-¿Mañana si iremos a la feria?-. Le pregunte porque ya no había mencionado nada.

-Si todo sigue en pie-. Me dijo con una sonrisa que no me gustaba del todo, porque no eran como mi favorita esa sonrisa de lado que solo tenía para mí.

-¿A qué hora quieren que este ahí?-. Le dije emocionada para ver si así lo ayudaba a cambiar un poco su actitud.

-¿Te parece bien a las 6?-. Me pregunto algo nervioso.

-Perfecto-. Le dije con una sonrisa. –Necesitan que lleve algo, no sé puedo pasar a comprar algo-. Le ofrecí dejando también en claro que no cocinaría.

-No estamos bien ya harás suficiente con prestarnos tu carro-. Me dijo algo apenado aun por el tema, me saco una sonrisa saber que aún estaba resistente a que nos fuéramos en mi carro. Pero una mirada distrajo mi atención, me enojo bastante saber que era Erick, es acaso que no se cansaba, se sentaba enfrente y no dejaba de verme, intentaba ignorarlo pero ya estaba bastante cansada.

-Me podrías hacer el favor de decirle a tu amigo Erick que deje de verme, si no me veré en la necesidad de hablar yo con él y sabes de sobra que amabilidad no es mi segundo nombre-. Le dije bastante molesta, aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada ya estaba cansada de ese tipo y si no le había dicho nada es porque era amigo de Edward, ya había hecho suficiente al amenazar a Ángela no tentaría tanto mi suerte.

-No sabía que te enojara tanto, por qué te molesta tanto este enamorado de ti-. Me pregunto sin llegar a verme a los ojos, pero creí escuchar algo de molestia en su voz. Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro ese tema el otro día, pero al parecer tendré que ser clara y contundente.

-Punto número a la mayoría de las mujeres, como es en mi caso nos molesta que nos vean como si fuéramos una maldita muñeca inflable, ya sabes solo un lugar donde desahogar digamos su necesidades-. En cuanto termine de hablar y comprendió mis palabras sus ojos se encontraban en los míos con cara de total sorpresa.

-No creo que se así, él está enamorado de ti-. Me dijo algo nervioso moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa, cuando dijo eso me molesto porque sabía que había atracción entre nosotros y aunque la quisiera mantener a raya, no me gustaba que defendiera el disque enamoramiento de su amigo.

-Es a lo que voy, punto número dos, él no está enamorado de mí, es imposible si él les hace creer eso es porque es más idiota de lo que pense, primero que nada no me conoce, aun lo que digan todos los cuentos de hadas y novelas románticas, no te puedes enamorar de una persona que no conoces, simplemente te puede gustar y en su caso la puedes desear, aún más cuando esa persona solo te hace desplantes, por eso mi comparación con la muñeca inflable, estas no hablan, solamente te gustan por su apariencia y solo tienen una función. Él solo me ha convertido en un maldito reto, así que es imposible que tu amigo este enamorado de mí, aunque te haya dicho lo contrario, jamás he hablado con él no me conoce para nada-. Aun se veía bastante confundido por lo que seguí. –Todo lo que ha escuchado y visto de mí es que soy una total perra-. Su cara se volvió ahora sorpresiva. –No creas que no lo sé, me gusta que la mayoría piense eso y se mantenga lejos, los únicos que no se alejan son los que me conocen de verdad o los que quieren algo de mí, por ejemplo tú amigo que tiene todas sus malditas hormonas puestas en mí, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir sus miradas insinuadas me están cansando y poniendo de muy mal humor, intento llevar la fiesta en paz porque es tu amigo, pero me harías un gran favor si intentas hablar con él-. Termine con mi discurso.

-Hablare con él-. Me dijo con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, parecía más feliz que hace rato y aunque no entendía por qué le devolví la sonrisa. –Siento mucho no haber hecho nada antes pero creo que no entendía tu punto-. Y regreso el caballero.

-No te preocupes sé que no es tu problema y sé bien como tratar con esos tipos, pero prefiero arreglarlo por la paz ya que es tú amigo-.

Las cosas parecían estar mejorando pero lamentablemente se terminaron las clases, tuvimos que despedirnos pero quedamos que mañana nos veíamos temprano, seguí mi rutina diaria primero la biblioteca, luego la ida a comer, después fui al centro comercial y busque un bonito regalo para Bree, una vez listo me dirigí al gimnasio. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde cuando llegue a mi casa, me iría directo a mi cuarto a darme un baño para después ponerme a ver la televisión.

Una vez que estuve bañada quería ver la televisión pero estaba muriendo de hambre debido al ejercicio y mis provisiones se habían terminado, esperaba que por ser viernes no hubiera nadie en casa, intentando ser silenciosa baje a la cocina, parecía ser mi día de suerte porque no se miraba nadie alrededor y al revisar el refrigerador mire que había pastel, rápidamente tome un plato y me serví un pedazo, pero en realidad todo fue un ilusión caí como el ratón en una trampa de comida.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí, la rata ya salió de su escondite-. Escuche la voz de James que se encontraba a mí espalda, por lo que voltee lentamente. –Y ahora si no se encuentra nadie que te pueda defender-. Eso sí me asusto bastante no creía que mi puerta resistiera tanto si es que alcanzaba a llegar a mi cuarto. -Creíste que se me iba olvidar el golpe que me diste perra-. Me dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente del brazo del cual acababa de desaparecer el moretón y me pegaba en la encimera, asiéndome daño también en la espalda.

-James dejemos las cosas como están es mejor-. Lo intente calmar.

-Ahora si estás muy mansita perra, dime qué paso con la chica altanera de hace unos días-. Me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. –Sabes yo intento ser un buen hermano te advierto que no te metas conmigo, pero eres tan estúpida que no aprendes-. Me dijo mientras me apretaba más.

-Yo no me metí contigo, no hice nada solo fue la estúpida de Victoria no yo-. Le dije intentado defenderme pero solo lo hice enojar aún más logrando que apretara más el agarre provocándome una mueca de dolor.

-Cómo le llamas al golpearme estúpida, eso para mí es meterte conmigo-. Estaba bastante asustada más porque olía un poco a alcohol, sabía que eso lo ponía aún más violento. –Sabes estuve pensando cuál era la mejor forma de cobrarme la que me hiciste pero aún lo estoy meditando, tenía que ser algo épico-. Todas las venganzas de James eran épicas sobre todo por ser horribles. –Sabes de repente me dieron ganas de recordar viejos tiempos-. Él sabía como hacerme daño y detestaba que me recordara todos mis traumas, por lo que empecé a moverme para que me soltara.

-Suéltame-. Le dije mientras intentaba aventarlo.

-Oh miro que si te acuerdas, recordemos mis favoritas una de ellas fue cuando el collar que te dio la idiota de la abuela quedo totalmente destruido y que me dices de esas viejas fotos de la abuela que se cayeron accidentalmente en un bote de pintura, aún recuerdo escucharte llorar toda la noche, en verdad que eras una estúpida sentimental-. Sus palabras trajeron a mi mente los recuerdos, la abuela me había regalado un hermoso collar poco antes de su muerte, este tenía dos pequeñas fotografías adentro, me dijo que era para estar más cerca de mi corazón, la abuela apenas tenía unos meses de fallecida y yo aferraba a sus recuerdos para sobrevivir en esta casa, hasta que estos terminaron destruidos.

-Tú lo has dicho ¡era una sentimental! Ahora ya no tienes nada, así que más te vale que me dejes-. Le dije mientras intentaba zafarme.

-A dónde quieres ir hermanita si a penas empezamos a recordar viejos tiempo-. Me dijo aumentando su sonrisa siniestra porque sabía que el recordar me hacía daño. –En que estábamos antes de que me interrumpieras, a si ya recordé, yo también pensé que ya no había nada que te importara, hasta que me acorde de tu cumpleaños número 10, ¿cuál era tu sueño? Si no me equivoco era ser bailarina de ballet, hasta que accidentalmente te caíste de las escaleras y ya no pudiste bailar, una pena si me lo preguntas-. Quería que se callara no me gustaba recordar, era algo que tenía encerrado con llave en mi mente, pero sus palabras abrían la caja. Era de las mejores niñas en el programa, mi profesora estaba encantada conmigo, el baile se había convertido en mi escape, pero a Jessica no le gusto eso y se puso de acuerdo con James para que dejara bailar, fue bastante fácil solo se necesitó un resbalón desde lo alto de las escaleras y dos años de terapia para que me olvidara de bailar.

-Vamos a ver que más recuerdo…-. Prosiguió James como si fuera una plática bastante amena.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!-. Le grite intentado patearlo en la espinilla igual que la otra vez, pero ahora no funciono él esperaba el golpe por lo que se supo defender, ahora me encontraba de boca en la encimera y mi brazo se encontraba doblando en mi espalda, me estaba lastimando bastante.

-Te dije que tengas cuidado perra, si no quieres terminar con otro hueso roto, en aquella ocasión fue la pierna ahora podría ser tu brazo-. Me dijo enojado mientras doblaba aún más mi brazo, el dolor era bastante, tenía terror de que me lo quebrara, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de la terapia. –A ya recuerdo mi favorito fue ese día en el patio…-.

Todo pasó muy rápido, solo recuerdo pensar ese recuerdo no y tener enfrente de mí el plato de vidrio en el cual me había servido el pedazo de pastel, sin meditarlo lo tome con mi brazo libre y con impulso lo estampe en la cabeza de James que se encontraba hablándome en el oído. Solo sentí que su agarre se aflojo y me encontraba libre, me di la vuelta esperando intentar defenderme de nuevo, pero James se tocaba la cabeza que estaba llena de sangre.

-¡Qué hiciste perra!-. Me dijo mientras se presionaba la herida, él estaba bastante manchado de sangre. Pero lo que me hizo entrar en shock es que yo también tenía sangre.

Se escuchó un grito, pero yo solo podía ver a James y a mí todos llenos de sangre, sabía que la herida no era para tanto, a lo mucho solo necesitaba puntadas, pero esto traía dolorosos recuerdos, seguía sin poder moverme viendo la sangre salir, hasta que Sue se interpuso en mi camino moviéndose histéricamente tratando de presionar la herida.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste mocosa estúpida?-. Llamó mi atención Charlie volteándome hacia él con un jalón del brazo lastimado provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. -¡Contéstame! ¿Qué intentabas hacer?-. Me zarandeo.

-Yo… yo solo… intente defenderme-. No sabía que más decir.

-¡Matando a tu hermano! Sí serás estúpida no cabe duda que no eres más que una maldita maldición para esta casa-. Me dijo Charlie muy alterado.

-Charlie olvídate de esa estúpida, tenemos que llevarlo a que le cosan la herida-. Le dijo Sue saliendo rápidamente de la cocina con James.

-Ya hablaremos de esto después mocosa, esto no se quedara así-. Dijo Charlie antes de salir.

Yo solo me quede un rato viendo las manchas de sangre que había en la cocina, después me surgió la necesidad de salir de ahí, por lo que subí corriendo por mi bolso y me subí al carro, maneje sin saber a dónde iba, hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba cerca de la casa de Edward, pero no podía llegar así asustaría a todos, así que maneje a un parque que se encontraba cerca me baje del carro y di una vuelta intentando calmarme pero no lo lograba, las personas me miraban con desconfianza tenía miedo de que no tardara alguien en llamar a la policía. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho tome mi teléfono y llame.

-Bella-. Me contesto al poco tiempo, parecía un poco asustado, pero escuchar su voz fue como un detonante.

-Te necesito-. Fueron mis únicas palabras sentía que estaba a punto de ponerme histérica.

-¿Dónde estás Bella? Dime el lugar y voy para allá-. Me dijo bastante preocupado, podía escuchar bastante movimiento.

-En un parque cerca de tu casa, no sé cuál-. Le dije bastante nerviosa.

-Dime que hay alrededor-. Me pregunto con voz calmada.

-No lo sé-. No podía enfocar nada.

-Inténtalo por favor qué hay alrededor-. Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

-Hay una tienda de comestibles y una nevería aun lado-. Fue lo único que pude distinguir.

-Estas solo unas cuadras de la casa deme 5 minutos y llego no tarde-. Yo solo asentí antes de colgar, no me importo que no me pudiera ver, ya no podía hablar más.

Me encontraba en el lado más oscuro del parque, miraba a unas cuantas personas pasar unas me volteaban a ver con curiosidad mientras que otras ni cuenta se daban de que estaba aquí. Yo me enfocaba en la mayoría para intentar dejar de pensar pero no lo lograba, hasta que mi mirada se enfocó en mi mano y me di cuenta que todavía se encontraba llena de sangre y mi pantalón estaba en la misma condición. Mi respiración se empezó a poner errática conocía los síntomas estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien?-. Me dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de los hombros, intentando llamar mi atención, yo solo voltee a verlo a los ojos intentando encontrar la calma que necesitaba. –Bella por favor contéstame ¿te encuentras bien?-. Me pregunto cada vez más alarmado.

Sin pensarlo hice lo que necesitaba me lance a sus brazos, el me rodeo también sentándose en la banca intentando consolarme, sus brazos me hacían sentir confort y protección, así que sintiéndome protegida empecé a llorar para desahogarme, hace años que no me permitía llorar pero con él me sentía segura.

**Edward POV**

Después de una semana algo pesada por fin había aclaro todo con Bella, tenía que aprender a no juzgarla tan rápidamente**, **cuando dijo que Erick no podría estar enamorado de ella por culpa de mis inseguridades pensé que se refería solamente por lo físico, pero otra vez me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que ese no era el problema, incluso llegue a pensar de la misma manera que ella, no había manera de que Erick estuviera enamorado, porque no la conocía solo se sentía atraído por ella y Bella se merecía algo mejor que una simple atracción, ocupaba alguien que la valorara por la excelente personas que era.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando recibí la llamada de Bella, desde el momento en que mi celular empezó a vibrar sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, cuando dijo que me necesitaba me aterre se escuchaba muy mal, sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en Shock por lo que intente calmarme mientras hablaba con ella para que no se alterara más. Una vez que supe que estaba en el parque a tres cuadras de aquí, tome la bicicleta sin avisar a nadie para no perder tiempo.

Cuando llegue la mire sentada en la oscuridad, parecía una niña perdida, no era ni de lejos la mujer segura que siempre demostraba ser. Cuando se lanzó a mis brazos solo pude intentar reconfortarla, me partía el corazón sentirla temblar en mis brazos y más aún oírla llorar de forma desgarradora aferrada a mí como si intentara no perderse en la oscuridad. La deje que se desahogara mientras intentaba reconfortarla acariciándole la espalda y meciéndola un poco, ya que se calmara intentaría saber que le había sucedido.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su llanto ya solo se habían convertido en unos cuantos hipos.

-Siento mucho todo esto, tú no tendrías por qué vivir esto, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir mi mente solo podría pensar en llamarte-. Me dijo con la cabeza agachada mirando fijamente el suelo, una vez que se separó y logro controlar su respiración.

-Bella me alegra que me hayas llamado-. Le dije mientras levantaba su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos y viera que era verdad lo que le decía. –Cada que me necesites no dudes en llamarme siempre estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo para todo lo que necesites-. Le prometí.

Una vez que termine sentí sus labios juntos a los míos tomándome por sorpresa, pero una vez que reaccione le regrese el beso intentando responderle de la misma manera, era un muy parecido a nuestro primer beso, solo que ahora su sabor a fresas estaba mezclado con sus lágrimas y podía sentir su necesidad.

-Esto no está bien-. Dijo más para ella misma que para mí, pero su frente seguía recargada en la mía, como si le costara alejarse.

-¿Por qué no está bien?-. Las palabras brotaron de mí sin darme la oportunidad de meditarlas.

-Porque yo no soy buena-. Me dijo separándose por completo, estaba a punto de replicar cuando dijo. -Tengo que lavarme las manos-. Su mirada estaba fija en la sangre de sus manos de la cual no me había dado cuenta, logrando que me inquietara más por saber lo que le había sucedido

-Si quieres puedo ir a comprar una botella de agua al mercadito-. Le ofrecí pero ella solo negó.

-Tengo botellas de agua en el carro, me podrías traer una por favor, están en el asiento de atrás-. Me dijo mientras me entregaba sus llaves.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí rápidamente al carro, no tarde nada en encontrarlo ya que desentonaba en estos rumbos, decidí llevarle dos botellas por si también tenía sed y unas servilletas que me encontré esparcidas en el carro. Cuando regrese la mire más recompuesta se había secado las lágrimas pero aún se miraba bastante desalineada en comparación a la Bella que conocía.

-Aquí están las botellas de agua-. Le dije mientras abría una, ellas solo estiro sus manos y empezó a enjugarlas, con cuidado de no alterarla tome sus manos para revisarla, encontré una pequeño corte entre el dedo índice y el pulgar no era nada serio, pero sabía que esa área era muy escandalosa y solía salir bastante sangre, por lo que eche agua en ese lugar para desinfectar un poco.

-Tranquila solo es un pequeño corte no es nada, de esta área suele salir mucha sangre pero solo es un rasguño-. Le dije con una sonrisa intentando quitar la tensión que surgió cuando encontré la herida.

-Puedes sostener la botella para que intente enjuagar mi cara-. Me pidió con voz algo ronca por el llanto.

Una vez que termino de enjuagarse, me senté otra vez a su lado esperando que terminara de tranquilizarse.

-Me quieres contar lo qué pasó-. Le pedí una vez que se encontró más repuesta, ella solo se recargo en mi hombro.

-Me pele muy fuerte con mi hermano-. Me sorprendió cuando escuche su voz ya que pensé que se negaría a hablar. Me molestaba no poder ver su rostro, pero tomaría lo que estuviera dispuesta a dar.

-Me quieres contar cómo sucedió-. Le pedí con voz tranquila para que se animara.

-Es una muy larga historia y ya es muy tarde-. Me dijo con voz baja.

-Tengo tiempo si quieres contarme-. Le di a elegir.

-No quiero que Esme se preocupe por ti, no me gustaría que por mi culpa empieces a tener problemas-. Me dijo con un deje de culpabilidad. No podía negar que tenía razón no le había avisado a mamá que iba a salir, si se daba cuenta se iba a preocupar bastante.

-¿Regresaras a tu casa?-. Le pregunte algo preocupado.

-No, no pienso volver al menos por hoy-. Me dijo bastante tensa.

-¿En dónde te quedaras?-.

-Supongo que en algún hotel-. Se encogió de hombro como si en verdad no le importara, pero a mí no me agradaba para nada la idea de que estuviera sola en estas condiciones.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en la casa-. Le ofrecí.

-No te quiero ocasionar más problemas, ya suficiente hiciste por mí-. Me dijo bastante apenada.

-Eres mi amiga y eso hacemos los amigos, así que no te preocupes por nada, de hecho yo también quiero que me hagas un favor-. Cuando escucho mis últimas palabras levanto su rostro bastante interesada. –Quiero pedirte que cada vez que me necesites me llames, no importa lo insignificante que sea, me harías ese favor-. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas sin derramar, me partía el corazón verla así.

-Gracias-. Me dijo antes de darme un abrazo, cuando pensaba que no podía estar más enamorado terminaba sorprendiéndome cada vez más.

-Te quedaras en mi casa, le diremos a mamá que preferiste venirte en la noche para no salir mañana tan temprano de tu casa-. Ahora menos que antes la dejaría que se fuera sola.

-Pero qué le diré a tu mamá por mí estado-. Me pregunto bastante preocupada.

-Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo-. Le dije antes de levantarme y ofrecerle mi mano para que se levantarla. Por un momento dudo pero termino tomándola, fue su forma de aceptar quedarse en la casa.

Manejo hacía la casa un poco más tranquila, una vez que llegamos tomo un sudadera de la cajuela para no verse tan desalineada y saco su maquillaje para intentar arreglar su cara, pero sus ojos se seguían viendo bastante rojos.

-Tengo una idea-. Me dijo antes de ponerse a buscar algo en el mundo de cosas que tenía en su cajuela. Hasta que saco un estuche con unos lentes, eso me sorprendió bastante nunca pensé que tuviera problemas de vista, jamás había ido a la escuela usando lentes.

-¿Usas lentes?-. Pregunte lo obvio.

-En realidad no-. Me dijo con una sonrisa no era mi favorita, esa en la cual se reía abiertamente sin preocuparse por su alrededor, pero está la ame porque significaba que cada vez se sentía mejor, ya hasta intentaba sonreír otra vez. –Estos son solamente de protección, no tienen aumento solo es el antireflejante para que no me haga daño estar mucho tiempo en la computadora o la televisión, son como de prevención, es muy raro que los use-. Me explico el por qué nunca la había visto con ellos. –Creo que en este momento ayudaran a cubrir mis ojos-.

-Si con eso, no se darán cuenta de nada-. Le dije por lo que cerro el carro y empezamos a caminar a la casa.

Una vez que entramos todo se encontraba muy callado, lo que significaba que Esme no se había dado cuenta de mi pequeña escapada, ahora me tocaba decidir si le avisaba que Bella se iba a quedar aquí o solo esperaba que se diera cuenta hasta mañana. Pero no me dio ningún tipo de escape porque en cuanto cerré la puerta de la sala, se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de mamá.

-Edward me asustaste escuche la puerta y no te sentí cuando saliste-. Me dijo mamá cuando llego a la sala, nos miraba sorprendida sabía que no comprendía que hacía Bella a esta hora, no me gustaba mentirle a Esme pero sabía que Bella no estaba preparada para hablar de lo sucedió, así que no tenía otra solución.

-Siento mucho llegar así Esme, es que hace rato estaba hablando con mi madre sobre los planes de ir a la feria de mañana y no le pareció que saliera tan temprano de casa yo sola, así que me dijo que prefería que me quedara aquí, llame hace un rato a Edward y me explicó que ya estabas dormida, pero muy amablemente me dijo que no era ningún problema que me podía quedar y voy llegando, espero que no sea ningún problema para ti, si prefieres me puedo regresar aun no es muy tarde-. Le dijo Bella de los más tranquila, casi hacía que hasta yo le creyera sus palabras.

-Oh cariño que desconsiderado de nuestra parte, nunca pensamos que saldrías muy temprano de tu casa tú sola, tu mamá tuvo razón al decirte que te quedaras aquí, si quieres te puedes quedar en la habitación de Bree, Edward puede ayudarme a pasarla a mi cuarto-. Le ofreció Esme como siempre muy preocupada.

-Claro que no, yo no quiero ocasionar molestias, si no te molesta me puedo quedar en el sofá-. Dijo Bella muy apenada.

-Para nada yo me quedare en el sofá y tú te puedes quedar en mi habitación-. Por nada del mundo permitiría que durmiera incomoda.

-Esa es una gran idea-. Dijo Esme cuando se dio cuenta que Bella quería discutir. –Ven vamos a que te acomodes y tu Edward saca las cosas que necesitaras-. Nos dijo mamá.

Saque mi pijama y una cobija para acomodar mi cama en la sala, Bella se quedó con mamá acomodando todo, por lo que me fui al sofá, acomode todo pero solo me senté necesitaba pensar. Al poco rato todas las luces se apagaron señal de que ya se habían acostado, estaba un poco más tranquilo porque mire a Bella mucho más calmada, pero aún me inquietaba no saber qué había pasado para que se pusiera así, tenía una necesidad de protegerla, pero no podía hacerlo si ella no me contaba cuáles eran sus demonios, era bastante frustrante estar luchando a ciegas.

-Edward-. Escuche la voz de Bella por lo que abrí rápidamente los ojos para ver que se encontraba parada a lado del sofá. ¿Me puedo sentar un rato contigo? No quiero estar sola-. Me dijo con voz muy bajita, incluso podía notar un atisbo de inseguridad, como si la fuera a rechazar.

-Claro que sí-. Le dije acomodándome mejor en el sillón, una vez que se sentó se acomodó de las misma forma que estábamos hace casi una semana cuando se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Paso un rato callada pensé que se había quedado dormida cuando empezó a hablar.

**Bella POV.**

Sabía que había llegado el momento de contarle, en el parque después del beso había pensado que necesitaba mantener mis murallas para no arrastrarlo aún más a mi infierno, pero cuando estuve sola en la habitación me di cuenta de que no era capaz de hacerlo lo necesitaba demasiado, al final siempre terminaría recurriendo a él, la única solución era que le diera a escoger si quería seguir cerca de mí, si no me quería cerca se volvería más fácil mantenerme alejada, ya que él me ayudaría, pero antes de que escogiera tenía que ser justa, él necesitaba conocer toda la historia o al menos la mayoría de esta.

-Todo empezó cuando arruine la vida de Sue y Charlie…

...

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo bastante revelador sobre la vida de Bella, ahora si como les prometí no me tarde tanto ;)**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentario estos me hacen el día y me anima saber que les gusta la historia, también quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, bienvenidos y espero que les siga gustando :)

**Nykyta:** Gracias por tu Reviews :) si pobres de nuestros queridos protagonistas tendrán muchas barreras que sortear.

**Esmeraldamr:** Hola primero que nada si tus reviews me hacen muy pero muy feliz. Siento que tengo que defender a Bella un poquito :) ella no sabe querer, si se quiere arriesgar y está dispuesta a salir lastimada porque cree que él vale la pena, pero no está dispuesta a lastimar a Edward , prefiere sufrir ella a que sufra él. Pudimos ver que fueron las inseguridades de Edward que lo llevo a mal interpretar todo, ella no le haría daño intencionalmente, al contrario trata de evitarlo a toda costa. Tu sufrimientos está a punto de terminar ;) en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá bastante sobre la historia de Bella, aunque en este también tuvimos una probadita con todos esos recuerdos que se escaparon. Espero no haberte dejado tan desilusionada en este, pero cada uno tiene que superar primero sus miedos antes de tener una relación.

**Yomii20:** Claro que no queremos que caiga en malas manos jejeje y ya vimos que la dulce familia Swan está cada vez peor, pero para eso tenemos el apoyo de nuestro querido Edward :) ya pronto conoceremos que es lo que paso con los Swan ;)

**Nora:** Ya vimos que no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad, es demasiado su amor y atracción por Edward como para mantenerse alejada tanto tiempo.

**Rossy Bells Cullen:** Me declaro culpable de ese mal entendido jejeje. Ya conocimos un poco de lo que ahora sí hizo el villano de James, en el siguiente capítulo por fin Bella contara su versión de la historia que tantos dolores de cabeza esta dando, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia :)

**Elizabeth Everly**: Hola y gracias por tu comentario, al contrario cada batalla los vuelve más fuertes, primero necesitan enfrentar todos sus miedos, porque cada uno tiene bastantes inseguridades que superar antes de meterse en una relación ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

-Todo empezó cuando arruine la vida de Sue y Charlie. Lo que te contare lo sé porque me puse a preguntarle a varias personas que estuvieron en esas fechas y también lo que me ha dicho la misma Sue-. Le aclare antes de iniciar-. Todo inicio cuando Sue quedó embarazada de Jessica y de mí, hubo varias complicaciones, los doctores nunca se dieron cuenta de que esperaba dos niñas a Sue no le gusta ir mucho al doctor desconozco el por qué-. Creía que era debido a que se sentía bastante superior como para permitir que un doctor la tocara y mucho menos que la examinara de manera íntima, porque desde mi punto de vista era toda una frígida, pero preferí ahorrarme esa teoría. -Por lo que aun embarazada lo evitaba lo más que podía, al parecer en los únicos dos ultrasonidos que se realizó porque fue lo único que permitió que le hicieran, yo me encontraba detrás de Jessica y el doctor no se dio cuenta de ello-. Edward parecía bastante contrariado con lo que acababa de decir, sabía que era casi imposible que sucediera, yo también me había puesto a investigar para entender mejor que había pasado, pero fue muy difícil ya eran muy pocos los casos y fueron hace años. -A mí también me sonó extraño cuando lo escuche, pero en los 90s no se tenían todo el equipo con el que se cuenta ahora y la poca constancia de Sue en el doctor ayudo a todo esto, al parecer cuando esperas a dos bebes los latidos del corazón de estos se sincronizan y eso lo vuelve más difícil y que yo estuviera detrás de Jessica no ayudaba-. Era muy difícil intentar explicar algo que a mí tampoco me quedaba del todo claro pero lo intente. –Ella decidió que fuera igual que en el parto de James, hacerlo lo más natural posible, cuando entro en labor de parto se dieron cuenta de que eran dos, pero todo se encontraba ya muy avanzado, los médicos recomendaron una cesaría de emergencia porque Jessica estaba en posición para nacer pero yo no, en esta hubo un montón de problemas, al parecer Jessica nació sin dificultades mientras que conmigo hubo un montón de complicaciones tanto que tuvieron que retirarle la matriz a Sue-. Me quede callada un momento para saber por dónde más continuar, quería contarle solo lo esencial pero esto era importante ya que era el motivo de tanto odio.

-¿Y qué pasó contigo?-. Su preocupación por mí me saco una sonrisa, solo él se preocupaba por qué me había pasado después de todas las complicaciones, por lo que me acomode mejor para poder estar viendo su rostro mientras hablaba, pero sin llegar a separarme de él.

-Nada importante creo que solo estuve en observaciones unas semanas-. Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros, ya que esto no era lo importante.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso, con los problemas que tienes con tu familia-. Seguía bastante confundido.

-Pues según me ha dicho Sue, Charlie siempre quiso tener muchos hijos por la forma en la que trata a James me imagino que sobre todo barones, para dejarle una empresa a cada uno y así lograr que perdure el nombre Swan en el mundo y Sue como buena esposa chapada a la antigüa quería complacerlo en eso, pero por mí culpa solo pudieron tener tres y solo un hijo-. Venia lo difícil por lo que tome aire antes de empezar. –Sue me culpa de que su matrimonio haya fracasado, cuando estaba más chica me reclamaba que mi padre se haya distanciado de ella por mí culpa, ya que debido a mí no le pudo dar más hijos, desde que recuerdo Charlie ha trabajado la mayor parte del tiempo, su trabajo es su vida y tal parece que eso sucedió desde mi nacimiento-.

-Pero eso no es tu culpa-. Me dijo Edward bastante molesto.

-A este punto Edward ya no sé si tienes razón o no. Cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años en un libro leí sobre la depresión posparto, rápidamente me puse a investigar y me aferre a ella, pensé que eso era lo que tenía Sue, por eso los primeros años de mí vida me mando a vivir con mi abuela, ese era el motivo de que me tratara con indiferencia incluso de forma hiriente, cuando a Jessica y a James los trataba con tanto amor, pero el engaño solo me duro unas cuantas semanas, ya que eso no me explicaba por qué Charlie me odiaba tanto, y aparte Sue me recordaba la mayor parte del tiempo que detestaba porque la había alejado de su marido, yo había sido la causa de que una vida maravillosa se fuera a la basura-. Me quede callada esperando que analizara todo lo que había dicho.

-Puedes continuar-. Me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando la oportunidad de asimilar todo.

-Charlie y Sue se mostraban despectivos conmigo, al principio no me importaba demasiado era feliz vivía con mi abuela y ella me adoraba, solo los miraba cuando teníamos que ir a alguna fiesta y ellos se veían en la necesidad de llevarme para que sus amistades no sospecharan nada, a veces me preguntaba porque no vivía como los otros niños con mis padres, pero mi abuela se daba cuenta de mis dudas y a pesar de su edad hacia alguna locura para ponerme feliz, recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños número 6, Sue le hizo una gran fiesta a Jessica y me tuvo que llevar ya que somos gemelas, pero para no incluirme y Jessica no perdiera protagonismo, dijó que a mí no me gustaban la fiestas, por lo que había pedido alguna otra cosa de regalo, claro que nada de eso era cierto, el punto es que ese día llegue triste a la casa, después de haber visto el pastel y los regalos de Jessica. Al siguiente día muy temprano mi abuela me saco de mi cuarto y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, me llevaría a Disney, nunca me había llevado supongo que debido a su edad, pero ese día me llevo, podrías creer que se subió a los caritos chocones conmigo ¡Dios!-. Ese recuerdo me saco una sonrisa, provocando una también en él, la cual remplazo su rostro triste, era lindo poderle compartir con alguien tanto los recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. –Las personas no le chocaban, tal vez porque la respetaban o tenían miedo de lastimarla, pero ella en el volante se volvió toda una salvaje, chocando violentamente contra los otros carros, ella era una persona maravillosa-. Y en verdad hacía de todo para que yo estuviera feliz a veces me preguntaba por qué Charlie no era igual que ella.

-¿Se subieron a otros juegos?-. Me pregunto emocionado igual que yo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que sí, la subí también a la mayoría de las montañas, a las sillas, a las tacitas y no sé a cuantos otros más, al final me hizo prometerle que no la haría pasar por lo mismo otra vez porque ya estaba demasiado vieja, al final cumplí mi promesa porque falleció poco tiempo después y no he vuelto a ir a ningún tipo de feria, bueno hasta mañana-. Le dije intentando aparentar una sonrisa, pero al parecer no lo logre porque el empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de mi espalda intentando reconforme, como si no lo hiciera con solo escucharme.

-En verdad en todo este tiempo no has ido a ninguna feria-. Solo negué con la cabeza para darle una respuesta. –Y mañana estarás bien con eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado-. Me pregunto preocupado, cada que lo miraba así me provocaba un apretón en el pecho, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se preocuparan por mí.

-Claro que sí-. Le dije viéndolo a los ojos. -no he vuelto a una feria no porque me cause algún tipo de dolor, ella no hubiera querido eso, es debido a que Sue no me llevaba, cuando era pequeña se iba solamente con Jessica y James diciendo que solo tenía dos manos y solo podía cuidar a dos niños y cuando me volví más grande la gente normalmente no va a ese tipo de lugares, pero mañana sé que será un buen día-. Le dije con una sonrisa que él me regreso pero una muy triste.

-Hare todo lo posible para que te la pases muy bien-. Me prometió y estaba segura que cumpliría su promesa, pero tenía que seguir con la historia si quería que todo quedara claro entre nosotros.

-Confío en que lo haras-. Le dije con una sonrisa antes de continuar-. Regresando al punto, una vez que mi abuela murió me vi en la necesidad de mudarme con Sue, pero a Jessica no le gustó la idea, ella era la princesa de esa casa, no le gustaba compartirla mucho menos compartir la atención con otra niña, mientras que James era el más grande y el hombre por lo tanto el favorito, no le importaba tener alguien más en casa mientras no te metieras en su camino. Pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que no les agradaba a ninguno de sus padres, por lo que las travesuras iniciaron, James nunca ha sido una buena persona, disfruta demasiado hacer sufrir a las personas mientras que a Jessica le gustaba fastidiarme porque simplemente me odia, pero ella solo es una niña berrinchuda, la mayoría de las veces solo actuaba de forma impulsiva, no negare que mis dos primeros años ahí caí en todas sus travesuras, lo peor es que la mayoría no eran dirigidas a mí, sino que eran simples travesuras en las que al final yo quedaba como la culpable, me la pase castigada en mi cuarto casi un año completo-.

-¿Nunca intentaste explicarles?-. Me pregunto bastante contrariado.

-Todo ese tiempo lo intente, hasta que me di cuenta de que no servía de nada, ellos solamente querían tener algo para reclamarme, al final creo que el odio que sienten por mí es lo único que los une, no importaba lo absurdo que fuera y si intentaba defenderme se enojaban más, así que aprendí a quedarme callada y dejar que todo lo que me adjudiquen estaba bien, si no decía nada más rápido terminaba todo, lo malo fue que las travesuras se volvieron cada vez más pesadas y aún más con James, él se convirtió en una fobia de esas que todavía te persiguen de grande, debido a esos malos recuerdos que ni con el tiempo se olvidan, cuando Jessica se dio cuenta de mi miedo aprendió a recurrir a él para que la ayudara, pero entre más tiempo pasaba yo más insensible me volvía, dejo de importar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, era tanto que aprendes a ya no sentir-. Hasta que llegaste tú quise agregar, pero no lo hice, porque quería darle la opción de elegir y no obligarlo al demostrándole lo importante que era mi vida.

-¿Qué tipo de travesuras te hacían?-. Parecía bastante preocupado.

-Te contare una y creo que con esa te darás una idea muy general de todas las demás-. Tome un suspiro para darme valor antes de iniciar. –Con el tipo de vida que tenía en mi casa deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de ella, por lo que dedicaba toda mi concentración a lo que me mantuviera afuera, mi abuela antes de morir me había regalado un caja de música en donde aparecía una bailarina de ballet dando vueltas, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho el ballet, así que en atributo a su memoria me inscribí en uno y resulto que también me gusto, sobre todo porque me mantenía entretenida y utilizaba todo mí tiempo libre que era mucho, la maestra estaba encantada conmigo era bastante buena en ello, incluso me dijo que si seguía trabajando así el resto de año llamaría a un amigo suyo para que me viera y si le gustaba me llevarían a un internado fuera del país, que se caracterizaba por ser uno de los mejores, eso para mí era un gran sueño, la manera de escapar de ese lugar. Pero Jessica no estaba muy feliz con eso, a ella también le gustaba el baile y era buena pero no le tenía la misma dedicación que yo, ya que tenía otras distracciones con las cuales yo no contaba, entonces habló con James y todo se fue a la basura-. Me quede callada porque me costaba decir todo de lo que mi familia era capaz.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-.

-Solo se necesitó una caída de las escalera-. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Te tiraron de las escaleras?-. Asentí aunque sabía que no era un pregunta más bien era una exclamación de sorpresa. – ¡Dios! ¿Qué te paso? pudieron haberte matado-. Se veía bastante aturdido y lo entendía para alguien como él le costaba creer que tu familia pudiera hacer eso.

-En términos de salud no pasó nada grave, en términos de ballet fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, me quebré el pie una fractura muy fea, ahorita puedo hacer una vida normal incluso hacer ejercicio, pero en aquel entonces fue una rehabilitación muy traumática, no era solamente que tuviera 12 y me encontraba sola sin tener a nadie para ayudarme a moverme o a las rehabilitaciones, también era el hecho de que entre en un estado de negación, no podía haber perdido el ballet lo necesitaba ese era mi boleto de escape, hacía todos los ejercicios que me ordenaban los doctores, ellos estaban sorprendidos porque no me quejaba del dolor y lo pesado de los entrenamientos, pero yo solo quería volver a bailar, cuando por fin entendí que no podría aguantar las rutinas de una bailarina fue bastante deprimente-. Hice una pausa porque los recuerdos se me estaban amontonando. Me separe de él, necesitaba un poco de distancia y poder verlo abiertamente a los ojos con lo siguiente. –Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese día cerré la caja de pandora y los encerré en ella dejándolos enterrados ahí, antes me mantenía alejada pero me importaba lo que les pasara, tenía secretamente el anhelo de que un día las cosas se arreglarían pero eso también termino-. Me senté de manera que pudiera verlo de frente, para ver bien su rostro, quería que comprendiera cada palabra de lo que diría. -Me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, tenía amigas como Victoria porque eran fáciles de controlar y no tienen la capacidad de desilusionarme. Me convertí simplemente en una sobreviviente, no me importa lo que sucede a mi alrededor soy insensible en ese sentido, para mí la vida tiene como filosofía la ley del más fuerte y solo los débiles son pisoteados, mi único propósito hasta ahorita era salir ilesa o en el mejor de los casos victoriosa. "Prefiero herir antes de que me hieran y nunca me sentiré culpable por eso"-. Eso ultimo lo dije lentamente para hacer énfasis en ello, quería que lo comprendiera muy bien.

–James es el único que sabe cómo lastimarme, cuando dije que sabía defenderme no mentí después del ballet tome muchas clases de defensa, estas se convirtieron en mi rehabilitación y mi escape, pero él ya tenía la delantera porque desde hace años ya se había convertido en mi fobia, sabe que aunque le temo ya nada me importa, lo único que logra afectarme es abrir esa caja con todos mis miedos, por lo que se volvió experto en hacerme retroceder en el tiempo y hacerme sentir que soy otra vez esa niña perdida y derrotada-.

**Edward POV**

No sabía describir el modo en el que me sentía, eran tantos sentimientos que me producía todo lo que me estaba contando, cuando pensé que tenía serios problemas con su familia nunca me imaginé que había sufrido tanto y pensar que todo esto era por algo que no era su culpa, me hacía querer gritar de indignación, ella no tenía la culpa de las complicaciones del parto si su madre hubiera sido más constante en los chequeos médicos se hubiera dado cuenta y mucho menos era responsable de que su padre se alejara de su familia. No entendía como sus padres eran capaces de tratarla así, al grado de permitir que sus otros hijos la lastimen y no hacer nada, que clases de personas eran.

-El día de hoy me tomo por sorpresa en la cocina-. Continuó sacándome de mis pensamientos. -Empezó a abrir esa caja a recordarme todo el sufrimiento el dolor, lo débil que era y que si quería podíamos hacer un retroceso-. Su rostro se tornó sobrio, sabía que estaba batallando con todos sus demonios, haciéndome valorar más que se abriera a mí, sabía que esto le costaba mucho trabajo. -Estaba bastante nerviosa ya no lo quería seguir escuchando pero no dejaba que me fuera, tenía que hacer algo y sin pensarlo tome un plato y le pegue con el en la cabeza-. Se paró del sillón bastante nerviosa. –Sabes que es lo que me aterra en estos momentos, es que si no hubiera sido por mi pánico a la sangre no me hubiera importado haberlo golpeado, porque solo me importaba que dejara de hablar el método no me interesaba, lo pude haber lastimado seriamente y aun así no me arrepentía de haberlo golpeado, por eso estaba en shock cuando te llame, incluso hasta llore al darme cuenta de hasta qué punto y lo literal que soy cuando digo que prefiero herir a que me hieran-. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo porque para mí ella solo defendió, sus instintos solo actuaron en modo de defensa esa era sus función, pero la deje terminar. –El problema fue que me di cuenta que soy igual que ellos, todo el tiempo intento aparentar que soy mejor, pero al final resulta que soy igual-. Termino mientras se dejaba caer en el otro sillón viendo sus manos.

Me partía el corazón verla de esa manera, parecía derrotada, sabía que me estaba contando solo lo esencial, por su comportamiento a lo largo de la historia me he dado cuenta de que hay más, pero no la obligaría a que me dijera todo, quería que ella solo se sintiera en la confianza de decírmelo, ahora lo importante era convencerla de que no era nada parecida a su familia.

-¿Qué le paso a tu hermano con el golpe?-. Le pregunte mientras me paraba también del sillón.

-Nada solo ocupaba algunos puntos, yo creo la verdad no me fije bien en la herida-. Me dijo pero sin verme a los ojos todavía.

-Sabes hay unas cosas que aun no entiendo-. Le dije mientras me sentaba aun lado de ella, mis palabras lograron por fin que me volteara a ver. –Dices que no te importa nada a tu alrededor y hace unos días atrás te mire defender a Bree, la defendiste de tal manera que no creo que ni Esme ni mucho menos yo lo hubiéramos hecho mejor, cuando se enfermó te preocupaste por ella, incluso cuando te dijo que estaría aburrida un sábado acudiste a su rescate-. Intento hablar pero no la deje. –Dices que eres igual a ellos, pero por la forma en que me los describiste no concuerdan con la muchacha que cometió un error y lo reconoció incluso pidió disculpas o con la chica que he estado conviviendo los últimos días, la cual incluso soporta a Erick solamente porque sabe que es mi amigo, mucho menos con la persona que me llamo muy asustada por creer que es una mala persona-. Intento apartar la mirada, pero tome toda la convicción que no he tenido en mi vida y no se lo permití no dejaría que siguiera pensando lo peor de ella, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido sigue siendo una de las mejores personas que he conocido. –No te pareces nada a ellos-. Le dije viéndola a los ojos esperando que me creyera.

-Soy igual a ellos, solo que con ustedes es diferente-. Me aseguro bastante triste.

-¿Por qué con nosotros es diferente?-. Necesitaba entender sus conclusiones.

-No lo sé-. Bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa. –Antes de que nos pusieran juntos me enojabas bastante, porque me recordabas a mí cuando llegue a la casa Swan, no entendía porque simplemente no te adaptabas, porque simplemente no te volvías más fuerte y así lograbas sobrevivir lo mejor que pudieras, desde mi punto de vista eras un perdedor que no intentaba luchar-. Sus palabras me dolieron bastante, pero no deje que se me notara las deje terminar, ya había permitido muchas veces llegar a conclusiones erróneas, no arruinaría el momento por mis inseguridades. -pero el día que te grite fue el primer día que me di cuenta que era igual a ellos, decidí que no iba a dejar que eso pasara, entonces te empecé a conocer y me agradaste tanto por ser todo lo contrario a lo que conocía, me di cuenta que no eras un perdedor, al contrario esa era yo, yo era la que se había dado por vencida y cambio para sobrevivir, tu luchabas todos los días para que no te cambiaran y poder seguir siendo esta excelente persona. Todo se volvió más intenso el día que te mire preocupado por tu hermana, cuando los observe interactuar era todo lo que yo siempre quise y nunca conocí, incluso había llegado a pensar que no existía, me sentí atraída por ese amor que hay entre ustedes. Bree para mí representa todos los sueños que se quedaron tirados a lo largo del camino y tu… tu eres… no sabría describirlo eres mi arca de salvación, cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, natural y segura, sentimientos que nunca había tenido por nadie-. Sus palabras me gustaban mucho porque eso quería decir que significaba algo para ella-. Pero eso no significa que yo sea buena para ustedes, solo tienes que ver lo que paso el día de hoy o el otro día que ataque a Bree-. Termino mientras se tapa la cara con las manos.

-Lo de Bree fue solo un accidente, no fue tu intensión y no pasó nada-. Intente convencerla, no me di cuenta que ese tema le había afectado tanto.

-No, no fue intencional, pero eso no quita que podría volver a ocurrir soy inestable-. En toda ella había mucho pesar, lo que me decía que estuvo cargando con esto toda la semana.

-No podemos hacer suposiciones, te encontrabas dormida cuando le diste un pequeño manotazo, no fue nada grave-. Intento hablar pero otra vez no la deje. –Los accidentes siempre pueden pasar, sin querer yo también la he lastimado y no vivo alejándome de ella, las personas que nos quieren a veces nos lastiman, pero eso no significa que no vale la pena arriesgarse, la lastimarías más si te alejas a todos nos dolería más, si tenemos voz y voto en esto y hablo por Bree también nos arriesgaremos-. Los brazos de Bella me rodearon dándome un gran abrazo que devolví. –Una persona que se preocupa así por los demás no es como tu familia es todo lo contrario a ella-. Le dije separándola un poco de mí para ver su rostro. –Eres buena persona a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, que no te preocupes por todos no significa que no seas un gran ser humano, lo único que pasa es que eres más selectiva con las personas que permites que te importen eso es todo-. Ella solo me abrazo sin decir nada esperaba que mis palabras le hayan llegado.

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se relajó dejándome saber que estaba dormida, no la quería despertarla para que pudiera descansar después del largo día que había tenido hoy, pero al intentar desenredarme de sus brazos para acomodarla se empezó a mover intranquila y a quejarse, así que decidí acomodarnos los dos intentando estar más cómodos. Así dormida su rostro se miraba pacifico, sabía que no me alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, pero sabía que ella siempre contaría conmigo para lo que necesitara, con ese pensamiento también me quede dormido en sus brazos.

...

Hola muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus puntos de vista y los que me agregaron a favoritos, ustedes me hacen el día, saber que les gusta la historia me pone muy feliz. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya aclarado todas sus dudas.

**Pitalu Cullen:** Hola me alegra mucho saber qué te parece la historia y no te preocupes por los comentarios anteriores :) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Rossy-Bells Cullen:** Hola yo también me agrego a tu odio por James, intente actualizar lo más pronto que pude para que no cayeras en pánico jejeje, creo que según tus comentarios anteriores no era mucho lo que esperabas, aunque luego iremos conociendo cada vez más ;) Que te puedo decir yo también lo amo ;)

**Yomii20:** Hola espero que no hayas sufrido tanto, no temas las cosas se solucionan poco a poco están trabajando en sus miedos, yo también odio a los Swan :)

**Esmeraldamr:** Hola gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te aclarar algunas cosas, espero que este haya tenido el mismo efecto :)

**Nora:** Hola gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya sido lo que esperabas ;)

**MelaLM:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado, me uno al odio hacia los Swan ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora he tenido varios contratiempo espero no haberlos hecho sufrir tanto, no fue mi intensión, pero ya saben como recompensa les tengo un capítulo largo y uno de los más esperados, espero que les guste y me digan lo que les pareció ;)**

**Edward POV**

A lo lejos escuchaba unos molestos ruidos pero estaba intentando ignorarlos, por lo que atraje mi almohada para abrazarla y así ignorar el molesto ruido, esta hoy se encontraba más cómoda que en otras ocasiones, incluso olía bastante bien por lo que la atraje más hacia mí y como si conociera mis intenciones ella sola se acomodó, cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia razone que las almohadas no se mueven solas y yo no estaba abrazando a la almohada si no que esta me abrazaba a mí.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo primero que mire fue a Bella acostada sobre mi pecho, su postura mostraba que se encontraba muy a gusto pero el ceño fruncido me decía que también le molestaban los ruidos, los cuales provenían de la cocina dándome a entender que mamá se encontraba despierta y nos había visto dormidos en el sofá, lo que hacía preguntarme cómo se tomaría todo esto.

-Dime por favor que esos ruidos no son de tu mamá-. Me dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca.

-Lo siento-. Fue mi única respuesta porque no sabía que nos esperaba, no es como si mamá me encontrara muy a menudo dormido en el sofá con una chica entre mis brazos. Pero ante mi respuesta Bella intento esconder su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Crees que está muy enfadada y por eso hace tanto ruido?-. Me pregunto mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi pecho para verme por fin a los ojos, tenía que decir que se miraba adorable con la cara soñolienta.

-Honestamente no lo sé-. Le conteste la verdad.

-¡Genial! primero me encuentra con la ropa de su hijo y luego dormida con él-. Ese comentario me puso nervioso e hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas. -recemos porque no sea una madre celosa y me odie o que crea soy una inmoral y te estoy pervirtiendo-. Me dijo divertida pero sabía que en el fondo estaba preocupada.

-No creo que así-. La intente tranquilizar.

Sin decir nada más nos paramos e intentamos arreglarnos, una vez que tuvimos el valor suficiente caminamos a la cocina para ver a mamá, la cual tenía varias cazuelas con comida y un pequeño pastel, parecía que había tenido mucho trabajo en toda la mañana.

-Hola chicos que gusto que ya se despertaron tenemos el tiempo justo para alistarnos-. Nos dijo mamá con una sonrisa, lo que nos provocó un suspiro de alivio, era bueno saber que no estaba enojada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?-. Le pregunte parecía que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Si cariño me podrías ayudar a envolver los burritos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece Bella si haces uso del baño en lo que nosotros terminamos aquí?-. Le ofreció mamá.

-Si no le molesta me daré una ducha rápida y en unos minutos vengo ayudarle-. Dijo Bella algo apenada.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, utiliza lo que desees-. Bella solo asistió con una sonrisa después salió de la cocina.

-Mamá este yo…-. Estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo decirlo. -Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido con Bella-. Le dije de forma atropellada ni siquiera sabía si me había entendido.

-No pasa nada cariño-. Me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –No negare que me sorprendió mucho verlos durmiendo juntos, pero yo también fui joven-. Me dijo con voz picara. –Aunque no negare que me tranquilizo que fuera en la sala-. Agrego intentando ser autoritaria. -ya sabes con las puertas abiertas-. Eso hizo que mi rostro se tornara rojo, nunca pensé tener esta conversación con mamá.

-No… no es lo que tú crees-. Le dije totalmente avergonzado haciendo que ella solo levantara una ceja.

-Me pregunto si sigues pensando que esa niña no siente lo mismo que tú-. Me dijo Esme con voz algo sugerente. –Porque a mí con todo lo que he visto me queda bastante claro, que te quiere-. Me aseguro.

-Sí, si me quiere-. Sabía que me quería, lo había intentado explicar anoche, pero no sabía si de la misma forma que yo la quiero o cómo quiere a Bree.

-Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué sigo viendo duda en tus ojos?-. Me pregunto mamá bastante suspicaz.

-Porque las cosas son complicadas-. Y ella no sabía cuánta razón tenían mis palabras.

-Tienes que arriesgarte si no quieres que te la ganen. Te daré un consejo-. Me dijo bastante seria viéndome fijamente a los ojos. –No lo pienses tanto, el amor se siente, no se piensa, se tienen que aprovechar en el momento porque luego se puede llegar a esfumar y dejaras pasar la oportunidad de tu vida. Recuerda que los hubiera no existen y si no te arriesgas siempre te estarás preguntando, qué hubiera pasado si hubieras escuchado a tu corazón y no a tu cabeza que solo te llena de miedos, la mayoría de estos no tienen sentido, ya que aunque se cumplan siempre abra valido la pena vivir ese momento de felicidad por corto que sea, aunque dure solamente un día vivirás sabiendo que fue el mejor día de tu vida-. Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir preparando la comida.

Sus palabras me dieron mucho que pensar, sabía que tenía razón no podía perder cualquier oportunidad que tuviera por mis inseguridades, había sido testigo de la historia de mis padres, ellos se amaban y la vida los separo demasiado rápido, pero siempre les quedara la dicha de que vivieron al máximo los momentos que la vida les brindo y tenían hermosos recuerdos para atesorar.

Una vez que terminamos mamá se fue a bañar y alistar a Bree, sin nada que hacer me puse a buscar a Bella, ya tenía mucho que no la miraba, no la encontré en la casa pero al asomarme por la venta mire que se estaba en su carro con todas las puertas abiertas, por lo que salí para reunirme con ella, había un montón de cosas esparcidas alrededor del carro, cualquiera diría que pronto abriríamos una venta de garaje. Bella parecía que estaba peleando con algo en su cajuela, hasta donde alcanzaba a ver tenía el cabello muy mojado y ya se había quitado el pantalón de playa que traía anoche y ahora traía un pequeño short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus muy largas piernas, combinado con una playera y tenis, se veía muy sencilla pero no por eso menos hermosa.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?-. Le pregunte sacudiendo mi cabeza para quitar de mi mente lo bien que se le miraban esos short, no me gustaría que pensara que la miraba igual que Erick, pero estaba tan concentrando en sus infinitas piernas que no me di cuenta que ella no me había oído llegar, por lo que la asuste, provocando que brincara y se pegara en el techo de la cajuela. -Lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunte bastante preocupado porque el golpe se escuchó fuerte.

-Deja de hacer eso-. Me regaño llevándose una mano a la cabeza para sobarse. –Dime tengo el cráneo tan grueso como aparento-. Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía mi para que la revisara. No alcanzaba a mirar su rostro pero podía escuchar un atisbo de diversión en su voz.

-Solo tienes un poco rojo, en verdad siento mucho asustarte no fue mi intención-. Le dije bastante avergonzado una vez que la revise.

-No pasa nada a lo mejor con un beso se me quita-. Me dijo con una sonrisa bastante picara, que provoco que me pusiera de todas las tonalidades de rojo que existía. Al mirarme ella solo se rio, antes de tomarme por sorpresa por segunda vez, ya que se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso de esos que llaman de piquito. –Ahora ya estoy mejor-. Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna por mi estado de shock, después se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara. –Ahora si respecto a tu pregunta inicial estoy intentando quitar mi cochinero, se me olvido que tenía que limpiarlo-. Me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras sacaba otra bolsa de la cajuela mientras yo no sabía qué hacer ni decir. –Si quieres puedes ayudarme-. Me dijo sacándome de mi aturdimiento, mientras se recargaba en el carro, parecía muy divertida por mi estado.

-Yo si… si esta…-. No sabía que estaba mal con mi cerebro que no podía unir más de dos palabras. -¿En que necesitas ayuda?-. Fue lo que pude formular después de tomar una larga respiración.

-Las bolsas del lado izquierdo son cosas que ya no necesito, mientras que las de lado derecho todavía lo quiero pero no cabe en el coche y todo lo que está cerca de los contenedores es basura-. Me dijo mientras me apuntaba todas las bolsas que estaban en el suelo, me alegro que no comentara mi vergonzosa situación.

-Si quieres lo que todavía necesitas podemos guardarlo en la casa-. Le ofrecí.

-Te lo agradecería mucho-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. –El problema es que haremos con eso-. Me dijo apuntando a su lado izquierdo. –Son productos y ropa que ya no quiero pero si sirve-. Me dijo con una mueca.

-Qué te parece si lo ponemos en la cochera y en una oportunidad que tengamos lo llevamos a alguna iglesia o algo así-. Le ofrecí lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa es una gran idea, incluso luego podría darme el tiempo de limpiar también mi habitación y ver qué más podemos llevar-. Me dijo bastante emocionada, ella era la única persona que podía dudar de no ser buena, yo sabía que era un ser humano hermoso.

-Muy bien entonces voy a llevar lo que si quieres a mi habitación y después llevare lo demás a la cochera-. Una vez que terminamos de arreglar el carro, me metí a darme una ducha para irnos, como era mi costumbre no tarde nada en estar listo, ya solo me faltaba acomodar mi cabello que era lo más complicado. Estaba parado frente al espejo pensando que necesitaba un corte cuando llegó Bella.

-Siéntate-. Me dijo apuntando el baño. Una vez que estuve sentando sin preguntar nada, tomo un poco de gel con sus manos, le quise advertir que con esa cantidad no lograría nada, mi cabello era demasiado complicado pero me quede callado y ella empezó a jugar con el, alcance a reprimir un ronroneo, sus manos se sentían de maravilla. –Listo-. Me dijo cerca de mi oído provocando que abriera los ojos y que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal. Me mire en el espejo y mi cabello se miraba bastante desordenado, pero de alguna extraña manera se miraba bien, no era lo que acostumbraba a llevar pero se veía algo juvenil. –Si no te gusta por mí, no hay problema lo puedes arreglar, de la otra manera también se te mira bien-. Me dijo Bella de forma nerviosa.

-Se mira bien, es diferente pero está bien-. Le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla la cual ella me devolvió.

-Lo que pasa es que tiene un cabello muy sexy señor Cullen-. Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un giño antes de salir del baño, dejándome sorprendido por tercera vez.

No entendía qué estaba pasando o más bien no quería admitirlo para no hacerme ilusiones hasta no estar totalmente seguro. Más tranquilo salí del baño y la encontré sentada en la sala, estaba comiendo algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir pero en cuanto me miro me sonrió, me encantaba esta Bella se miraba bastante feliz y llena de vida.

-Estas comiendo M&M tan temprano-. Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y alcanzaba a distinguir lo que estaba comiendo.

-Que te puedo decir, me estaban viendo con esa expresión de cómeme y pues no me pude resistir-. Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa inocente que me lleno de ternura. –Mira prueba un poco-. Me volvió a tomar por sorpresa cuando puso uno en mi boca de manera bastante intima. –Están riquísimos verdad ni como sentir remordimiento-. Sabía que estaba hablando del chocolate que me dio, pero yo solo podía ver sus labios y pensar que estaba hablando de ellos. – ¡Bree Feliz Cumpleaños!-. Grito Bella cuando miro salir a Bree y a mamá parándose para ir a darle un fuerte abrazo, eso rompió el momento salvándome de lo iba a hacer.

-Enana Feliz Cumpleaños-. Le dije una vez que el abrazo de ellas termino, dándole yo también uno a Bree que parecía muy emocionada casi tanto como Bella.

-Ya tienes 10 años ya eres todo una niña grande-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Por cierto te tengo un regalo-. Le dijo Bella mientras tomaba un paquete que estaba envuelto en la mesa y no lo había visto.

-¿Es para mí? ¿Qué es?-. Pregunto Bree con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa, pero lo abrirás hasta mañana ya que me haya ido. Y además ya nos vamos vas a ver lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar en la feria-. Le dijo muy emocionada.

-Mamá me dijo que nos íbamos a ir temprano para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y a las 4 la abrían la feria, dijo que podíamos ir a las tiendas de recuerdos y a una librería súper grande y a comer pizza para subirme a los juegos y que haríamos un montón de cosas divertidas-. Dijo Bree con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, seguida por Bella parecía igual de feliz.

Verla así de feliz me recordó a la niña de la que me platicó ayer, esa pequeña carente de amor y atención, que vivió demasiadas injusticias en la vida y aun así siguió luchando y se volvió la excelente persona que es ahora. Sabía que todas esas batallas habían dejado su huella, que a pesar de aparentar seguridad y confianza dentro de ella se encontraba esa pequeña llena de inseguridades, la cual pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para que la quisieran y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de vivir todos esos sueños que la vida o su familia le habían arrebatado. Me prometí que la ayudaría que siempre estaría ahí para darle el amor y el apoyo que su familia nunca le brindo.

-¿Mamá ya nos podemos ir? Dijiste que si llegábamos a tiempo podríamos ir a más lugares-. Pregunto Bree impaciente.

-Claro que si ya nos vamos, ¿Yo voy a revisar que todo esté cerrado? Bree tú ve por una suéter para ti y para mí-. Bree no tardo nada en salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto. –Y ustedes me podrían ayudar a subir lo que está en la cocina y no se olviden de llevar una chamarra-. Nos dijo Esme mientras iba a revisar que el garaje estuviera cerrado.

-Bueno manos a la obra-. Me dijo Bella mientras se echaba un chocolate a la boca y caminaba a hacía la cocina. –Lo que me recuerda-. Dijo Bella parándose abruptamente en la puerta de la cocina para darse la vuelta rápidamente y quedar de frente a mí provocando que casi chocara con ella. -Hace rato te tardaste y lo pensaste mucho-. Fueron sus palabras antes de pararse de puntitas y poner sus manos en mi cabello, para intentar darme otro beso, tenía que agradecer que mi cuerpo reaccionara primero que mi cerebro, agachándose para facilitarle más el acceso por lo que el beso fue más duradero, pero solo nuestros labios estuvieron implicados y aun así podía sentir ese agradable cosquilleo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, el cual se activaba al encontrarse con el sabor de Bella mezclado con el chocolate, en realidad me podría volver adicto a ese sabor si no es que ya lo era.

Cuando el beso termino abrí los ojos y mire a Bella con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no había manera de describir lo que sentí cuando abrió sus ojos verdes los cuales estaban llenos de emoción volviéndolos tan trasparentes, la palabra hermosa no me alcanzaba para describirla, solo podía decir que era perfecta, tan perfecta que no parecía real.

**Bella POV**

Accidentalmente había escuchado la plática que habían tenido Edward con su mamá, había sido tan revelador escuchar esa conversación, yo nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de esa forma, alguien que te dé consejos para tú bien y basados en la experiencia, ahora entendía porque todos al final del día acudían a sus padres para pedir ayuda. Ella no había hablado precisamente conmigo pero así lo sentí, cuando escuche los consejos de Esme decidí que tenía razón, no quería lamentarme en un futuro preguntándome que habría pasado, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento la vida me había recompensado poniendo a Edward en mi camino y en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo que me otorgaron para ser feliz lo estaba desperdiciando.

Sabía que él era lo mejor que me había pasado, pero seguía creyendo que yo era la que no estaba a la altura, por eso le conté todo yo siempre lo dejaría escoger a él. Él siempre tomaría la última decisión, pero nunca pensé que al darle tanta responsabilidad lo estaba enfrentando a sus inseguridades, cuando dio a entender que no estaba seguro de que yo sentía algo por él, me demostró que estaba actuando mal, yo pensé que él tenía en claro y más después de ayer que yo lo quería y no precisamente como amigo, la pregunta era si él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo conmigo. Por eso decidí cambiar de táctica, le dejaría en claro con acciones que no solo lo quería sino que también me atraía, quería ayudar a eliminar todas sus inseguridades, pero al final yo también tenía las mías necesitaba que me dijera lo que sentía, si le haría caso a la atracción que sabía que sentíamos o prefería que la ignoráramos para no complicar aún más las cosas.

Hace un rato cuando le había dado un chocolate lo había visto con ganas de besarme y yo también tenía muchas ganas de que lo hiciera, pero sabía que no lo haría porque sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas, pensaba hacerlo yo cuando mire que Esme y Bree venían hacía la sala, por lo que me levante a saludar no estaba segura de sí quería que su familia se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero una vez que estuvimos solos decidí que no pensaba cometer el mismo error y pensara que no besarme fue la mejor decisión.

Decir que no me arrepentía del beso era poco, podría pasármela probando sus labios todo el día, todos los besos que nos habíamos dado eran bastante castos pero nunca había sentido tanto con un solo beso, él tenía un sabor único y sus labios eran tan tiernos contra los míos, su cabello también me tentaba todo el tiempo era tan sedoso que había encontrado el lugar favorito de mis manos y cuando sus manos se colocaban en mi cintura hacia que me sintiera protegida y que ese eran su lugar adecuado.

-Definitivamente me encanta tu cabello-. Le dije mientras le acariciaba por última vez el cabello de su nuca. –Y para la otra no lo pienses tanto-. Le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso de piquito en forma de despedida, antes de darme la vuelta

Me puse a trabajar en el encargo de Esme, mientras Edward terminaba de salir de su ensueño, sabía que estaba estudiando todas mis palabras y actos anteriores para llegar a una conclusión, al parecer simplemente se negaba a creer la verdad, no quería aceptar que estaba interesada en él, sabía que era por su físico pero hacía tiempo que eso no me interesaba y no era solamente porque es una increíble persona, en verdad él me atraía de una manera tan intensa como nunca me había sentido antes.

-Yo lo cargo-. Me dijo cuando estuve a punto de cargar las bolsas, por lo que solo salí a abrirle la puerta del carro para que pudiera acomodar todo.

-Edward-. Llame su atención al parecer su cerebro estaba a punto de echar humo. –Me podrías prestar una chamarra por favor, encontré esta ropa en la cajuela pero no tenía ningún suéter-.

-Por supuesto, que desconsiderado de mi parte, no te pregunte si tenías todo lo que necesitabas, ¿Ocupas algo más? ¿Quieres que le pida una chamarra a Esme? Creo que esas te quedaran mejor-. Me dijo bastante rápido al parecer seguía un poco nervioso.

-Una chamarra es lo único que me falta y con una tuya estoy segura que será más que suficiente-. Le dije con una sonrisa, me ahorre la parte de que su chamarra de seguro olería de maravilla. Al poco rato salió Esme y Bree seguidas por Edward que traía dos chamarras al parecer ya estaba todo listo y eso era bueno porque ya era bastante tarde.

-Ten-. Le dije a Edward mientras le entregaba las llaves del carro. –Tú vas a manejar, si ocupas ayuda me dices, pero yo no tengo ganas de manejar-. Le informe ante su cara de confusión.

-¿YO?-. Yo solo asentí. –Pero y si pasa algo y si choco, es un carro muy costoso, lo mejor es que manejes tú-. Me dijo bastante asustado intentando regresarme las llaves.

-Si chocas tenemos un seguro de gasto completo, aunque espero que no lo hagas porque Bree y yo estamos muy emocionadas, así que se un caballero y maneja tú para que yo pueda descansar un poco-. Le dije usando las artimañas que sabía que funcionarían con él y tal como lo esperaba funcionaron.

**Edward POV.**

Me gustaba mucho manejar y desde mi punto de vista lo hacía bien, pero eso no evitaba que me encontrara nervioso, siempre había manejado en el carro de mamá, pero este era uno muy costoso y sobre todo no era de nosotros, al contrario de mí, Bella parecía bastante cómoda sentada aun lado mío, platicando con Bree y mamá sobre todo lo que haríamos, su estado me ayudo a relajarme bastante, me alegraba verla tan feliz, aunque también me tenía muy confundido, el día de hoy no había dejado de darme sorpresa tras sorpresa, no terminaba de entender su comportamiento cuando ya había algo nuevo, mientras toda la semana pasada estuvo muy distante ahora sentía como si todo se estuviera aclarando entre nosotros.

-Mamá ya tengo hambre-. Dijo Bree, llevábamos aproximadamente 40 minutos de camino pero no habíamos tenido tiempo de comer.

-Pues la comida ya está lista corazón-. Dijo Esme con tono maternal. – ¿Cariño paramos para que puedas comer?-. Se dirigió ahora a mí.

-Qué te parece si seguimos avanzando mamá, si me pasas uno de tus ricos burritos puedo seguir manejando sin problemas-. Le ofrecí porque ya íbamos bastante tarde.

-Seguro cariño no comerás muy incómodo-. Me dijo como siempre preocupada.

-Claro que no mamá-. Le dije con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a ver, pero Bella si por lo que la mire sonreír en modo de respuesta.

-Ten Bella estos son para ti y para Edward ¿tú se los puedes pasar?-. Le dijo mamá mientras le daba una bolsa de burritos a Bella. Bella los tomo y los empezó a abrir.

Nos pusimos a comer mientras Bella alababa los burritos de mamá, diciéndole que debería dejar de ser enfermera y abrir un restaurant, siempre pensé que ella sería de las que cuidaban lo que comían pero me sorprendía y me gustaba al mismo tiempo que comiera bastante bien e incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa, llamando mi atención. Ya llevábamos más de la mitad del camino Bree y mamá se habían quedado dormidas hace poco el carro tenía ese efecto en ellas.

-En realidad no valen tanto-. Le dije regresándole la sonrisa. – ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego para hacer más corto el camino?-. Le dije algo nervioso porque no sabía si pensaría que era algo tonto, pero por lo que me había dicho anoche ella nunca había hecho un viaje familiar por lo que quería que viviera la experiencia completa.

-¿Un juego? ¿Qué juego?-. Me dijo sentándose derecha parecía muy emocionada lo que me animo un poco más.

-Existen varios para situaciones como esta-. Le dije mientras alternaba mi mirada de ella a la carretera. –Por ejemplo te puedo decir una palabra y tú me tienes que decir una canción que la tenga-. Me daba ternura su rostro porque parecía que le estaba explicando algo de vida o muerte. -Esta otro que se llaman 20 preguntas que es el número de preguntas que me puedes hacer a mí y yo a ti, pero si prefieres podemos hacer 10, también están las adivinanzas y los chistes-. Le termine de explicar.

-Podemos jugar a las 10 preguntas-. Me dijo muy emocionada.

-Hazme tu primera pregunta-.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-. Me dijo impaciente por mi respuesta

-Verde-. Esa pregunta era fácil, aunque hace unos días habría dicho azul, pero sus ojos se habían convertido en mi color favorito.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-. Era sorprende que después de todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido nunca hubiéramos hablado de temas tan triviales, al parecer no éramos para nada convencionales.

-Esa es muy difícil-. Me dijo tomándome por sorpresa porque no entendía el por qué se le volvía complicado la pregunta. –Supongo que el gris-. Me dijo un poco indecisa, pero no la cuestione.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito, algo así como para relajarte?-.

-Estoy entre los videojuegos y la informática-. Le mentí porque mi pasatiempo favorito era pasar tiempo con ella, pero no creía que esa fuera una buena respuesta.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-. Le pregunte bastante interesado.

-Eso es trampa haces las mimas preguntas que yo-. Me reclamo. –Pero uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es leer un buen libro, pero para relajarme utilizo el ejercicio eso despeja mi mente-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. –Te toca otra vez para que no hagas trampas-. Me dijo con un mohín.

-Está bien-. Le dije intentando aparentar resignación. -¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?-. Al escuchar mi pregunta la sentí tensarse.

-En realidad casi no me gustan las mascotas-. Me dijo algo nerviosa, aumentando mi inquietud por el tema. –Pero si tuviera que escoger un animal creo que sería el pingüino, he visto documentales y para mi gusto tienen un estilo de vida que ni muchos humanos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa triste. Sin pensarlo tome su mano intentando reconfortarla recibiendo un ligero apretón. ¿Quieres chocolates?-. Me dijo sacando gran bolsa que traía desde la mañana.

-Si gracias-. Aunque algo resistente pensaba soltar su mano para tomar unos cuantos, pero ella me sorprendió dándomelo en la boca con su mano libre. –¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-. Le pregunte una vez que me recupere de la sorpresa.

-Hey, sigo yo-. Me reclamó.

-No tú me preguntaste si quería chocolates y yo conteste que sí, esa es una pregunta ahora ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita-. La hice intentado molestarla para ver si lograba quitar esa mirada triste y lo logre porque ahora me miraba enojada con un pequeño mohín pero sabía que en el fondo lo había causado gracia.

-Toda la comida de Esme y tuya-.

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta Bella-. Le reclame provocando una sonrisa en ella.

-No pero es verdad-. Me dijo mientras me daba otro chocolate. –ahora sigo yo…-.

Así seguimos hasta que se despertó Bree y dijo que ella también quería jugar por lo que empezamos con el juego de las canciones y las adivinanzas dichas sobre todo por la enana. Todo el camino se fue entre risas y platicas. Cuando por llegamos a Olympia lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos a los lugares turísticos por lo que nuestra primera parada fue el puerto, apenas estaba apangando el carro cuando Bella y Bree ya habían salido corriendo.

-¡Niñas tengan cuidado!-. Grito preocupada mamá.

-¡Siii!-. Se escuchó la voz de Bella y Bree al mismo tiempo pero aún seguían corriendo. Por lo que mamá y yo nos apuramos para alcanzarlas, pero ellas estaban llenas de energía.

-Hagamos algo-. Me dijo mamá deteniéndose para tomar aire. –Tendremos que separarlas sino no podremos seguirles el ritmo-. La mire sin entender. –Tú te encargas de cuidar a Bella y yo a Bree porque si seguimos así no sobreviviremos-. Me dijo mamá muy decidida y convenciéndome que era buena idea porque ellas dos eran una bomba de energía.

-No es hermoso y tan tranquilo-. Me dijo Bella una vez que la alcance, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y de tanto correr.

-Es hermoso-. Le conteste pero no solamente estaba viendo el paisaje sino también a ella que se miraba tan relajada.

-Sabes a pesar de lo cerca que esta Olympia nunca había venido, he ido muchas veces a Seattle por los negocios de Charlie pero aquí hasta donde sé no tiene ninguno por eso nunca venimos, pero aquí se siente diferente me siento lejos, me siento en paz-. Me dijo mientras suspiraba aíre del mar.

-¡Mira Bella allá hay recuerditos!-. Grito Bree mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que había visto, ahora era sostenida de la mano de mi madre,

-Gracias por traerme-. Me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. –Vamos-. Me jalo hacia los puestecitos.

Después de que compraran varios recuerdos, compramos un helado y dimos una vuelta por los alrededores, después fuimos a conocer el palacio de gobierno el cual era muy bonito con jardines muy bien cuidados y finalizamos en un centro comercial, mamá quería comprar unas cuantas prendas para Bree y Bella creo que simplemente le encantaba estar de compras, aunque no creía que esta tienda fuera a las que estaba acostumbrada pero a ella no parecía importarle.

-Mira me gusta está brillo, huele rico verdad y también dice que sabe bien-. Me dijo acercándome un tipo lápiz labial y en verdad olía bien pero lo del sabor no me convencía porque ella no lo necesitaba. –No pareces muy convencido, entonces será mejor dejarlo vamos a ver que más hay-. Me dijo antes de jalarme sin importarle el dejar olvidado su brillo.

-Esta camisa está muy bonita ¿te gusta?-. Me pregunto mostrándome una camisa azul bastante sencilla, en realidad estaba bonita y era de mi estilo sin ningún detalle.

-Está bonita-. Le dije provocándole una sonrisa. -solo que necesito una talla más grande-. Cuando agregue eso frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no necesitas una talla más grande, está te quedara muy bien-. Me dijo con voz decidida.

-Es que no me gustan las cosas demasiado apretadas-. Sabía que era flaco por lo que no me gustaba que la ropa mostrara cuánto.

-Ya verás que te quedara muy bien y es más vamos a escoger un pantalón para que te midas todo el conjunto-. Me dijo mientras se iba al área de pantalones. –Ten mídete estos dos-. Di gracias que escogió un pantalón de los que me gustaban, era de mezclilla negro de corte recto sin ningún tipo de deslavado o roto, hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por la talla.

Entre un poco resignado al vestuario y me puse el conjunto que me dio Bella, estaba seguro de que se me vería bastante mal, pero una vez puesto me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta que no me quedaba tan mal, Bella tenía razón no me quedaba pegado al cuerpo como temía, pero tampoco me quedaba tan grande como la que normalmente usaba, incluso con la otra ropa me miraba aún más flaco por lo grande que era, pero no porque se me viera mejor significaba que estuviera del todo a gusto, se me hacía un cambio bastante grande empezar a cambiar mi imagen que normalmente era bastante desalineada. Me cambie y salí con la ropa en la mano, pensando si debía comprarla o no, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que Bella traía otras piezas.

-Mira este pantalón es igual al negro-. Me dijo mostrándome un pantalón igual al que yo traía en la mano. –Escogí el mismo pantalón que te mediste solo que de la talla que querías-. Me explico el por qué traía otro pantalón idéntico al de mi mano. –Siento mucho el haberte obligado a que te midieras ropa que no querías, supongo que esto de la ropa me vuelve un poco neurótica, pero no debí haber interferido son tus gustos y lo único importante es que tú te sientas a gusto ¿Me podrías perdonar? Prometo no interferir más-. Me dijo bastante nerviosa y apenada.

-Bella no tengo nada que perdonarte, de hecho tengo que decir que me gusta la ropa que me diste-. Después de la reacción de Bella había tomado la decisión de comprarla, no sabía si algún día tendría la valentía de ponérmela pero sabría que ahí estaba.

-No tienes que comprarla, me gusta tu ropa es tu estilo-. Su voz se escuchaba bastante tímida.

-Pero la quiero comprar me gusto, ven vamos a escoger ahora unas playeras que necesito-. Estas fueron más fáciles, porque ya no dijo nada solo me ayudo a escoger algunos estilos, tenía que admitir que conocía muy bien mi estilo porque la mayoría de las que me mostraba me gustaba. Una vez que terminamos nos fuimos a buscar a mamá y Bree pero estas todavía no terminaban por lo que fuimos a dar una vuelta al local.

-Te la recomiendo-. Nos encontrábamos cada quien en un estante viendo las películas y a Bella se le acercó un tipo. -Está muy entretenida-. Prosiguió pero no sin antes darle una mirada calificativa a Bella, la cual parecía que paso la prueba. Nunca me había sentido tan enojado en vida tenía ganas de aventar al tipo ese y llevarme a Bella de ahí.

-Ya la mire solo que no me decido si la debo de ver otra vez-. Le dijo Bella amablemente.

-Pues si ya la viste te puedo recomendar esta-. Dijo mientras tomaba una película que no alcanzaba a ver el nombre. -si te gusto la trama de esa, estoy segura que esta también será de tu agrado-. Agrego con una sonrisa.

-De hecho también ya la mire y si tienes razón me gusto-. Le contesto Bella demasiado amable para mi gusto.

-Vaya es raro que una chica tan linda como tú, sepa de buenas películas la mayoría estaría en la sección de maquillaje y ropa-. Le dijo el tipo cada vez más interesado y acercándose más a ella provocando que mis manos se volvieran puños.

-Pues en realidad ya vengo de allá no creas-. Le contesto como si no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo. –Edward-. Me llamo provocando que el tipo se tensara y me volteara a ver por primera vez, pero una vez que me estudio se relajó como decidiendo que yo no era una amenaza para él, provocando que mi enojo aumentara más de lo que creía posible. Al parecer Bella se dio cuenta de mi estado, porque alcance a ver que se quiso asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo que causo que frunciera más el ceño ya que no le encontraba la gracia a la situación. -¿Encontraste alguna película que te gustara?-. Me pregunto mientras daba un paso hacia mí, y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Fue un placer ver la cara del tipo cuando ella tomo mí mano, parecía no entenderlo, la verdad era que yo tampoco pero eso no me hacía menos feliz, quería gritarle a la cara que se alejara de ella que ella era mía.

-No en realidad no-. Le conteste más tranquilo esa pequeña descarga que surgía cada vez que me tocaba me estaba relajando.

-Mira el muchacho-. Me dijo mientras me soltaba, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico pensando que se iba a acercar otra vez a él, cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura, por lo que instintivamente pase la mía por su cadera de forma protectora, así estaba mucho mejor porque la podía mantener alejada de él. -Perdón no te pregunte tu nombre-. Le pregunto Bella, al tipo que se encontraba viéndonos con cara de desconcierto.

-Embry-. Le contesto con cara de que aún no entendía del todo.

-Bueno Embry se ofreció a ayudarnos a buscar una película, aunque yo ya mire esta y estoy segura que te va a gustar mucho-. Me dijo mostrándome la película de "12 años de esclavitud". -¿Quieres que veamos esta o buscamos otra?-.

-Esta está bien-. La película se escuchaba bien y aunque no fuera así la miraría para no permitiría que le volviera a pedir ayuda a ese.

-Bueno Embry muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero nos llevaremos esta-. Le contesto Bella de forma amable. –Vamos a buscar a tu mamá para ver si ya está lista-. Me dijo mientras se separaba de mí para irnos, pero no sin antes tomarme de la mano, algo que agradecí con un apretón mientras caminábamos, a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que encontramos a mamá fuimos a pagar todo, después nos fuimos a comer, y de ahí partimos a la feria. En la feria mamá y yo estábamos deseando por primera vez en nuestra vida que Bree y Bella tuvieran un botón de apagado, eran dos bombas de energía, las intentamos separar pero ni eso funciono, apenas se bajaban de un juego literalmente corrían al otro. Pero a pesar de todo el cansancio me encantaba ver a la enana y a Bella tan felices, sabía que mamá también estaba muy feliz a pasar de ser arrastrada por Bree, podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro y eso era tan reconfortante, no solo Bella necesitaba vivir esta experiencia sino también nosotros ya que desde que papá quedo en coma, las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas.

-Creo que lo más prudente es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, no creo que sea buena idea manejar ahorita, todos estamos muy cansados-. Nos dijo mamá, mientras íbamos hacia el carro, ya pasaba de la media noche y Bree ya estaba más dormida que despierta.

-Yo me encargo de eso-. Dijo Bella antes de tomar su teléfono y empezar a buscar algo.

-Edward ayúdala cariño yo me subiré al carro para acomodar a tu hermana-. Me pidió Esme pero no era necesario que lo dijera, solo les abrí la puerta y camine hacia Bella.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan ¿en qué le puedo servir?-. Escuche a través del teléfono.

-Estoy en Olympia y necesito inmediatamente un lugar para quedarme esta noche-. Le dijo Bella con voz autoritaria que nunca la había escuchado emplear, se escuchó un momento de silencio, el pobre empleado debe estar muy asustado de que te hable la hija de tu jefe a estar horas enojada y con una petición bastante difícil, a de pensar que su puesto corría peligro o tal vez eso era una posibilidad. El contesto algo que no alcance a entender hasta que Bella siguió. –Voy para allá y espero que alguien esté listo con las llaves y lo que sea necesario-. Dijo antes de colgar sin siquiera despedirse, sabía que su padre tenía muchos empleados pero nunca pensé que ella los tratara así. –No te había visto-. Me dijo bastante sorprendida cuando se dio la vuelta y me miro.

-Estabas ocupada hablando por teléfono ¿Puedo preguntar con quién hablabas?-. Le pregunte sin poderme quedar con la duda, de por qué trataba así a los empleados de su padre aunque tampoco pude reprimir el tono de desaprobación.

-Con Stefan es un ayudante de Charlie-. Me dijo queriendo evadir la que sabía, que era la verdadera pregunta, por lo que solo me quede viéndola esperando que prosiguiera. –Él es igual que Charlie ok, solo vive para trabajar en este caso para cumplir órdenes, no tiene sentimientos solo le interesa el dinero y que yo le hable a estas horas significa para él pago de horas extras, que le sirven para darse la vida que tanto soñó, una solitaria pero llena de cosas materiales, yo solo le ayudo a cumplir sus sueños-. Me dijo a la defensiva.

-Yo lo siento no debí a ver llegado a ninguna conclusión, estoy muy apenado-. Por supuesto que ella tendría un motivo para tratarlo así, por lo que me disculpe, no quería que estuviera enojada conmigo menos después del día que habíamos pasado.

-Que él se lo merezca no quiere decir nada Edward, ya te lo dije anoche yo soy así, no soy una buena persona que se preocupa por no ofender los sentimientos de los demás-. Me dijo antes de caminar hacia el coche y subirse sin darme el tiempo de decir algo más, sin nada que hacer la seguí también.

-… mi padre tiene un pequeño departamento aquí, por lo que si no le importa nos podemos quedar ahí, ya me mandaron la dirección y todo-. Le estaba diciendo Bella a mamá.

-Eso estaría muy bien cariño, pero no sería demasiada molestia ya es muy tarde tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a un hotel no me gustaría despertar a alguien-. Le dijo mamá preocupada.

-Claro que no ya está todo solucionado-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. –Aquí te marcara cual es camino a seguir-. Me dijo mientras acomodaba el GPS sin verme ni una vez a los ojos.

Una vez que llegamos cargue a Bree porque estaba profundamente dormida, me temía que en un tiempo más ya no podría, se estaba poniendo muy grande y pesada. Nos acercamos a un edificio muy elegante desde lejos se podía notar que era muy caro.

-Buenas noches-. Nos dijo el portero. –Si no me equivoco usted debe de ser la señorita Swan-. A lo que Bella respondió solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Bienvenida señorita la están esperando en el vestíbulo-. Dijo mientras nos abría la puerta para que entráramos.

-Señorita Swan, que placer nos da verla por aquí, hace mucho que no nos visitaba nadie de su familia-. Nos recibió un señor en traje en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, me preguntaba cómo reconocían tan fácilmente a Bella. –Aquí está la llave de su departamento, este se encuentra en el último piso y tal como su padre ordeno, este se limpia una vez a la semana y ayer lo asearon por lo que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones-. Nos dijo mientras le entregaba unas llaves a Bella. -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más señorita?-.

-No está bien-. Bella habló por primera vez desde que nos dio la dirección.

-Entonces me retiro que tengan una buena noche con permiso-. Nos dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Nosotros también caminamos hacia el elevador, Bella ingreso el número del piso y después la llave, todo se miraba demasiado, elegante podía notar que hasta mamá se encontraba bastante sorprendida y callada. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron estábamos en un departamento más grande que nuestra casa, incluso contaba con un segundo piso, todo se encontraba decorado en blanco, negro y gris con grandes ventanales que funcionaban como paredes.

-Supongo que las recamaras están arriba-. Nos dijo Bella mientras subíamos. Nos encontramos varias puertas y Bella abrió la primera que vio y era una amplia recamara, parecía que contaba hasta con baño. –Supongo que abra más y si quiere podemos tomar una habitación cada uno esta puede ser para Bree para que Edward la pueda acostar de una vez-. Le dijo Bella a mamá.

-Con una habitación para mí y Bree cariño, no me gustaría que se despertara sola y en un lugar desconocido-.

-Tiene razón no lo había pensado-. Le dijo Bella mientras yo acomodaba a Bree en la cama. Salimos los tres a buscar nuevas habitaciones y encontramos otras dos, estaba seguro que había más pero ya no buscamos con una para Bella y otra para mi bastaba. Una vez que decidimos donde dormiría cada uno fuimos a la cocina.

-Tomare una botella de agua si no te molesta Bella, tengo mucha sed-. Dijo mamá.

-Claro que no, siéntase en la libertad de tomar lo que guste, se encuentra en su casa-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Bella creo que es importante que le hables a tu papá y decirle que ya llegaste al departamento, me imagino que ha de estar muy preocupado desde que le hablaste para pedirle un lugar donde quedarte ha de estar asustado-. Le dijo mamá provocando que Bella se tensara.

-Si tiene razón se me había pasado, saldré a hablarle de una vez-. Le dijo antes de salir al balcón.

-Edward ya me voy a acostar, solo quería recordarte que quiero las puertas abiertas, recuerda que estamos tu hermana y yo-. Me dijo Esme antes de irse provocando que me pusiera un poco rojo.

Una vez que mamá se fue a dormir y recupere mi color normal camine hacia el balcón, sabía que Bella no le hablaría a su familia, teníamos que hablar y pedirle una disculpa por lo sucedido no me gustaba sentirla distante. Al salir la vista era hermosa, pero Bella se encontraba en el lugar más oscuro, viendo directamente al suelo parecía que se encontraba muy triste, sin pensarlo me acerque y me senté a su lado, esperanzado de que aceptara mis disculpas y poder retroceder en el tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunte por inercia, no me gustaba verla con los hombros caídos y su rostro triste. –Bella yo siento mucho lo sucedido, no quería…-. Deje de hablar porque ella se lanzó a mis brazos enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-No te eches la culpa, todo fue mi culpa yo soy la que lo siento en verdad-. Me dijo mientras apretaba más su agarre.

-Yo no debí haber reclamado nada, sin antes preguntar tienes derecho de estar enojada-. Le dije con arrepentimiento.

-No estoy enojada, tengo miedo-. Me dijo aun con su cara en mi cuello y en un susurro.

-¿Miedo?-. Le pregunte mientras la apretaba más, quería ver sus ojos y entender que estaba pasando por su mente, pero sabía que ella no quería que me alejara.

-Tengo miedo de que por fin entiendas mis palabras y te des cuenta de que no soy una buena persona y salgas corriendo, es lo que hacen todos-. Me dijo casi en un susurro, para luego separarse y verme a los ojos. –No soy amable con los demás soy una idiota con la mayoría de las personas y disfruto serlo, soy lo que te niegas a ver, una niña rica y caprichosa, demasiado acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, que vive entre casas y cosas lujosas para remplazar y ocultar todos las penurias, entre más entras a mi vida más sigo esperando el detonante, el día que estalles yo te dejare que te alejes en verdad lo hare, pero eso no quita que me aterre-. Me dijo todo viéndome a los ojos, me rompía el corazón ver en ellos tanto miedo y sufrimiento, cada vez crecía más mi odio por las personas con las que vivía, porque para mí ya no eran su familia, ellos no cumplían con los requisitos para ser llamados así, cómo era posible que la hicieran que dudara tanto de sí misma, más cuando tenía una gran capacidad de sacrificarse por los que amaba, si eso no te convertía en una buena persona, aun no entendía cuál era su definición.

-Yo no te voy a dejar, no voy a salir corriendo-. Le prometí. -¿Cómo puedo hacer que me creas que no eres una mala persona y que por lo tanto no voy a salir corriendo?-. Le pregunte intentando hacerla entender. Hasta que las palabras de Esme revolotearon en mi cabeza y ya no pude retenerlas. –Bella me gustas, no, no es así,-. Dije atropelladamente estaba muy nervioso y no ayudaba que Bella me miraba muy sorprendida. -Estoy enamorado de ti, de tu forma de ser eres una excelente persona, claro que también eres muy bonita-. Dios mi cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente, debía de sonar patético intente tomar un soplo de aire antes para aclararme. -Sé que no lo esperabas pero el estar conviviendo contigo cada día y empezar a conocer a la verdadera Bella, fue inevitable empezar a enamorarme, pero no te preocupes digo yo sé que no soy tu tipo, tu eres muy hermosa y yo solo quería que supieras para…-. No me dejo terminar cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos, como sucedía siempre que me besaba, mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi cerebro, acomodando mis brazos en sus caderas para acercándola más a mí.

-Has lo que yo hago-. Me dijo separándose unos centímetros de mis labios, para regresar rápidamente a ellos. Intentaba entender de qué hablaba, pero mi cerebro solo procesaba que sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los míos.

Hasta que sentí su lengua jugar con mi labio inferior, por instinto abrí más mi boca permitiéndole que su lengua entrara, empezó dando pequeños toques, hasta que tentativamente roce mi lengua con la suya, su sabor era inigualable, sin pensarlo seguí su concejo e imite sus movimientos, provocando una guerra entre nuestras lenguas, sin esperarlo el beso se volvió más pasional, cuando nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones se encontraban aceleradas y Bella se encontraba hincada en la banca totalmente pegada a mí.

-Bueno aprendes rápido, ahora entiendo las ventajas de estar con un chico muy listo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa y la voz un poco entrecortada por la falta de aire. Sus mejillas y labios estaban rojos y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto oscuros, la iris café se había extendido convirtiéndolos en cafés. Solo había una palabra para describirla hermosa. –Por cierto tú también me gustas y mucho y son puras tonterías las que dijiste sobre que no eras mi tipo-. Me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello, sentía mi corazón retumbar dentro de mi pecho. –Nunca nadie que fue más mi tipo que tú-. Me dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos. No sabía que decir creo que estaba preparado para todo tipo de reacción menos para que me dijera esto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme tiempo para retenerlas.

-Claro que sí dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme otro pequeño beso y acomodarse con su cabeza en mi cuello. Creo que me encontraba en shock solamente la podía sostener contra mí cuerpo con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro, no podía creer que la mujer de mis sueños fuera mi novia que me hubiera dicho que sí. Así nos quedamos un rato, ella recargada en mi hombro y su respiración causando cosquillas placenteras en mi cuello.

Después nos metimos porque empezó a refrescar más y Bella tenía frio, en lugar de irnos cada quien a nuestro cuarto, nos acomodamos en la sala, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo estábamos disfrutando del momento, al final nos quedamos dormidos por segunda vez abrazados en el sillón, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia pensé que mamá tenía razón en advertirme sobre lugares abiertos, al parecer si tenía un sexto sentido para algunas cosas.

...

**Hola gracias a todos los que me dieron sus comentarios y los que me agregaron a favoritos espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado :D**

**Bichit0M10:** Hola y muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste lo dramático porque a mí me encanta así que aún falta un poco ;)

**Yomii20:** Primero que nada perdón por la demora :) y tienes razon toda la familia de Bella son unos malditos y gracias por comentar

**MelaLM: **Todo puede pasar jajaja todavía falta historia :) Sí que te puedo decir yo también lo amo y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Rossy-Bells Cullen-.** Bastante larga es la lista de las personas odiadas jejeje. Muy bien espero que tú también. Pues lo único que te puedo decir es que todavía hay historia tú sigue llegando a conclusiones ;) La mayoría todavía guarda secretos y hay que pensar que la pobre Bella solo ha contado dos anécdotas (la del fuego y la de las escalera) ;) no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia y perdón por el retraso :(

**Nora:** Hola y gracias por comentar te puedo segurar que si es una Swan y por lo que no es robada.

**Esmeraldamr:** Hola y primero que nada como no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios si son los que me hacen el día ;) y pues a veces la gente es absurda para algunas cosas que ellos creen importantes, supongo que es la naturaleza humana y espero haberte alegrado hoy también la noche aunque sea un poco retrasada :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola tarde pero segura, el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo lleno de todo tipo emociones que espero que les guste, intente poner un poquito de todo, espero que al final no me quieran matar :D**

**...**

**Edward POV**

Sentía un pequeño cosquilleo que se alternaba de mi cabello a mi nariz, era un poco molesto pero al mismo tiempo tan sutil que lo estaba ignorando para poder seguir dormido, pero el pequeño cosquilleo se fue convirtiendo en pequeños y delicados besos, lo que hizo que mi cerebro se despertara y recordara la noche anterior, por lo que rápidamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que mire fue el rostro de Bella que se encontraba acostada sobre mi pecho con una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días-. Me saludo para después darme un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Buenos días-. Le dije con una sonrisa la cual devolvió una vez que nos separamos.

-Buenos días-. Se escuchó una tercera voz que nos sacó de nuestro mundo, los volteamos rápido bastante sorprendidos, era la voz de Bree que se encontraba sentada mirándonos fijamente con expresión muy sería, incluso la hacía ver mayor se me hizo que se parecía bastante a Esme cuando estaba enojada.

-Bree ¿qué pasa?-. Le dije levantándome lentamente aunque no me quería separar de Bella, pero ella hizo lo mismo, también podía sentir tensa que estaba por la situación.

-¿Qué significa esto?-. Nos preguntó con una ceja alzada igual que lo hacía mamá cuando estaba enojada. Podía notar a Bella cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bree cariño ¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunto Bella entrelazando sus manos de forma nerviosa, pero Bree solo la miro con cara sería.

-Solo quiero saber-. Dijo seria. No entendía su comportamiento ella amaba a Bella, quería que fuéramos novios, incluso me lo había pedido.

-Bella y yo somos novios-. Fue mi concreta respuesta esperando conocer la reacción de Bree y escuchando como Bella aguantaba la respiración.

-¿Son novios?-. Nos dijo pero ahora con una gran sonrisa por lo que yo asentí más relajado y Bella volvió a respirar. –Ya lo sabía solo quería que me lo confirmaran-. Nos dijo burlándose de nosotros la muy pilla. -¿Se la creyeron de que estaba enojada?-. Nos dijo con voz picara y poniéndose de pie muy feliz. -¡Mamá tengo que contarte algo! ¡Te va a poner muy pero muy feliz!-. Salió corriendo gritando buscando a mamá.

-Tu hermana nos acaba de hacer una jugarreta muy fea-. Me dijo Bella con un puchero pero parecía divertida, mientras se recarga a mi lado. –Por cierto sabes que este depa tiene muchos cuartos, pudimos haber tomado alguno, yo dormí muy pero muy a gusto ya que tenía una buena almohada-. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla logrando que me pusiera rojo. –Pero no creo que tú hayas dormido muy bien-.

-Dormí de maravilla gracias por preocuparte-. Le aseguré por lo que fui recompensando con una linda sonrisa, por mi dormiría hasta en el suelo si ella dormía conmigo.

-Iré al baño a asearme, si quieres puedes usar el que esta donde iba a ser tu habitación, ahorita vuelvo me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse.

Bella POV.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme y no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía mi cara, estar así con Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado, las últimas dos noches había dormido como no lo hacía desde que vivía mi abuela, estar entre los brazos de Edward era reconfortante, me hacía sentir que nada malo me podía pasar, que él estaría ahí para ayudarme. Haría hasta lo imposible para que las cosas no cambiaran.

Una vez que estuve lista, más rápido de lo normal debía aclarar, me moría por volverlo a ver, a pesar de que habíamos estado a lo mucho media hora separados, pero ya se me hacía mucho tiempo, así que me dirigí al cuarto que le había asignado, su puerta estaba abierta así que lo mire antes de hacerme notar, su cabello todavía se encontraba mojado y bastante rebelde, traía puesto la ropa que habíamos comprado el día de ayer, no era la que le había recomendado y me agradaba eso, no quería que cambiara nada, bueno tal vez su cabello me gustaba más así, porque me gustaba poner mis manos en el y sentirlo tan sedoso sin ningún tipo de estorbo como es la goma, pero todo lo demás me gustaba tal cual, me había enamorado de este gran hombre y no me perdonaría el cambiarlo, para mí así era perfecto.

-¿Se puede?-. Dije mientras tocaba la puerta para llamar su atención, al escucharme rápidamente se colocó sus lentes para verme y me regalo un amplia sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido a este paso terminaría haciéndole una visita al cardiólogo más pronto de lo pensado.

-Por supuesto-. Me dijo algo nervioso, mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello, un gesto que me había dado cuenta hacía muy a menudo, antes me molestaba esos gestos pero ahora me eran tan llamativos, que sin pensarlo avance hacía él. –Solo estaba terminando de arreglarme…-. Siguió hablando señal de que se encontraba nervioso, su estado me provocaba unas enormes ganas de besarlo, lo bueno era ya no tener ningún motivo para contenerme, así que no me quede con las ganas.

Al principio lo sentí sorprendido, pero solo fueron unos segundo antes de que su cuerpo se relajara y llevara sus manos al que parecía su lugar favorito mi cintura, con mi lengua acaricié su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que me concedió rápidamente, por lo que nuestras lenguas entraron en un juego que tenía como fin disfrutar. Sus besos me producían una agradable descarga por todo mi cuerpo, nunca nadie me había producido nada parecido, volviéndome adicta a sus besos.

-Sabes no sé si debería estar celosa-. Le dije con voz entrecortada una vez que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Celosa?-. Me pregunto con cara de confusión, pero aún con sus brazos rodeándome.

-Besas muy pero muy bien, para creer que es tu segundo beso-. Le dije intentando ser suspicaz y era verdad mi observación, si anoche no me hubiera dejado que le mostrara como besar, no habría nada en el mundo que me hiciera creer que no había besado antes, lo hacía muy bien. Mis palabras lograron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, provocándome una sonrisa.

-No yo… este… yo no…-. Me intento decir mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa, ese gesto se me hacía tan sexy. Por lo que no lo soporte más y lo volví a besar de forma efusiva remplazando sus manos por las mías en su cabello, logrando que me respondiera de la misma manera y volviera a rodear mi cintura.

-Tendrás que dejar de hacer eso en público, si no quieres que te salte encima todo el tiempo-. Le dije una vez que nos separamos, mi respiración se escuchaba muy agitada y la de él no estaba muy diferente.

-¿Hacer qué?-. Me pregunto con sus mejillas rojas otra vez.

-Acariciarte el cabello, me dan ganas de hacerlo a mí también-. Le dije mientras intentaba acomodar el desastre que había hecho. –Creo que será mejor que bajemos, antes de que tu madre tenga que venir a buscarnos-. Le dije cuando mis ganas de volver a besarlo habían regresado, nunca pensé verme en esta situación, odiaba a las parejas que no se podían separar y ahora yo me estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas.

-Vamos-. Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para avanzar por el pasillo.

-Espera-. Le dije mientras me paraba antes de entrar a la cocina, él solo me miraba confuso. –Tenemos que limpiar esto-. Le dije mientras intentaba limpiarle mi labial. –Listo-. Le informe una vez que termine, logrando que me agradeciera con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Sin pensar en las consecuencias le volví a dar un piquito. –Maldición-. Exclame una vez que me di cuenta que lo había vuelto manchar y el solo se rio. –Tendrás que dejar de hacer todo ese tipo de cosas si no quieres traer lápiz labial todo el tiempo-. Le dije mientras lo volvía a limpiar.

-Oh podrías dejar de usar labial-. Decir que no me esperaba es inteligente respuesta era poco, pero una vez que me repuse del shock inicial una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara, que bromeara significaba que por fin estaba adaptándose a nuestra nueva situación.

-Debí haber escuchado cuando me advirtieron sobre enamorarte de chicos listos-. Le dije sorprendiéndome por mis propias palabras, le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, aun no teníamos ni 24 horas juntos y yo ya me había declarado, que estúpida era. Pero al contrario de mi rostro una amplia sonrisa adorno el suyo y tomándome desprevenida ya que nunca lo había hecho, me beso, siempre era yo la que iniciaba los besos, por lo que me sorprendí, pero intente reaccionar rápido, para que se diera cuenta que me podía besar cuando quisiera.

-Bueno ahora entiendo que les llevaba tanto tiempo-. Se escuchó la voz de Esme. Por lo que nos separamos de forma bastante torpe en un intento de ser rápidos, provocando que Esme se riera de nosotros, supuse que era digno de ver, ya que los dos estábamos totalmente rojos y sin saber que hacer o decir. –Vamos chicos no es como si los fuera a regañar, aunque tal vez por lo cabezotas que fueron, se tardaron mucho tiempo, pero por el beso no pasa nada, aunque no lo parezca yo también fui joven, yo solo venía a decirles que su desayuno se enfría-. Nos dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de cómplice en su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunados que eran por tener una madre así y por mi buena suerte de poder convivir un tiempo con ellos.

-Si ya vamos, huele delicioso mamá-. Le dijo Edward más calmado.

Nos fuimos a la cocina en donde encontramos a la pequeña Bree picoteando la comida, al parecer ella también había sido encontrada con las manos en la masa porque en cuanto nos vio quito sus manos de la comida y se hizo la desatendida. Esme había preparado todo lo que implicaba un buen desayuno, en la mesa había huevos con jamón, pan tostado y un vaso de leche y jugo.

-Bueno siéntense que al parecer tu hermana se muere de hambre-. Nos dijo Esme con voz divertida.

-Bella me gusta mucho que seas mi cuñada, significa que nos podremos ver más ¿Verdad?-. Me dijo Bree mientras comíamos.

-Claro que si Bree y aunque no lo fuera nos veríamos cada que quisieras, aunque a mí también me gusta mucho ser tu cuñada-. Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Edward, pero la cara de Bree se transformó en una de duda.

-Oye Edward-. Se dirigió ahora su hermano como si no pudiera entender algo. –Si yo fuera novia de Seth ¿él que sería de Bella?-. El pobre se atraganto con la comida, sabía que como buena novia tenía que ir a ver que no se ahogara de verdad, pero Esme ya había ido a auxiliarlo y yo estaba ocupada intentando contener la risa que me ataco, mientras Bree nos miraba como si no entendiera nada.

-Bree él no puede ser tu novio eres muy pequeña-. Le dijo con voz ronca intentando recuperarse, con lo que yo me empecé a reír aún más, podía notar que a Esme también le costaba contener la risa, pero yo fui la ganadora de una mirada enojada por parte de Edward, con la cual solo me provoco más risa, era hermoso verlo en su papel de hermano mayor todo sobreprotector y celoso.

-¿Pero por qué no?-. Pregunto Bree con el ceño fruncido. –Varias de mi salón ya tienen novio y Seth es muy lindo conmigo, la otra vez me llevo una paleta muy rica y me gusta cuando me toma de la mano, igual que tú lo haces con Bella-. Dijo intentando defender su punto, provocando aún más la mirada asesina de Edward, Bree debía tener cuidado si no quería que la cambiaran de colegio.

-Pues esas niñas deberían concentrarse en la escuela antes de andar con novios y acuérdate que no debes aceptar dulces de nadie y menos permitir que te tome de la mano, eso será hasta que ya estés muy grande ahora solo puedes tener amigos-. Le dijo Edward sin aceptar replicas.

-¿Entonces puedo tener novio hasta que este de la edad de Bella?-. Le pregunto confusa por la reacción de su hermano.

-Más grande, tal vez a los treinta y tantos ya luego hablaremos de esto-. Le dijo Edward mientras seguía comiendo muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero ¿Por qué Bella puede tener novio y yo no? Ella no tiene treinta y tantos-. Se quejó Bree.

-Porque Bella… ella…-. Era tan chistoso ver a Edward acorralado por una niña de 10 años.

-Bree cariño lo que quiere decir tu hermano es que puedes tener novio cuando estés un poco más grande, no cuando tengas treinta y tantos tal vez unos quince años, solamente tú lo sabrás cuando aparezca el chico indicado-. Le dijo Esme con voz maternal logrando un amplia sonrisa de Bree.

Mire a Edward con ganas de replicar lo dicho por Esme, era obvio que no le gustaba para nada que tuviera novio a los quince, pero no lo deje hablar. –Hey todavía faltan cinco años estoy segura que algo se le ocurrirá a mi chico inteligente para ese entonces-. Le dije al oído para calmar su réplica y al parecer funciono porque me regreso un amplia sonrisa, como si por fin entendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas, empezaba a sentir un poco de lastima por los futuros novios de Bree, Edward les haría la vida imposible.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar fuimos a una librería, en la cual todos compramos libros para el resto del año, Edward y yo quedamos que nos pasaríamos unos cuantos para poder leerlos todos. Una vez que terminamos con las compras emprendimos el camino de nuevo, era por mucho las mejores vacaciones que había tenido.

-Me debes preguntas-. Me dijo Edward llamando mi atención mientras estaba manejando sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Perdón?-. No entendía a qué se refería.

-Las 10 preguntas no las terminamos así que te hare una-. Me explicó. -¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-. Era sorprendente que esas simples preguntas aun no estuvieran del todo cubiertas.

-El 21 de Mayo-. Le dije sonriendo ya no faltaba mucho, pronto cumplirá los 18 y podría largarme de esa casa. -¿Y tú?-. Le pregunte bastante interesada.

-El 20 de junio, cumpliré los 19-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?-.

-En realidad no me gustan casi las flores, prefiero los chocolates-. Le dije con un sonrisa y el me respondió con otra como si fuera algo obvio y no lo hubiera visto antes. Pero una duda surgió desde el fondo de mi cerebro. -¿En verdad te gustaba Tanya?-. La pregunta salió de mi boca sin filtro logrando que nos tensáramos los dos, al parecer mi vena celosa estaba saliendo a flote.

-No, no me interesa-. Me dijo rápidamente muy nervioso como queriéndolo dejar en claro que sus palabras eran verdad.

-No sé qué le mirabas, supongo que tiene un buen cuerpo-. Lo dije más para mí que para él, aunque yo tampoco estaba tan mal, no igualaba sus grandes bubis pero siempre elogiaban mi trasero. –Aunque todas esas bubis las compensa de tonta y puta-. Me intente defender aunque no sabía si lo estaba logrando. –O ¿las prefieres rubias y pechugonas?-. Al parecer mi filtro se había apagado otra vez y él estaba totalmente rojo.

-No, nos las prefiero rubias y respecto a… a las….-. Creo que había entrado en un nuevo tono de rojo.

-Lo siento perdón, perdón, estoy siendo una idiota lo siento-. Le dije intentando sacarlo del apuro mientras tapaba mi cara contra mis piernas que se encontraban arriba del sillón, no sabía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, teníamos un día y yo ya me estaba comportando como una neurótica pensando que le gustaba más Tanya que yo. Era una suerte que Esme y Bree estuvieran profundamente dormidas y no escucharan mi escena neurótica.

Él volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suya, la cual había retirado por culpa de los nervios y dándome caricias lentas me dijo. –Creo que siempre me gustaste tú, solo que lograbas ponerme tan nervioso por esos hermosos ojos tan expresivos, me mantenía lo más alejado posible porque me sentía intimidado solo con voltearte a ver, por eso le prestaba atención a Tanya, sabía que ella solo era un cuerpo bonito y yo podía controlar mis reacciones hacía ella, todo lo contario a ti, cuando logre conocerte no pude evitar enamorarme, aunque pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, eres más de lo que soñé tener-. Cómo no podía estar enamorada de él, si era el hombre perfecto, uno que aun después de hacerle una escena de celos y a pesar del esfuerzo que le costaba por culpa de su nerviosismo se convertía en el caballero más valiente, para calmarte con la mejor declaración, explicándote que para él eres perfecta y más de lo que soñó, las mujeres eran unas idiotas buscando de lado equivocado, pero para mí era mejor, porque me lo dejaban todo para mí.

-Eres el mejor-. Le dije para después darle un piquito, no era lo que quería pero iba manejando, así que a mis posibilidades me abrace a él intentando no incomodarlo.

Llegamos a su casa y ya estaba anocheciendo, habíamos comprado comida en el camino por lo que me quede a cenar, intentando alargar más el momento, no me quería ir a mi calvario pero no había manera de que me quedara, Esme sospecharía que algo estaba mal y no quería complicar nada, cada vez faltaba menos para salir de esa casa. Edward muy resistente me dejo ir, al parecer su vena protectora también estaba apareciendo conmigo y no podía explicar lo feliz que me ponía eso, después de prometer que me cuidaría mucho y que por cualquier cosa le hablaría por teléfono y que mañana nos veríamos en la escuela por fin me fui.

**Ángela POV.**

El día de hoy había llegado temprano a la escuela, tenía que aprovechar que Edward siempre llegaba mucho antes de que empezaran las clases, era los únicos momentos que tenía a solas con él, antes de que llegaran los otros idiotas o la perra de Isabella, que parecían que estaban de acuerdo en no dejarme platicar con él.

Al entrar al salón mire que era mi día de suerte se encontraba solo, sentado hasta atrás como siempre, estaba absorto en su libreta sin darse cuenta de que había llegado, su cabello era un total caos al igual que su guardarropa, pero eso era lo menos importante, digamos que no estaba interesada en él por guapo, si quisiera a alguien bien parecido jamás voltearía a verlo. Toda la preparatoria estuve confiada de que nadie se fijaría en él, hasta que llego la maldita Isabella y le prestó atención, no sabía que podía mirarle, pensé que tendía más tiempo para disfrutar, pero ahora esta perra había acelerado mis planes.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?-. Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Am hola Ángela, muy bien gracias y tú ¿Cómo estás?-. Me pregunto algo nervioso, no entendía el motivo pero no le tome importancia.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar-. Odiaba este tipo de conversaciones pero tenía que aparentar amabilidad y sobre todo que estaba entretenida.

Yo no sería tan idiota como mi madre, ella había tenido dos admiradores en la preparatoria un chico popular que según ella era un caballero y el otro un maldito nerdo que nadie pelaba, pero se había enamorado de mamá solo porque ella era amable con él y la imbécil había salido embarazada de mí y se había casado según ella con el amor de su vida mi padre y rechazo al chico nerdo aun cuando le ofreció hacerse cargo de mí. Pues la historia no terminó muy bien, sigue casada con mi padre, solo que ahora tiene tres hijos en lugar de uno, un trabajo con sueldo miserable y un carro que deja mucho que desear, pero según ellos son muy felices por el amor que se tienen, no podrían ser más idiotas y perdedores.

Hace tres años cuando fuimos mi madre y yo a comprar mi vestido de la secundaria, mientras ella alegaba que tenía que escoger uno más barato y en otra tienda que no fuera tan cara porque no le alcanzaba para pagar el que yo quería, se acercó un señor a saludarla y ella me conto que era el chico listo, iba de compras con su hija, la cual llevaba cargando un sinfín de ropa mientras yo solo quería una pieza y no la podía comprar porque mamá seguía alegando que había gastos más importantes, en cambio él le compraba lo que quería a su hija, está nos presumió que su papá era un importante cirujano plástico, mientras yo tenía que decir que mi padre era un mediocre empleado más. Al final el señor termino pagando el vestido, según por los buenos tiempos, alegando que tenía derecho a verme hermosa ese día, en ese momento mire lo que pudo haber sido mi vida si mi madre no hubiera sido tan idiota, por lo que decidí que no cometería el mismo error, sabía que no era tan bonita para buscarme un chico rico, pero si podía buscarme alguien que estuviera destinado a hacer grandes cosas y eso era Edward para mí, mi boleto fuera de esta maldita pobreza.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Bree? Me entere de que fue su cumpleaños ¿cómo la paso?-. Odiaba a ese pequeño monstruo, era una maldita plaga, más después de la escenita que hizo el otro día, pero no era tan idiota para demostrarlo, sabía que él la quería mucho, ya al final me ocuparía de eso.

-Está muy bien creo que aún no se recupera de la emoción-. Me dijo con una sonrisa de idiota al hablar de ella, era tan patético.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, de hecho quería pasar a felicitarla y a entregarle el pequeño regalo que le compre, pero no estaba segura de que fuera bien recibida, no sé si aún no me ha perdonado por el incidente de la otra vez, por si las dudas no quise arruinar el momento-. Le dije intentando aparentar toda la pena que me fuera posible, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos, en realidad a veces hasta yo me sorprendía debía estudiar para actriz era muy buena.

-No estábamos en la ciudad pero Bree es una niña muy buena yo creo que no…-. Se quedó con la frase a la mitad porque algo llamo su atención en la puerta y era la perra de Isabella que iba entrando, que acaso le tenía algún tipo de radar. La muy perra cuando me miro sentada en su lugar me fulmino con la mirada, yo también la rete a que hiciera algo, claro siempre tomando mis precauciones para que Edward notara nada, pero ella solo me respondió con una sonrisa arrogante que no supe descifrar.

**Bella POV**

Ayer y hoy en la mañana había tenido mucha suerte al no toparme con nadie en la casa, aunque no había dormido tan bien como me gustaría porque me faltaban los brazos de Edward. Así que hoy en la mañana salí deseosa de verlo, lo había extrañado bastante, pero cuando llegue no me gustó nada verlo a lado de la mosquita muerta. Sin poder evitarlo la fulmine con la mirada por estar sentada en mi lugar y alado de mi novio, pero cuando me reto solo le pude sonreír porque ahora Edward era solo era mío y ya era momento de dejárselo claro.

-Hola cariño-. Le dije pasando de largo a Ángela y parándome a un lado de Edward para poder besarlo, no negare que lo hice con la intensión de marcar mi territorio, pero una vez que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y acomodo sus manos en mis caderas, me olvide por completo de Ángela y solo quería probar aún más y él parecía igual por lo que profundizamos el beso olvidándonos de todo. Una vez que nos separamos a los dos nos faltaba el aire y nuestros labios se encontraban rojos, más que nada por mi labial, tenía que agradecer el haberme puesto una blusa corta porque sin proponérselo él alcanzaba a tocar parte de mi piel y eso intensificaba la placentera corriente. Una vez más recuperados y recordando que tenía alguien invadiendo mi lugar, tomando por sorpresa a Edward me senté en sus piernas.

-Ángela-. Le dije en forma de saludo, aunque para nada amable, la mosquita nos miraba con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando. Y a decir verdad todo el salón nos miraba con la misma expresión.

-No, no sabía que eran novios-. Nos dijo una vez que estuvo más recuperada.

-Pues si somos novios-. Le dije de forma rotunda mientras jugaba con el cabello de Edward y fui recompensada con una mirada fulminante.

-Pues Edward no me había dicho nada-. Me dijo de forma si sañosa, provocando que Edward se tensara y me apretara más, no era de sorprenderse después de que ayer le hiciera una escena de celos, pero no la haría delante de esta tipa y menos después de sus hermosas palabras el día de ayer.

-Es que normalmente hablas, hablas y hablas y no lo dejas hablar-. Le dije de forma despreocupada sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, ya que seguía entretenida con un mechón de cabello que parecía tener vida propia, pero sabía que me estaba fulminando con la mirada, conocía muy bien a Edward para saber que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, como todo el caballero que era.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi lugar, al parecer estoy estorbando-. Dijo bastante enojada. Sabía que Edward como el caballero que era le diría que no era necesario así que me adelante.

-Que tengas un buen día Ángela-. Le dije en un tono amable pero era obvio que para nada real.

-Eso fue muy grosero-. Me reprendió Edward una vez que se había ido, pero en realidad no se miraba enojado.

-Y yo que pensé que había sido amable-. Le dije con un puchero descarado que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro. –Además-. Le dije seguido por un piquito. -aunque seas tan ciego para no verlo-. Piquito. –A ella le gustas-. Piquito. -y eso no lo iba a permitir-. Le dije entre besos. -Al menos puedes decir que fui más linda que la última vez que hablamos, vez estamos progresando-. Me defendí con cara de niña buena. –Además dijo que estaba estorbando y era verdad ahora si me puedes decir hola-. Le dije dándole ahora si un beso de verdad que él respondió.

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche y tu mañana?-. Me dijo una vez que nos separamos, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos demostrando que sus palabras tenían más significado de lo normal.

-Te extrañe pero fuera de ahí muy bien-. Le dije provocando que se pusiera rojo, era sorprendente que estuviera sentada en sus piernas besándolo, pero solo le dijera algo así y lo pusiera nervioso.

-Yo también te extrañe-. Me dijo aún más rojo. ¿Era posible cada vez enamorarme aún más?

Una vez que salimos un poco de nuestro mundo nos dimos cuenta que el profesor iba entrando, por lo que me senté en mi lugar, pero a nadie parecía importarle el profesor, todos nos estaban viendo descaradamente sin poder creerlo, yo solo rete a la mayoría del salón a decir cualquier estupidez pero Edward hizo todo lo contrario se tensó y solo intento esconder su mirada en el libro.

-Yo lo siento mucho a lo mejor no querías que nadie supiera…-. Era una idiota estaba tan celosa por Ángela que no había pensado que él a lo mejor no quería que nadie se enterara.

-Hey no hay problema es algo incómodo pero me acostumbrare-. Me dijo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y calmando mis miedos mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos sobre la mesa. A lo que le agradecí con un apretón y un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que sonó la campana avisándonos del receso decidimos que seguiríamos con nuestra rutina, el iría con sus amigos y yo con los míos, por lo que me despedí de él con un beso antes de entrar al comedor en donde sentí todas las miradas sobre mí las cuales ignore y me senté enfrente de Alice.

-Me podrías explicar eso de que eres novia de Edward-. Me reclamo Alice.

-No sé qué tengo que explicar somos novios y punto-. Le dije a la defensiva todos estaban callados viéndome, pero no esperaba esa reacción menos de ella.

-Bells nadie está reclamando nada-. Me dijo como siempre un calmado Jasper.

-Tú no podrías estar reclamando nada pero yo sí-. Debatió Alice provocando que me pusiera en alerta para defenderme. –Se supone que somos tus amigos y me vengo enterando que son novios por los chismosos de la escuela, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Yo ya sabía que ustedes estaban raros cuando hablábamos uno del otro, sobre todo cuando Edward dijo todo un discurso sobre ti, yo pensaba que harían una bonita pareja aunque no sea lo común pero mi instinto me lo decía, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? No pudo haber sido este fin, porque dijiste que estarías fuera de la ciudad ¿Cómo sucedió? Ya que no me entere por ti, mínimo quiero más detalles, ¿Por qué no se están sentando juntos? La salida que teníamos programada para hoy, podríamos salir los seis otro día, ¿Crees que a Edward le agrade la idea?-. Me pregunto de una forma sorprendentemente rápido todo eso, yo ya ni siquiera recordaba la primera pregunta.

-Alice solo quiere decirte que estamos felices por tu relación con Edward, creemos que no te pudiste buscar un mejor novio-. Me dijo Rosalie al ver mi cara de terror por todo el discurso de su cuñada, Alice iba a continuar pero no la dejo. –También quiere expresarte su inconformidad por no enterarse antes que todos y si nos pudieras contar como sucedió-. Me dijo bastante calmada y con una sonrisa sin alterarse por la presión de Alice lo que logro tranquilizarme.

-Bueno somos novios desde el sábado, por eso no les había contado nada-. Empecé a explicar, pero algo me distrajo y era Edward iba saliendo del lugar rumbo al patio parecía bastante molesto. –Lo siento-. Les dije antes de seguirlo.

No tarde mucho en encontrarlo, estaba recargado en un árbol que daba justo enfrente de la cafetería, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sus hombros tensos, parecía que intentaba calmarse, lo que me demostraba que tenía razón y estaba molesto. Sin pensarlo me acerque, no sabía que había pasado con sus amigos, jamás lo había visto tan alterado y no era algo que me gustara, por lo que tome sus manos que estaban hechas puños e intente deshacerlos con lentas caricias. En cuanto sintió mi tacto sus manos se extendieron y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, parecía que no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era yo, seguía tenso pero con esos gestos me demostraba que no le molestaba que estuviera aquí con él.

Sin esperarlo él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo para darme un beso algo necesitado, como era de esperarse no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia y le devolví el beso intentando calmarlo, una vez que nos separamos teníamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero él se miraba más calmado al parecer era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-. Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero el solo asistió sin responderme. –Supongo que tus amigos no se tomaron muy bien lo nuestro, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-. Aunque no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que el problema tenía que ver Erick.

-Más tarde-. Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y escondía su cabeza en mi cuello. –Solo es que todo me tomo por sorpresa-. Me dijo mientras me veía a los ojos.

-Ven lo que necesitamos, es alguien que en verdad este feliz por nosotros-. Le dije mientras lo jalaba a la mesa en donde estaban Emmet y todos. –Chicos si no les molesta Edward se sentara con nosotros-. Les informe.

-Claro que no hombre-. Le dijo Emmet siempre tan dramático incluso movió la silla para que se sentara, pero Edward como todo el caballero que es, primero retiro la silla para mí y luego se sentó él, una vez que estuvimos sentados sin poder estar lejos de él lo abrace.

-Aww se ven tan lindos ¿verdad Jasper?-. Dijo Alice con cara de ternura, provocando que nos pusiéramos rojos.

-Aww pero son tan lindos, mira hasta se ponen rositas juntos-. Ahora dijo Emmet tomándonos el pelo, provocando que le aventara una papa que tenía en mi plato. –Ten cuidado Edward, así empiezan las chicas violentas, primero con pequeños gestos como este y luego te encuentras en el hospital por golpes, tengo suerte de que mi Ross no sea así-. Le dijo como si le estuviera dando un consejo de vida o muerte.

-Pues eso no se nota mucho, menos cuando la que lleva los pantalones en la relación es Rosalie-. Le dije en tono burlesco, provocando un amplia sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Rosalie.

-Bueno que te puedo decir, me gustan las chicas con carácter sobre todo en el dormitorio-. Dijo Emmet con voz picara, ganándose un empujón de parte de Rosalie y logrando que Edward se pusiera aún más rojo y Jasper rodara los ojos.

-Bueno no creo que a nadie le interese-. Nos dijo Alice. –Porque mejor no nos cuenta como se volvieron novios, estoy segura que será un mejor tema-. Nos dijo impaciente por conocer los detalles que le había negado hace rato.

-Pues antier fuimos a festejar el cumpleaños de su hermana y…-. Empecé a hablar mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward.

-Espera esa es la fiesta a la que ibas a ir por lo que saliste de la ciudad-. Me interrumpió Alice.

-Si esa es la fiesta a la que te dije que iría-. Le dije.

-¿Se hicieron novios fuera de la ciudad? No recuerdo que ciudad era ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Se hicieron novios en la fiesta de tu hermana? ¿Qué clase de fiesta fue? ¿Y cómo estuvo? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? ¿Durante la fiesta o después de la fiesta? ¿Fue tan romántico como parece?- Me ataco otra vez Alice con preguntas que no podía ni recordar.

-Si nos hicimos novios fuera de la ciudad, fuimos a Olympia, solo fuimos a la feria y a la ciudad para festejarle su día, estuvo muy bien gracias, se la paso de maravilla y no fue durante la fiesta si no después, estábamos en un balcón y creo que yo se lo pedí y no estoy seguro que hubiera sido romántico-. Era de esperarse que si alguien le podía seguir el ritmo a Alice era Edward, al parecer recordó todas sus preguntas, lo que si me sorprendió era verlo tan calmado hablando con ella.

-Pues lo único que puedo agregar es que si fue romántico-. Fue la única pregunta que recordé. –Fue en un balcón muy bonito y Edward es muy bueno con las palabras-.

-Pues es un gusto, hacen una muy bonita pareja. Incluso tal vez algún día le puedas dar unas clases a Emmet a lo que se refiere a frases bonitas es un bruto-. Nos dijo Rosalie dándole una mirada de reproche a Emmet.

-Pero bebe tu dijiste que te gustaba tal como soy-. Le dijo Emmet haciendo una pataleta como niño provocando que todos nos riéramos.

Seguimos hablando de todo y nada hasta que sonó la campana, ellos eran muy buenas personas por lo que era muy fácil conversar con ellos.

-Deberíamos salir un día de estos al cine-. Nos dijo Alice mientras íbamos a nuestros salones. -¿Qué te parece Edward vamos?-. El primero volteo a verme y una vez que le moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa le contesto.

-Claro será un placer-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que finalizaron las clases Edward me invito a su casa y como no tenía ganas de ir a la mía, ya había tentado demasiado mi suerte me fui con él, el día se me paso demasiado rápido, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando me fui a mi casa, pero aún no estaba lista para llegar así que decidí que era un buen momento para pasar el gimnasio. Ya más relajada compre comida y me fui a mi casa, en cuanto abrí la puerta no di tiempo de nada y emprendí una carrera por llegar a mi cuarto, logrando llegar sin ver a nadie.

Me había levantado temprano porque me moría de ganas de ver a Edward, así que me apure a arreglarme sabía que él siempre llegaba temprano. Pero al salir de manera distraída me tope de frente con Sue.

-Mira nada más quien se digna a dar la cara-. Me dijo mientras se plantaba enfrente de mí. –Mira que ni siquiera tener el descaro de pedir una disculpa por lo que hiciste-. Me dijo muy enojada.

-Yo solo me defendí así que si esperan una disculpa ya se pueden sentar porque se van a cansar de esperarlas-. Le dije molesta.

-Que solo te defendiste y dime porque según tu mi James te ataco, estoy segura de que aunque hubiera sucedido como dices te lo merecías, siempre sacas lo peor de las personas. Mira nada más lo que has hecho con esta familia-. Me dijo apuntando a su alrededor. –Todo lo tocas lo pudres, está en tu naturaleza, primero lo hiciste conmigo negándome la posibilidad de tener la gran familia feliz que planeamos tu padre y yo, luego con mi matrimonio tú lo arruinaste por completo y cada vez arruinas más a tus hermanos, los cuales estaban tan felices hasta que tu llegaste a vivir aquí, pero sabes yo no voy a dejar que los destruyas, estoy deseando el día que te vayas de esta casa y me cueste lo que me cueste también de esté estado, aunque nada será lo suficientemente lejos-. Me dijo de forma despectiva. –Así que te lo advierto mantente alejada de todos si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir-. Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Mientras ella estaba hablando tenía mi cara de altanera que había aprendido tan bien con el paso del tiempo, pero una vez que se fue me tuve que sostener de la pared, sus palabras me dolían aunque intentara que no fuera así, había tantos reclamos de por medio que ya no sabía si tenía razón y yo era la manzana podrida de esta familia y estaba contagiando a los demás, primero a Sue, luego su matrimonio y finalmente a Jessica y James que vivían tan pacíficamente hasta que yo llegue y me preguntaba si era verdad que era algo que tenía en la sangre y contaminaba a todo el que se me acercara.

Necesitaba ahora más que nada a Edward, salí rápidamente de la casa y maneja a la escuela, mis planes se había venido abajo, porque ya se empezaba a notar bastante llena la escuela, pero no me importo necesitaba encontrarlo y que me abrazara y me dijera que nada de eso era verdad, que yo no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había dicho Sue.

Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver un grupo de gente formando un circulo, que me impedía avanzar hacia mi salón, en medio se encontraba Demetri y me sorprendí aún más al darme cuenta que enfrene a él se encontraba Edward con los brazos hecho puños.

-… entonces Edward me vas a contar que se siente estarte tirando a Isabella, a puesto que ha de ser una maestra maravillosa, ya que es muy buena en la cama, digo su trabajo le ha costado aprender tanto, dime que tanto te hace y te diré que le enseñe yo a esa deliciosa zorrita, incluso Alec podría ayudarnos a recordar-. Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero ver que Edward levantaba su puño intentando golpear a Demetri me saco de mi ensueño, sabía cómo terminaría esto, más cuando este detuvo el golpe fácilmente y le atino dos golpes a Edward en la cara. Sin saber cómo avente a todos los idiotas que tenía enfrente hasta que llegue al medio del círculo y logre aventar a Demetri para que no lo siguiera golpeando.

-¡Basta!-. Le grite mientras lo aventaba, de algo tenían que servir mis clases de defensa.

-Vamos Bells nos estamos divirtiendo, verdad nerdo-. Me dijo Demetri burlándose provocando que viera todo rojo y sintiera mis tímpanos a punto de explotar por culpa del enojo.

-Intenta dar un paso más y te juro que te vas arrepentir-. Le advertí y no estaba jugando haría de todo por defender a Edward.

-Vamos nena no te enojes, aunque sabes siempre me gustaste porque eres muy intensa, como decirlo muy pasional-. Me dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón pero le quiete la mano de un aventón. Podía ver de reojo que Edward se estaba levantando, tenía el pómulo hinchado y el labio le estaba sangrando mucho, pero no quise prestar atención para no olvidarme de mi valentía al ver la sangre.

-Te lo advierto Demetri-. Le dije de manera amenazante.

-Dime gatita que me puedes hacer, al menos que quieras usar toda es furia y me quieras esposar a tu cama con lo cual te cumpliría el gustito, pero sabes que preferiría tenerte esposada a ti, aparte de eso no veo que puedes hacer-. Me dijo mientras me daba un guiño en forma coqueta, lo que provoco que me enojara más, pude notar que Edward muy enojado daba un paso hacia enfrente pero me atravesé dándole la espalda, no quería que lo volvieran a atacar.

-Parece que se te olvida que soy una Swan-. Le recordé. -¡Esto va para todos así que pongan atención!-. Grite llamando la atención de los presentes. –Al parecer a muchos se les ha olvidado que soy una Swan, la maldita dueña de este maldito pueblo de mierda y también dueña de más del 60% de Seattle, si mal no recuerdo tu padre trabaja para el mío Demetri-. Le dije de forma prepotente. –Gracias a eso te puedes dar el maldito lujo de venir a una escuela como esta, así que si no quieres que eso se termine te comportaras, sería una lástima que tus papitos te tuvieran que sacar de la escuela a ti y a tus hermanos porque papá se quedó sin empleo ¿verdad?-. Le dije de forma fría sonando bastante calculadora.

-No te atreverías-. Me dijo bastante pálido.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste hace rato, no soy más que una perra sin corazón, así que pruébame y no solamente me asegurare de que lo despidan, sino también de que no encuentre trabajo en ningún lugar que tenga un maldito sueldo decente-. Le dije demostrándole que no me importaba. –Y eso va para todos, la mayoría de los sueldos de aquí los paga mi padre, si no quieren que eso termine más les vale no meterse conmigo y meterse con Edward es meterse directamente conmigo-. Subí a un más el tono para que todos escucharan-. -Para mí destruir patéticas vidas como la tuya no significa nada solo es una manera de entretenerme-. Le dije ahora a Demetri.

-No te atreverías a hacer eso Isabella-. Dijo ahora Victoria la cual me lanzaba dagas con los ojos, me tendría que haber imaginado que todo esto era obra de ella.

-Vamos Victoria por algo duramos tanto tiempo juntas, tu sabes que soy igual o más perra que tú-. Le dije de forma sínica. –Sabes que soy capaz e incluso una vez que lo haya hecho tendré el descaro de estar en primera fila para poder decir te lo advertí, tu y yo somos iguales disfrutamos ver sufrir al que nos la debe, solo es cuestión de ver el numerito que armaste para intentar vengarte de mí-.

-Pues no creo que puedas hacer nada, ni tu padre te soporta además recuerda que yo también puedo hablar con James-. Me dijo con suficiencia.

-No puedes ser tan idiota para creer que él te ayudara, sabes que nunca tocara el tema de la empresa porque no le conviene, ya que es un pendejo en el tema y pase lo que pase soy una Swan y Charlie no permitirá que su nombre no sea respetado y todo lo que planeaste yo lo miro como una falta de respeto, así que espero que por fin te quede en claro que cualquier movimiento en falso y arruinare la vida de quien se atreva a intentarlo entendido-. Después de mi discurso podía notar que Victoria ya no estaba tan segura de si misma, incluso Tanya estaba en el lugar más alejado, supongo que no quería poner en riesgo el trabajo de sus padres.

-Quiero dejar en claro, que apoyo totalmente la decisión de Bella, así que ya saben o trabajan con su familia o con la mía, no queda mucho para donde correr-. Dijo Emmet con tono amenazador, que lo hacía ver tenebroso, mientras se agachaba a recoger los lentes rotos de Edward, muchos se hicieron a un lado cuando lo escucharon, sabían que él era de temer. –Así que se terminó el espectáculo, todos a sus salones-. Grito Emmet por segunda vez y la gente se empezó a dispersar.

-¿Bella?-. Escuche la voz de Edward algo nerviosa, mientras me tocaba el hombro, pero yo no podía voltear a ver su cara llena de sangre.

-Emmet ¿podrías ayudar a Edward y llevarlo a la enfermería? Creo que es importante que lo atiendan yo tengo algo que hacer-. Alcance a escuchar el tono frío de mi voz y la mano de Edward tensarse, pero no me importo solo salí de ahí.

...

**¿Qué me pueden decir de este capítulo? ¿Logre asustarlos un poco con la reacción de Bree? Tuvimos muchas cosas nuevas como la relación de Bella y Edward ****¿**no es un amor Edward? ¿Qué me dicen de la escena de celos que le hizo Bella? ¿O de conocer por fin las intenciones de Ángela? Y sobre todo por lo que me querrán matar lo sucedido con Demetri y sobre todo la reacción de Bella.

**Yomii20:** Hola y si fuiste la primera en comentar me alegra alcanzarte antes de que te durmieras jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este haya corrido con la misma suerte y pues todavía tienen mucho que superar los pobres, pero es una ventaja que se quieran mucho. No te preocupes nunca tardare más de una semana en publicar, pero si el capítulo va como espero con el próximo no tardare tanto :)

**Marina Cullen 87:** Hola y no te preocupes espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de tus vacaciones y muchas gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, espero que después de lo que sucedió en este capítulo siga entrando dentro de tu gusto por el drama, ya que tengo que admitir que yo si lo amo ;) y pues si tengo grandes sorpresas sobre esa petición para más adelante ;)

**Nora:** Hola Nora como siempre creo que puedes leer mi mente jajajaja

**Rossy-Bells Cullen: **¡Yo también lo amo! Creo que tenemos los mismo gustos jajaja, Si Esme es una excelente persona, creo que alguien ya tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto jejeje, tu sigue así espero que aquí hayas encontrado más datos jajaja y espero de todo corazón que estés disfrutando mucho de tus vacaciones :)

**Esmeraldamr:** Tenías razón con que las cosas no serían de color de Rosa, pero vimos que al principio no todo estuvo tan mal, solo son las mismas personas que están poniendo trabas, pero ahora ya tienen más amigos que los apoyaran a lo largo de la historia.

**The princess of the winds**: Prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente ;) y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado la historia, tanto como para leerla tan rápido, ya que son más de 200 hojas :D

**Claudia:** Hola Claudia no te preocupes no dejare la historia a la mitad esta está muy fresca en mi loca mente, solo que a veces si me llevara la semana actualizar, espero que conforme avance te siga gustando, porque todavía le quedan muchas sorpresas, gracias por pasar y dejarme tu comentario me hizo muy feliz :)

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a las que me agregaron a favoritos espero que la historia siga siendo de su gusto :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella POV**

Camine aventando a cuanto pasara a mi lado, la mayoría me miraba con cara de sombro y miedo pero no me importaba, solo tenía que llegar a mi destino, una vez que entre mire que no se encontraba solo.

-Fuera-. Dije muy enojada varias chicas me miraron asombradas. –¡He dicho que fuera!-. Les grite haciendo que saltaran asustadas y tomaran sus cosas para salir rápidamente, era una ventaja que solo estuvieran en el tocador y que ninguna fuera tan tonta como para desafiarme.

Una vez que salieron cerré la puerta y me recargue en la pared intentando calmarme, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, las imágenes que tanto había logrado reprimir se estaban amontonando en mi cabeza, el ver a Edward ensangrentado las había traído a colación y sabía que era muy difícil que las siguiera reprimiendo por más tiempo, por lo que las deje salir.

Mis piernas cedieron y el baño se volvió negro llevándome muy lejos de aquí, estaba en el patio de la casa Swan, el cual estaba listo para celebrar una gran fiesta, pero algo no encajaba enfrente mío se encontraba una niña con un vestido de fiesta que parecía haber sido muy bonito, pero este estaba manchado de sangre junto con sus manos y cara, ella no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, su cara estaba manchada de lágrimas pero estas ya no caían más, lo único que hacia era contemplar el cadáver, intente consolar a la niña pero al estirar mi mano la mire llena de sangre y cuando baje la vista yo traía puesto el mismo vestido y estaba en el lugar de ella, ahora yo era la niña, por lo que voltee hacia el cadáver pero este era sustituido, ahora se encontraba Edward enfrente mío lleno de sangre.

Recupere la conciencia de forma repentina, me encontraba llorando, temblando y sudada en el piso del baño, el recuerdo nunca había sido tan vivido como ahora, siempre era la niña pero ahora aparte de verme grande se había agregado la imagen de Edward, mi estomago se revolvió y como pude gatee hasta escusado donde vomité todo lo que había cenado anoche, una vez que ya no tuve nada más que sacar me recargue en un pared mientras todo lo sucedido pasaba por mi cabeza. Las palabras de Sue no dejaban de retumbar, tal vez tenía razón y yo solamente era una plaga y era yo la que terminaba contaminando a todo el que estuviera a mi alrededor, entre más tiempo pasara Edward conmigo más infectado terminaría, esto solo era un probada de lo que podía suceder.

**Edward POV.**

-Vamos Edward tenemos que ir a ver a la enfermera, estas sangrando mucho-. Me dijo Emmet mientras tomaba mis cosas y me entregaba mis lentes, uno de los vidrios se encontraba roto, pero solamente era una fina línea los podría volver a usar mientras eran remplazados. Mi labio y pómulo dolían, pero eso no era algo que me importaba, lo único que me importaba se acaba ir dándome las espalda como si no soportara verme.

El día de ayer que había peleado con Erick y ella fue a hablar conmigo pude notar que no le gustaba verme molesto, por lo que intente cambiar mi expresión, no era mi intención pelearme el día de hoy con Demetri, pensaba ignorarlo como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez no pude, porque empezó a hablar muy mal de Bella, sabía que ella tenía una historia y no me importaba pero no podía escuchar que alguien hablara así de ella, cuando reaccione ya había cedido a su provocación. Cuando la mire que se interpuso entre él y yo, nunca la había visto tan fría, pensé que conocía sus peores miradas pero esta nunca la había visto, se veía tan letal, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto oscuros eran de un profundo café, pero lo peor eran que estos estaban sin ningún tipo de vida parecían muertos, la había visto feliz, incrédula, enoja, triste, dolida, indiferente, incluso a punto de atacar a la menor provocación, pero ahora sus ojos no tenían ninguna emoción, convirtiéndola en otra persona incluso para mí, porque sus ojos ya no eran las ventanas a sus sentimientos o al menos eso esperaba porque me asustaba pensar que esos eran.

No sabía si era capaz de cumplir todas las amenazas que había hecho, pero todos parecían creer que era así, en algún momento yo también le creí, más después de todas las advertencias que me había estado dando estos días. Pero nada de eso me importaba, yo la amaba, solo quería saber que estábamos bien, que no había pasado nada por culpa de mi reciente violencia, pero ella se mostró tan fría parecía que no toleraba ni el voltearme a ver, eso había dolido incluso más que los golpes de Demetri.

-Edward, amigo vamos a que te mire la enfermera-. Me volvió a llamar Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sin nada más que hacer lo seguí.

-Dios niño ¿qué te hicieron?-. Me pregunto la enfermera una vez que me miro, pero no le conteste no tenía ánimos. –Ven siéntate aquí-. Me apunto la famosa camilla. –Primero que nada voy a limpiar, esto puede doler un poco-. Me dijo mientras me pasaba un algodón ardía un poco pero me encontraba más preocupado por Bella. –La buena noticia es que no es nada serio, solo fue un área sensible por lo que sangro mucho pero no necesitaras puntadas-. Me dijo la enfermera una vez que termino. –Ya te puedes ir, te daré estas pastillas, te las tienes que tomar cada ocho horas, son para el dolor y sobre todo la inflamación-. Me dijo dándome la caja.

-Muchas gracias-. Le dije mientras intentaba salir.

-Yo no le diré nada al director porque sé que no fue tu culpa pero tal vez tú deberías ir a hablar con él-. Me dijo antes de que me fuera, a lo que yo solo asentí.

-Bueno ya te ves mejor-. Me dijo Emmet que ahora se encontraba con Rosalie esperando afuera del consultorio.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar Isabella?-. Fue la directa pregunta de Rosalie, escuchar su nombre me trajo aún más dudas a mi cabeza, por lo que solo sacudí la cabeza en señal negativa. –Entonces supongo que es tiempo de vaya a dar una vuelta-. Agrego antes de irse.

-Vas a ver como todo estará bien, ella solo se encontraba muy enojada, a Rosalie le pasa todo el tiempo, míralo como su primera discusión-. Me dijo Emmet tan sonriente como siempre, intentando darme ánimos. –Lo que me recuerda, tendremos que pasar algunas veces por el gimnasio, ese golpe que intentaste dar fue horrible, así que si quieres empezar a golpear gente, creo que lo prudente es primero aprender cómo, pero no te preocupes me ofrezco como tu maestro, aprenderás del mejor-. Me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Solo caí en una provocación, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder-. Le explique.

-No escuche toda la pelea, si no creme que te hubiera ayudado-. Me aseguro. –Pero creo entender por dónde iba, así que te diré que cualquier persona hubiera actuado igual, si alguien se hubiera atrevido a faltarle el respeto a Rosalie en estos momentos se encontraría hospitalizado, así que no caíste en una provocación, solamente defendiste a tu novia y como hombres es nuestra obligación-. Me dijo bastante serio haciéndome pensar. –No le digas que te dije esto a Rosalie, porque siempre esta con eso del feminismo, pero vamos si no servimos para protegerlas y consentirlas para qué estamos aquí-. Me dijo cambiando su tono a jovial que usaba siempre, supongo que le costaba ser serio.

-No creo que a Bella le guste mucho la violencia-. Le dije un poco dudoso.

-Pero si es una de las chicas más violentas que he visto en mi vida, las mujeres siempre dicen que no a la violencia, pero les gusta sentirse protegidas, además no serás violento solo te sabrás defender ¿alguna vez has visto que yo vaya atacando gente?-. Yo hice un gesto negación. –Pero nadie se mete conmigo y mis amigos-. Me dijo serio.

-Yo no creo servir para eso, no soy muy bueno en lo que coordinación se trata-. Le dije un poco avergonzado de mi nulo rendimiento.

-Tonterías mira nada más a Isabella, ella era la torpeza en persona, hasta que se puso las pilas, ahora casi siempre la miro en el gimnasio y parece tener muy buena coordinación y resistencia-. Esas palabras llamaron mi atención, no me podría imaginar a Bella siendo torpe era la elegancia en persona.

-¿Bella era torpe?-. Le dije sin poder contener mi curiosidad, era mejor hablar de ella y fingir que no me estaba muriendo de la preocupación.

-No te lo ha dicho-. Me dijo muy sorprendido por lo que yo volví a sacudir mi cabeza en negación. –Bueno pues siéntate será un placer sacarle los trapos sucios a Isabella-. Me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una banca. -Hace muchos años que no la miraba, pero cuando la volví a ver pensé como sobrevivió esta chica, en aquel entonces pensé que no llegaría ni al próximo año-. Me dijo riéndose. –Íbamos juntos a la primaria, no en el mismo salón pero si en la misma escuela, en aquel entonces yo le dije a mamá que no quería estudiar con Alice cosas de gemelos, lo siguiente no se lo puedes decir a Alice y si lo haces lo negare todo así que promételo-. Me dijo intentando ser amenazador

-Lo prometo-. Le dije rápidamente quería escuchar el resto de la historia.

–Pues no tarde mucho en extrañarla, entonces me concentre en una niña que se parecía mucho a ella, eran igual de chiquitas, nunca le hable a lo mejor nunca me miro, me conformaba con solo mirarla de lejos para que me recordara a Alice y sentirme mejor, era una niña muy feliz, tenía unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas siempre intentado correr por todos lados, digo intentando porque siempre que la miraba se estaba tropezando con algo, incluso con cosas invisibles-. Me dijo riéndose provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro, por lo que me contaba sabía que en aquel entonces vivía con su abuela y por sorprendente que fuera no me costó ningún trabajo imaginármela con las sonrisas que tanto amaba plantadas en su rostro todo el tiempo, debió haber sido la niña más hermosa del plantel. -Una vez escuche decir a mi profesor que era una mala combinación que fuera tan hiperactiva y al mismo tiempo tan torpe, no pude estar más de acuerdo, al siguiente año me cambie a la primaria de Alice y no la volví a ver hasta aquí, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa de que ya no era torpe, tengo que confesar que me agradaba más antes, era chistoso verla toda inquieta y cayéndose a cada rato, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza-. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verla así. –Ahora si ella pudo con su hiperactividad y torpeza tú podrás contra unos cuantos sacos-. Me dijo muy seguro por lo que no quise desmentirlo sobre la según controlada hiperactividad de Bella.

-¿Edward estas bien?-. Me dijo Alice tomándome por sorpresa mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. –No había venido antes porque estábamos en clase y el profesor no nos dejó salir, al parecer ya había muchos estudiantes afuera-. Cuando termino por fin me soltó cómo podía ser tan chiquita y tan fuerte. –Pero mira cómo te dejo es asno, lo debiste haber golpeado Emmet-. Lo regaño Alice.

-Cuando yo llegue Isabella ya tenía controlado toda la situación, juro que parecía que Demetri se iba a hacer en los pantalones-. Le dijo un muy divertido Emmet.

-Pues me alegra si no Emmet y Jasper lo hubieran tenido que poner en su lugar ¿verdad cariño?-. Dijo Alice haciéndose para atrás y permitiéndome ver por primera vez a Jasper el cual me sonreía.

-Si cariño-. No me podría imaginar a Jasper contestándole negativamente a Alice.

-Ya van a empezar otra vez las clases. ¿Dónde están Bells y Rosalie?-. Pregunto Alice trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad que había intentado bloquear.

-Amm no sabemos pero no deben de tardar-. Contesto algo incómodo Emmet y al parecer Alice se dio cuenta porque no volvió a preguntar.

-Pues lo mejor es que entremos a clases-. Ahora fue Jasper el que hablo y todos nos fuimos a nuestro respectivo salón.

Al entrar sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, era de esperarse después de lo que había pasado, pero nadie dijo nada, tal vez por las amenazas de Bella o simplemente porque el profesor venía detrás de mí, pero sin pensarlo más me senté en mi banca la cual estaba vacía ya que al parecer Bella no vendría a clases. La clase me paso en un borrón no sabía de qué había tratado, solo supe que había sonado la campana y todos estaban saliendo para ir al comedor.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? Me entere de la pelea y me preocupe mucho por ti, ese Demetri es un Neanderthal mira cómo te dejo-. Me dijo Ángela que se encontraba parada alado de mi pupitre.

-Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte-. Le conteste en piloto automático.

-Cómo puedes estar bien si hasta tus lentes se encuentran quebrados-. Me dijo una exasperada Ángela. –Era de esperarse que tu relación con Isabella solo te trajera problemas, era obvio que sus amiguitos no se lo tomarían bien-. Me dijo enojada.

-Bella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto-. Le dije molesto no me gustaba que criticara nuestra relación. Si es que todavía existe una me traicionó mi conciencia.

-Vamos Edward yo soy tu amiga, conmigo no tienes que disimular, yo escuche todo lo que dijo Demetri, sé que intentaste defenderla pero ¿En realidad vale la pena? Es obvio que todo lo que dijo era verdad, ella no se ha caracterizado nunca por ser una santa y es más ella sola acepto todo, vamos abre los ojos, sé que es bonita pero eso no es todo en la vida Edward, tú eres un chico inteligente, debes de darte cuenta que ella no es una buena persona, no vale la pena, tú eres un excelente persona te mereces algo mejor-. Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, pero sus últimas palabras me recordaron lo que me decía Bella todos los días, que ella no valía la pena, este recuerdo hizo que me enojara, porque por personas como Ángela y sus padres ella pensaba lo peor de sí misma ella no se merecía eso.

-Tu misma lo dijiste Ángela soy un chico inteligente y sé lo que quiere y yo quiero a Bella-. Le dije mientras retiraba mi mano de la suya.

-¡Edward!-. Escuche la voz de Emmet llamándome desde la puerta del salón. –Tengo rato buscándote-. Me dijo mientras se acercaba. –Rosalie me mandó un mensaje esta con Bella y me pregunto si las alcanzábamos allá-. Eso me puso bastante nervioso ella quería que fuera o solamente era idea de Rosalie.

-Si vamos-. Le dije mientras me paraba, fuera cual fuera su reacción prefería conocerla de una vez.

-Amm yo que tu traigo mis cosas-. Me dijo provocando que lo viera con duda, no era como si fuéramos a salir del plantel. –Tal vez vamos a tardar-. Me dijo nervioso. –Rosalie me dijo que ella no estaba bien-. Esto último me lo susurro para que no escuchara Ángela, sin pensarlo tome mis cosas rápidamente y lo seguí sin ni siquiera despedirme de Ángela, estaba asustado mi mente solo podría recrear la escena del viernes en el parque.

-¿Te dijo qué tenía?-. Le pregunte mientras nos subíamos a su carro.

-No, solo me dijo que estaba en el gimnasio al que vamos y que ella no se encontraba muy bien, que a lo mejor si te miraba se sentía mejor-. Me dijo mientras arrancaba, Emmet manejaba como un loco pero no me importaba, ni siquiera le pregunte como consiguió los permisos para salir del plantel, lo único que quería era asegurarme que Bella estaba bien.

Era un idiota desde el momento de la discusión con Demetri ella demostró que no estaba bien, yo lo había notado en sus ojos, pero como era mi costumbre me concentre en mis inseguridades y no vi más allá, no me di cuenta que ella no se encontraba bien, en estos momentos solo pedía poder llegar a pronto para verla y que me dejara ayudarla.

-Llegamos-. Me dijo Emmet y salí lo más rápido que pude del carro, seguido por Emmet. –Ven es por acá-. Me guio hacia el área donde se encontraban sacos de boxeo, ahí estaba Rosalie recargada en una pared, pero por más que recorrí el lugar desierto no mire a Bella.

-La convencí de que se diera un baño-. Me explicó al ver mi confusión. –Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos para que hablen-. Le dijo ahora Emmet el cual asistió dándole la razón. –Cualquier cosa esteremos afuera-. Me dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de irse.

No sabía qué hacer, así que solo me recargue en la pared, pasaron unos minutos y cuando salió no me miro lo que me permitió estudiarla un poco, traía el cabello muy mojado, tanto que mojaba sus blusa, desde aquí podía notar que se encontraba tensa mientras recorría el lugar buscando a Rosalie, cuando me miro pude ver que se puso pálida, pero aun cuando moría de miedo pensando que me rechazaría mi mente estaba más centrada en el dolor que miraba en sus ojos que en mis miedos, por lo que con decisión camine hacia ella, para mi sorpresa ella corrió hacía mí y sin pensarlo se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname-. Decía una tras otra vez, sentía agua corriendo por mi cuello, sabía que no era producto de su reciente baño, si no de sus lágrimas lo que hacía que se me rompiera el corazón.

-Bella mírame-. Le dije apartándola un poco de mí y tomando su cara entre mis manos. –No hay nada que perdonar-. Le dije viéndola a los ojos esperando que me creyera.

-Claro que hay mucho que perdonar, siempre terminó arruinando todo, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, siempre terminó destruyendo todo-. Me dijo mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. –Por mi culpa te golpearon-. Agrego mientras acariciaba mi pómulo herido.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, yo caí en sus provocaciones-. Le asegure, no quería que también se responsabilizara de mis actos.

-Pero lo hiciste por intentar defenderme-. Me dijo intentando esquivar mi mirada, pero no se lo permití.

-Y lo volvería hacer de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste, no puedes disculparte por mis actos Bella, yo hice lo que creí conveniente y estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, eso haces por las personas que quieres-. Hasta en este momento entendí lo dicho por Emmet.

-No solo fue eso, también siento mucho haberte alejado, parece que huir cuando estoy asustada es lo único que hago bien, pero no soportaba la sangre y mucho menos en ti, creo que hoy viví uno de mis peores miedos-. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué le tenía tanto miedo a la sangre, el día del accidente de su hermano también se había puesto muy mal al verla, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-Lo entiendo cada quién reacciona diferente cuando está asustado, no hay nada que perdonar-. Le explique. –Solo quiero que me prometas que intentaras recordar para la próxima que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, no tienes que estar sola me tienes a mí-. Me prometí que no la volvería a dejar huir.

-Prometo intentar recurriré a ti-. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos

–Pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea-. Le prometí. –No sé por qué cuando Rosalie me pregunto dónde estabas no se me ocurrió pensar en este lugar-. Le dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió mucho ver a Rosalie aquí, nunca pensé que ella simplemente sabría dónde encontrarme, es raro sabes, es como si ella supiera mejor que yo cómo funciona mi mente y simplemente diera un paso antes que yo, ni yo era consiente que terminaría en este lugar -. Tendría que darle las gracias a Rosalie por todo.

-Eso significa que tienes buenas amigas que se preocupan por ti-. Le dije intentando mostrarle que había mucha gente que la quería a su alrededor.

-Supongo que tienes razón-. Me dijo todavía un poco renuente, tendría que hacer que se diera cuenta de ello. -En la mañana discutí con Sue o más bien fui su saco de boxeo-. Me dijo provocando que me tensara esperando lo peor. -Estaba enojada por lo sucedido con James, me reclamo lo mismo de siempre, ya ni debería de afectarme pero como la imbécil y débil que soy siempre lo logra-. Me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una banquita.

-Hey mírame-. Le dije tomándola del mentón. –Tu eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, no eres para nada débil todo lo contrario pero tienes un gran corazón y por eso te afecta-.

-No diré nada para mí mejor que sigas pensando eso-. Me dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Ya me encontraba afecta y cuando llegue a la escuela te mire con Demetri, escuche lo que dijo y cuando mire que te golpeaba me aterre, creme cuando digo que no hay nada peor que mirarte tirado lleno de sangre y más saber que fue por mi culpa, peor que yo sabía que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano, las palabras de Sue empezaron a retumbar en mi cabeza, yo solo necesitaba terminar la batalla y huir de ahí antes de que mis miedos ganaran-. Me dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Ya paso Bella, lo importante es que estamos bien-. Le dije mientras la abrazaba, así estuvimos un rato hasta que decidimos que era hora de irnos Rosalie y Emmet nos debían de estar esperando.

-Creo importante aclarar-. Me dijo nerviosa antes de salir. –Que lo que dijo Demetri no era verdad, nunca me acosté con él ni con Alec, solo una vez bese a Alec en una fiesta pero fue todo-. Había decidido que no me importaba, pero me alegraba mucho que no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bella yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte si tu… si tu decidiste…-. Estaba muy nervioso ese tema lograba inquietarme y por culpa de los nervios no quería elegir mal mis palabras así que tome un respiro y continúe. –No negare que me alegra que no sea verdad, pero si así fuera yo no tendría ningún derecho a reclamarte-. Le dije intentando ser tan claro como los nervios me permitían.

-No te voy a mentir, no soy ninguna santa, pero yo no puedo soportar que los demás estén tan cerca de mí y menos verme en algún punto vulnerable o tan solo pensar en perder el control de la situación no me agrada, tú eres el único que ha logrado traspasar mis murallas-. Me dijo mientras jugaba con nuestras manos entrelazadas parecía muy nerviosa. Creía haber entendido el mensaje oculto pero no estaba seguro.

-Tu… tu nunca…-. Le pregunte muy nervioso.

-Nunca he tenido relaciones, solo les hacía creer eso porque quería verme superficial-. Me dijo más calmada que yo pero también un poco incomoda, yo solo me pude quedar callado procesando sus palabras, había decidido que era un tema que no me importaba, ya que eso fue antes de que empezáramos a salir, como diría mamá lo que no fue en tu año no hace daño, pero había dado por hecho que ella tenía una historia, el ser invisible para los demás provocaba que escuchara historias y la mayoría decía que ella salía con chicos muy guapos, por lo que sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. -¿Eso te molesta-. Me pregunto un poco asustada por mi silencio. Pero cómo era posible que pensara que me molestara eso, al contrario mi vena celosa que había dado muestras de vida desde que la conocí estaba tan feliz.

Sin analizarlo la bese, la note un poco sorprendida al principio pero después me regreso el beso con la misma intensidad que la mía. Sabía que no estaba bien estar tan feliz por sus palabras pero eso no le importaba a mi lado más primitivo, solo podía pensar que ella nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por mí.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta-. Le dije una vez que nos separamos.

-Ya me di cuenta quien iba a decir que eras un chico tan posesivo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Molestamos?-. Nos dijo Rosalie mientras se asomaba, me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

-Pensamos que ya se habían olvidado de nosotros y por lo que mire así era, te dije Eddie que era la primera pelea, aprenderás a amar las reconciliaciones-. Nos dijo Emmet divertido, mientras movía las cejas de forma sugestiva, provocando que me pusiera totalmente rojo y recibiera un golpe de Rosalie. –¡Auch bebe! ¿ahora que hice?-. Se quejó.

-Nosotros nomás veníamos a decirles que como nos saltamos el desayuno, tenemos hambre y pues ya que nos escapamos de la escuela, queremos ir a comer pizza ¿Qué dicen se apuntan?-. Nos preguntó Rosalie. Bella me miro a mí preguntándome con la mirada y yo solo asentí.

-Nos encantaría-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fuimos aún restaurant de pizza muy tranquilo, que según Emmet estaba muy rico y no mintió, no paso mucho cuando nos alcanzó Alice y Jasper, no entendía cómo conseguían los permisos para salir de la escuela pero al parecer era algo fácil. Fue entretenido compartir la mesa con ellos, creo que era lo primero que hacíamos normal como pareja, aunque Bella se quejó un poco cuando decidí que pagaría la cuenta de los dos pero al final gane la batalla, no podía permitir que ella pagara su comida, que clase de novio sería, Esme me colgaría si se enterara.

-Sabes creo que tendrás que comprar otros lentes-. Me dijo Bella, mientras acariciaba mi pómulo lastimado, todavía alcanzaba a ver pesar en su mirada.

-Mañana me daré una vuelta al seguro y haré una cita con el oculista no te preocupes de todas formas solamente es una fina línea cuando los traigo puestos ni la noto-. La intente calmar no me gustaba verla triste todavía.

-¿Qué le dirás a Esme sobre los golpes?-. Eso era algo que por más que lo había pensado todavía no se me ocurría nada, se notaban fácilmente que eran golpes. –Fácilmente llegara a la conclusión de que fue por mi culpa, casualmente cuando tienes novia llegas golpeado a tu casa-. Me dijo con pesar cuándo noto mi indecisión.

-Estoy seguro que le podremos decir otra cosa-. Ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Es mejor que le digas la verdad, de todas formas se lo imaginaria y sería aún peor que también pensara que te estoy orillando a que le mientas-. Me dijo con voz triste.

-Chicos ¿Gustan que nos demos una vuelta por el centro comercial?-. Nos preguntó Alice mientras nos entregaba nuestros helados que habían estado comprando.

-Si esa es una buena idea-. Se paró Bella dejando por terminada nuestra plática. Sabía que otra vez estaba asustada, así que me pare y la alcance rápidamente y tome su mano quería que comprendiera que siempre estaría con ella.

-Pero yo no quiero ir de compras-. Se quejó Emmet como niño chiquito.

-Pues no te queda de otra porque todos dijeron que sí-. Le contesto también enfurruñada Alice.

-Estoy seguro que a Jasper ni a Edward se les antoja ir de compras, solo que los dos está siendo chantajeados-. Siguió debatiendo Emmet era interesante ver a los gemelos peleando.

-Tienes dos caminos Emmet vas o te quedas, pero si tomas el segundo, alguien tendrá que ayudar a Rosalie con sus compras y no serán Jasper ni Edward porque estarán ocupados con nosotras, así que tú decides-. Yo quería decirle que yo podía ayudar a Rosalie, si en verdad no quería ir, que tanto podían comprar, pero opte por quedarme callado, algo me dijo que era lo mejor.

-Vamos osito iremos a las tiendas que te gustan-. Dijo por fin Rosalie cerrándole un ojo a Emmet lo cual lo puso un poco más animado.

No paso ni una hora cuando ya entendía la reacción de Emmet, Rosalie y Alice daban miedo cuando había ropa de por medio, tenía que agradecer que Bella solo mirara una que otra pieza y yo no estuviera como carga de mula, los dos grandes chicos estaban cubiertos de ropa que se iban a medir las dos. No podía imaginar la necesidad de medirse tanto, al menos Bella solo había mostrado interés por dos piezas, tal vez tres con la que estaba viendo.

-Bueno me lo mediré, creo que ya es todo-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Eso es injusto, por qué él no está igual de cargado que nosotros-. Se quejó Emmet cuando caminamos hacía el vestidor.

-Porque él es un buen novio y no se queja tanto como tú, así que por eso no lo hago sufrir-. Le contesto Bella con una sonrisa burlona y provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro por sus palabras, por lo que Emmet hizo otra pataleta al escucharlo.

-Pero Jasper también es un buen novio nunca se queja y mira como esta-. Se defendió Emmet provocando una sonrisa ahora en Jasper.

-Gracias cuñado, nunca me habías dicho que era un buen novio, pero no te preocupes tu hermana lo dice todo el tiempo-. Le tomo el pelo Jasper provocando que Bella y yo riéramos y Emmet lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Pues que te puedo decir entonces soy yo la que soy buena novia-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa. -¿Me esperas aquí en lo que me mido?-. Me pregunto ahora a mí y yo solo asentí y me senté con ellos en lo que esperaba que se midiera.

-Emmet ¿Crees que esto me hace ver gorda?-. Salió del vestidor Rosalie, estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, ella no era para nada gorda, por qué preguntaría algo así.

-Claro que no cariño, como hacer ver gordo ese cuerpo perfecto que tienes, pero si no te gusta es mejor que lo dejes, quiero que muestres siempre esa seguridad que me enamora-. Le dijo Emmet, el discurso que ya parecía bastante ensayado.

-Si tienes razón mejor lo dejare-. Dijo Rosalie antes de entrar otra vez al vestidor y Emmet dio un suspiro de alivio, esta situación me confundía cada vez más.

-Tuviste suerte por poco se lleva ese pantalón horrible-. Le dijo Jasper a Emmet y este solo sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera pasado una gran prueba.

-Jasper ¿no crees que este vestido me hace ver más alta?-. Dijo muy emocionada Alice aunque yo la miraba igual de chiquita, no sabía si explicarle también que no había probabilidades de que un vestido la hiciera ver más alta, al menos que utilizaran algún tipo de tecnología en el.

-Creo que ese vestido, resalta tus atributos y tus hermosas y torneadas piernas haciéndote ver más alta, tal vez lo puedas combinar con unos bonitos tacones para resaltarlo más-. Le dijo Jasper provocando que la estudiara más, yo no la miraba más alta.

-Me lo llevare tienes razón por eso te amo-. Le dijo también antes de regresar al vestidor.

-Yo no la mire más alta-. Las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta y los dos chicos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Tuviste suerte de que ella no escucho eso-. Dijo Jasper con un suspiro de alivio. -Te ves confundido así que te daré información que te ayudara antes de que salga Isabella, tu sígueles la corriente, si no las quieres enojadas el resto del día, si ellas te dicen que se ven altas es porque así es, aunque no sea verdad-. Dijo Jasper mientras Emmet asentía no entendía cuál era el motivo para mentirles.

-Nomas nunca aceptes que se ven gordas eso las enfurece por semanas-. Agrego Emmet.

-¿Pero si ellas no son gordas? Porque diría que se ven gordas-. No estaba comprendiendo.

-Porque abra cosas que no les va y si ellas te dicen que se ven gordas tampoco las desmientas porque dicen que no las miras bien, solo escoge las palabras adecuadas para que cambien de vestido y ya-. Me dijo Emmet, callándose porque ya venía Bella pero solo me habían dejado más confundido.

-Me gusta ¿Qué te parece?-. Me pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta, traía un vestido color gris arriba de la rodilla, pero yo no recordaba lo que se supone que tenía que decir.

-Te ves muy linda-. Le dije como si nunca hubiera hablado con Emmet, eso no era una mentira ella era hermosa con todo. –Tú siempre te ves bonita con todo, así que no puedo ser objetivo para mí siempre serás hermosa-. Le asegure y ella solo se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Dios tu siempre sabes que decir-. Me dijo seguido por un beso. –¿Sabes por qué me gustó tanto?-. Yo solo moví la cabeza negando. –Me recuerdan a tus ojos y son hermosos-. Me dio un piquito antes de darse la vuelta e irse al vestidor.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Me pregunto Emmet con los ojos como platos.

-Solo le dije la verdad-. Le dije sin saber que más decir.

-Creo que simplemente Bella tenía razón y él es bueno con las palabras-. Nos dijo Jasper resignado.

-Supongo que yo te enseñare a entrenar y siempre si tendré que tomar esas clases-. Me dijo Emmet con los hombros caídos. Yo no conteste nada porque no sabía que más decir.

-Listo-. Me dijo Bella mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado recargándose en hombro-. ¿Les falta mucho a las chicas-. Les pregunto Bella.

-No preguntes-. Le contesto Emmet con voz cansada dando a entender que la respuesta era afirmativa provocando que bella y yo riéramos. –Eso no es gracioso-. Se volvió a quejar con pesar, yo me aguante las ganas de reír pero Bella solo escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-Listo-. Dijo Alice después de aproximadamente una hora. –Tú ya terminaste Bella-. Le pregunto una sorprendida Alice, a lo que Bella asistió. –¿Ese vestido es todo lo que llevaras?-. Y Bella volvió a asentir. –¿Estas segura?-. Parecía no poder creerlo.

-Ella no es adicta a las compras como tú-. Le contesto Emmet quien recibió una mirada envenenada de Alice y Rosalie.

-Todo lo contrario, vengo mucho de compras casi todo lo que venden en este centro comercial y me gusta ya lo tengo-. Le explico Bella recibiendo una mirada más calmada de la pelinegra. –No creas que tenías tanta suerte-. Me dijo ahora a mí con una sonrisa la cual devolví sin saber porque si no era nada bueno.

-Bueno esta es la última tienda-. Nos dijo Alice mientras entrabamos a una óptica. –Entonces Edward cuales te gustan, a mí en lo personal se me hacen que estos están bonitos-. Me dijo enseñándome unos delicados lentes cuadrados, solo voltee a ver a Jasper asustado no estaba seguro de saber que contestar, ¿Tal vez que se le mirarían bien?

-Ella se refiere para ti Edward-. Me dijo Jasper riéndose por mi cara de susto.

-¿Para mí? Pero yo mañana hare la cita para el seguro-. Les explique no podría comprar unos lentes de esta tienda estarían muy caros.

-Mañana harás la cita Edward, lo que significa que te la darán aproximadamente para la otra semana y lo que tarden en darte los lentes, eso es mucho tiempo-. Dijo Alice. –Y no puedes traer los lentes así-. Iba a replicar que no me molestaban cuando me gano. –A ti parece no molestarte pero a mí si-. Dijo de manera rotunda.

–No te preocupes esta tienda es de mis tíos por lo que serán gratis-. Me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa, pero yo no podía aceptar eso.

-Alice no tardaran tanto en darme unos lentes nuevos, así que no veo porque tendría que desfalcar a los tíos de Rosalie-. Le explique de ninguna manera aceptaría eso.

-Vamos Edward sabes que se tardaran mucho, aquí mañana ya tendrás tus lentes y no desfalcaras a nadie, solo son unos lentes, yo vengo siempre y tomo todos los de sol que me gustan-. Me ofreció Alice pero yo solo negué con la cabeza. –¿Bella podrías ayudarme con tu terco novio?-. Se quejó con frustración.

-¿Cómo se me ven estos lentes?-. Nos dijo Bella como si no estuviera enterada sobre la discusión que se estaba dando entre los chicos y yo, se encontraba del otro lado de la tienda midiéndose unos lentes frente al espejo. Su comentario parecía tan fuera del lugar que no pude evitar embolsar una sonrisa.

-Bella podrías centrarte por favor, tu novio necesita unos lentes y es tan orgulloso que no quiere aceptar unos que le ofrecen Jasper y Rosalie-. Le explico una cada vez más frustrada Alice.

-Sabes no estoy tan lejos para no saber en qué va la conversación-. Le dijo divertida Bella. –Pero he tomado la sabia decisión de que no me meteré, es su decisión y si tú lo puedes convencer adelante-. Le explico provocando que Alice se frustrara más.

-Bueno pues nosotros podremos solos, por cierto esos lentes son horribles-. Le dijo Alice muy enojada, pero Bella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió entretenida. –Mira Edward es importante que escojas unos lentes, además estos son mucho más livianos y flexibles que los que te dan en el seguro, estarás mucho más cómodo-. Intento convencerme Alice. –Además son de la última temporada, están geniales se te verán muy bien-. Me dijo sonriente, esperaba que no se dedicara a las ventas porque era muy mala en ellas, como se le ocurría decirle a una persona como yo que eran de la última temporada no es como si me importara.

-Muchas gracias Alice no sabes cómo aprecio el gesto pero…-. Intente rechazarla pero Emmet me interrumpió.

-Déjame hablar con él-. Le dijo a Alice mientras me jalaba hacia un rincón. –Edward ¿Nos quieres agradecer lo que hicimos esta mañana por ti?-. Me dijo serio Emmet por lo que solo asentí no sabía hacia donde iba. –Muy bien entonces acepta esos lentes-. Iba a replicar pero me lo impidió. –No nos costaran nada si es lo que te preocupa, pero si no los aceptas Alice seguirá emberrinchada hasta que digas que sí, creme es mi hermana y la conozco muy bien, es muy terca y más en cuando a compras, no permitirá que nos vayamos hasta que no le digas que sí a sus lentes y yo ya estoy muy cansado, me duelen los pies necesito llegar a mi casa y tirarme enfrente del sofá con un plato de comida para ver algún partido o alguna mierda de esas ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de aceptar?-. Me dijo muy serio en verdad parecía cansado por lo que solo pude asentir. –Muy bien gracias, veras que no es nada, si los tios de Rosalie no ha quedado en bancarrota por todas las compras que hace, creme unos lentes no harán la diferencia-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminabas hacia los chicos.

-¿Entonces?-. Pregunto impaciente Alice.

-Él aceptara los lentes-. Le contesto Emmet provocando que Alice pegara un grito y empezara a tomar un montón de lentes.

-¿Debería estar celosa de Emmet?-. Me pregunto Bella por detrás, cuando voltee tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y tenía puestos otros lentes, se miraba muy chistosa ya que colgaba una alarma del medio de estos. –Al parecer tiene una gran influencia en ti-. Me dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Digamos que solo me planteo la idea desde otro ángulo, pero aun creo que tú hubieras sido mejor a la hora de convencerme-. Intente seguir su broma y la parecer funciono porque una gran sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

-Ha sí-. Me dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios, mostrándome como me hubiera convencido, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando se alejó. –Yo solo te hubiera dicho que era una grosería de tú parte rechazar su regalo era todo-. Agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa la muy pilla, iba a replicar pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Edward de estos que traigo cuáles te gustan más-. Me dijo Alice que al parecer traía unos diez lentes en sus manos.

-Alice y porque mejor no dejas que Edward escoja los que le gustan-. Le dijo Bella.

-Y yo pensé que habías dicho que no te ibas a meter-. Replico frustrada Alice por lo que Bella solo levanto las manos en son de paz.

-Bebe creo que Bella tiene razón, Edward tiene que escoger los lentes que más le gusten al fin de cuentas son para él-. Defendió Jasper.

-Pero yo sé que escogerá unos no tan bonitos como estos-. Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pero él los usara al final de cuentas Alice-. Dijo ahora Rosalie, por lo que Alice asistió.

-¿Te gustan?-. Le pregunte a Bella mientras sostenía tres lentes en mis manos a lo que ella asistió.

-Aunque me gusta mucho más el modelo-. Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo provocando que me pusiera muy rojo.

-Alice ¿Cuál de estos te gusta más?-. Le pregunte para intentar hacerla feliz, después de lo que sucedió hace rato, por lo que había visto a ella le gustaba escoger todo tipo de cosas. Y al parecer lo logre porque se levantó muy rápido y vino a verlos.

-Los tres son muy sencillos pero están bien-. Me dijo mientras los examinaba, los tres tenían mucha mejor apariencia que mis lentes actuales, porque eran mucho menos toscos, pero en general eran muy sencillos eran lentes de pasta cuadrados más chicos que los actuales. –Me gustan estos-. Al final escogió los negros.

Una vez que me hicieron el examen, me dijo el oculista que si quería mañana podía pasar por ellos, me explico que mis lentes actuales estaban usando un método ya casi obsoleto, que los nuevos lentes ya no pesarían tanto ni se mirarían tan grande el vidrio y tampoco deformarían mis ojos.

**Bella POV**

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana y pensar en lo dicho por Sue había tomado la decisión de que no me importaba, no negaría que la conciencia me estaba matando y que me preocupa el bienestar de Edward sobre todo cuando se portaba tan lindo conmigo, en este poco tiempo se había convertido en lo más valioso que tenía en mi vida. Pero si era tan mala como todos decían entonces haría honor a ello y haría lo que en todos estos años no he logrado, aprender a callar a mi conciencia, seguiría con él tanto como él me quisiera a su lado, aprovecharía cada segundo que la vida me lo permitiera, algo me decía que no era mucho tiempo, las cosas siempre tienen que quedar en su lugar y una persona tan buena, entregada y desinteresada como él no podía terminar con alguien como yo, la vida no podía ser tan perra, él se merecía algo mejor, eso no quitaba que sería egoísta y aprovecharía mi momento al máximo, ya que sabía que era mi única oportunidad de ser realmente feliz, si de todas formas me iría al infierno pues solo le daría más motivos a la vida para mandarme allá.

-Entonces te parece si mañana paso por ti a las 6am-. Escuche que le preguntaron Emmet y Jasper mientras yo me despedía de las chicas

-¿A las 6am?-. Edward parecía confundido y a decir verdad yo también qué podían estar tramando

-Dijimos que íbamos a ir al gimnasio y nosotros entrenamos temprano para tener toda la tarde libre-. Le explico Emmet, no sabía que Edward estuviera interesado en hacer ejercicio, supongo que como futuro doctor quiere empezar a cuidarse.

-No puedo-. Le dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo en gesto nervioso. -Tengo que llevar a mi hermana a la escuela y de ahí me voy a la escuela, tengo el tiempo contado, no la podría dejar aún más temprano-. Le explicó.

-Si quieres yo puedo pasar por ella y yo la llevo, si es que a Bree no le molesta, así podrías pasar tiempo entre chicos-. No entendía del todo sus motivos para ir al gimnasio tan de repente, pero quería que pasara tiempo con los chicos, me sentía mal que por mi culpa se hubiera distanciado de sus otros amigos, pero sabía que Emmet y Jasper eran buenas personas.

-¿No te molesta? Tendrías que salir antes de tu casa para alcanzar a ir por Bree-. Me dijo preocupado como siempre.

-Claro que no, si me ofrezco es porque no me importa pasar por ella-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Asunto solucionado, yo paso por ti y Bella lleva a tu hermana al colegio-. Le dijo Emmet tan efusivo como siempre.

Una vez que nos terminamos de despedir de los chicos, nos fuimos a la casa de Edward, aunque yo estaba decidida a no quedarme el día de hoy, como la cobarde que soy no quería estar presente cuando Edward le contara a su mamá lo que había pasado, no era tan valiente para soportar que me viera con enojo por poner en esta situación a su hijo.

-¿Quieres pasar?-. Me dijo Edward una vez que estacione el carro enfrente de su casa.

-No creo que sea buena idea-. Le dije mientras jugaba con mis manos contra el volante. –Creo que lo mejor es que hables a solas con tu mamá-. Le explique ahora viéndolo a los ojos. –Tal vez mañana si no es que está muy enojada-. Le dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-Sabes que nada de esto es tu culpa verdad, ella no se lo tomara a mal-. Intento calmarme.

-No lo sabes, creo que nunca habías llegado golpeado por pelear a tu casa-. Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla herida. –Y sabes que si es mi culpa, yo le hice creer a todos que me acostaba con quien quisiera, es por eso que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer lo que hicieron, solo estoy cosechando lo que sembré-. Y no sabía cuánto me arrepentía de ello, si no hubiera sido tan idiota lo hubiera volteado a ver antes y no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo.

-Claro que no es verdad y no me importa si antes tomaste malas decisiones, gracias a ellas estamos aquí-. Me dijo con una sonrisa como siempre viendo el lado bueno, no quería seguir discutiendo así que lo bese, por sus palabras tan lindas y también en forma de despedida.

...

Hola! Qué me dicen les gusto el capítulo? espero que si, no las hice sufrir con una pelea, Bella hizo lo mejor decidiendo ser egoísta :)

¿Alguien tiene teorías sobre el recuerdo de Bella? ¿Qué me pueden decir de la reacción de Edward hacía Ángela? En lo personal la ame :D ¿Qué les pareció el primer día de compras de Edward? ¿No creen que es el mejor novio del mundo? Y ahora que se junta con los chicos veremos que nuevas sorpresas nos trae :)

**Yomii20:** Hola ! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te gustara porque me costó trabajo, sobre todo al escribir la escena del baño y la plática entre Edward y Bella, me gusta tu rutina antes de dormir yo también la practico es de lo mejor y muy relajante, si la pobre quedo muy mal por culpa de sus mentiras pasadas, pero vemos que Edward es una gran hombre y no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, eso para mí habló maravillosamente de él. Interesante tu pregunta nadie me la había hecho jejejeje tengo 24 años ;)

**Esmeraldamr:** Ya sabes que solo las hago sufrir lo justo y necesario jajaja ntc lo que pasa es que soy muy mala :D al menos te cumplí tu petición nuestro querido Edward empezara a entrenar con Emmet para ayudarlo a mejorar en los puñetazos. Claro que no fue capaz, solo que con su historial tuvieron camino libre para decir esas mentiras y molestar a Edward. No diré nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra sobre tu hipótesis jajajaja. Te diré la verdad no me di cuenta de cómo resultaría para ustedes la reacción de Bree, al escribirla solo se me ocurría que haría algo así, hasta que lo releí me di cuenta del suspenso, me gusta Bree su manera de ver la vida siempre positiva. No sabes lo que me gustan tus palabras, eso hace que me quiera esforzar cada vez más. Creo que no era para nada lo que te imaginabas que haría Bella, pero como he mencionado la pobre tiene que trabajar con todos los traumas que le han producido su familia. Por reservarme lo otro te daré una pista a tu segunda pregunta (Para que veas que no soy tan mala) simplemente será el Charlie que hemos conocido hasta ahora :) Para mí no te extendiste me encantan los mensajes extensos, porque me platican lo que les produjo la historia algo muy interesante y también me dan la oportunidad de extenderme yo con la respuesta ;)

**Ale.18:** Hola eres la primera en comentar sobre Ángela y me encanta que hablaras sobre lo mosca muerta que es y sus intenciones oscuras para con Edward, Gracias me emociona mucho que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también y no te deje tan asustada el lado oscuro de Bella aunque aquí hubo una demostración de lo feo que es. La verdad no se me ocurrió dejarla ahí y no porque sea buena personas jejejeje sino porque no me di cuenta del suspenso que representaba para ustedes hasta que la releí solo pensé que de esa manera reaccionaria ella de acuerdo a su carácter :) Pues espero que la duda sobre el sex haya quedado clara, ella no es tan perra, zorra… jejeje no te preocupes por no haber podido regresar si había dado una pista muy chica pero no estaba del todo claro :D Espero que haya cumplido tus esperanzas este capítulo y no te preocupes por los mensajes extensos los amo porque me gusta escribir mucho también jejeje.

**Elezabeth Everly:** Hola y aunque sería una sorpresa te contestare siii pero esto traerá muchas pero muchas más sorpresas ;)

**Son dos Guest así que les pondré 1 y 2, espero no se molesten pero no sabía cómo diferenciar :)**

**Guest 1:** Hola no sabes la emoción que me da que te gustara como para leer más de 200 hojas seguidas :) Espero que ya no estés tan desilusionada todo era una trampa de estos dos que se aprovecharon del historial ficticio de Bella, pero creo que nadie se imaginaba que ella fuera tan digamos desconfiada y tener un historial tan limpio. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Guest 2:** Hola espero que este también te haya sido de tu agrado. Y también espero que no haya sido demasiado tiempo para ti lo que tarde en actualizar y si Bella es una fiera para defender a los que ama :D

**Rossy-Bells Cullen:** Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara, si la muy pilla les jugo una gran broma, a mí también me encanto la reacción de Bella hacía Ángela, nada de peleas solo presumiendo de quien era Edward, que te puedo decir yo también la odio es una interesada, creo que Emmet nos ganó a la hora de describir a Bella es una violenta cuando atacan a los que quiere (No me lo podrías prestar a mí también ándale aunque sea un día por fis) Es la peor madre por eso tiene tantos traumas ¿Qué opinas ahora que sabes a dónde iba Bella?

**Nora:** Hola! Es difícil y una gran sorpresa dame unos cuantos capítulos y llegaremos al desenlace de todos estos quebraderos de cabeza. Y no es que la vayan a sacar cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, ella es la que se quiere ir, Sue solo quiere que se vaya a estudiar lo más lejos posible de ellos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola perdón por el retraso no tengo ninguna justificación pero prometo que ya no me volverá a pasar, antes de subir este capítulo me asegure de adelantar un poco el otro para ya no ir nadando contra marea y tener un poco ventaja. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y nos vemos sin falta el lunes con el siguiente.**

**...**

**Capítulo XX**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico accidente, después de la amenaza que había lanzado y con el respaldo de Emmet nadie se había atrevido a molestarnos incluso me atrevía a pensar que para Edward las cosas eran más llevaderas que antes, ya que todos tenían miedo de llegar a ofenderlo, lo bueno también era que para algunos la novedad de nuestra relación ya estaba pasando, mientras en un inició sentíamos las miradas de todo el plantel sobre nosotros ahora ya solo nos observaba un 65% todavía teníamos muchas miradas enzima pero era bueno que el número de estas estuviera bajando.

Por todo lo anterior me encontraba enormemente feliz, mi miedo iba bajando poco a poco conforme la relación se iba volviendo más sólida. Mi temores de que Esme se enojara por los golpes de Edward fueron infundados, tenía toda la razón al decir que debía de ser diputado o relacionista público, sabía trabajar bajo presión y lograr que todo el mundo pensara igual que él. Esta fue la historia oficial, un chico de la escuela me estaba molestando yo intentaba no prestar atención pero Edward como el gran novio y cabellaro que es a pesar de mis negativas, intento arreglar las cosas, por supuesto de forma civilizada teniendo una larga charla hablando sobre el respeto a las mujeres, pero el tipo era un gorila violento que no entendía el significado del dialogo y se molestó por la interrupción y se le fue a golpes, al ver la situación Emmet entro para defender a Edward y ese fue el motivo por el que el director no se enteró de nada, Edward no quería meter en problemas a Emmet después de su gran ayuda.

Y así fue como mi querido novio cubrió todas las variantes, al siguiente día que fui a la casa Esme todavía un poco temerosa, pero habló muy seriamente conmigo, primero se aseguró de que estuviera bien y después explicándome que a veces a los hombres no les daban la educación necesaria en casa y por eso se comportaban así, pero que una mujer no tenía que soportar que le faltaran al respeto solo por ser linda, que le tenía que prometer que si volvía a ocurrir acudiría al director o en cualquier caso a ella, que estaría encantada de ayudarme con cualquier cosa, cuando dijo eso casi provocaba que llorara, últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en una llorona, pero es que era tan lindo tener gente que se preocupara por ti.

La relación con los chicos iba muy bien, cada vez nos encontrábamos más unidos, éramos un equilibrio perfecto porque Jasper, Rosalie y Edward eran los cuerdos que tenían que estar controlando a la otra parte del grupo, pero nadie se quejaba de nada. Me gustaba ver que Edward cada vez se sentía más a gusto con los chicos y al mismo tiempo se mostraba más seguro conmigo, mucho tenía que ver que todas las mañanas se encontraban para ir a hacer ejercicio mientras yo iba y recogía a Bree. Otro pequeño cambio habían sido los lentes de Edward, al principio estaba un poco preocupada por eso, no quería que él cambiara algo porque así lo amaba o peor que se sintiera en la obligación de cambiar por mí, pero cuando la duende se los entrego y se los puso, solo mire al mismo chico que amaba, la única diferencia era que ahora podía mirar más claros sus ojos y ese pequeño detalle me gusto porque yo amaba esas ventanas, ahora podía ver más claramente todas sus emociones.

Mientras tanto yo me encontraba feliz, pensé que nunca en mi vida experimentaría otra vez esa sensación de sentirte querida y protegida pero aquí estaba sintiéndolo de nuevo. Por fin estaba aceptando que tenía amigos con los que podía contar tanto en las buenas como en las malas, aunque me costara admitirlo estaba adquiriendo una nueva familia si bien no era de sangre sabía que Esme y Bree se preocupaban por mí como tal, ni que decir de los chicos ahora sabía lo que significaba una amistad. Y ni hablar de Edward entre más tiempo pasaba con él, más creía que la palabra amor no alcanzaba a describir todas las emociones que me provocaba, mi corazón empezaba a guardar esperanzas que nunca le había permitido, en estos momentos todo estaba en armonía incluso mi familia que se estaba manteniendo más alejada de lo usual para mi deleite, en momentos así me atrevía a pensar en un futuro así de feliz.

Gracias a mis reflexiones sobre las últimas dos semanas, se me hizo muy corto el camino y ya me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Edward, por lo que me baje y tome la llave que se encontraba debajo de la maceta, me habían dado el dato para no tener que estar tocando cuando venía a recoger a Bree, al principio nos preocupó mucho que ella se quedara sola en las mañanas pero después de una discusión con Bree recordándonos que ya estaba grande decidimos que yo llegaría lo antes posible, así que el tiempo que estaba sola era a lo mucho 40 minutos, aunque esperaba que no se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormida como la otra vez porque estuvimos a punto de no llegar. Pero al entrar mire que ya estaba despierta viendo con el ceño fruncido su plato.

-Hola pequeña-. La salude mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa?-. Indague en el por qué de su mirada.

-Hola Bella-. Me dijo sin ánimos. –No tengo ganas de yogurt con avena, lo odio-. Se quejó intentando fulminar el plato con la mirada. –Mamá sabe que no me gusta pero dice que lo tengo que comer a veces, pudo haber sido yogurt con fruta eso está rico-. Me dijo exasperada y la entendía eso no tenía buena pinta.

-Vámonos iremos a comprar algo antes de que entres-. Le dije de forma alcahueta provocando que formara una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-. Me pregunto ilusionada a lo que yo asentí. -Pero ¿qué hare con esto? No lo puedo tirar ni dejarlo aquí, mamá se enojaría-. Ahora estaba preocupada.

-Fácil cierra el traste y llévatelo a la escuela, puedes dárselo a alguien que no haya comido y le guste comer eso-. Le dije provocando una amplia sonrisa y que se levantara corriendo a buscar la tapadera, que puedo decir nunca dije que fuera una buena influencia para ella.

Decidí finalmente llevarla a una frutería y comprarle un licuado y una ensalada, al menos le había comprado un desayuno decente que nadie me podía reclamar. Después la deje en la escuela y antes de irme a la mía pase y compre dos cafés, un muffin y un brownie, Edward me regañaría por empezar con azúcar tan temprano pero que puedo decir soy débil. Cuando entre al salón lo alcance a ver muy concentrado dibujando en su cuaderno, pero fueron unos cuantos segundos porque como si sintiera mi mirada levanto la vista y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hola-. Le dije mientras dejaba los cafés en la mesa y me acercaba a sentarme en sus piernas mientras le daba un beso, eso se había vuelto costumbre desde que le quise demostrar a Ángela que era mío y al parecer lo había entendido porque no la había visto merodear tanto a su alrededor, aunque eso no significaba que no me fulminara con la mirada cada vez que me miraba, yo me hacía la que no me daba cuenta de nada, sabía que mi indiferencia era lo que más le molestaba y eso me ponía muy feliz, esa mosquita quería lo que era mío, pero puedo ser muy perra para defender lo que me pertenece, yo nunca dije que fuera una buena persona, pero al parecer a mi lindo novio le gustaban malas y no las idiotas que fingían frigidez, pues solo quedaba decir buena suerte la mía.

**Edward POV**

-Hola-. Le conteste con una sonrisa una vez que nos separamos, nos habíamos visto anoche pero eso parecía mucho tiempo. -¿Cómo dormiste?-. Le pregunte mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que había caído en su cara.

-Muy bien-. Me contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a mi mano que ahora estaba acariciando su mejilla donde había estado el mechón, no lo había podido evitar cada vez la miraba más sonriente y sus ojos más llenos de vida volviéndola incluso más hermosa. –Traje cafés-. Me dijo con intento de sonrisa de niña buena, que ponía cuando hacía una travesura.

-No creo que hayas podido solamente comprar cafés-. Le dije con suspicacia, mientras tomaba el café que me daba, la conocía y sabía que siempre ganaría sus debilidad por el azúcar.

-Hoy solo compre cafés-. Me dijo intentando ser seria pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba por lo que la mire con suspicacia. –Está bien-. Me dijo con resignación como niña chiquita lo que me provoco una sonrisa y emoción en ella. –Pero a ti también te traje-. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en su bolsa. –Traje un muffin para compartir-. Me dijo emocionada mientras lo abría y me lo acercaba para que le diera una mordida. –A poco no son los muffins más ricos que has probado en tu vida-. Me dijo mientras le daba una mordida.

-Está muy rico, pero no deberías de comer esto en ayunas-. La regañe estaba intentando que comiera algo más saludable antes de comer cualquier dulce.

-Oh no importa señor Cullen, tengo un guapo, caballeroso e inteligente novio al que no le importa que este un poco hiperactiva, así que no pasa nada-. Me dijo mientras le daba otra mordida, aun me sentía cohibido cuando decía ese tipo de cosas porque era inteligente incluso caballeroso pero no guapo, pero ella se refería todo el tiempo a eso y parecía que en verdad creía lo que decía. Sin saber que contestar me acerque a darle un pequeño beso que ella profundizo, definitivamente era el muffin más rico que había probado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué le compraste de desayunar a Bree?-. Le pregunte cuando nos separamos, porque las conocía muy bien y al ver que mamá había dejado avena con yogurt sabía que Bree no se lo iba a querer comer y la enana era la debilidad de Bella.

-¿No me dijiste que la tenía que llevar a desayunar?-. Intento aparentar sorpresa y cualquiera hubiera creído sus palabras se miraba muy sincera, pero yo la conocía muy bien, empezaba a distinguir cuando mentía.

-Sé que le dijiste que no se comiera la avena-. Le dije muy seguro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tienes cámaras en la casa?-. Me pregunto suspicaz al darse cuenta de que las había atrapado a las bribonas. –Pero la lleve a comer comida saludable, solo le compre un plato de fruta y un licuado, ¿eso es saludable no?-. Me dijo con un puchero.

-Si es un buen desayuno, pero Bella tienes que dejar de consentir tanto a Bree, siempre haces lo que ella quiere y más-. No quería que la enana empezara a sacar provecho.

-¿Estás enojado?-. Me pregunto con su carita triste.

-Claro que no, solo me tienes que prometer que la vas consentir pero no tanto-. Le dije intentando que viera que no estaba enojada.

-Está bien lo prometo-. Me dijo con un puchero por lo que le di un beso que rápidamente me devolvió.

...

Nos encontrábamos en comedor, presenciando una común pelea entre Alice y Emmet al parecer querían decidir qué haríamos el día de hoy y el fin de semana, yo no miraba cuál era el problema, cada quien podía decidir un día y fin de la historia, pero eso no parecía posible entre los gemelos.

-Yo digo que el día de hoy podemos ir a comer y al cine a ver la nueva película de romance que salió y el sábado en la mañana podemos ir de compras y en la noche podremos salir a dar la vuelta tal vez a un antro no sé dependiendo que encontremos en las tiendas-. Dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo digo que hoy deberíamos de ir a comer después a ver una película de miedo y el sábado deberíamos ir a comer y en la tarde podemos ir a ver un partido eso será mucho más interesante-. Debatió Emmet muy seguro de sus planes, intente mirar a Bella para ver qué opinaba pero para mi sorpresa ella parecía entretenida en la conversación por lo que seguí escuchando.

-Cómo puedes preferir ir a un partido en lugar de ir a bailar en qué mundo vives-. Pregunto Alice sin poder creerlo, yo quería informarle que era imposible que fuéramos a bailar porque éramos menores de edad pero Alice me daba un poco de miedo cuando se ponía así. Un movimiento de Bella llamo mi atención pero inmediatamente se volvió a quedar quieta atenta a la conversación.

-No sé porque te sorprende es casi lo mismo, hay bebidas, música, sudor, solo que es mucho más entretenido-. Le dijo Emmet como si fuera lo más obvio. Volví a mirar a Bella pero ella estaba quieta tan quieta que me empezaba a parecer raro, más después del muffin que se había comido en la mañana.

-Alguien podría decir algo por favor-. Pidió Alice, inmediatamente Jasper agacho su mirada y fingió estar muy entretenido en su lectura, en estos momentos desearía haberme traído un libro. –Rosalie podría decir algo es tu novio o tu Isabella podrías dejar de tragar y opinar-. Dijo Alice exasperada, provocando que volteara a ver a Bella que se tenso y se pasó de una lo que sea que haya tenido en la boca, no había notado que comía, ya se había terminado su desayuno y no la mire que tuviera algo más, pero al parecer por eso se encontraba tan quieta, ahora entendía lo que decían de los niños cuando están muy silenciosos significa que estaban haciendo travesuras, en su caso comiendo dulces.

-Yo creo que podemos hacer todo si lo planificamos bien...-. Dijo Rosalie como si nada.

Mientras Rosalie hablaba Bella me miraba con sus famosos ojos de corderito, tuve que trabajar mucho en no soltar una carcajada, tenía la boca manchada de chocolate, era muy buena en pasar desapercibida no me había dado cuenta de nada y estaba sentado a su lado, al parecer solo Alice que estaba enfrente de ella la miro.

-¿Puedo saber que estabas comiendo?-. Le dije quedito para no interrumpir la otra conversación, mientras le limpiaba la comisura de la boca.

-Puede que haya comprado algo más aparte de muffin-. Me dijo mientras me daba la mitad de un brownie y hacía un lindo puchero. –¿Estás enojado? sé que dije que no comería tanta azúcar en las mañanas, pero es que miraba tan rico, me decía cómeme-. Me dijo con otro puchero y yo no pude más, si no hacía algo me reiría se miraba tan linda por eso le di un pequeño beso.

-Podríamos interrumpirlos un poco intentamos decidir cuáles son los planes-. Nos dijo Emmet.

-Los planes son los siguientes-. Dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba. –Yo creo que el día de hoy podremos ir a nadar o algo así es un poco más relajado, el viernes podemos ir a ver el partido que tanto quiere Emmet, podemos verlo en alguna televisión y hacer una parrillada, mientras que el sábado Edward y yo vamos a ir al parque porque llevaremos a Bree aunque si quieren están invitados-. Dijo muy segura sin aceptar replicas.

-Me parece buena idea hace mucho que no me bronceo y lo necesito-. Dijo Rosalie.

-Podría sentarme a la orilla de la alberca y estudiar para mi examen de mañana-. Por fin hablo Jasper demostrando que siempre estuvo prestando atención.

-Puedo nada un rato para relajar los músculos-. Dijo ahora Emmet, al parecer su único problema era el ir de compras, todo lo demás le parecía bien. –Pero qué tal si en lugar de llevar a Bree al parque vamos al zoológico hace mucho que no voy-. Parecía emocionado.

-A Bree le encantara esa idea ¿Verdad?-. Me dijo preguntándome con la mirada que me parecía esa idea y yo solo asentí.

-Bueno supongo que podré estrenar mi nuevo traje de baño-. Ahora fue Alice la que hablo. Estaba decidido que iríamos a nadar el día de hoy. –¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa de Jasper ahí la alberca es genial o prefieres tu casa?-. Le pregunto Alice a Bella la cual de inmediato se tensó.

-Por mi está bien la de Jasper-. Solo la apreté un poco más hacía mí, sabía que por nada del mundo le gustaría estar en su casa.

-¿Así qué iremos al zoológico?-. Le pregunte a Bella mientras caminábamos al salón.

-Sé que los sábados lo pasas con Bree y de ninguna manera interferiré en eso, así que solo me agrego al plan, ¿Si es que no te molesta?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, cada vez que hacía este tipo de cosas me preguntaba cómo es que tuve tanta suerte.

-Por supuesto que no, me encanta la idea-. Le dije recibiendo un beso de su parte.

Las clases pasaron sin mayores contratiempos, las cosas en la escuela se encontraban muy calmadas, al principio me preocupe mucho por lo que haría Victoria algo me decía que ella no era de las que se rendía fácilmente, pero en estas dos semanas se había mantenido a distancia, al parecer las amenazas de Bella y Emmet había causado efecto.

-Me mandó un mensaje Alice dice que si los seguimos a la casa de Jasper, ellos nos prestaran unos trajes de baño ¿Qué le digo?-. Me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Está bien, vamos-. Le conteste con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacía su carro. Los chicos cada vez me caían mejor, a veces me sentía un poco mal por cómo habían terminado las cosas entre Erick y Ángela que eran mis amigos de hace muchos años, pero ellos no podían entenderme ni apoyaban mi relación con Bella, por eso prefería mantenerme alejado. Al menos Ben había hablado conmigo y me había dicho que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo en mi relación, que desde el día en que habló con Bella se había dado cuenta que era una excelente persona y que era fácil ver el gran cariño que nos teníamos, por eso esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Era reconfortante saber que al menos uno de mis amigos me había apoyado.

Llegamos a la casa de Jasper, esta era de dos pisos y bastante amplia se parecía al departamento de Bella en Olympia todo era demasiado lujoso, nada comparada con mi pequeña casa de tres recamaras y un baño. Bella parecía ni darse cuenta de la apariencia, sabía que su casa era aún más impresionante, si su departamento de verano era sorprenderte su casa fija debería ser como las que aparecían en televisión, una gran diferencia más.

-Sabes que no deberías dejarte impresionar, prefiero mil veces tu casa-. Me dijo Bella con un apretón a mi mano, al parecer había comprendido el rumbo de mis pensamientos y sabía que sus palabras eran verdad. –Jasper y Rosalie viven solos, algo me dicen que también tienen una larga historia, así que eso demuestra que esto no te vuelve feliz-. Odiaba cuando algo empañaba sus ojos, los amaba llenos de vida como esta mañana. No sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor así que solo la bese para demostrarle que contaba conmigo para lo que fuera.

-Rosalie hay que asegurarnos de que estos dos no se queden solos, porque mira que es la segunda vez que los tengo que separar, estos chicos de hoy se dejan guiar solo por las hormonas-. Nos interrumpió Emmet intentando aparentar estar escandalizado, Rosalie se reía por sus palabras y Bella solo le paro el dedo medio mientras yo, pues como era costumbre me encontraba totalmente rojo.

-Vamos chicos a cambiarnos para aprovechar el sol-. Nos dijo Rosalie cuando se recuperó un poco.

Me encontraba sentado a la orilla de la alberca esperando a Bella, Emmet se había ido a buscar comida, mientras Jasper se había tirado en una silla con un libro en mano, después de haberme prestado un short y una playera, Emmet me había dicho que con el short estaba bien, pero Jasper se había apiadado de mi dándome una playera, mientras ellos estaban muy tranquilos sin playera yo no me sentía a gusto, ellos eran musculosos en cambio yo solo me miraba demasiado débil.

-¡Hey!-. Me dijo Bella mientras me daba un abrazo por la espalda y un pequeño beso en el cuello que provoco un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. -¿Qué haces tan solito?-. Me pregunto sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Emmet fue a buscar comida y no estoy solo Jasper se encuentra justo enfrente de nosotros-. Le explique.

-Mientras está leyendo es como si no estuviera-. Me dijo Bella por su tono sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso crees-. Le dije porque lo había demostrado en el comedor.

-Hazle caso a Edward Bella, soy un hombre que tiene desarrollado al máximo todos sus sentidos y por lo tanto puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez-. Dijo Jasper divertido sin dejar su libro.

-Algo así como una vieja chismosa-. Le dijo Bella provocando que Jasper soltara una carcajada pero no debatió y siguió leyendo. –Vamos quiero nadar un rato pero antes tengo ponerme bloqueador-. Me dijo mientras se paraba y yo hacía lo mismo.

Por primera vez me pude voltear y me quede literalmente con la boca abierta, Bella traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul que contrastaba con su perfecta piel, se miraba hermosa y muy sexy, tenía unas piernas muy largas, una pequeña cintura que contrastaba perfectamente con esas caderas y ni que decir de sus pechos que eran de la medida perfecta, toda en ella era perfecto tan geométrico. Sabía que era de mala educación quedármele viendo como la estaba haciendo pero mi cerebro estaba muerto

-Te… te ves… hermo…sa-. Al parecer mi tartamudeo había regresado al verla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ella era la única que tenía ese efecto en mí.

-Gracias-. Me dijo con una sonrisa, era bueno que no estuviera enojada porque la estaba viendo como un pervertido. –Vamos-. Me dijo mientras me jalaba a una silla y se sentaba para tomar el bloqueador y empezar a ponerse, ella no podía estar haciéndome esto, era más de lo que alguien como yo podría soportar, no se daba cuenta que era demasiado hermosa, esto me hacía sentir un pervertido no podía dejar de ver como se ponía protector en sus piernas y brazos.

-Tú también te vas a poner-. Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo pude asentir como un idiota. –Ven siéntate-. Me dijo mientras se hacía para atrás y yo como un robot solo me senté. -¿Te vas a quitar la playera?-. Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido y yo solo negué, ese tema me estaba ayudando a recobrar la compostura. -¿Por qué?-. Me pregunto frunciendo más en entrecejo, cómo decirle que yo no me miraba para nada como los chicos a los que estaba acostumbrada. –Edward-. Me dijo en forma de reclamo por mi silencio.

-Yo no me miro… bien sin playera…-. Le dije volteando a otro lado totalmente avergonzado en estos momentos me gustaría tener el cuerpo de Emmet o Jasper.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no te ves bien sin playera?-. Me dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella no es algo que me tengan que decir yo lo miro en el espejo-. Dios esta conversación no me gustaba para nada. –Yo no me veo para nada como los chicos-. Le dije con pesar.

-Así que un día tu decidiste que no te mirabas bien y punto-. Me dijo en forma de reproche. –Te la quitarías por mí, por favor-. Me dijo con un puchero y los ojos de corderito que ponía siempre que quería algo.

-Bella por favor, no me pidas eso-. Le rogué porque me costaba decirle que no, pero tampoco me sentía a gusto sin playera.

-Edward a la única persona que le tiene que gustar como te ves sin playera es a mí y a nadie más y creme cuando te digo que no me puedes gustar más de lo que ya lo haces-. Me dijo con total seguridad. –Además puedes aprovechar que solo estamos los chicos y yo, ellos son hombres no se darán cuenta de nada solo del bikini de sus chicas y creme ellas están tan enamoradas como yo que no voltearan a ver a nadie más-. Me encantaba cuando decía que me quería, sabía que ella no era mucho decir esas palabras y lo decía porque en verdad lo sentía. –Por favor, confía en mí-. Me dijo otra vez con esa mirada y no le pude negar nada. Sin más que hacer me quiete la playera estaba totalmente nervioso. –Ves no pasó nada-. Me dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo y un pequeño beso.

-Ahora date la vuelta te voy a poner bloqueador-. Me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude hacer nada más que voltearme. Pero cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi piel volví a sentir esa placentera corriente que había cada vez que ella me tocaba, solo que ahora la sentía con mucha más intensidad, recordarme lo bien que se miraba en ese bikini, Dios me sentía como un pervertido. –Edward relájate-. Me dijo mientas me daba masaje en los hombros. –Me gustas como te ves sin camisa-. Al parecer estaba confundiendo mi incomodidad con la plática de hace rato, pero era mejor que pensara eso, si supiera lo que en verdad estaba pasando estaría muy enojada conmigo sino es que sucedería algo peor. –De hecho creo que tengo un flechazo con tu espalda, esos lunares son muy sexys-. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en uno de ellos, tuve que reprimir un gemido, no quería que ella pensara que era un maldito pervertido, pero era tan nueva la experiencia que hasta cierta parte de mi cuerpo se estaba despertando esto no podía ser peor.

-Ahora te toca a ti me pones en la espalda-. Me dijo mientras me entregaba el bloqueador y se daba la vuelta, eso era una ventaja para que no viera mi nuevo inconveniente, con un último suspiro para tranquilizarme eche bloqueador en mi mano y puse a frotar su espalda, su perfecta piel era tan suave y seguía sintiendo esa agradable corriente. Intentaba controlarme pero era tan hermosa, no entendía como tuve la suerte de que alguien como ella se fijara en mí.

**Bella POV**

Sabía que estaba presionando a Edward, pero no lo haría si supiera que él no lo pudiera soportar, era hora que comprendiera que para mí era el hombre ideal, no me importaba que no cumpliera con lo que las revistas de moda consideraran guapo, para mí era el chico más sexy que había visto, sobre todo por ese gran corazón, que al parecer había pasado de moda porque era lo último en lo que las personas se fijaban. Pues todos eran idiotas, solo tenía que sentir sus manos en mi espalda para darse cuenta, me tocaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se podía romper en cualquier momento, mientras cualquier hombre se hubiera aprovechado para manosear él se frenaba y no era idiota había visto el deseo en sus ojos, pero al contrario que los otros estaba vez no me molesto porque sabía que él me valoraba.

-Listo-. Me dijo dejando el bote a un lado. –Vamos a nadar-. Agrego mientras se intentaba parar.

-No se supone que tenemos que esperar 15 minutos antes de meternos al agua-. Le dije con confusión, se suponía que el chico listo era él. Lo escuche murmurar algo pero no le entendí. -¿Qué?-. Pregunte con confusión

-Que tienes razón-. Me dijo sin voltear a mirarme, mientras se acomodaba lo sentía bastante nervioso, no sabía si era debido a lo de la camisa.

-Edward-. Le dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar y sentí como se volvió a tensar y se alejo muy tenso, eso fue un golpe muy bajo, él nunca se había intentado separar de mí. Aunque lo intento hacer con delicadeza sentí como si me hubiera empujado. -¿Qué pasa Edward?-. Le pregunte sin tocarlo intente que mi voz saliera normal como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada, aunque estaba dolida todo estaba bien hace unos minutos.

-Nada solo quiero nadar un rato-. Me dijo mientras seguía viendo la piscina, estaba tenso parecía a la defesiva y sin dedicarme ni una mirada, figuraba que quería escapar de mí. Eso fue ahora si un duro golpe.

-Yo lo siento no pensé que lo de la camisa fuera tan importante aquí esta póntela, perdóname yo no quise… yo… solo lo siento mucho-. Le dije nerviosa aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Debió escuchar algo en mi voz, porque volteo sorprendido, desde que estaba con él las ganas de llorar se habían convertido en algo frecuente, antes esto solo me hubiera enojado y hubiera mandado todo a la mierda, pero ahora no podía evitarlo ellos estaban quitando la maldita coraza dejándome vulnerable. No quería me viera, así que deje su camisa y corrí al cuarto que me había dado Rosalie para intentar calmarme.

-¡Bella!-. Escuche que grito, venía corriendo de tras de mí lo que me hizo intentar correr más recio. Pero las estúpidas lágrimas no me dejaron ver bien lo que provoco que tropezara con el último escalón y terminara tirada en el piso.

-¿Dios Bella estas bien?-. Llego y se hinco para revisarme, mientras yo seguía tirada intentando tomar respiraciones profundas para calmarme, era bueno que fuera alfombra, al menos no me había lastimado físicamente. -¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste?-. Me pregunto bastante nervioso y yo solo negué mientras me paraba y empezaba a caminar hacía la habitación para cambiarme, por primera vez en mi vida quería irme a mi casa. –Bella por favor escúchame-. Me dijo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del cuarto. –Por favor-. Me dijo ahora viéndome directamente a los ojos con esa mirada que no le podía negar nada.

-No tengo nada que escuchar la cague lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar yo solo quería que vieras que a mí no me molesta me gustas tal como eres-. Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama viendo directamente al suelo.

-Bella yo no estaba enojado-. Me dijo mientras se hincaba en el suelo quedando unos centímetros más abajo para buscar mi mirada.

-No me mientas, yo te sentí todo tenso y te alejaste para que no te tocara, tu nunca habías hecho eso-. Empecé bastante alto para ir bajando la intensidad hasta que ya solo fue un susurro.

-Dios Bella, yo no estaba enojado, tal vez un poco conmigo-. Reflexiono pero yo aún no entendía y al parecer lo vio en mi rostro. -¡Maldición!-. Dijo con frustración mientras se sentaba a un lado de mis piernas, eso me tomo por sorpresa el jamás había maldecido, no al menos en mi presencia. –Bella te ves muy hermosa así… Dios…-. Parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Con eso estas demasiado sexy… y teniéndote demasiado cerca…-. Me miro a la cara poniéndose totalmente rojo y por fin comprendí todo. –Soy un hombre y me gustas… y mucho… yo solo… solo no quería que pensaras mal de mí y eso fue lo que termino pasando-. Dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello de forma nerviosa, ahora entendía sus tan ansiosas ganas de nadar. –Bella por favor perdóname soy un tonto, no quería faltarte… prometo que no volverá a pasar aprenderé a…-. Me dijo bastante apenado.

-Edward-. Lo interrumpí mientras me sentaba a su lado pero de frente a él. –No me prometas nada-. Le dije mientras le agarraba el mentón para que mirara. –Soy tu novia y es normal, estaría muy asustada si no provocara nada en ti, porque eso significa que no te atraigo, pero lo que sucedió es normal, yo también lo siento sé que para mí no es tan notorio, pero solo no intentes alejarte eso si es doloroso lo otro solo me hace sentir linda-. Le explique intentando que no se sintiera tan apenado.

-Pero tu dijiste que odiabas que te miraran de esa manera-. Me dijo confundido.

-Odio que me miren con deseo sin conocerme y cegándose solo a ver un cuerpo bonito, buscando solo lo superficial-. Le dije mientras me acercaba más a sus labios. –Pero tú no me miras así, nadie me conoce tanto como tú y sé que no solo te fijas en mi cuerpo y eso me hace sentir bonita y especial-. Termine para darle un beso muy intenso, mientras nos besábamos sabía que estaba dudando si poner sus brazos en mi cintura como lo hacía siempre por la falta de ropa. -Puedes tocar lo que quieras, si no me gusta yo te lo diré y no me enojare por eso no te preocupes-. Le dije entre besos mientras guiaba sus manos a mi cintura, al sentir sus manos en mi piel el beso se volvió aún más apasionado y aproveche para pasar mi mano por su espalda que tanto me había gustado, sus manos se paseaban de mi cintura a mis caderas hasta que sentí que una se desviaba a mis piernas y eso me entusiasmo más volviendo el beso casi carnal si es que era posible, nuestras lenguas estaban dándose un manjar con el sabor del otro, estaba a punto de subir ahorcadas porque sentía una insoportable necesidad tenerlo más cerca.

-Le dije a Rosalie que no debíamos dejarlos solos, porque podrían incendiar la casa, pero como es costumbre nadie me hace caso-. Nos interrumpió Emmet que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con aire despreocupado.

-Esta me la pagas Emmet-. Le dije entre dientes mientras le aventaba un cojín que estaba a mi alcance, pero obviamente no le di porque no estaba viendo a su dirección, estaba recargada en el cuello de Edward intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Pero si yo solo venía a buscarlos porque estaba preocupado por ustedes, tenían mucho rato desaparecidos-. Nos dijo con cara de inocencia estaba a punto de patear su lugar favorito si no dejaba de hablar. Al parecer Edward sintió mi tensión porque intervino.

-Emmet sabías que puedo llegar a romper mi promesa y contarle a Alice lo que me dijiste, ya sabes de cuando estaban en la primaria-. Le dijo Edward con voz inocente.

-No puedes decirlo lo prometiste-. Dijo Emmet asustado, ahora quería conocer el secreto.

-Puedo si me siento traicionado-. Le dijo muy serio Edward, nunca lo había visto chantajeando a nadie pero tenía que decir que era muy sexy y más con las mejillas y los labios rojos por esos besos que nos estabamos dando.

-Está bien, está bien ya entendí, pero tengo que decir que eso es un golpe bajo Edward, de ella lo pude haber esperado pero de ti nunca, me siento traicionado-. Se fue haciendo una pataleta como niño chiquito.

-Entonces ¿Estamos bien?-. Me pregunto algo preocupado, yo solo asentí y le dio otro beso un menos pasional que el anterior.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar antes de que suban a buscarnos-. Le dije entre besos con la voz entrecortada.

-Creo que tienes razón-. Me dijo separándose y dándome la sonrisa más sexy del mundo definitivamente si seguía así ninguno de los dos permaneceríamos vírgenes mucho tiempo.

-Vamos-. Le dije mientras me paraba haciendo uso de mi pequeña fuerza de voluntad. –Por cierto quiero saber cuál es el secreto que le escondes a Emmet a mí también me puede servir-. Era bueno poder amenazarlo.

-Le prometí que no lo diría-. Intente replicar pero me volvió a interrumpir. –Solo lo asuste pero no me atrevería a decir nada-. Me dijo serio y aunque me emberrinchara sabía que no me diría nada era un hombre de palaba y aunque en este momento no me convenía, eso me gustaba de él, así que solo asentí mientras caminábamos para reunirnos con los chicos.

-Bueno al menos creo que ya pasaron los 15 minutos y podemos meternos a la alberca-. Le dije con una sonrisa pícara provocando otra en su rostro.

-Vaya chicos fuimos por la comida y de repente ya no estaban desaparecieron pensamos que habían huido-. Nos dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada a lado de la mesa con la comida, protegiéndose del sol debajo de un enorme paraguas, Emmet se encontraba ahí también pero a él no parecía importarle el sol solo la comida. Mientras Rosalie estaba sobre un colchón inflable paseándose a lo largo de la piscina, a Jasper parecía que le había ganado el libro porque se encontraba totalmente dormido.

-No les miras esos labios hinchados Alice, creo que lo que menos querían era compañía, de hecho creo que un paquete de condones era mejor recibido-. Dijo Rosalie de forma picara logrando que tanto Edward y yo nos sonrojáramos. Y estos eran nuestros nuevos amigos.

...

**Que me dicen del capítulo les gusto, quise mostrarles un poco de la relación de Bella y Edward por primera vez sin tanto drama. ¿Qué les pareció la parejita? **

**Rossy-Bells Cullen:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y creo que aprenderé a sacarle provecho a esos momentos prestados ;) La pobre Bella le toco crecer rodeada de gente mala porque hasta ahorita yo no sé ni a quién odiar más y mira que todos están muy claros en mi cabeza. Yo tampoco sé que tengo con lo nerd, pero te entiendo yo también me siento atraída. Si ahora si ya están los tres mosqueteros y como vemos ya tienen una muy buena relación. Creo que no te esperabas esta reacción de Esme, pero que te puedo decir es una ventaja de los chicos inteligentes, que saben trabajar bajo presión ;)

**Yomii20:** Me gusta mucho que te des tu tiempo para disfrutarla y ahora entra al gym, a pasar más tiempo entre hombres, pero no solo es posesivo que me dices de los sucesos en este capítulo ;)

**Esmeraldamr:** Me encanta tu imaginación porque haces que me imagine otros desenlaces que ni se me habían ocurrido, ya que tengo la historia muy clara en mi mente, pero me encanta imaginarme otros sucesos que también pudieron haber sido interesantes. Creo que otra vez tu imaginación te llevo para otro lugar y no esperabas esta reacción de Esme jejeje. No será el mismo Charlie en el siguiente tendrás toda su reacción.

**Claudia: **Muchas gracias espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado.

** .Life:** Hola bienvenida no sabes el gusto que me da que te haya gustado la historia y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, creo que esa no fue una buena bienvenida, prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto. Yo también ame como actuó frente a Ángela eso es de aplaudirse jejeje y creo que hay mucha gente a la que odiar y todos se están peleando por ser los numero uno en la lista de odio. Si ella no es así y lo podemos ver muy bien en este capítulo en donde empieza a mostrar más sus emociones, tanto que ella se empieza a describir como toda una llorona. Lo de vestidores fue una manera de demostrarles la personalidad de los chicos y creo que ahí quedo un poco clara jejeje. El suceso con Bella tiene una larga historia y si empieza como recuerdo y termina en algo así como visión cuando mira a Edward, pero no te preocupes en tres o dos capítulos se contará lo sucedido, aquí entenderás porque le dan tanto miedo la sangre y el encariñarse :) Pues Esme termino siendo un amor de persona gracias a la grandiosa idea de Edward, por algo me gustan los chicos listos jejeje. No te preocupes no creas que lo pondré todo musculoso, ese no sería Edward, solo quiero que pase un poco más de tiempo entre hombres ;) soy la primera fan de Edward así como esta, es tan lindo todo protector, inseguro y al mismo tiempo posesivo que te puedo decir :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

**Edward Pov.**

-¿Qué tal te sientes Edward?-. Me dijo Emmet mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda, me encontraba con los chicos en el gimnasio, yo ya me había dado un baño y Emmet a penas se dirigía a las regaderas.

-Cansado-. Le dije la verdad aunque tendría que decir que estaba molido.

-Eso es bueno, significa que el entrenamiento está funcionando, no te preocupes cada vez tendrás más condición y en un tiempo ya no te dolerá nada y podrás patearnos el culo-. Me dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-No creo que llegue a tanto-. Nunca me podría imaginar ganándole a Emmet.

-Claro que sí, dentro de poco ya verás que podrás patearme el trasero, no serás tan fuerte como yo, tal vez un poco parecido a Jasper o menos como tú quieras, pero eres delgado y eso te vuelve más rápido, el chiste es trabajar los reflejos y que sepas como sacarle provecho a tu compleción-. Me dijo muy seguro, por lo que solo asentir, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan serio pero el gusto no duro mucho. –Bueno yo sigo hablando del ejercicio verdad, de ese que se hace aquí en el gimnasio, no del que estaban haciendo ayer tu e Isabella, aunque no digo que no ayude a mejorar la condición y los reflejos-. Me dijo ahora de forma picara, provocando que me pusiera totalmente rojo y él solamente se rio antes de irse a las regaderas.

Todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer me tenía muerto de nervios, tanto que en toda la noche no había podido dormir bien, habían estado lleno de emociones muy variadas, primero el miedo al deseo que dominaba mi cuerpo, no era una santo, siempre había deseado a Bella y más cuando se miraba tan hermosa o cuando me besaba de manera tan pasional, pero nunca antes había reaccionado tan intensamente como el día de ayer, tanto que me daba miedo su reacción, no podía creer cuando simplemente me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo y me dio carta blanca, después de lo sucedido ayer, sabía que nuestra relación se había vuelto un poco más intensa por decirlo así, pero eso no ayudaba a mis nervios, yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese tema, sabía que Bella tampoco pero ella era más segura y aunque no me gustara sabía que conocía más del tema que yo, que solo conocía las clases que daban en la escuela, ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de hasta donde llegar, mi experiencia era nula, nunca había hablado con nadie de esto, no era un tema de conversación con Ben y Erick.

-Sabes que si sigues quebrándote la cabeza de esa manera, te terminara dando un derrame cerebral-. Me dijo Jasper que se encontraba a mi lado con su cabello mojado por la ducha, estaba tan concentrado que no lo había escuchado cuando se sentó.

-Solo estaba pensando-. Le dije un poco nervioso aun.

-Si me di cuenta, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes hablar conmigo, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, si tienes un problema y quieres un consejo o solo que te escuchen aquí estoy-. Me dijo con su normal aire tranquilizador que tanto lo caracterizaba. Él podía ser la respuesta a todas mis dudas, estaba seguro que sabía mucho más del tema que yo y podía aconsejarme, que fuera tan tranquilo y reservado me ayudaba a confiar. Así que con un suspiro intente comenzar.

-Yo… este… Bella y yo-. Bueno adiós a mi plan anterior, no había forma de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

-Bella y tú están entrando en un plano más sexual-. Dijo Jasper por mí y yo solo pude asentir totalmente rojo.

-Yo… nunca… he hecho esto… no sé qué hacer…-. Intente explicarme pero creía que no lo había logrado, en cambio Jasper solo recargo sus codos en sus piernas y volteo a la cancha. Y por raro que parezca, que no me estuviera viendo me tranquilizo un poco, sabía que me seguía escuchando pero me estaba dando mi tiempo y espacio con eso tome un suspiro y lo volví a intentar. –Me da miedo que mi deseo gane y termine saltando normas que no conozco y Bella termine enojada conmigo pensando que no la valoro lo suficiente y que todo termine por ser un tonto. Pero cuando estamos juntos no es como si pudiera pensar y eso es lo que más me aterra porque yo siempre había tenido la capacidad de pensar, que tal si toco algo que ella no quiere y ni cuenta me doy debido a que mi cerebro está muerto, ella me dijo que no le importaba que siguiera avanzando pero no sé si es verdad y en caso de que en verdad no le importara y llegáramos a algo más yo no sé nada, qué tal si soy un desastre y hago todo mal y ya no quiere saber nada de mí-. Le dije de forma tan rápida y nerviosa que no estaba seguro de que haya entendido algo, una vez que empecé me dio miedo parar porque no quería perder el valor. Pero Jasper siguió muy tranquilo viendo a la cancha.

-Primero que nada tienes que confiar en Isabella, una relación se basa en la confianza, si ella te ha dicho que la puedes tocar entonces es porque es verdad, mira ella sabe que la valoras por eso está saliendo contigo y no con toda la bola de perdedores que están detrás de ella-. Esto me lo dijo muy tranquilo viéndome a los ojos, esperando que sus palabras se me quedaran grabadas. -Respecto a los límites entre una pareja, no existe una norma establecida, cada uno maneja los suyos, lo único importante es que estés siempre al pendiente de tu pareja, de esa manera si haces algo que a ella no le gusta lo notaras inmediatamente y te podrás detener, sé que cuesta un poco de trabajo con todas esas emociones nuevas, sientes que tu cabeza se desconecta y eso es el verdadero deseo que muchos hombres mueren buscando. Cuando estas con ella ¿Qué es lo único que se logra colar en tu mente?-. Me pregunto con su voz calmada.

-Nada, solo que la amo y que tengo que controlarme para no hacerla sentir mal-. Le dije con mucho pesar.

-Tu problema son tus inseguridades, es el pensar que la harás sentir mal, que no tienes el poder de regresar las mismas sensaciones que ella te produce, cuando estés con ella piensa que todo es mutuo por eso son pareja, no hay nada de malo en que todo a tu alrededor desaparezca, pero siempre y digo siempre tienes que centrarte en ella antes que ti, si logras seguir con ese pequeño autocontrol pero solo tenerlo para seguir cuidándola y no por tus miedos, será maravilloso para ambos-. Me dijo Jasper con su voz calmada. –Cuando estas con la persona indicada siempre es maravilloso, yo cometí el error de no esperar y te puedo asegurar que existe una enorme diferencia, Alice dice que al menos aprendí a valorar lo que en verdad vale la pena y te puedo asegurar que así fue-. Me dijo con la sonrisa que siempre aparecía al hablar de la duende. –Y eso es lo único que te puedo decir con relación al sexo, lamentablemente se aprende sobre la marcha, pero si te aseguras de poner primero a tu pareja y que ella siempre este bien nunca será un desastre-. Me dijo Jasper antes de pararse y caminar hacia Emmet que nos estaba haciendo señas para ya irnos.

-Gracias Jasper-. Sus palabras me habían servido de mucho y sobre todo me estaban dando en que pensar.

-Para eso estamos los amigos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –Y Edward-. Me llamo mientras se detenía unos pasos antes de llegar a Emmet. –A pesar de todo lo que dicen nunca es malo ver algunos videos-. Intente mirar alguna señal de broma en su rostro pero no había ninguna.

-¿Pornografía?-. Pregunte nervioso esperando haberme equivocado de videos.

-Si son educativos, al menos para que te des una idea-. Me dijo antes de seguir caminando hacia Emmet.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban? Parecían viejas chismosas-. Se quejó Emmet.

-Solo hablábamos de intercambiar algunos libros para leer más variedad-. Le contesto Jasper como si nada.

-Dios son tan aburridos-. Se quejó Emmet antes de salir.

**Bella POV**

Por fin era viernes el último día de la semana no tenía nada de que quejarme, en realidad habían sido una buena semana, pero no había como un fin de semana y menos con los planes que teníamos, acababa de dejar a Bree en la escuela y no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que no la pasaríamos en zoológico tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a los nuevos amigos de su hermano y yo estaba segura que le caerían muy bien los chicos, se sabían hacer querer. Acelere un poco más el paso porque me moría por llegar al salón y ver a Edward, aún era temprano ni siquiera sabía si ya había llegado de entrenar pero eso no impedía que intentara llegar rápido para comprobar.

-Yo… yo… este… lo… lo… sie-ento-. El sonido de una voz aterrada alado de los arbustos llamo mi atención, haciendo que bajara la rapidez de mis pasos, no alcanzaba a ver quién era y ellos tampoco me podían ver a mí.

-No pareces muy arrepentido-. Se escuchó una segunda voz y una mochila salió volando aterrizando casi a mis pies.

Antes me hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera seguido mi camino sin importarme a quién estuvieran molestando, sabía que la voz no pertenecía a Edward así que no tenía ninguna obligación en acercarme, sabía que podía seguir caminando y nadie se enteraría que escuche, eso era lo que había hecho por muchos años y gracias a ello Edward había sufrido un infierno, ahora no podía quedarme tranquila viendo que otra persona viviera lo mismo que él y sabía que él también estaría muy desilusionado de mí si lo hiciera, tal vez era la manera de redimirme. Sin pensarlo más di un paso al frente y mire que se trataba de Michael y Ben, justo en el momento en el que los mire di gracias de haberme asomado, Ben era un gran ser humano no se merecía esto. ¿Alguien se lo merece? Me hizo una mala pasada mi subconsciente.

-Es… es ver-dad-. Dijo Ben que parecía tan asustado.

-Basta Michael-. Le dije llamando la atención de ambos mientras recogía la mochila de Ben y se la entregaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isa? Es más no me importa, este no es tu asunto así que no te metas-. Me dijo Michael antes de centrar su vista otra vez en Ben.

-Yo decido cual es mi asunto, así que dije ¡Basta!-. Le dije bastante molesta provocando también su furia.

-Mira Isa, pediste que no se metieran con tu nueva mascota y te di gusto, no porque te tenga miedo sino en plan de familia, así que tal y como yo hice tú no te metas en mis asuntos, esto es entre el engendro y yo-. Sus comentarios hicieron que me enojara bastante, más por la manera en la que se refirió a Edward. -¿Verdad que esto es entre tú y yo?-. Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo por los hombros de forma brusca a Ben, el pobre no podía ni hablar estaba muerto de miedo.

-He dicho que basta Michael-. Le dije mientras lo aventaba intentando alejarlo lejos de Ben y lo logre por lo que me puse entre ellos, pero eso solo provoco que ahora Michael me mirara con furia a mí.

-¿Qué chingados te pasa?-. Me pregunto furioso mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí, pero yo no me moví de mi lugar, ni hice ningún gesto mostrándole que no me daba miedo. –No me digas que ahora te volverás la defensora de todos estos engendros-. Me dijo con burla.

-Esos es algo que a ti no te importa, lo único que debes recordar es que no te conviene hacerme enojar Michael, si no quieres salir perdiendo-. Le dije enojada y con prepotencia, pero él solo se empezó a reír con burla.

-Se te olvida quién soy Isa, tú no tienes poder sobre mí, salgo con la otra Swan, sabes que tengo poder absoluto sobre tu hermana, yo digo brinca y ella solo pregunta qué tan alto-. Me dijo con arrogancia y sabía que tenía razón.

-Y a ti se te olvida quién soy yo cariño-. Le dije con voz melodiosa mientras mi dedo acariciaba su pecho, se podía notar la falsedad en todos mis movimientos.

-Oh no cariño sé quién eres, una total perra-. Me dijo con una sonrisa confiada. -Pero ni así puedes contra mí, así que yo que tú me largaba inmediatamente de aquí, ahora que te estoy dando la oportunidad-. Me dijo con voz amenazante. Sabía que Michael no era idiota y en comparación de los otros podía ser un gran rival gracias a Jessica, pero no podía dejar a Ben, esperaba no estarme equivocando.

–Que bueno que tienes claro que yo no soy la idiota de Jessica, soy la gemela inteligente, pero así como tú me diste la oportunidad yo también te daré una, tú dejas de molestar a Ben y cada quien se va por su lado y hacemos como que esto nunca paso-. Le dije con mi mismo tono confiado.

-¿Segura que no eres la gemela idiota?-. Me pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Te lo dejare más claro, si no te largas en este mismo momento no solo terminare de molestar a este imbécil, cuando termine también le haré la vida imposible al engendro que tienes por mascota-. La amenazas hacía Edward ayudaron a que la furia corriera por mis venas, al parecer nadie entendía que tenía un serio problema de temperamento.

-No, no soy la gemela idiota Michael-. Le dije con voz enojada. -Sé que quieres a Jessica solo por el dinero que representa la familia Swan-. Intento interrumpirme pero proseguí. –No te preocupes a mí no me importa, me da completamente igual, si no se queda contigo se quedará con otro idiota, me va y me viene con quién se quede, no creo que nadie la soportara sin dinero de por medio-. Le dije con una sonrisa y supe que lo tome por sorpresa. –El punto es que puedo soportarte siempre y cuando no te metas conmigo y tengo que decir que en este momento no me siento feliz, casi haces que prefiera que sea otro idiota el que goce de la fortuna de Jessica-. Le dije mientras hacia un puchero. –Sería una pena, que mi hermana te dejara-. Le dije mientras revisaba mi manicure.

-Tú jamás podrías hacer que ella siquiera pensara en dejarme, te odia es más si se lo sugirieras, me harías un favor porque se aferraría más a mí-. Me dijo con suficiencia a lo que yo solo le mostré una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo nunca dije que le diría que te dejara, recuerdas que dije que era la hermana inteligente y tú dijiste que era una perra, pues soy las dos cosas, pero eso me vuelve más peligrosa-. Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Recuerdas aquella fiesta cuando Jessica estaba de viaje e intentaste que me acostara contigo-. Ahora si mire algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-No me acosté contigo-. Me dijo algo nervioso.

-Si recuerdo que me negué a compartir las babas de Jessica, pero Tanya no tenía los mismos escrúpulos que yo ¿Verdad?-. Le dije de forma sugestiva. –Recordemos que soy una perra, me gusta tener a todos lo que me rodean en mis manos, tengo pruebas de lo bien que se la pasaron los dos, accidentalmente eso le podría llegar a Jessica y tú y yo sabemos cómo se pondría, digamos que es bastante envidiosa y no le gusta compartir, sería una lástima que se perdieran todos estos años que la has soportado-. Esperaba que me haya creído porque si no era así no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía ninguna prueba y sin ellas Jessica no me crearía.

-Tú no te atreverías-. Me dijo asustado, casi di un suspiro de alivio cuando dijo eso, pero en cambio le regale una sonrisa burlona.

-Por qué todo el mundo dice eso, primero dejan en claro que soy una perra y al final dicen que no me atrevería. Saben que a mí no me importa nada más que yo , pero no te preocupes como muestra de mi buen corazón olvidémonos de todo, menos de que no te tienes que meterte conmigo y todos felices, Jessica, tú, Ben, Edward y yo, nadie tendría que salir lastimado por este pequeño incidente ¿qué dices?-. Termine con una sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda-. Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse, sin poder detenerlo más di un respiro de alivio.

-Bueno creo que nos deshicimos de él-. Intente bromear con Ben, pero al verlo me di cuenta que no se miraba muy bien, el pobre estaba muy pálido, lo que más me asusto es que estaba intentando tomar aire y no parecía lograrlo. –Ben intenta calmarte, tranquilízate por favor-. Estaba cayendo en pánico yo no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones. –inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, tranquilo-. Intente ayudar pero no parecía funcionar. –Está bien dime qué puedo hacer-. Le dije ahora si totalmente asustada.

-In…-. Intento tomar aire pero no parecía llegar. –Inhalador-. Me pidió con bastante esfuerzo apuntando a su mochila, lo más rápido que pude intente buscarlo hasta que lo encontré y rápidamente lo tomo, espere unos segundos y el color parecía estar volviendo a él. Puta madre, Michael estaba loco lo pudo haber matado o tú también si no hubiera hecho nada, me recordó mi mente.

-Muchas gracias Isabella-. Me dijo un rato después un poco más tranquilo pero aún se miraba agitado.

-No es nada, pero intenta no hablar para que puedas recuperarte-. Le dije aun preocupada.

Espere todavía un rato hasta que se sintió mejor, Ben no paraba de darme las gracias, estaba totalmente agradecido y eso solo me hacía sentir peor, porque me hacía preguntarme cuantas veces había vivido esto, mientras yo lo ignoraba y dejaba que siguiera pasando. Le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa, no creía prudente que se quedara en la escuela después de ese episodio, pero se negó diciendo que tenía que entregar unos trabajos y eran importantes para su beca, todo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba hacer decidió que era mejor que nos apuráramos para llegar a la primera clase.

Al entrar al salón mire que se encontraba casi lleno, al contrario con mis planes había llegado casi barrida a la clase, incluso Edward parecía darse cuenta porque desde la puerta lo pude verlo algo nervioso. Pero al verme solo dio un suspiro de alivio y me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Bree se volvió a quedar dormida?-. Me pegunto con algo de preocupación en cuanto llegue a la banca. Pero yo solo moví mi cabeza en señal negativa y me acerque para darle un beso lento lleno de amor y necesidad, quería quitar todo el mal momento que había pasado y sobre todo la culpa de pensar que él pudo haber vivido algo similar y yo no lo ayude. -¿Qué está mal Bella?-. Me pregunto con preocupación, sabía que se estaba haciendo ideas de que algo había pasado con mi familia.

-Nada todo está bien-. Le dije ya que no me sentía lista para contarle todo, podía ver la duda en su mirada, así que le regale una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos, demostrando que me había creído, no le estaba mintiendo del todo, ya con él a mi lado todo estaba bien, prometí intentar dejar atrás todo el pasado y no permitir que este me pateara el culo y eso es lo que haría.

**Edward POV**

Viernes en la tarde y me encontraba empujando un carito en el centro comercial, por cada uno de los pastillos mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella empujaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, al parecer estas tres tenían un serio problema con las compras, al menos que invitaran a un batallon no había posibilidad de que nos comiéramos todo lo que estaban echando, los chicos se habían ido a comprar la carne mientras yo me ofrecí ayudar a las chicas con lo que faltaba, pero nunca imagine que fuera tanto, ahora entiendo la mirada de Jasper cuando me ofrecí.

Mi vida había dado una gran vuelta, mis fines de semana casi siempre eran lo mismo, el viernes en la tarde lo aprovechaba para hacer toda mi tarea y así poder jugar videojuegos el sábado en la mañana, mientras que en la tarde llevaba a Bree a dar un vuelta, normalmente a la librería o al parque a comprar un helado y el domingo era de ir a ver a papá y regresar a estudiar para el siguiente día, ahora me encontraba preparándome para una parrillada mientras veíamos el juego y ya tenía planes para el sábado, a pesar de las desveladas por estar haciendo mi tarea en las noches no me podía quejar de nada, me gustaba mi nueva vida.

-¿Qué piensas chico lindo?-. Me dijo Bella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla provocándome una gran sonrisa, definitivamente nunca me escucharían quejarme.

-En nada importante solo me pregunto ¿cómo nos terminaremos todo lo que están echando al carrito?-. Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cintura, me encantaba ver su hermoso rostro lleno de felicidad.

-Supongo que lo que quede no lo podemos llevar mañana de lonche-. Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. –Así que pon buena cara y escoge lo que más te guste-. Agrego seguido de un beso en mi cuello, provocándome un ligero escalofrío.

Desde el día en la alberca cuando me había tomado por sorpresa diciéndome no le importara que la mirara con deseo porque ella sentía lo mismo por mí, las cosas entre nosotros cada vez se volvían más íntimas, pero aun después de la plática con Jasper no terminaba de acostumbrarme, cuando había tocado su pierna no se había molestado pero tampoco quería tentar mi suerte y comportarme como un completo pulpo, aunque no podía negar que ganas no me faltaban, sacudí mi cabeza porque no me gustaba a donde llevaban mis pensamientos si seguía así tendría un gran problema. Y para mi suerte mire que Alice necesitaba ayuda porque no podía alcanzar una bolsa de papas que se encontraba muy alta para ella, mientras tanto Rosalie y Bella estaban alegando cual marca de dulces era mejor.

-Aquí esta-. Le dije mientras le entregaba la bolsa-.

-Gracias Edward, no sé porque ponen las cosas tan altas, la mayoría de las personas somos bajitas-. Se quejó Alice, quise debatir su teoría pero sabía que no era buena idea. –No te lo había dicho pero me gusta como se te miran esas gafas, tus ojos son más llamativos con ellas y uno tiene que aprovechar sus atributos, tú tienes unos lindos ojos, aunque también note que te empezaste a peinar de otra manera, sin tanta gomina resalta tu color cobrizo y es lindo poco común y tiene un aire rebelde que lo complementa ¿Es así natural o es obra de Bella? parece que no puede quitar sus manos de ahí-. Me pregunto Alice poniéndome rojo por sus comentarios.

-No si es muy rebelde-. Le dije totalmente rojo ahora.

-Pues es lindo, sabes a veces veo que te sientes un poco incómodo, me pasas también esa bolsa por favor -. Me dijo mientras apuntaba otra bolsa y la tome rápidamente mientras ella seguía hablando. –pero no tienes por qué sentirte así, eres lindo, como te dije tienes un lindo cabello, unos lindos ojos, una linda sonrisa, tu piel es muy limpia y sobre todo eres una gran persona, entonces ¿por qué sentirte inseguro? ¿Te gustan los cacahuates?-. Yo solo asentí y ella echo una bolsa. –Mira lo importante es que tienes un linda chica que te quiere, solo hay que ver cómo te mira parece una chica de 10 años fascinada por su estrella favorita, así que hay que sacarle provecho a eso y aunque no estuviera Bella, sé que hubiera varias chicas interesadas, es más si yo no hubiera encontrado ya al amor de mi vida y no estuviera perdidamente enamorada, creme que gustarías, entonces siéntete seguro alado de Bella, ella te ama y te mira como su hombre ideal a veces las cosas se pierden por las inseguridades-. Termino viéndome a los ojos y yo no sabía que decir y solo pude asentir. –Ahora vamos a pagar aquellas no tienen para cuando-. Dijo mientras se iba caminando al otro pasillo seguida por mí que no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras.

Sabía que Alice tenía razón en lo que me había dicho a pesar de que en este tiempo que he estado con Bella empezaba a tener más fe en sus palabras y sobre todo en sus actos aun me sentía un poco inseguro, no podía evitar sentirme así más cuando veía la cara que ponían la mayoría de las personas cuando nos miraban juntos, se veían sorprendidos como si no lo pudieran creer. Pero de ninguna manera quería poner en peligro nuestra relación por todas mis inseguridades, sabía que Bella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo contra sus miedos y estaba ganando la batalla y yo solo estaba aprendiendo a vivir con mis miedos en lugar de combatirlas.

-Me siento abandonada-. Me dijo Bella mientras se paraba a un lado mío con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al frente, podía ver un pequeño puchero adornando sus labios.

-Es que Alice ocupaba mi ayuda-. Me excuse pero solo sirvió para que moviera la cabeza en forma negativa y apretara más sus brazos. –Lo siento me podrías perdonar-. Su respuesta volvió a ser la misma, pero podía ver una pequeña sonrisa que estaba intentando reprimir. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me pudieras perdonar?-. Le dije con cara de arrepentimiento intentando suprimir también mi sonrisa, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. -¿Tal vez una disculpa seguida de un beso?-. Le dije intentando convencerla.

-No prometo nada-. Me dijo con un puchero pero descruzando sus brazos.

-En verdad siento mucho haberte dejado allá, me podrías perdonar-. Le dije con cara de arrepentimiento y después me acerque para darle un beso que devolvió rápidamente poniendo sus manos en mi pelo.

-Todavía sigo un poco enojada, que te parece si lo vuelves a intentar-. Me dijo sacándome una sonrisa que no pude reprimir, aun tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello por lo que le di otro beso.

-Está bien ya estas perdonado-. Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un abrazo.

….

Habíamos decidido que era mejor idea sacar el televisor al patio para poder ver el partido y al mismo tiempo asar la carne y el pan para las hamburguesas, Emmet dijo que nadie podía tocar su asador por lo que él se instaló ahí con dos cervezas, las cuales no sabía cómo había logrado comprar, mientras tanto Rosalie cortaría la cebolla, Jasper doraría las papas, Alice acomodaría las botanas y Bella y yo, más bien yo tenía que cortar el tomate, ya que Bella era un peligro con cuchillo en mano, pero no me quejaba porque tenía una muy linda asistente.

-Pareces muy concentrado-. Me dijo mientras me ofrecía una papa que no dude en aceptar, se encontraba en su lugar favorito alado mío sentada en la encimera. –También te miras muy sexy con ese cuchillo en mano-. Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Te parecen sexy los asesinos?-. Le dije con un tono de incredulidad para tomarle el pelo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus comentarios lo que me daba la oportunidad de bromear con ella.

-No me refería a un asesino, en estos momentos te estoy imaginando como un sexy doctor y ya sabes yo tu asistente, ensayando para el futuro-. Me dijo con otro guiño que hizo que me pusiera un poco rojo. –Aunque sabes que tengo debilidad por ti, vestido de asesino también me parecerías muy pero muy sexy-. Dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un beso.

-Creo… creo que es mejor que termine a picar los tomates antes de que venga Emmet a revisarnos-. Le dije un poco confuso todavía por el beso, se había convertido en un habito de Emmet venir a darnos una vuelta cada cierto tiempo.

-Yo creo lo mismo-. Me dijo acomodándose.

-No sé porque tantas cosas, nomás somos seis-. Me queje antes de empezar a picar más tomate.

-Creo que los chicos invitaron a más gente-. Me dijo en voz baja Bella, logrando que me tensara, nunca habíamos convivido con más personas, siempre éramos nada más nosotros. –Oye les daremos la oportunidad, si no estamos a gusto nos vamos fin de la historia-. Me dijo cuando noto mi estado. Sabía que para ella no habría ningún problema, siempre era fácil de relacionar aunque yo era otra historia, pero no quería que por mi culpa Bella le dejara de hablar a todo el mundo, ahora entendía las palabras de Alice, era el momento de ponerlas en práctica y hacer un esfuerzo por ella. Por lo que asentí.

…..

-Tienes que aceptar que esa no fue su mejor jugada-. Le dijo Bella a Emmet, los dos se encontraban alegando sobre futbol, el día de hoy había conocido un nuevo aspecto de su vida, le gustaba el deporte. Me encontraba sentado en una silla que había instalado a lado del asador, la había acomodado con el fin de que Bella se sentara mientras hablaba con Emmet, pero ella dejo en claro que prefería sentarse en mis piernas y yo no me queje.

-Pero si unas de las mejores-. Intento defenderse Emmet.

-Si así lo quieres ver-. Le dijo en tono bajo como para terminar el debate. –¿Quieres un trago?-. Me ofreció de la cerveza que estaba tomando, pero me negué, no era un gran fan del alcohol y esperaba que Bella tampoco lo fuera, por si fuera poco uno de los dos tenía que conducir y de ninguna manera podría tolerar que alguien alcoholizado tomara el volante. –Oye ¿eso es normal?-. Le pregunto Bella a Emmet cuando vio que a un pedazo de carne le empezaba a salir mucho humo, señal de que se empezaba a quemar.

-Maldición-. Se quejó Emmet antes de empezar a mover toda la carne, por estar tan entrado en la conversación se le había olvidado.

-Y creo que no, alguien no puede hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa que devolví, pero el timbre de la casa nos distrajo o bueno al menos a mí, estaba un poco nervioso por conocer quiénes eran las personas que iban a venir, esperaba que fuera alguien con quien no haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar y no de los que se dedicaban a hacernos la vida imposible.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se nos acercó Alice. -Chicos les presento a Peter, es primo de Jasper y Rosalie, ella es Charlotte su novia-. Nos dijo señalándonos a dos muchachos que nunca había visto, cuando los menciono los dos pusieron dos amplias sonrisas, el muchacho tenía mucho parecido con Jasper parecía que lo rubio y tranquilo venia de familia.

-Yo soy Bella y él es mi novio Edward, mucho gusto-. Nos presentó Bella mientras seguía en mis piernas.

-Es un placer conocerlos-. Nos dijo Charlotte, algo me decía que me iban a caer bien.

-No estudian en Forks ¿Verdad? Nunca los había visto-. Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa intentado hacer plática.

-No estudiamos en la universidad de Washington, aprovechamos un ligero descanso para pasar este fin con la familia-. Le contesto Peter amablemente mientras abrazaba a un más a su novia.

-Peter, Charlotte-. Llego Rosalie dándoles un abrazo que los dos respondieron. –Hasta que se dan tiempo para visitarnos, pensé que otra vez nos dejarían plantados-. Les reclamo en forma juguetona.

-Oh cariño la universidad no nos deja tener vida propia, ya te darás cuenta el próximo año, no sabes de la que se escapó el capullo de tu hermano-. Le contesto Peter de forma juguetona. Ese comentario hizo que me preguntara por qué Jasper había retrasado la universidad dos años, por lo que sabía era muy buen estudiante.

-¡Escuche eso!-. Dijo Jasper que iba llegando. –Tan pronto quejándote como niña Peter, lo seguiré retrasando con tal de no verme como tú llorando cada que me dan la oportunidad-. Le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso. –Y tú cariño cómo lo aguantas, ya te dije que eres hermosa y te puedes buscar algo mejor-. Le dijo ahora a Charlotte logrando que riera y que Peter le diera una mirada enojada. Voltee a ver a Bella y miraba la escena con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, sabía que por su familia no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de escenas.

-Es impresionante, tendría que acostumbrarme después de todas las veces que te he visto con tu familia, pero no lo logro, siempre pensé que una relación así solo sucedía en la televisión-. Me dio bajito cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo. No sabía que decirle así que solo le apreté más hacia mí y le di un beso en la sien.

-¡Espero que vengan con hambre familia, porque ya están las hamburguesas!-. Dijo muy feliz Emmet hablando por primera vez. –Chicos tomen sus hamburguesas y prepárenlas porque el juego está a punto de empezar-. A Bella no le dijeron dos veces porque se paró rápidamente jalándome en proceso para ir por su comida.

...

-Chicos les quiero presentar a Carmen, su novio Eleazar y Gareth, a lo mejor ya los habían visto por la escuela, Carmen va conmigo en las porristas-. Nos dijo ahora Rosalie, mientras preparábamos nuestras hamburguesas. Si los había visto en la escuela, así que silenciosamente di gracias por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, aunque por lo que sabía Carmen era una buena persona y Eleazar solo sabía que era muy serio, del único que tenía mis dudas era de Gareth.

-Ya nos habíamos visto aunque nunca habíamos hablado-. Dijo Carmen con una amplia sonrisa. –Hola Bells-. Saludo mientras daba un paso y le daba un gran abrazo a Bella, podía ver su cara de desconcierto no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto. –Y si no me equivoco, tú debes de ser Edward, es todo un placer-. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. – ¿No les parece sorprendente que vayamos en el mismo colegio y nunca hayamos hablado?-. Nos preguntó con una sonrisa, le quería contestar que no era sorpréndete ya que yo no había hablado con la mayoría del plantel, pero preferí guardar silencio.

-Discúlpenla es bastante efusiva-. Nos dijo ahora Eleazar, mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura al notar nuestra incomodidad. –Con el tiempo te terminas acostumbrando, es un placer conocerlos-. Nos dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No hay problema-. Le dijo ahora Bella que parecía haber salido de su asombro.

-Si no les molesta iremos a saludar a los demás-. Agrego Eleazar.

-Ahorita nos vemos-. Se despidió Carmen con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos con dos Alice encerradas en este pequeño espacio?-. Me pregunto Bella con cara de terror una vez que se fueron, no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada porque también había notado el parecido.

-¡Bells llego tu invitado!-. Le grito Alice desde la sala.

-¡Maldición lo había olvidado! ¿Puedes llevar mi hamburguesa a la mesa? ahorita voy-. Me dijo antes de salir rumbo a la puerta, no me había dicho que había invitado a alguien y no tenía idea de quién podría ser. Pero de todas formas tome nuestra comida y camine a la mesa que estaba enfrente del televisor.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Bella ingreso al patio, venía seguida por Ben, no me había dicho que lo invito, ni siquiera sabía que le hablaba. Ella venía muy entretenida hablando con él, que parecía también muy concentrado en lo que sea qué estuviera diciendo Bella, no me gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando Ben, parecía que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

-Ya viste quién vino a pasar el día con nosotros-. Me dijo Bella muy sonriente. –Ahorita vengo voy a traerte una hamburguesa Ben, ponte cómodo ahí con Edward-. Nos dijo antes de irse.

-Hola Edward-. Me saludo Ben, parecía muy incómodo por tanta gente, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba a un lado de la mía. –Espero que no te moleste, en la mañana me topé con Isabella y me invito-. Rápidamente vino a mi cabeza que Bella había llegado más tarde de lo usual a clases y creía a ver visto algo diferente en ella, pero me dijo que no había sido nada, porque no me había contado que se topó con Ben. –Espero no ser inoportuno-. Dios me sentía muy mal con Ben, él era un gran amigo era el único que me había apoyado en mi relación y yo no podía controlarme.

-No para nada, me alegro que Bella te haya invitado-. Le dije y al parecer logre tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Y aquí está tu hamburguesa, justo antes del partido-. Llego Bella sentándose en mis piernas, para mi tranquilidad y entregándole su comida a Ben.

-Gracias Isabella-. Le contesto un poco avergonzado.

Una vez que comenzó el juego, la atención de la mayoría se dispersó, Alice y Carmen no parecían interesadas así que tomaron su asiento lo más alejadas posibles para platicar, mientras que yo y Ben intentábamos aparentar estar entretenidos pero era obvio que no era lo nuestro o al menos no podíamos demostrar ni la mitad de la pasión que los otros demostraban incluida Bella que seguía sentada en mis piernas pero concentrada en el juego.

-Ahorita regreso-. Me dijo una vez que el juego termino.

-¿Cómo te acostumbras a todo esto?-. Me pregunto Ben, ahora que la mayoría ya se había relajado y habían puesto un poco de música.

-En realidad no estoy acostumbrado, sigo sintiendo que es mucha gente pero los chicos son buenas personas y hacen que me sienta parte de todo esto-. Le intente explicar, en estos momentos era cuando me sentía muy mal por sentir estos sentimientos negativos por él, sabía que era una excelente personas y era lo que más me incomodaba, el pensar que Bella también se diera cuenta de ello.

-¿Quieres?-. Me pregunto Bella una vez que regreso, me ofrecia un vaso con algún contenido que no alcanzaba a descifrar. –Es solo jugo-. Me contesto la pregunta que nunca realice. Por lo que asentí, me agrado que solo se hubiera tomado una cerveza, no me gustaba pensar en ella manejando a su casa con alcohol en su sistema.

-Y Ben, me habías dicho que querías estudias literatura, ¿ya decidiste en que universidad?-. Le pregunto Bella intentando hacer platica.

-Mi primera opción será Massachusetts, solicitare la beca, espero lograrlo porque estoy muy ilusionado con estudiar ahí-.

-Oh yo también solicitare ahí, no sabes también cuanto deseo poder quedar, pero ya verás cómo tendremos suerte, para tener en estos momentos una beca tienes que tener un buen promedio y eso contara bastante-. Le dijo Bella muy emocionada, hace algún tiempo habíamos hablado de las universidades y había mencionado sus planes, pero no me había dado cuenta cuánta ilusión le hacía, en ese entonces le costaba mostrarse tan abierta, pero esto fue un duro golpe, ya que una vez que saliéramos ella se iría y yo no me podía ir tan lejos, no podía dejar a mamá y Bree.

-¿Has pensado en otras opciones aparte de esa?-. Le pregunto Ben.

-Claro que si-. Se enfrascaron en una larga plática sobre las mejores universidades para estudiar literatura, pero cada una de ellas se encontraba tan lejos como la primera. Yo opte por quedarme callado, mientras envidiaba todas las cosas que los dos tenían en común, lo principal estudiar en el mismo lugar.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Se escuchó Rosalie, logrando interrumpir la conversación de Bella y Ben. Sin molestarse por todas las nuevas miradas que había logrado adquirir volvió a intentarlo, al parecer ella y Carmen con ayuda de Alice y Charlotte se habían puesto a modificar un poco una coreografía que supuse era de las porristas, pero no lograban que les quedara. –Es imposible saltar de ese paso al otro-. Se quejó Rosalie intentándolo de nuevo.

-Es una lástima porque se mira bien-. Dijo Alice que estaba sentada junto con Charlotte.

-Y si intentas cambiarlo, puedes meter un corto tiempo el paso cinco después del dos eso les ayudara a que no sea tan complicado pasar al tres y estéticamente se miraría bien, ya que tampoco se trata de que se mire tan forzado, lo que vuelve tan atractivo a la danza es que se mire natural y que es algo que disfruta como forma de expresión-. Les dijo Bella, logrando que todos la vieran sorprendidos por la pasión con la que habló.

-¿Podrías mostrarme?-. Le pregunto Rosalie tranquilamente, disimulando muy bien su sorpresa.

Bella solo asistió y se levantó, centre toda mi atención en ella sacando todos mis pensamientos negativos de hace un momento. Sin ninguna dificultad realizo los pasos que había hecho Rosalie con el cambio que comento e incluso agrego otros pasos, me había contado que tomo clases y que la danza se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, ya que era su escape, pero hasta ahora entendía porque su maestra estaba tan interesada en ella, era un deleite verla bailar.

-Sabes bailar espectacular-. Dijo Alice sorprendida.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?-. Le pregunto una muy interesada Carmen.

-Hace algunos años tome clases de baile-. Le contesto Bella un poco incomoda, mientras se venía a sentar otra vez.

-No, no, no, tú deberías estar en las porristas, yo estuviera si supiera bailar, no entiendo porque no te has metido-. Le dijo Alice logrando que cada vez Bella se pusiera más tensa.

-Porque ya no estoy interesada en el baile, hace mucho que lo deje-. Intento defenderse Bella.

-Pero es un gran desperdicio, tienes un gran talento-. Volvió a debatir Alice.

-Quiero pensar que tengo otros talentos aparte del baile-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, yo solo la apreté más hacia mí para que viera que estaba con ella. –Además eso de ser porrista no es lo mío, va más con Jessica-. Agrego.

-Pero lo haces mucho mejor que tu hermana, sería genial tenerte en el equipo-. Ahora habló Carmen.

-Jessica y yo tenemos un pacto así que yo no entrare ahí, a parte la mayoría sabe que lo mío no es trabajar en equipo, así que no soy la más indicada-. Dijo Bella.

-Eso es…-. Iba a seguir Alice pero Rosalie no se lo permitió.

-Eso no quitara que te estaré dando lata, cada que necesite ayuda-. Al parecer ella si había comprendido la situación y lo incomoda que se encontraba Bella por el tema.

-Puedo hacer eso-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa que ahora si llegó a sus ojos.

…..

-Gracias por todo la pase muy bien-. Se despidió de nosotros Ben, una vez que lo dejamos en su casa.

-No hay de que, fue bueno que decidieras darte una vuelta-. Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos el lunes, adiós-. Se volvió a despedir una vez que se bajó del carro. Después de eso arranque hacía mi casa, desde que había manejado para ir a Olympia Bella siempre me daba el mando del volante, alegando que a ella no le gustaba manejar si otra persona lo podía hacer.

Al llegar a la casa Bella y yo nos bajamos ya que todavía era temprano para que se fuera a su casa. Pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando entramos y todo se encontraba muy oscuro, me pareció raro ya que no me dijeron que iban a salir, pero una nota adornaba la mesa de centro llamo mi atención.

_Cariño, Bree y yo fuimos al centro comercial a comer un helado y ver una película para chicas, no tardaremos._

_Te quiere mamá__.__ y Bree._

La nota me saco una sonrisa porque sabía que eso último lo había agregado la enana.

-Vaya al parecer piensan que no puedes valorar una película de romance y yo qué pensé que te obligaban a verlas y por eso siempre sabias que decir-. Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Pues no, muy a menudo me dejan para tener un tiempo de chicas-. Le dije sin seguir su broma, no podía sacar de mi mente todos los sucesos del día.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Todo el camino estuviste muy callado-. Me dijo Bella preocupada. –Y no me digas que no es nada-. Interrumpió mi respuesta con frustración y un poco de enojo, al adivinar la respuesta que le iba a dar.

Sabía que tenía que seguir los consejos que me habían dado Alice y Jasper, de empezar a alejar mis miedos y confiar más en ella, en nuestra relación si no lo único que iba a lograr era perderla y por nada del mundo quería que pasara eso. Tome su mano y la jale hacia mi cuarto, si mamá y Bree llegaban no quería que nos escucharan.

-¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando?-. Me pregunto soltando mi mano y recargándose muy cerca de la puerta, lo que me demostraba que si no empezaba a hablar se iba ir, por lo que un poco derrotado me senté en la cama.

-Solo pasó que soy un tonto inseguro, me puse celoso-. Le dije con pesar.

-¿Celoso?-. Me pregunto con confusión como si no hubiera escuchado bien, por lo que asentí. -¿De qué?-. No parecía entenderlo y para decir verdad yo tampoco.

-De Ben-. A un podía ver en su rostro que no lo entendía del todo. –No lo mal entiendas, sé que es una buena persona, intente no sentirme así, pero no podía evitarlo-. Salió mi voz con tono de impotencia-. –Me sentía celoso de que lo invitaras y no me dijeras nada ni siquiera sabía que hablaban, de que tengan tantas cosas en común y te sientas tan a gusto con él, de las miradas que te da y sobre todo de que él tenga la oportunidad de ir a la misma universidad que tú, mientras yo me tengo que quedar aquí-. Termine con mi vista enfocada en el suelo.

-Dios Edward-. Me dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse en mis piernas y abrazarme, le facilite la tarea abrazándola aún más, me sentía tan aliviado de que no se molestara. –Soy una idiota-. Murmuro contra mi cuello, tomándome por sorpresa, ya que esperaba que el insulto fuera hacia mí y no para ella. –Te reclamo diciendo qué quiero que me cuentes todo, cuando soy yo la estúpida-. Eso sí me dejo sorprendido.

-El problema soy yo y mis miedos, tú no tienes porque sentirte responsable-. Intente razonar

–Desde el día que trabajamos en equipo yo no había hablado con él-. Siguió hablando como si no la hubiera interrumpido. –Pero hoy venía a clases cuando escuche a Michael molestando a alguien y no me puede quedar sin hacer nada-. Esas frases habían logrado dejarme helado. –Se trataba de Ben, tuve una gran discusión con Michael porque no quería dar por terminado el asunto, pero logre que lo dejara, cuando por fin puede hablar con Ben me di cuenta que el pobre estaba muerto de miedo y a punto de darle un ataque de asma, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no llevo muy bien ese tipo de situaciones, pero aun así intente ayudarlo y me espere a que se sintiera mejor, en un intento porque pensara en otra cosa hable del convivio y me pareció que sería buena idea invitarlo para que te sintieras más a gusto, respecto a las miradas de las que hablaste él solamente se encuentra agradecido conmigo por ayudarlo es todo y me cae tan bien porque es un buen amigo para ti y eso lo hace ganar puntos conmigo-. Me dijo algo nerviosa, pero yo solo podía pensar en una cosa, en ella peleando con el gorila de Michael.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-. No podía imaginarme que le pasara ese tipo de cosas y ella no me dijera nada, me aterraba que algo le pasara y se quedara callada, confiaba en que me platicara cuando algo iba mal, ya fuera en la escuela o su casa contaba con ello para mi tranquilidad.

-Yo lo siento, sabes que no llevo muy bien el enojo, solo quería tranquilizarme un poco y pensar las cosas-. Me dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Le pediste a Ben que no me contara nada ¿Verdad?-. Le pregunte porque sabía que Ben me lo hubiera dicho, al menos que antes lo hubiera prometido.

-Lo siento, es que no quería hablar de ello-. Me dijo con mucho pesar, de la manera más delicada posible me paré, mientras la sentaba a ella a un lado, no podía seguir sentado.

-Eso demuestra que no me lo dirías y prometiste que siempre hablarías conmigo y me contarías todo lo que estabas sintiendo antes de huir-. Le recordé.

-Lo sé pero tenía miedo, me aterraba pensar cuántas veces habías sufrido lo mismo que Ben y yo no hice nada, no quería darte la oportunidad de meditar cuántas veces te pude haber ayudado y no lo hice por egoísta-. Me dijo llorando y eso me hizo sentir como un canalla por provocar su llanto, quería que confiara en mí pero cuando lo hacía le reclamaba. Avance lo más rápido que pude y la abrace intentando calmarla.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname-. Le dije mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas me partía el corazón verla así.

-Tienes derecho a estar enojado, siempre soy la idiota que lo arruina todo-. Me dijo entre lágrimas.

-Claro que no, yo soy el tonto por reaccionar así, tú ya confiaste en mí desde que decidiste decirme todo-. Le dije intentando calmarla mientas volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas. –Yo no debía haber reaccionado de esta forma, en mi inútil excusa, tengo que decir que estoy asustado de que pueda llegar a pasarte algo y no me lo digas, me aterra pensar que puedas sufrir y yo no estar enterado para ayudarte-. Le dije mientras la atraía hacía mí, me recargue en la cabecera de la cama con ella recargada en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, sé que ya te lo había dicho pero lo vuelvo a hacer, prometo intentar a callar mis miedos para siempre hablar contigo-. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-En cambio yo te juro que siempre voy estar ahí para lo que necesites-. Le dije sellando el pacto con un beso.

-Nunca deberías estar celoso de nadie, yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para la universidad, el tiempo nos dará la respuesta por ahorita lo único que importa es lo mucho que te quiero e intentar disfrutar del aquí y el ahora-. Me dijo mientras se separaba un poco para luego volver a besarme.

En este beso quería demostrarle todo los nuevos sentimientos que me producía, el constante miedo de herirla o perderla, la posesividad, el deseo, la ternura, las ganas de protegerla y sobre todo un gran amor. Ella parecía que también quería demostrar sus sentimientos en ese beso, el cual cada vez se estaba volviendo más pasional, ahora Bella se encontraba con su espalda sobre la cama y yo enzima de ella, intentando seguir los consejos de Jasper me asegure que se mirara cómoda, incluso parecía que no lograba estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí, ya que con una de sus manos tomaba mi cabello intentando acercarme a un más y la otra estaba en mi espalda realizando lentas caricias que me estaban volviendo loco, al mismo tiempo parecía como si estuviera impidiendo que me fuera, algo que no tendría las fuerzas para hacer.

Lentamente pase mi mano de su cintura a su cadera tocando la piel expuesta de su vientre, desde la vez que la toque en traje de baño me moría por volver a sentirla, mi mano hormigueaba al tocar su sube piel y ella parecía disfrutarlo porque su beso se volvió más pasional si es que era posible. Las manos de bella se colaron debajo de mi camisa, en cuanto hicieron contacto con mi espalda lograron un agradable escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y logro que perdiera aún más la cabeza, mi mano se movió sin que lo analizara a lo largo de su vientre, hasta que tope con el material de su sostén, me tense separándome un poco de su boca, esperando que me dijera que me detuviera.

-Adelante-. Me animo Bella al ver mi indecisión, Dios se miraba tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestros besos y sobre todo esa mirada brillosa. Para mi sorpresa Bella intento sentarse y se lo permití haciéndome a un lado sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, solo pude contener la respiración cuando se empezó a quitar su blusa, sin poder evitarlo me le quede viendo, traía un sostén muy fino color negro que resaltaba con su pálida piel, tenía unas enormes ganas de tocar. –No dudes-. Me dijo seguido de otro beso mientras guiaba mi mano hacia su´pecho derecho, sin poder contenerme más lo empecé a masajear torpemente, pero al parecer le agrado porque me premio con un pequeño gemido, que hizo estragos en mi parte baja.

Bella empezó a quitar mi camisa y se lo permití sin meditarlo, mi atención estaba puesta en mi nuevo descubrimiento. Empecé a dar besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras mis manos seguían entretenidas, provocando agradables suspiros por parte de Bella motivandome cada vez más, todas esas sensaciones eran maravillosas, sobre todo cuando pasaba sus uñas por mi espalda. Estaba a punto de llegar para tocar con mis labios ese pequeño botón que tanto había llamado mi atención cuando.

-¡Edward ya llegamos!-. Se escuchó la voz de mamá, logrando que me quedara totalmente tieso, nunca ni en mis más locos sueños me pude haber imaginado que un día me encontraría en esta situación.

...

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ¿qué les pareció? Entraron a la historia nuevos personajes y sobre todo conocimos un poco más de la manera de pensar de nuestro Jasper que se había mantenido muy reservado, pero déjenme les adelanto que está lleno de sorpresas junto con nuestra querida Ross la cual parece entender muy bien a Bella ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría del por qué parece entenderla mejor incluso que ella misma?**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron Reviews ustedes me hacen el día, también a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y esos lectores silenciosos.**

**Claudia**: Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, espero que este también haya tenido el mismo efecto, creo que si lo pondré espero no arruinarlo este fue mi pequeño ensayo jejeje intente no hacerte esperar mucho y compensártelo con un capítulo largo.

**Yomii20:** Lo prometido es deuda ya no tarde tanto y si estos chicos están un poco desatados, mira nada más como terminaron jejeje En estos capítulos quiero mostrar cómo van fortaleciendo cada vez más su amistad y relación ;) Me di cuenta que se me olvido decirte de donde soy, pues soy de la frontera más visitada del mundo, Tijuana, una muy bonita ciudad que no es como la pintan, no sé si ya te habías dado cuenta de mí mezcla de lenguajes que intento evitar jejeje.

**Rossy-Bells Cullen:** Compartimos el mismo amor, intentare no malgastártelo tanto pero no prometo nada jejeje. Me encantan tus palabras no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te mando también muchos saludos y gracias por tu lealtad :D

**Debora:** Me hace muy feliz que te gustara la historia y bienvenida, estos chicos todavía trabajan en sus miedos pero están seguros de que se aman, tus peticiones son concedidas mira que tan celosos se puso ;)


End file.
